Angelus Ruinosus
by willis.8894
Summary: FINAL UP & A/N! Sehun selalu menjadi malaikat bagi Kai dan Shixun. Namun keegoisan Kai yang mencintai Shixun dan keegoisan Shixun yang membutuhkan kebebasannya membuat keduanya meninggalkan Sehun hingga pria itu rusak, menjadi malaikat yang jatuh. Bagaimana keduanya bisa memperbaiki Sehun hingga kembali sedia kala ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun-lah yang mereka cintai? KAIHUN! XUNHUN!
1. Prologue

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **PROLOGUE**

Sehun dan Shixun adalah dua kembar identik, tapi memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jelas. Sehun, si sulung, lemah lembut, baik hati, dan jenius. Tubuhnya begitu ramping dan mulus, ia benar-benar mengambil gen ibunya jauh lebih banyak dari gen ayah mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Shixun, si bungsu, playboy, urakan, dan keras kepala. Ia suka bermain-main dengan wanita memanfaatkan wajah tampannya. Shixun jelas mencerminkan ayah mereka jauh lebih baik dari Sehun.

Meski prilaku keduanya begitu bertolak belakang, keduanya begitu akur. Tidak ada saling iri atau kebencian sama sekali. Keduanya memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda sehingga mereka tak pernah berebut sama sekali. Sehun menyukai buku, susu cokelat panas, dan kue. Ah, tentu juga Bubble Tea. Shixun menyukai mainan anak laki-laki seperti robot dan motor, minuman dingin atau bahkan alkohol, dan tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang manis.

Sehun selalu bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohan Shixun, Shixun selalu protektif pada Hyungnya dan tak segan menyakiti siapapun yang membuat Sehun menangis. Sehun selalu ada untuk Shixun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Keduanya tak terpisahkan bahkan ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa dan lingkungan mereka jauh berbeda. Sehun berada di lingkungan anak baik-baik, beberapa gay dengan posisi uke, dan hidup sebagai remaja idaman para orang tua. Shixun bersama geng brandalnya yang dikenal dan dihindari juga mendapat decakan remeh dari para orang tua. Tapi tetap, mereka tak terpisahkan.

Ya. Seharusnya mereka tak terpisahkan.

Seharusnya Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang begitu lemah lembut, baik, dan memiliki senyum yang begitu indah bagai malaikat.

Seharusnya Shixun, Kai, Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Tao tetap bersama Sehun.

Seharusnya... Sehun takkan pernah berubah.

•••

 **Flashback 10 years Ago - Sehun Shixun 15 years old.**

 _Sehun dan Shixun menghabiskan malam mereka di kamar Sehun. Meski sudah remaja dan memiliki kamar masing-masing, si kembar Oh itu selalu tidur satu kamar, di kamar Sehun. Memang belakangan ini Shixun telah memasuki dunia dewasa dimana ia meniduri gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka, ia beberapa kali membawa teman perempuannya ke rumah dan olahraga ranjang di kamar Shixun, tapi tetap setelah itu Shixun akan mandi dan tidur di kamar Sehun. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka yang sulit diubah._

 _Malam itu, Shixun tak memiliki teman untuk olahraga ranjang dan juga tak memiliki jadwal untuk kumpul bersama gang-nya, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu bermain game sambil berbaring di tempat tidur menunggu kantuk menjemputnya. Sehun masih duduk di meja belajarnya, berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Namun tampaknya si sulung sedang sulit berkonsentrasi saat ini._

 _"Xun-ah," panggil Sehun pelan, namun terdengar jelas oleh adik kembarnya itu._

 _"Hm?" tanya Shixun masih terfokus dengan game di ponselnya._

 _Sehun memutar bangkunya menghadap tempat tidur dan memperhatikan adik kembarnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya tanda ia sedang gugup. Ia ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan dan ia tak tahu apakah adiknya itu akan menerima kabar itu dengan baik._

 _Shixun yang sejak tadi terfokus pada gamenya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si sulung yang tak langsung bicara. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bisa menebak bahwa Hyungnya itu ragu-ragu untuk memberitahunya sesuatu, anggap saja itu ikatan batin yang bicara. "Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Shixun cemas, langsung duduk di kasur mereka itu._

 _Sehun menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya yang berada pangkuannya. Ia benar-benar ragu untuk memberitahu Shixun, apakah Shixun akan menyetujuinya?_

 _"Sehun, beritahu aku," desak Shixun tanpa ada penolakan, membuat Hyungnya itu merinding. Jika Shixun tak memanggil Sehun dengan Hyung, itu artinya ia benar-benar dalam mode serius._

 _Sehun menatap Shixun dari balik bulu matanya dan menjilat bibirnya tanda lagi sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Um, apa kau kau benar-benar tak masalah dengan orientasiseksualku?" tanya Sehun mempercepat dua kata terakhir itu._

 _Shixun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa kau bicara dalam bahasa latin atau planet lain? Karena aku tak mengerti yang terakhir itu," kata Shixun._

 _Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menekan kegugupannya. "Orientasi seksualku. Apa kau benar-benar tak masalah dengan itu?" tanya Sehun menatap Shixun tepat di matanya._

 _Shixun terdiam mendengar itu. Ia jelas ingat dua tahun lalu ketika Sehun menangis kepadanya ketika mengakui bahwa ia seorang gay. Ia menyukai seseorang yang tak ingin ia sebutkan. Itu jelas mengejutkan Shixun. Shixun tahu Sehun memang cantik dan berbadan ramping dengan bokong bulat yang menggoda, tapi jelas ia tak menyangka Hyungnya itu gay dan ia jelas bisa menebak Sehun pasti berada di posisi uke jika ia gay. Sulit bagi Shixun menerima informasi itu, tapi ia terlalu menyayangi Sehun dan ia tak mungkin jijik dengan Sehun karena orientasi seksualnya itu. Hal itu topik yang tabu bagi mereka, Sehun tak pernah membahas soal itu lagi, ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan siapa yang ia sukai dan Shixun berterima kasih untuk itu. Ia tak tahu apakah ia sanggup untuk mendengar bahwa Hyungnya itu menyukai pria lain._

 _Shixun berdehem, topik ini hampir saja terlupakan olehnya dan ia tak menyangka Sehun akan kembali membahas ini. "Secara jujur? Aku hampir lupa soal kau gay, tapi aku takkan mempermasalahkan itu, Hyung."_

 _"Aku ingin memberitahu siapa pria yang kusukai," kata Sehun pelan kembali memainkan jari-jarinya. "Aku aku menyukainya diam-diam selama dua tahun ini. Dia entahlah, dia sepertinya biseksual. Aku aku tak memberitahumu ka-karena kupikir perasaanku hanya sesaat, ta-tapi aku benar-benar sadar aku aku mencintainya dan rasanya sakit melihatnya bermain-main dengan orang lain," kata Sehun semakin lama semakin terdengar lirih._

 _Tenggorokan Shixun terasa tercekat mendengar itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan juga terasa remasan menyakitkan mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Mungkin itu juga ikatan batin diantara mereka membuat Shixun mudah mengerti betapa sakitnya Sehun saat ini. "Siapa?" tanya Shixun serak._

 _"Jongin. Aku menyukai Jongin."_

 _Dunia Shixun terasa berhenti mendengar nama itu. Nama sahabatnya. "Jongin Kai?!" tanyanya jelas tampak tak percaya._ _Sehun mengangguk dan menundukan kepalanya. Hanya terfokus pada jari-jarinya._

 _"Tidak boleh. Lupakan dia. Dia bukan pria baik-baik, Hun-ah. Cari pria lain untuk kau cintai," kata Shixun cepat terselip amarah di nadanya._

 _"Seandainya bisa, aku akan melakukan itu, Xun-ah. Tapi aku terlanjur mencintainya. Ia cinta pertamaku dan aku aku tak bisa melihat pria lain selain dirinya," kata Sehun lirih dan air matanya tak tertahankan._

 _"LUPAKAN DIA, SEHUN! DIA HANYA AKAN MENYAKITIMU!' seru Shixun bangkit berdiri. Ini salah satu kelemahan Shixun, sangat temperamental._

 _"AKU BISA MENGUBAHNYA, XUN! Aku bisa mengubah Kai menjadi lebih baik, kumohon izinkan aku menyatakan perasaanku dan dan jika ia menerimaku kami akan mencoba," kata Sehun memohon sambil terisak._

 _"JANGAN! JANGAN PERNAH BERANI! JANGAN MENYATAKAN PERASAAN PADANYA!" seru Shixun._

 _"Kenapa? Beritahu aku satu alasan. Dan aku bersumpah takkan menyatakan perasaanku padanya hingga kau sendiri yang mengizinkan," kata Sehun menatap adik kembarnya memohon. Inilah ikatan mereka, Sehun takkan melakukannya jika Shixun tak merestui dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sehun pasti akan memilih Shixun karena ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu._

 _Shixun memejamkan matanya melihat wajah cantik dan manis Hyungnya yang berurai air mata itu. Air matanya sendiri tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan kesedihan dan amarah yang ia tahan. Jantungnya berpacu keras dan dadanya terasa sesak, ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia merasakan ini. "Kai mencintai orang lain, Hun-ah," bisik Shixun lirih dan pergi keluar dari kamar mereka._

 _Sehun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat sebelum merasakan remasan yang amat sangat menyakitkan di jantungnya. Perkataan Shixun terngiang dikepalanya, membuatnya dadanya begitu sesak. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan tangisnya pecah. Namun Shixun tak ada disana untuk memeluknya. Bahkan Shixun tak tidur bersamanya malam itu._

 _Shixun tak menemaninya ketika Sehun melalui patah hati pertamanya._

 _Dan keesokan harinya, ketika ia bertemu dengan Kai, Kai tanpa malu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Shixun dan adik kembarnya itu menolaknya. Ia meminta saran pada Sehun bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan hati Shixun. Dan Sehun hanya memberitahu, "tetaplah berada disampingnya."_

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sehun, ia membolos sekolah. Itu pertama kalinya ia berkeliling kota, ke tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi tanpa seorangpun yang menemaninya. Sehun hanya sendirian dan ia menemukan tempat rahasianya. Tempat dimana ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya, selama yang ia mau, mengeluarkan semua tangisan dari hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping._

 _Sehun kembali ke rumah ketika larut. Gang Shixun dan teman-teman dekat Sehun, bahkan Krystal sepupu Kai dan juga teman Sehun telah berkumpul disana, tampak mencemaskannya. Shixun langsung memeluknya erat begitu melihat Sehun kembali, mengucapkan beribu maaf atas sikapnya sejak kemarin malam dan betapa cemasnya ia ketika Sehun menghilang seharian._

 _Sehun memang tak pernah keluar sendirian, Shixun terlalu protektif padanya sehingga selalu ada setidaknya satu orang yang menemani Sehun ketika pergi keluar. Terlebih banyak musuh Shixun berkeliaran diluar sana, mereka bisa menghajar Sehun dengan mudah._

 _Hati Sehun memang hancur karena cintanya pada Kai tak berbalas, tapi rasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya, menyembuhkannya sedikit demi sedikit melihat masih banyak orang yang mempedulikannya. Mereka makan pizza malam itu, mereka semua mencemaskan Sehun karena Sehun sama sekali tak mau buka mulut tentang apa yang terjadi padanya seharian ini, tapi Sehun bisa memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja tanpa satu luka sedikitpun._

 _Kecuali hatinya yang berdarah-darah. Tentu ia tak mengucapkan itu._

 _Malam itu Sehun dan Shixun kembali tidur di ranjang mereka. Shixun memeluk erat Sehun seakan takut Hyungnya itu menghilang seperti sebelumnya._

 _"Xun-ah," panggil Sehun serak._

 _"Hm?" tanya Shixun mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Sehun._

 _"Aku akan melakukan yang kau minta. Aku takkan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kai, aku takkan mengejarnya. Aku akan mencari pria baik-baik untukku," kata Sehun lirih menengok pada adik kembarnya. "Tapi kumohon jangan pernah beritahukan perasaanku padanya," bisiknya memohon dan air matanya tak lagi tertahankan._

 _Shixun tertegun sejenak menatap wajah cantik Hyungnya yang bahkan tampak bersinar meski dengan bersimbah air mata. Ia menyeka air mata Sehun dengan lembut dan mengecup kening Hyungnya dengan penuh sayang. "Aku berjanji, Hyung," bisiknya._

 **•••e)(o•••**

First time nulis cerita gay, tapi emang udah lama banget aku pengen bikin cerita dengan konsep ini.

semoga suka ya

Next Chap minggu depan kuupdate

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya

 **-willis.8894**


	2. 01 Reality

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER ONE: REALITY.**

 **Present Day - Sehun 25 years old.**

"Ssh, ssh, Sehunnie, tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi," bisikan lembut itu terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinga Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan orang yang memeluknya, mengecup pelipisnya dengan sayang, dan jari-jari ramping mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya dan bernafas berat. Wajah cantik Oh Krystal, istrinya itu, menyambutnya. Rautnya terlihat cemas dan matanya mencari-cari jawaban apa yang Sehun mimpikan barusan di mata Sehun.

"Shixun," bisik Sehun menjawab dengan serak sebelum air matanya kembali mengalir.

Krystal tampaknya bisa menebak itu dan wanita cantik itu memeluk Sehun, membawa wajah pria itu tenggelam di dadanya namun tetap berhati-hati dengan perut buncitnya yang berisi kehidupan itu. Sehun pernah bilang bahwa wangi tubuh Krystal dan detak jantungnya selalu menenangkannya, jadi setiap Sehun bermimpi buruk, Krystal akan selalu memeluknya.

Tampaknya Krystal terlalu lelah dan ia tertidur sambil memeluk Sehun di dadanya, namun Sehun tak bisa kembali tidur. Ia dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Krystal, tak ingin membangunkan istrinya itu, dan mengecup pelipis Krystal dengan penuh sayang sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur. Ia mencuci mukanya dan turun untuk membuat kopi, dan mendekam di ruang kerjanya.

Ia adalah Oh Sehun, CEO Huntak Grup. Suami dari Oh Krystal. Pria muda berdarah dingin yang disegani dalam dunia bisnis meski umurnya masih begitu muda. Ia kejam dan tak kenal ampun pada orang-orang yang mencoba mencuranginya. Ia adalah Oh Sehun, seorang pecandu kerja yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Ia bukan lagi Oh Sehun yang baik hati, lemah lembut, dan memiliki senyum bagai malaikat yang selalu dilindungi oleh adik kembarnya. Karena Shixun tak lagi disisinya, karena Shixun telah meninggalkannya.

Sehun menatap foto pernikahannya dengan Krystal yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Ia dan Krystal saling mencintai. Tidak, tidak sebagai suami istri, tapi lebih seperti saudara. Seperti belahan jiwa. Cinta diantara mereka bukanlah cinta romantis, dan itu takkan pernah terjadi. Tapi semua itu sudah cukup, karena Krystal selalu disampingnya. Karena Krystal ada untuknya dimana Shixun pergi meninggalkannya.

Krystal adalah sepupu Kai. Mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak umur mereka 13 tahun. Krystal ada teman yang baik bagi Sehun, sahabat yang sangat baik bahkan 12 tahunpun berlalu itu tak pernah berubah. Umur mereka 16 tahun ketika mereka di jodohkan. Perusahaan keluarga Jung sedang diujung tanduk dan satu-satunya cara menyelamatkannya adalah dengan menikahkan Sehun dan Krystal. Sehun tak menolak karena ia tahu bahwa ini satu-satunya cara menolong keluarga Krystal, ia tak tertarik pada orang lain dan tak memiliki kekasih karena hatinya masih terpaut pada Kai yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menengok padanya. Sehun menenangkan Krystal ketika ia menangis karena Sehun menyetujui perjodohan itu. Sehun menjelaskan bahwa ini semua hanya status, ia bahkan mau menjelaskan ini kepada Taemin yang adalah kekasih Krystal dan Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan jika Krystal dan Taemin menjalin hubungan. Ketiganya setuju dengan kondisi ini.

Ditahun yang sama, Sehun pergi ke Inggris untuk kuliah. Krystal ikut menemaninya bersama Taemin. Keduanya melanjutkan SMA mereka disana sedangkan Sehun kuliah di Cambridge. Ditahun yang sama pula Sehun mengakui orientasi seksualnya pada Krystal dan Taemin, ia juga mengakui bahwa ia mencintai Kai yang hanya mencintai Shixun namun Shixun tidak membalas perasaan pria itu. Krystal ada disana ketika hati Sehun kembali hancur mengingat cinta pertamanya. Krystal memeluk Sehun ketika hati Sehun hancur. Krystal ada untuk Sehun dimana Shixun tak ada untuknya.

Umur mereka 20 tahun ketika Sehun dan Krystal menikah. Sehun dengan program khusunya telah mendapatkan gelar Masternya dalam kurung waktu 4 tahun. Tapi hanya teman terdekat mereka seperti Baekhyun, Suho, Kyungsoo, Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Jonghyun, Key, Jinki, Minho, dan beberapa teman dekat Krystal yang tahu bahwa seminggu sebelumnya, Krystal dan Taemin sudah menikah secara tertutup di Maldives. Tentu saja semua biaya pernikahan adalah tanggungan Sehun. Sehun terlalu berbahagia karena Krystalnya akan menikah dengan Taemin, sedikit mengobati hatinya yang hancur karena Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya dan mengikuti jejak Shixun.

Krystalnya yang cantik selalu ada bersamanya ketika Shixun telah meninggalkannya. Krystalnya yang cantik selalu berada disampingnya sejak umur mereka 16 tahun. Krystal ada satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerobos dinding tebal dan dingin milik CEO Oh Sehun. Hati Sehun semakin hari semakin dingin, namun hanya Krystal yang mengingatkan bahwa ia masih hidup sebagai manusia. Ia tak sedingin lemari es jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Chen, Suho, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Lay, dan Taemin, tapi tetap ada batasan diantara mereka. Sehun menutup dirinya dari seluruh dunia, ia hanya mengizinkan Krystal untuk masuk. Sehun tak lagi dapat tersenyum begitu manis bagaikan malaikat, tapi ia bisa melakukannya jika ditunjukan kepada Krystal dan bayi yang dikandung wanita itu. Sehun mencintai Krystal, tidak secara romantis, tapi ia siap memberikan apapun untuk Krystal yang bertahan disampingnya selama ini, termasuk nyawanya. Karena Krystal ada bersamanya dan Shixun tak ada lagi disampingnya.

Tentu Sehun tahu bayi yang dikandung oleh Krystal bukanlah miliknya. Bayi itu milik Taemin. Sehun dan Krystal tak pernah melakukan aktifitas seksual bahkan berciuman bibirpun tidak. Afeksi diantara keduanya begitu murni tanpa hasrat antara pria dan wanita. Semua kecupan di kening, pipi, pelipis, sekujur wajah, seluruh pelukan dan genggaman tangan, berbagi ranjang, semua tanpa ada perasaan romantis. Seperti kakak dan adik, tapi Sehun lebih suka menyebutnya belahan jiwa.

Taemin tak pernah sekalipun cemburu pada Sehun. Ia tahu hati Krystal hanya untuknya dan diantara keduanya tak memiliki perasaan cinta romantis. Ia merelakan ketika harus tidur sendirian karena Krystal tidur dengan Sehun, ia merelakannya karena ia tahu Sehun membutuhkan Krystal lebih dari siapapun. Kondisi mental Sehun dan semua yang telah Sehun alami membuat Taemin mengerti bahwa Krystal satu-satunya pegangan hidup Sehun. Bahwa Krystal satu-satunya kesempatan agar Sehun mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu, menjadi malaikat mereka semua. Mereka semua tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sehun berubah menjadi semakin dingin setiap harinya, dan sedikit banyak Taemin membenci Shixun dan Kai karena itu. Ia sangat membenci keduanya karena merekalah penyebab utama Sehun mereka kini bagaikan mayat hidup yang hanya tahu mencetak uang.

Karena Shixun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Tao telah pergi dari kehidupan Sehun. Tapi Krystal tetap disana, menemani Sehun bahkan dalam waktu tergelapnya. Itulah kenyataannya.

 **-A•R-**

 **FLASHBACK 9 YEARS AGO Sehun and Kai 16 years old.**

 _Sehun dan Kai sedang duduk di taman Mansion Keluarga Oh setelah makan malam keluarga antara Kim, Jung, dan Oh yang juga membahas sedikit tentang pertunangan Sehun dan Krystal. Shixun sudah berhasil menyelinap keluar tapi ia memerintahkan Kai untuk tidak kabur dan menemani Sehun sementara Krystal sedang mengadakan sesi bicara dari hati ke hati dengan Ibu Si Kembar Oh._

 _Kau tahu, kau boleh pergi mengikuti Shixun. Kau tak harus terperangkap disini menemaniku," kata Sehun tersenyum kecil pada Kai._

 _Shixun pasti takkan segan mematahkan tulang kakiku jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian, Sehunnie," jawab Kai menghela nafas._

 _Sehun mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa Kai terpaksa menemaninya disini. Terlebih karena Sehun tahu Kai melakukan itu karena ia terlalu mencintai Shixun dan takkan bisa membantah perkataan adik kembarnya itu._

 _Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Hunnie? Menikah dengan Krystal, maksudnya," tanya Kai ragu, merasa topik itu sedikit tabu untuk dibahas._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit malam yang cerah dan bertabur bintang itu. "Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menolong keluarga Krystal, Jonginnie. Aku takkan pernah menyesal melakukan ini, lagipula takkan ada yang bisa mengganggu Krystal lagi karena statusnya sebagai tunanganku. Ia bisa menjalani hubungannya dengan tenang bersama Taemin."_

 _Kai tampak terkejut mendengar itu. "Kau tahu soal Krystal dan Taemin?"_

 _Sehun tertawa melihat ekspressi Kai. "Aku memang pendiam dan kutubuku, tapi aku tahu setiap kabar teman-teman kita," jawab Sehun mengetuk kening Kai pelan._

 _Kai menatapnya dengan seksama, tampak ragu untuk bicara lagi. Sehun hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya, seakan menyuruhnya untuk bicara saja. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Sehun-ah? Apa kau tak memiliki orang yang kau cintai? Orang yang ingin kau nikahi?" tanya Kai ragu. "Kau berkorban untuk menyelamatkan keluarga Krystal, tapi bagaimana denganmu sendiri?_

 _Senyum Sehun sedikit luntur mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia kembali menatap langit dan bernafas dalam. "Orang yang kucintai sibuk menatap orang lain," kata Sehun pelan. "Aku sedang memperbaiki hatiku, mencari orang yang tepat untuk bisa kucintai dan bisa mencintaiku juga. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan menemukannya," lanjutnya menatap Kai dan tersenyum manis._

" _Siapa?! Kenapa aku tak tahu ini sama sekali!" protes Kai merengek membuat Sehun tertawa melihatnya. "Aku serius, Hun-ah! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku! Sejak kapan?_ "

 _Sehun menunduk dan merona malu, memainkan jari-jarinya. "Ia adalah anak yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya tapi untuk beberapa pengecualian, ia bisa sangat peduli. Ia menarik meski tanpa mencoba untuk terlihat menarik. Ia memiliki hati yang sangat baik meski tak semua orang lain tahu. Senyumnya begitu indah apalagi jika ia sedang tertawa. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya dan aku tak yakin bisa menarik perhatiannya, terlebih ia sudah mencintai orang lain. Melihatnya mencintai orang itu membuat hatiku sakit namun juga bahagia, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama orang itu, disatu sisi aku tersakiti karena tahu bahwa aku tak pernah menjadi alasannya dibalik senyum dan tawanya. Aku justru semakin mencintainya melihat bagaimana caranya mencintai orang itu meski disatu sisi sakitnya kadang sering tak tertahankan."_

 _Kai menatap Sehun dalam diam, mencerna semua omongan itu. Tampak sangat terkejut, mungkin karena Sehun begitu pintar menutupi ketertarikannya hingga ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. "Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk menyatakan perasaanmu? Mencoba menarik hatinya? Kau tahu, aku menyukai Shixun dari umur 13 tahun dan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah lelah mencoba mengambil hatinya. Kau tak boleh menyerah begitu saja!"_

 _Sehun tersenyum menatap Kai meski hatinya begitu pedih mendengar perkataan Kai. "Aku juga sudah mencintainya sejak umur 13 tahun, tapi tak sekalipun ia menatapku. Lagipula aku yakin ia akan bahagia jika ia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari orang lain. Meski tak mudah, sudah satu tahun berlalu tapi perasaanku masih tetap sama, mungkin aku masih butuh waktu untuk menemukan orang yang tepat."_

 _Kai tertegun menatapnya sebelum merangkulnya erat. "Tenang saja, Hun-ah. Kau pasti menemukan gadis yang pantas untukmu, gadis itu buta jika tak bisa melihat perasaanmu yang begitu tulus dan besar!" kata Kai memberi semangat._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum miris, tentu saja Kai mengira orang yang ia sukai adalah seorang gadis. Hanya Shixun yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang gay dan hanya Shixun yang tahu bahwa orang yang ia cintai adalah Kai, pria dihadapannya. Tapi keduanya sudah bersumpah untuk tak membahas itu lagi, bahwa pembicaraan itu tak pernah ada._

-A•R-

Sehun membuka matanya ketika kenangan akan malam itu kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Bahkan sampai Kai pergi meninggalkan hidupnya dan mengikuti jejak Shixun 5 tahun lalu, Sehun tak pernah sekalipun mengutarakan perasaannya. Karena ia telah berjanji pada Shixun untuk tak melakukan itu tanpa restu Shixun.

Ia tak pernah mencintai orang lain seperti cintanya pada Kai, tertarik pada orang lainpun tidak. Dulu studi dan persiapannya menjadi CEO yang menyita pikirannya dan pengalihan pikirannya dari patah hatinya. Tapi setelah Kai pergi dari hidupnya, hati Sehun semakin dingin dengan sendirinya, ditambah studi S3nya dan menjadi CEO cabang Inggris yang ditugaskan oleh kakek dan ayahnya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang semakin tertutup. Perlahan, perasaannya semakin tumpul dan bahkan ia tak tahu apakah ia masih mencintai Kai atau tidak, atau bahkan ia tak bisa lagi mencintai siapapun.

Kai dan Shixun, juga Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan Chanyeol telah terlupakan olehnya karena semua tanggungjawab dan beban yang Sehun tanggung selama 5 tahun ini. Mereka terlupakan beriringan dengan semakin dinginnya hati Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyesap kopinya. Beberapa minggu belakangan ini memori tentang Shixun dan Kai begitu sering terputar dalam benaknya dan itu mengganggunya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Sehun sendiri tak tahu. Dirinya sudah mempercayai bahwa kedua orang itu takkan pernah kembali lagi dalam kehidupannya, itu sebabnya ia tak pernah menunggu dan telah melupakan mereka. Tapi kenapa sekarang?

Pria putih berwajah dingin itu menggeleng, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia membuka menyalakan laptopnya dan langsung terlarut dalam pekerjaannya, kembali melupakan Shixun dan Kai. Dan juga melupakan waktu yang berlalu. Karena ini adalah realitanya, Kai dan Shixun tak lagi ada dalam hidupnya. Krystal yang berada disampingnya.

•

"Kau begadang lagi, Hunnie?"

Panggilan lembut Krystal membuat perhatian Sehun teralih ke asal suara itu. Krystal berdiri dengan cantiknya meski baru bangun tidur dengan kedua tangan dipinggang rampingnya dan raut wajah tak suka. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan perkerjaannya, dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya itu.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," sapa Sehun memeluk tubuh Krystal lembut dan mengecup pelipisnya. Pria itu berlutut dihadapan Krystal dan mengecup perut buncit istrinya itu. "Selamat pagi juga, _aegi-yah._ "

Krystal mengusap surai Sehun dengan lembut, membiarkan Sehun menyapa bayinya itu. "Selamat pagi, Hunnie," balas Krystal mengecup puncak kepala Sehun. "Apa semalam kau tak bisa kembali tidur?" tanya Krystal cemas.

Sehun yang masih berlutut itu mendongakan kepalanya menatap Krystal sebelum kembali menciumi perut Krystal. 'Lihat, _aegi-yah,_ mamamu begitu khawatiran," bisik Sehun pada bayi yang dikandung Krystal itu sambil menggeleng.

"Yah! Itu semua karena kau selalu lupa waktu ketika bekerja, terlebih kau masuk rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu karena kelelahan!" omel Krystal memukul bahu Sehun gemas.

Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar itu. "Baik, baik, aku yang salah," kata Sehun mengalah dan bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, Nyonya Oh, kita harus sarapan sebelum aku berangkat ke kantor," katanya merangkul pinggang Krystal dan membantunya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Mereka sarapan dan Krystal tak berhenti berceloteh tentang reuni dengan teman-teman dekatnya kemarin. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan dengan baik dan sesekali menyuapi istrinya yang lupa untuk makan itu. Ini adalah pagi yang indah, Sehun bahagia hanya dengan kesederhanaan ini. Ia tak butuh cinta romantis, cintanya yang platonis pada Krystal sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup. Krystal dan bayi dalam kandungannya adalah alasan Sehun untuk bertahan hidup.

 **-A•R-**

"Siap berangkat, CEO Oh?" tanya Baekhyun yang telah berdiri di pintu rumahnya dengan cengiran lebarnya dan Sehun membalas dengan senyum kecil dan anggukan. Baekhyun adalah Asisten Personal Sehun, ia adalah orang yang mendampingi Sehun pergi kemana-mana terlebih urusan pekerjaan. "Pagi Krys," sapanya pada Krystal yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Pagi, Baekhyunnie," sapa Krystal. "Tolong awasi CEO Oh ini, ia baru saja begadang. Pastikan dia tidak tumbang lagi," kata Krystal memperingatkan.

"Siap, Nyonya Oh!" kata Baekhyun memberi hormat sedangkan Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa Taemin, ok?" kata Sehun mengingatkan dan mengecup pelipis Krystal dengan penuh sayang. Taemin bekerja sebagai _bodyguard_ Krystal, ia bahkan tinggal di rumah mereka.

"Dan kau jangan lupa makan siang," kata Krystal mengecup pipi Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan lembut, senyum malaikat yang hanya bisa ia tunjukkan pada Krystal dan bayi dikandungnya. "Siap, Nyonya Oh," kata Sehun dan pergi masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Baekhyun.

Sehun melambai pada Krystal yang berdiri di teras rumah mereka hingga tak lagi terlihat. Ia menutup kaca jendelanya dan senyum lebar yang terpampang pada wajahnya sekejap lenyap tergantikan dengan wajah yang dingin.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau yakin tak mencintai Krystal sebagai seorang wanita? Semakin hari aku semakin meragukan itu melihat kalian berdua," komentar Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menggeleng mendengar itu namun tak berkomentar. Baekhyun takkan mengerti. Hatinya tak lagi bisa mencintai orang secara romantis, mungkin ia telah menjadi aseksual sejak kepergian Kai. Perasaan cintanya pada Krystal hanya bersifat platonis dan hanya Krystal juga Taemin yang mengerti itu sepenuhnya. Tak ada kecemburuan sama sekali diantara mereka. Sehun sangat bahagia melihat Krystal dan Taemin bersama, hanya perasaan bahagia tanpa rasa sakit. Berbeda dengan perasaannya ketika melihat Kai dan Shixun bersama, bahagia namun juga menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa jadwal kita hari ini, Hyung?" tanya Sehun yang sudah dalam mode kerjanya.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat Sehun dalam mode CEO-nya itu dan mulai memberitahu semua jadwal Sehun seharian nanti.

 **e)(** **o**

Seorang pria muda nan tampan berkulit tan itu hanya menatap bosan sahabat-sahabatnya di sekitarnya itu. Ia adalah Agen Kai yang meski umurnya baru 25 tahun telah menempati Ranking S dalam Markas Intelejen mereka. Unitnya dipimpin oleh Agen Kris, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Selain itu dalam Unit mereka juga ada Luhan, Chanyeol, Tao, dan Shixun. Kai dan Kris sudah mendapat rangking S mereka setahun yang lalu, sedangkan keempat sahabatnya itu masih menempati rangking A karena keidiotan dan kecerobohan mereka.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang dalam misi penyamaran di Rusia. Telah satu tahun ia dan 11 rekannya menetap di negara itu. Selain mereka berenam, ada juga Agen Irene satu-satunya wanita di tim mereka, Agen Jimin, Agen V, Agen Woozi, Agen Ren, dan Agen Joshua. Kelima Agen pria yang disebutkannya tadi sedang menjalankan tugas mereka, Irene sedang kembali ke Korea sejak seminggu yang lalu, menyisakan ia dan kelima sahabat idiotnya di _basecamp_ mereka.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sibuk bermain game, menguasai TV, Kris satu-satunya yang masih bekerja dan membuat laporan tentang kinerja mereka, Tao dan Shixun sedang sibuk mencumbu para gadis Rusia yang mereka dapatkan dari jalanan. Mata Kai terpaku pada Shixun yang duduk di sebrangnya dengan seorang gadis itu pangkuannya, saling mencumbu. Hatinya tak terasa sakit, ia tak lagi terbakar cemburu, seakan perasaannya perlahan sudah mati pada cinta pertamanya itu. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi, tapi setiap ia melihat wajah Shixun, Kai menemukan dirinya justru merindukan Sehun.

Oh Sehun.

Nama yang sudah menghantuinya selama 5 tahun ini. Tak pernah satu haripun ia melupakan pria manis bagaikan malaikat itu. Pria yang selalu berkorban tanpa menuntut apapun. Ia bahkan rela mereka tinggalkan demi kebebasan mereka. Pria yang selalu memberi, memberi, memberi tanpa pernah menuntut balas. Pria yang telah ia tinggalkan.

Kai menutup matanya dan wajah Sehun tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Senyum manisnya, matanya yang melengkung bak bulan sakit, kulit putih mulus nan cantik, rona di wajahnya tak satu haripun Kai bisa melupakan itu. Terkadang ia menyesali kenapa ia meninggalkan Sehun dan mengikuti Shixun menjadi Agen Intelejen tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menyukai kehidupannya yang sekarang, ia tak menyangkal, tapi ia sangat merindukan Sehun.

Apa kabar Sehun sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia tetap cantik dan manis seperti dulu? Apakah ia sekarang mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya? Apakah ia sudah menikah? Pikiran terakhir itu membuat jantung Kai teremas dan itu menyakitkan. Ia ingin tahu kabar Sehun, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang kontak dengan kerabat atau teman-teman mereka di Korea sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kai mengetahui perasaan Sehun padanya ketika umurnya 18 tahun. Shixun, Kris, dan Tao memutuskan untuk mengejar kebebasan mereka namun Shixun memerintahkan Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan untuk kuliah di Cambridge untuk menjaga Sehun-nya. Saat itulah Shixun mengatakan padanya bahwa Sehun mencintainya bahkan sejak mereka masih kecil dan meskipun Sehun tak pernah mengatakannya, Shixun tahu Sehun masih mencintai Kai saat itu. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan Kai karena ia selalu berpikir Sehun menyukai wanita. Sehun memang cantik dan manis, tapi sikapnya begitu lembut dan sopan bak pangeran kuda putih. Ia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan wanita dengan benar, dengan sopan, tak seperti gang mereka yang bar-bar. Dan itu membuat Kai sulit mempercayai Shixun.

Tinggal bersama Sehun 2 tahun di Inggris membuat mata Kai terbuka jelas. Ia kini menyadari betapa bodohnya ia sama sekali tak menyadari bagaimana cara Sehun menatapnya. Ia terlalu sibuk selalu melihat pada Shixun untuk menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Sehun selalu ada disana untuknya, saat ia merindukan Shixun dan tak bisa menahan air matanya, Sehun ada untuknya. Ia tahu ia begitu menyakiti Sehun tapi ia tak bisa melepaskan cintanya pada Shixun. Disatu sisi, ia menyadari hatinya mulai tergoyahkan karena keberadaan Sehun dan Kai begitu ketakutan bahwa cintanya pada Shixun akan lenyap tergantikan dengan cintanya pada Sehun. Kai tak menginginkan itu saat itu. Ia tak ingin mencintai Sehun. Itu sebabnya ia begitu egois, terus menyakiti Sehun dengan bercerita tentang Shixun dan cintanya pada adik kembarnya itu. Tapi Sehun tetap disana, ia tetap disana mendengarkan dan menerima rasa sakit itu tanpa protes.

Namun kini ia telah pergi dari hidup Sehun, ia baru menyadari bahwa semua itu telah terlambat. Hatinya sudah terpaut pada Sehun dan cintanya pada Shixun telah lenyap tanpa bekas. Meskipun Shixun dihadapannya, ia menemukan dirinya tak bisa mencintai Shixun seperti dulu. Ia hanya menganggap Shixun sahabatnya dan tak lebih. Semakin hari, ia hanya semakin mencintai Sehun yang ada di dalam memorinya.

Mata Kai terbuka mendengar pintu terbuka. Ia melihat Irene sudah pulang dan melepaskan mantelnya sambil memandang jijik pada Shixun dan Tao itu.

"Selamat datang," sambut Kai tersenyum pada rekannya itu. "Bagaimana Korea?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Oh, kalian takkan percaya!" seru Irene dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan duduk disamping Kai. "Aku bertemu sepupumu! Dan kakak kembar Shixun! Oh Sehun!"

Semua aktifitas di ruangan itu langsung terhenti begitu nama Sehun terucap dari bibir Irene. Mereka menatap Irene tampak begitu terkejut. Shixun dan Tao segera melempar kedua jalang dipangkuan mereka keluar rumah, Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung meninggalkan game mereka, dan Kris meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Oh Sehun katamu? Kakakku?" tanya Shixun serak.

"Yep! Hei, kalian tak pernah bilang ia menikah dengan Krystal!" kata Irene masih berbinar-binar, begitu tak menyadari situasi disekitarnya itu.

"Sehun menikah dengan Krystal," ulang Kai merasa dirinya kosong.

"Dan tebak? Krystal sedang hamil! Ugh, kalian harus lihat keduanya bersama! Mereka tampak saling mencintai! Oh Sehun begitu dingin pada semua orang, ia bahkan tak mau melirikku, matanya hanya untuk Krystal, ia hanya tersenyum untuk Krystal, dan oh! Oh! Kalian harus lihat bagaimana Sehun selalu menciumi perut Krystal ketika berpisah! Mereka sangat serasi!" kata Irene menceritakan dengan menggebu-gebu. "Dan ia sangat berbeda dengamu, ewh," katanya mengernyit jijik pada Shixun.

Keadaan hening mendengar itu. Butuh waktu untuk mereka mencerna apapun yang dikatakan oleh Irene. Kai merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa mendengar itu. Sehun telah menikah dengan Krystal. Mereka saling mencintai dan menantikan kedatangan anak mereka. Sehun tak lagi mencintai Kai dan itu menyakitkan bagi Kai.

"Kau yakin itu Oh Sehun?" tanya Kris ragu. "Sehun kami adalah anak yang manis, ramah, dan murah senyum. Ia buka pria dingin seperti katamu, Irene-ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin kau salah orang," katanya.

"Duh, mana mungkin aku salah orang jika wajahnya mirip dengan Shixun," protes Irene mendengus. "Meski wajahnya lebih putih dan mulus dan lebih tampan juga badannya lebih ramping dari Shixun, aku jelas mengenali kesamaan diantaranya dan Shixun," katanya menjabarkan sambil memutar bola matanya. "Soal sikapnya yang dingin, kurasa itu wajar. Dia telah menjadi CEO Huntak Grup sejak umurnya 20 tahun, itu yang kudengar dari teman-temanku."

"Aku benar-benar ingin mempercayaimu, Irene-ah. Huntak memang perusahaan keluarga Shixun tapi, entahlah, sikap Sehun yang dingin dan hanya mencair pada Krystal benar-benar membuatku ragu," kata Luhan.

"Soal ia menikahi dan mencintai Krystal tidak mengejutkan, maksudnya mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak umur 16 tahun. Dan meskipun awalnya mereka tak memiliki perasaan apapun sangat wajar jika mereka saling mencintai sekarang," kata Tao berkomentar.

Irene mengerutkan kening mendengar itu. "Aku heran kenapa sulit bagi kalian mempercayai sikap dingin CEO Oh Sehun. Wajahnya selalu datar dan auranya mengintimidasi. Ia benar-benar sangat dingin dan bahkan tak menyapa kami setelah mengantar Krystal. Seperti apa Oh Sehun sebelumnya?" tanyanya heran dan penasaran.

Kai tak heran dengan reaksi Irene. Irene tak mengenal Sehun sebelumnya, entah darimana rekannya itu juga bisa mengenal Krystal yang kebetulan sekarang telah menjadi istri Sehun. Mungkin akan sulit bagi Irene mempercayai jika mereka memberitahu seperti apa Sehun mereka yang _dulu_.

"Ia baik, ramah, dan tak pernah egois. Senyumnya manis bagaikan malaikat. Tak pernah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri karena ia selalu _terlalu_ baik pada orang-orang. Selalu berkorban demi kebahagiaan orang sekitarnya. Ia adalah malaikat kami yang telah kami tinggalkan demi kebebasan," kata Shixun bicara sambil menatap hampa ke depan.

Kening Irene semakin berkerut dalam mendengar itu. "Whoa, itu benar-benar orang yang berbeda. Mungkin benar aku salah orang," jawab Irene kini ragu dengan dirinya sendiri. "Ah, mungkin orang yang sama tapi Kakak kembarmu sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Lagipula aku hanya melihatnya kurang dari 10 menit," kata Irene menyimpulkan.

Logika Irene itu lebih bisa diterima oleh mereka. Mereka langsung mengangguk setuju dengan itu. "Bagaimana kabar Sehun disana?" tanya Shixun tampak gugup.

"Entahlah, dia banyak dikagumi oleh kaum wanita. Tak heran. Aku juga langsung menyukai kakak kembarmu itu hanya dalam sekejap. Tapi yah, seperti yang kubilang, ia hanya terfokus pada Krystal. Kudengar ia sangat sibuk dan sulit ditemui, tapi ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk istrinya. Bukankah itu begitu romantis?' kata Irene tampak cemburu sekaligus kagum dengan hubungan Sehun dan Krystal itu. "Aku bahkan siap menjual nyawaku pada Lucifer demi berada di posisi Krystal!"

"Ya, itu tak mengherankan. Dari dulu Sehun selalu lembut pada semua wanita. Mungkin karena sekarang ia sudah menikah dan akan punya anak semua perhatiannya tercurah pada Krystal," kata Kris setuju. "Ah, tak kusangka _Uri_ Sehunnie sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Dulu aku ingat bahkan Shixun tak membolehkannya pergi kemanapun tanpa ditemani seseorang," katanya menyikut Shixun pelan.

Shixun mendongkol mendengar itu. "Bukan salahku, Sehun terlalu baik dan polos. Ia bahkan akan rela diculik jika diberikan Bubble Tea," protes Shixun yang tak terima sikap protektifnya pada Sehun dikritik.

Kelima pria lainnya itu tak bisa menahan tawa mereka mendengar itu. Jelas menyetujui perkataan Shixun. Malam itu mereka banyak bernostalgia tentang Sehun. Irene tampak begitu berminat dengan topik ini, memperlihatkan bahwa ia sudah jatuh pada pesona Oh Sehun meski hanya bertemu kurang dari 10 menit.

Kai merasakan hatinya sakit karena merindukan Sehun, namun disatu sisi ia begitu bahagia karena menyadari kelima sahabatnya yang lain masih mengingat AngelHun mereka sejelas dalam benaknya. Selama 5 tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun mereka membahas Sehun, seakan itu topik yang tabu untuk diucapkan. Tapi kini Kai menyadari, mereka semua menghindari topik Sehun karena mereka, sedikit banyak, juga merindukan Sehun.

Ia bermimpi tentang Sehun malam itu.

Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya.

Sehun yang menyambutnya dan memeluknya erat dengan penuh sayang.

Sehun yang membisikkan padanya betapa ia merindukan Kai dan ia masih mencintainya seperti sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

Sehun yang menciumnya dengan lembut dan menerima lamarannya.

Sehun yang berjalan ke altar dalam pernikahan mereka, tampak begitu cantik dan manis dalam balutan tuxedo putihnya.

Sehun yang merona malu, tampak begitu cantik, seksi, dan manis ketika malam pertama mereka.

Dan yang terakhir, Sehun yang sedang memasak di dapur mereka dengan perutnya yang membuncit, tersenyum manis padanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Kai terbangun namun mimpi itu masih terpatri dengan jelas dibenaknya. Hatinya begitu sakit namun ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya setiap mengingat kelebatan mimpinya. Semua terasa begitu nyata bagi Kai tapi yang sangat menyakitkan bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi. Karena Sehun bukanlah miliknya. Karena Sehun tak lagi mencintai Kai. Karena Sehun telah mencintai Krystal dan memiliki anak dari sepupunya itu. Karena kenyataannya, Kai meninggalkan Sehun tapi Krystal yang tinggal disisi Sehun.

Kenyataannya, Kai tak berada di sisi Sehun sementara Krystal ada.

 _Jika kita bertemu lagi, masih adakah kesempatan terakhir untukku, Oh Sehun? Hanya satu kesempatan terakhir dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu._

 **•••e)(o•••**

makasih semua yg udah ngereview :D

aku cukup kaget banyak yg tertarik Xun vs Kai. kupikir justru XunHun yg bikin cerita ini gak banyak diminati hehehe

cerita ini alurnya maju mundur, makanya di summary-nya jg kubikin 'DULU' dan 'SEKARANG' tapi aku usahakan selalu bikin sejelas mungkin pas waktu flashbacknya.

untuk tanda pemisahan tiap scene:

"-A•R-" dipake buat scene beda tapi masih dalam POV yg sama. Maksudnya meski dalam narasi, scene itu fokus pada pengamatanperasaan satu orang yg sedang dinarasikan.

"e)(o" dipake untuk perubahan POV misal dari fokus from Sehun POV berubah jd Kai POV atau Shixun POV.

semoga bisa membantu supaya mengerti jalan cerita ini ya :D

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya （ｙ）


	3. 02 The Hidden Truth

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE HIDDEN TRUTH**

 **FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO Sehun, Shixun, and Kai 18 years old.**

 _Sehun sedang liburan semester dan pulang ke Korea sekaligus menghadiri kelulusan adik kembarnya. Ia tak menyukai pesta anak-anak muda, berbeda dengan Shixun dan teman-temannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia melakukan pengecualian karena ini adalah pesta kelulusan Shixun dan gang-nya. Ia akan membiarkan Shixun bersenang-senang karena hari esok adalah perjuangan untuk masa depan adik kembarnya itu._

 _Shixun sudah menunjukkan ketertarikannya sebagai Agen Intelejen sejak Sehun pergi ke Inggris. Sehun akan setia mendengarkan selama berjam-jam semua cerita dan informasi yang ia dapatkan untuk bisa menjadi Agen Intelejen meski itu artinya ia harus begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Karena Sehun sangat menyayangi Shixun dan ia akan rela mengorbankan jam tidurnya hanya untuk bicara dengan Shixun._

 _Mereka selalu melakukan panggilan video setiap hari, biasanya baru berhenti karena Shixun ketiduran dan Sehun akan memutuskan panggilan itu. Meski terpisah jarak yang begitu jauh, hubungan diantara kedua saudara kembar itu tak pernah merenggang._

 _Malam itu, malam yang cukup menegangkan bagi Shixun dan gangnya. Mereka semua berkumpul di kamar Shixun dan Sehun ada disana. Sehun selalu ada bersama mereka dan bertanggungjawab atas semua kecerobohan mereka. Karena itu adalah tugasnya dan ia tak pernah menyesali itu._

" _Apa kalian sudah sangat yakin atas keputusan kalian?" tanya Sehun pelan kepada Shixun, Kris, dan Tao._

 _Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mendaftar menjadi Agen Intelejen dan siap ditempatkan di negara manapun. Ini akan jelas-jelas ditentang oleh keluarga mereka dan mereka harus memperjuangkan masa depan mereka ini, terlebih jika mereka sudah memilih jalan ini maka takkan ada jalan kembali pulang ke keluarga mereka. Orang tua mereka kemungkinan besar takkan pernah mau menerima mereka kembali._

" _Aku yakin, Hyung," jawab Shixun mengangguk pasti, takkan mundur._

 _Sehun mengangguk, tak meragukan itu. "Kris? Tao?" tanya Sehun lagi._

 _Kris mengambil nafas dalam dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku yakin."_

 _Tao mengangguk-angguk namun tak bersuara._

 _Sehun menatap Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kai yang hanya menunduk atau sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. "Apakah kalian benar-benar ingin kuliah di Cambridge?" tanya Sehun pelan kepada ketiga temannya itu._

 _Ketiganya menatap Sehun terkejut, tampaknya tak terpikirkan bahwa Sehun akan bertanya seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun tak bertanya seperti itu jika ia telah mengenal keenam orang ini sejak lama dan jelas tahu yang mereka inginkan hanya kebebasan. Hanya bebas dari semua aturan dan tetek bengek keluarga mereka. Ia tak mengerti kenapa keenam orang ini berpisah jalan padahal Sehun tahu mereka pasti ingin bebas bersama-sama, jadi kenapa Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol memutuskan kuliah di Cambridge?_

" _Mereka sudah memutuskan, Hyung. Ini demi masa depan mereka," kata Shixun datar menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Takkan ada yang berubah. Ini semua sudah kami rencanakan."_

 _Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mereka tutupi darinya, namun tak ingin mendorong lebih jauh. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, katanya pelan. Ketika bicara dengan mereka nanti, aku tahu kalian akan tertekan, tapi tolong kontrol emosi kalian, okay?" kata Sehun mengingatkan._

 _Shixun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Hyungnya itu. "Kau terlalu mencemaskan kami, Hyung," kata Shixun tertawa pelan._

 _Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu. "Kau yang paling harus menjaga tempramenmu, Dongsaeng," kata Sehun memukul tangan Shixun membuat yang lain tertawa karena mereka jelas-jelas setuju dengan yang satu itu._

 _Ketujuh pria itu turun ke ruang makan dan suasana disana begitu tegang dan tak nyaman. Orang tua Luhan dan Tao diwakili oleh orang tua Kris, ada orang tua Chanyeol, orang tua Kai, dan tentunya orang tua si kembar Oh yang siap menyidang keenam pria muda yang baru lulus itu._

" _Kami sudah mendengar rencana kalian ke depannya. Kami bangga dengan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan yang memutuskan ke Cambridge, tapi kami tak bisa menyetujui rencana Shixun, Kris, dan Tao," kata Ayah si Kembar Oh itu tenang namun dingin._

 _Shixun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kami sudah 18 tahun dan kami bisa menentukan itu sendiri," jawabnya dingin jelas tak ingin mundur._

 _Sehun tahu, adiknya itu begitu mudah untuk terpancing emosinya bahkan hanya diawal. Ia melepaskan kepalan tangan Shixun dan menjalinkan jari-jari mereka, mengusap lembut punggung tangan Shixun dengan ibu jarinya. Shixun terlihat sedikit lebih tenang karena itu. Satu tangannya lagi diambil oleh seseorang dan digenggam erat, ia menengok mendapati Tao yang menunduk. Sehun langsung mengerti Tao juga tak menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini, membuatnya langsung meremas pelan tangan Tao._

" _Lagipula kami merasa tidak cocok untuk menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kami, Ayah. Aku ataupun Tao bukanlah orang yang tepat," kata Kris membuka mulutnya._

" _Berarti satu-satunya harapan untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita hanya Luhan," kata Ayah Kris menatap keponakannya itu dengan datar._

 _Sehun melirik Luhan yang menunduk. Sehun tahu Luhan tak menginginkan ini, itulah yang membuatnya bingung kenapa Luhan tak ikut pergi bersama Shixun, Tao, dan Kris. Dan ia juga tahu Kai dan Chanyeol berada diposisi yang sama dengan Luhan, jadi kenapa mereka memilih untuk terjebak disini?_

" _Itu belum pasti," celetuk Shixun sembarangan. "Kami boleh memilih tujuan hidup kami masing-masing dan kami sudah cukup umur untuk memutuskan itu. Kalian tak boleh memaksa kami," kata Shixun tegas._

" _Shixun, jaga mulutmu. Apa kau tak tahu seberapa malunya ayah karena sikapmu? Kau bahkan tak berusaha untuk memperbaikinya! Seharusnya kau lihat_ _Sehun—"_

" _Ayah," potong Sehun pelan namun langsung membuat suasana hening. "Paman," katanya lagi pada orang tua Kris. "Biarkan mereka pergi, itu adalah keputusan mereka._ "

" _Keputusan mereka sangat ceroboh, Sehun-ah. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin masa depan mereka," kata Ayah Kai angkat bicara._

" _Menurutku ini justru jalan yang tepat bagi mereka. Kekuatan fisik adalah kelebihan mereka, untuk teori mereka akan mempelajarinya perlahan-lahan, tapi apakah Ayah dan Paman benar-benar bisa membayangkan mereka duduk di kantor menjadi CEO?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menutupi kilat geli di matanya membayangkan Shixun menjadi CEO, tampaknya bahkan para orang tua itu setuju dengan bayangan Sehun membuat ujung mulut mereka tertarik keatas sedikit._

" _Jika Shixun pergi, seluruh masa depan Huntak Grup ada dibahumu, Sehun. Termasuk kerjasama yang selama ini terbina oleh keluarga Wu, Keluarga Kim, dan Keluarga Park. Apa kau yakin siap untuk itu?" tanya Ibu Sehun lembut._

" _Tentu saja," jawab Sehun tersenyum pada Ibunya, wanita yang paling ia sayangi di dunia itu. "Bukankah itu tujuanku dipersiapkan sejak kecil?" tanyanya retorik._

 _Pembicaraan malam itu ditutup setelah perkataan Sehun. Tidak sepenuhnya ditutup sebenarnya, Shixun dan yang lainnya disuruh kembali ke kamar meninggalkan Sehun dengan para orang tua. Sehun harus tinggal satu jam lagi disana untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan untuk melepaskan Shixun, Kris, dan Tao sebelum ia diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke kamar._

 _Ketika Sehun naik ke atas, Shixun dan yang lainnya sedang berpesta di kamar Shixun. Mereka sudah melupakan keberadaan Sehun._

 _Malam itu Sehun kembali ke kamarnya sendirian dan menangis._

 _Malam itu, Ibu si kembar Oh datang ke kamar Sehun dan memeluk anak sulungnya._

 _Malam itu, hati Sehun kembali hancur karena ia tahu ia akan berpisah dengan Shixun, tapi Shixun tak merasakan hal yang sama. Shixun sedang bersenang-senang karena mereka akan berpisah dan ia merayakan kebebasannya yang akan datang. Shixun tak ada disisinya malam itu. Shixun tak bersamanya._

 _Sehun melalui dua tahun tanpa Shixun, tanpa satu kabarpun tentang adik kembarnya itu. Dan setelah dua tahun itu juga ia baru tahu bahwa alasan Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan kuliah di Cambridge adalah semua karena terpaksa. Karena Shixun meminta mereka untuk menjaga Sehun._

 _Sehun sama sekali tak menyukai fakta itu, karena pada akhirnya ketiga orang yang berada di dekatnya selama 2 tahun terakhir itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memikirkan dirinya begitu Shixun kembali datang untuk mengajak mereka pergi. Pergi selamanya dari hidup Sehun._

 _Sehun telah ditinggalkan dan dilupakan. Dirinya tak berarti bagi Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah ketika Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya tak memiliki arti bagi Kai dan Shixun yang begitu mudah meninggalkannya bagaikan sampah._

 _Tanpa bisa ditolong, hati Sehun menjadi semakin dingin dari hari ke hari._

 _Ia bukan lagi malaikat yang orang-orang kenal. Ia adalah malaikat yang mengalami kejatuhan._

 **—A•R—**

Sehun membuka matanya dan disuguhkan pemandangan kota malam kota Seoul yang begitu indah dari kaca ruang CEO-nya itu. Lagi-lagi, benaknya tanpa bisa dihentikan, memutar kembali kenangan tentang Shixun, Kai, dan yang lainnya.

Jika beberapa tahun lalu, setiap ia mengingat mereka, Sehun akan merasakan jantungnya teremas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Kadang ia akan sulit bernafas dan bahkan sampai pingsan. Kepergian Shixun dan Kai dari hidupnya sangat berdampak bagi dirinya lebih dari yang ingin ia akui, tapi disatu sisi perasaannya menjadi semakin menumpul dan dingin dari hari ke hari.

Dan hingga saat ini, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa meskipun ia mengingat adik kembarnya dan cinta pertamanya itu.

Ia tak merasa sakit. Ia tak merasa bahagia. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Seakan hatinya kebas. Mungkin hatinya sudah membeku dan Sehun tak menginginkan itu. Sehun tak ingin hatinya menjadi dingin, ia tak ingin berakhir seperti Kakeknya ataupun Ayahnya. Ia ingin selalu menjadi seperti ibunya yang lemah lembut dan baik hati bagaikan malaikat. Ia tak menginginkan kondisi seperti ini.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menatap nama yang tertera disana. Itu dari Victoria Wu, kakak Kris. Keluarga Kris memutuskan untuk mengambil menantu tanpa mengubah nama keluarga mereka karena Luhan yang seharusnya menjadi penerus QiYing Grup memilih untuk lari dari tanggungjawabnya.

"Selamat malam, Ny. Wu," jawab Sehun datar bagaikan robot.

" _Mungkin lebih tepatnya ini dini hari, Sehunnie,_ " kata Victoria mengoreksi dengan bercanda.

Sehun bisa membayangkan wanita 28 tahun itu sedang bercacak pinggang dengan wajah cemberut karena Sehun kembali lupa waktu ketika bekerja, Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya membayangkan itu. "Malam ataupun dini hari langitnya sama-sama hitam, **Jiejie*** ," balas Sehun masih dengan datarnya meski terdapat senyum kecil dibibirnya.

" _Apa kau akan terus keras kepala seperti itu, Tn. Oh?"_ dengus Victoria sebal.

"Kau tahu aku akan habis dibantai jika tidak keras kepala seperti ini," balas Sehun ringan, menyeringai kecil.

Victoria kembali mendengus seperti itu. " _Aku dengar akan ada pertemuan di Rusia untuk sebuah kerjasama, Huntak Grup yang akan mewakili Korea apa itu benar?"_

Ah, Sehun ingat itu. Ini adalah langkah besar karena jarang sekali Rusia membuka tangan dan mau bekerjasama seperti ini. Ada beberapa perusahaan besar di Asia dan Eropa yang dipilih mewakili negara mereka masing-masing. Menjadi perusahaan yang maju dengan pesat dan berkembang dengan berbagai cabang Internasional, jelas Huntak Grup adalah pilihan tunggal perwakilan negara Korea.

"Hm-mm," gumam Sehun menyutujui. "Apa QiYing Grup menjadi perwakilan dari China?"

" _Ya. Dan justru itulah yang menjadi bebanku,"_ kata Victoria menghela nafas berat.

Sehun duduk lebih tegap merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun datar meski sebenarnya ia cemas. Ia sudah bersumpah QiYing Grup sedikit banyak adalah tanggungjawabnya juga, demi kebebasan Luhan, Kris, dan Tao.

" _Aku rasa Changmin belum siap untuk hal sebesar ini, Sehun-ah,"_ aku Victoria pelan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengarkan itu. Changmin adalah suami Victoria sejak 2 tahun lalu. Mereka saling mencintai dan mereka telah memperjuangkan hubungan mereka cukup lama berhubung Changmin berasal dari kalangan biasa. Changmin rela membuang nama keluarganya dan menjadi Wu ketika menikahi Victoria, ia juga rela belajar kilat untuk menjadi CEO QiYing Grup. Tapi tetap, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah dipersiapkan menjadi CEO sejak kecil, Changmin masih membiasakan diri hidup sebagai CEO selama 2 tahun ini.

"Jangan meremehkan Changmin-hyung, Jiejie. Percayalah padanya dan tetap mendukungnya. Lagipula, aku juga akan berada disana. Aku bisa membantu Changmin-hyung," kata Sehun menenangkan rekan bisnis sekaligus teman lamanya itu.

Victoria menghela nafas panjang. " _Kau benar,_ katanya pelan. _Tapi ada sesuatu yang kuhindari, Sehun-ah."_

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar itu. "Apa itu, Jiejie?"

" _Mereka ada di Rusia. Seseorang memberitahuku bahwa mereka sedang menjalankan misi di Rusia. Aku tak ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Sehun-ah. Aku benci orang-orang egois seperti mereka! Aku tak sudi jika harus bertemu mereka!"_ suara Victoria semakin lama terdengar semakin lirih dan diakhiri dengan isakan.

Sehun hanya menatap kosong pemandangan indah di depannya mendengar itu. _Mereka_ yang dimaksud jelas adalah Shixun dan yang lainnya. Ia tahu Victoria sudah kecewa dengan Kris dan Tao, terlebih ketika mereka kembali hanya untuk mengambil Luhan dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Victoria mengalami nasib sepertinya, ditinggalkan begitu saja dan dianggap tak memiliki arti. Dibuang bagaikan sampah. Sayangnya berbeda dengan Sehun yang tak bisa lagi merasakan, luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Kris, Tao, dan Luhan begitu membekas bagi Victoria dan menyebabkan lubang yang menganga dihatinya.

"Tenang saja, Jiejie. Rusia adalah negara yang luas. Kita takkan bertemu dengan mereka. Sekalipun nasib buruk mempertemukan kita kembali dengan mereka, aku akan melindungimu. Aku akan berada disampingmu, Jiejie," kata Sehun pelan namun penuh kesungguhan.

 **e)(o**

 **FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO Sehun and Kai 19 years old.**

 _Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sehun berada di dapur, membuat sarapan. Ia menengok pada Kai dan tersenyum manis._

" _Selamat pagi," sapanya memberikan secangkir kopi._

" _Pagi," jawab Kai bergumam, menerima kopi yang telah dibuatkan Sehun._

" _Apa temanmu sudah pergi?" tanya Sehun pelan._

 _Kai bergumam 'ya' dan menyeruput kopinya. Ia tahu Sehun mendengar jelas olahraga ranjangnya semalam dengan salah satu jalang di kampus mereka. Kamar mereka bersebelahan dan Kai selalu melakukan seks kasar yang sukses membuat partnernya menjerit kenikmatan. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, ia tak pernah bicara kasar dan selalu menyebut para jalang itu dengan sebutan teman ._

" _Kai, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kupikir kau mencintai Shixun?" tanya Sehun sendu._

 _Kai bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas sekarang setelah Shixun memberitahu tahu perasaan Sehun padanya setahun yang lalu. Ia bisa melihat rasa terluka yang begitu dalam di mata indah Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun tersakiti setiap kali mendengar bagaimana Kai memuaskan para jalang itu dan Kai justru sengaja melakukan itu. Ia sengaja membawa para jalangnya ke apartemen mereka agar Sehun mendengar. Ia ingin menyakiti Sehun hingga pria itu membencinya. Ia ingin Sehun jijik padanya. Ia ingin Sehun berhenti mencintainya._

 _Karena ia tak ingin mencintai Sehun. Ia hanya ingin mencintai Shixun dan terus seperti itu._

" _Well, Shixun tak disini jadi ini semua tak masuk hitungan," balas Kai santai mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula ini waktunya bersenang-senang sebelum nanti aku terikat dengan Shixun seumur hidupku," katanya lagi menyeringai._

 _Sehun terluka dan itu terlihat jelas. Tapi Kai memang bajingan yang tanpa ampun terus menyiksa hati Sehun terus menerus. Ia akan terus menyakiti Sehun hingga pria itu tak lagi mencintainya._

 **—A•R—**

Kai menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam keheningan. 2 minggu. 2 minggu telah berlalu sejak Irene kembali dari Korea dan membawa sedikit kabar tentang Sehun. Hatinya masih sesakit 2 minggu lalu mengingat cinta Sehun bukan lagi miliknya. Hatinya masih hancur berkeping-keping mengetahui Sehun adalah milik Krystal, saudara sepupunya sendiri.

Tapi tahukah yang paling menyakitkan? Yang paling menyakitkan adalah karena Kai menyadari Krystal sangat pantas untuk Sehun. Krystal adalah wanita baik-baik, sepupu yang Kai sayangi. Ia peduli pada Sehun bahkan jauh lebih dari Kai. Krystal selalu ada untuk Sehun bahkan ketika Kai hanya ada untuk menyakiti Sehun. Krystal jauh lebih pantas untuk kebahagiaan Sehun dariapa Kai yang hanya membuat luka. Kai hanyalah orang brengsek, bar-bar, dan pengecut yang lari dari tanggungjawab. Ia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk Sehun dan ia juga takkan pernah tega untuk mengkhianati sepupunya sendiri.

2 minggu ini bayangan tentang Sehun semakin jelas dan semakin jelas setiap harinya, namun juga membuat Kai sadar bahwa takkan pernah ada kesempatan baginya untuk menempati hati Sehun kembali. Semua bayangan tentang prilaku brengseknya yang sengaja menyakiti hati Sehun selama 2 tahun di Inggris kembali terekam dalam benaknya membuatnya tersiksa. Semakin hari ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri, tapi semakin hari ia semakin mencintai Sehun.

Kai menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Lengkingan riang Irene menyambutnya membuatnya sakit kepala dengan kebisingan pagi hari seperti ini.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerima tugas itu!" seru Irene yang sedang melakukan panggilan video dengan atasannya itu.

Kai mendengus dan pergi ke dapur dan membuat sarapan serta kopi untuknya. Shixun ada disana menikmati susunya. "Ada apa dengan Irene?" tanyanya.

Shixun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bos menambahkan sebuah misi menjadi pengawal CEO dari Korea. Akan ada pertemuan penting kerjasama antar negara yang mengirimkan CEO terbaik mereka. Kita disuruh untuk mengawal CEO perwakilan Korea," kata Kris menjawab dan membuat kopinya.

"Itu misi kelas D, kenapa kita harus melakukannya?!" rengek Tao tak terima.

"Aku akan terima! Utus aku!" kata Irene yang masih memohon pada Bosnya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin melakukan hal tak penting seperti ini?" tanya Kai heran pada rekan wanitanya.

"Duh, aku takkan seminat ini jika bukan CEO Oh Sehun yang kukawal," kata Irene memutar bola matanya.

Semua pergerakan di ruangan itu terhenti begitu mendengar nama Oh Sehun terucap. Otomatis, semua langsung menengok pada Irene dan bosnya yang berada di layar laptop itu.

"OH SEHUN?!" seru Luhan tak percaya.

" _Ya. CEO Oh Sehun dari Huntak Grup. Dia masih terlampau muda tapi begitu cerdas dan berkembang dalam dunia bisnis. Jangan heran jika banyak yang mengincarnya, Presiden Korea sendiri yang meminta agar keselamatannya dijamin dengan baik selama ia berada di Rusia,"_ kata Bos mereka mengulang kembali penjelasannya yang tak didengarkan oleh yang lain selain Irene. " _Hey, aku baru menyadari Shixun mirip dengan CEO Oh Sehun,"_ komentar Bos mereka.

"Bos, bukankah itu jelas? Oh Sehun adalah kakak kembar Shixun, kata Irene menginfokan. Kembali ke topik, aku bersedia, Bos! Dan berhubung mereka semua menolak, aku tak masalah menjalankan misi ini sendirian," kata Irene mencoba meyakinkan Bosnya.

Bos mereka menghela nafas dan mengangguk. " _Berhubung kau hanya sendirian aku akan kirimkan 5 agen lagi dari Korea untuk mengawal CEO Oh. Irene, kau jemput CEO Oh dan rombongannya di bandara besok pukul 6 sore."_

"Rombongan?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

" _Tidak mungkin CEO Oh pergi sendirian, huh? Ia membawa Asisten Pribadi, sekretarisnya, COO dan sekretarisnya, dan tentu istrinya."_

"Istrinya ikut?" tanya Irene kecewa.

" _Kau benar-benar berpikir istrinya tak ikut?"_ dengus Bos mereka. " _Baiklah, itu saja. Irene, jangan lupa tugasmu besok."_

"Bos," panggil Kris berdiri di belakang Irene. "Aku bersedia dengan misi ini."

"Aku bersedia!" seru Tao mendorong Kris dan memonopoli panggilan video itu.

Irene mengernyit sebal sebelum mendorong Tao menjauh. "3 orang disini, kurasa Bos perlu mengirimkan 3 Agen lagi dari Korea," kata Irene.

"Aku bersedia ikut," kata Shixun.

" _Ada apa ini? Kau ingin reuni dengan Kakak kembarmu?"_ tanya Bosnya geli. " _Baiklah, aku akan kirimkan 2 Agen untuk mengawal CEO Oh dari Korea._ "

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut dalam misi ini," kata Chanyeol segera.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol tajam sebelum bicara. "Aku juga ikut. Kai, kau ikut atau tidak?"

Kai hanya mengangguk dan tapi tak bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Kai juga ikut, Bos. Kurasa tak perlu ada tambahan Agen dari Korea," kata Kris kini berhasil menyingkirkan Tao yang dari tadi mendorong-dorongnya.

Kai tak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan menatap kopinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan begitu cepat seakan membuatnya tak bisa mendengar apapun selain detak jantungnya sendiri. Semua kenyataan ini begitu mengejutkannya namun juga membuatnya berekspektasi tinggi.

Ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Oh Sehun.

Pria tan itu merasakan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukan padanya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terkejut ketika Shixun menatapnya dengan tajam dan wajah yang gelap. "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kenapa kau menyutujui mengawal Sehun?" tanya Shixun dingin dan rendah sehingga tak ada yang mendengar selain Kai.

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menemui Sehun sementara yang lain boleh?" tanyanya sinis melipat tangannya di dada.

"Setidaknya yang lain tidak memainkan hati Hyungku sepertimu," desis Shixun tajam dan pergi dari hadapan Kai.

Kai tak bisa bergerak mendengar hal itu. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi pintu dibanting dan rekan-rekannya bertanya ada apa dengan Shixun. Tapi Kai sendiri hanya terduduk kaku di meja makan. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi. Memang benar apa yang Shixun katakan, ia brengsek dan memainkan hati Sehun yang tulus mencintainya, tapi Shixun bukanlah oleh orang suci tanpa dosa. Shixun yang membawanya pergi dari Sehun. Shixun yang membuatnya meninggalkan Sehun. Pada dasarnya semua ini adalah salah Shixun.

 _Aku hanya butuh satu kesempatan terakhir dan aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu_ _lagi_ _, Oh Sehun._

••• **e)(o•••**

 ***Jiejie** : kakak perempuan/Noona dlm mandarin.

untuk pertanyaan:

 **-ini bakal mpreg atau enggak?**

aku belum mutusin, hehe. aku sih pengennya iya.

 **-sehun bakal dingin terus atau nanti jd manis lagi?**

jawabannya iya, tapi masih bakal lama banget karena ini nyangkut perubahan karakter.

 **-momen sestalnya jangan banyak2 dong, thor.**

um, kurasa itu diperlukan aku gak bisa janji apa-apa sih, tapi yg pastu sehun gak ada rasa cinta romantis ke krystal.

intinya makasih yg udah review

dimohon jangan siders ya

P.S: next chap sehun ketemu kai shixun. SIAPSIAPYA

 **-willis.8894**


	4. 03 Reunion

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER THREE: REUNION**

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap teman-temannya masih terlelap. Ia melihat selimut Krystal yang turun dan hanya sebatas pahanya dan segera bangkit berdiri untuk memperbaiki letak selimut Krystalnya itu. Krystal menggeliat sedikit dan Sehun memastikan selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Krystal dan mengecup pelipisnya. Setelah itu barulah ia memeriksa Baekhyun dan Seulgi, sekretarisnya itu. Suho yang merupakan COO-nya tampak tidur dengan nyaman meski dalam keadaan duduk sedangkan Kyungsoo, sekretaris sekaligus kekasih Suho tidur dengan nyenyak kasur satu orang seperti Krystal, Seulgi, dan Baekhyun. Taemin tak bisa ikut dengan mereka karena sedang mengurus masalah keluarga yang sangat mendesak, ia mengatakan akan segera menyusul begitu masalahnya selesai. Ini cukup membuat Sehun cemas karena bahkan Taemin tak mengatakan pada Krystal ataupun Sehun tentang apa yang sedang dihadapinya ini. Pada akhirnya Sehun dan Krystal tak memaksa Taemin bicara dan hanya bisa menunggu hingga Taemin sendiri yang mengatakan semuanya pada mereka.

Pria seputih susu itu kembali duduk ditempatnya dan melirik jam tangannya. Ia tak sengaja tertidur selama 2 jam tadi ketika sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Mereka sudah mengudara dengan Pesawat Pribadinya selama 9 jam dari Incheon. Mungkin mereka akan tiba di Sheremetyevo kurang dari 30 menit. Victoria mengabari rombongannya berangkat dari Beijing satu jam lebih lambat dari Sehun dan rombongannya. Dan Jiejienya yang satu itu mengancam takkan mau meninggalkan bandara Sheremetyevo jika tidak bersama Sehun. Aish, Sehun menyesal terlalu memanjakan Jiejienya itu meski Victoria lebih tua darinya. Mungkin lebih baik ia menunggu di bandara hingga Victoria tiba sedangkan rombongannya bisa langsung ke hotel untuk makan malam dan istirahat bersama pengawal-pengawal yang menjemput mereka nanti di bandara.

Sehun melirik beberapa dokumen yang sedang di periksa di laptopnya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya nanti ketika mendarat. Ia menutup laptopnya dan bersandar dengan nyaman di sofanya. Pikirannya kembali terfokus pada Victoria. Jika memang ketakutan Victoria benar-benar terjadi, mungkin mereka sudah ditakdirkan bernasib buruk. Mereka harus tinggal 10 hari di Rusia karena pertemuan ini, Sehun tak ingin fokus Victoria terpecah karena kehadiran Shixun dan yang lainnya.

Pertemuan ini adalah langkah yang sangat besar bagi karir Changmin sebagai CEO, dukungan Victoria sangat dibutuhkan oleh Hyungnya yang satu itu. Tapi jika Victoria tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya karena emosi dan sakit hati yang disebabkan adik kandungnya sendiri, maka nasib Changmin dan QiYing Grup yang menjadi taruhannya. Sehun tak menginginkan itu terjadi. Seperti yang telah Ibunya katakan ketika umurnya 18 tahun, nasib Huntak Grup ada dibahunya termasuk kerjasama dengan QiYing Grup. QiYing Grup juga adalah tanggungannya karena itulah sumpahnya pada orang tua mereka. Ia takkan membiarkan kehadiran Kris, Luhan, dan Tao menghancurkan QiYing Grup. Tidak akan. Mereka sudah mendapatkan kebebasan mereka, tak seharusnya mereka kembali untuk menghancurkan apa yang sudah Victoria, Sehun, dan Changmin pertahankan selama ini.

Suara pramugari pribadinya membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, menginfokan bahwa mereka akan mendarat 10 menit lagi. Suho yang bangun pertama dan menggumamkan sapaan padanya. Sehun hanya membalas anggukan dengan wajah datar. Sehun memandang keluar jendela dimana yang terlihat hanya hitam, ia hanya berharap 10 hari di Rusia berlalu tanpa ada drama yang melelahkan.

Ketika hampir mendarat, semua sudah terbangun dan bersiap-siap. Begitu mendarat, Sehun langsung menghampiri Krystal dan memakaikan mantel wanita cantik itu. "Cuaca akan sangat dingin disini apalagi sudah bulan Desember. Apa kau sudah cukup hangat?" tanya Sehun cemas, menyelipkan rambut gadis itu dibelakang telinganya.

Krystal mengangguk-angguk, namun terus menempel pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun otomatis, merangkulnya dan mengecup pelipisnya. Krystal biasanya semakin manja dan menuntut semua perhatian Sehun jika tidak ada Taemin, pengaruh hormon kehamilannya. Sehun tak pernah mengeluh atau merasa terbebani, ia suka memanjakan Krystalnya yang cantik itu.

"Sehun, semua sudah siap, ayo turun," kata Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan sambil merangkul pinggang Krystal. Tangan satunya menggenggam tangan Krystal menuntunnya berjalan. Tubuh keduanya menempel, Sehun memastikan Krystal mendapatkan kehangatan tambahan dari mantel tebalnya itu. Sayang mereka tak membawa sarung tangan, mungkin Sehun harus membelikannya nanti untuk Krystal.

Begitu Sehun dan rombongannya keluar dan berada di jalur kedatangan, ia melihat ada 6 pria dan 1 wanita yang menunggu dan menjemput mereka. Pelukan dipinggang Krystal mengerat tanpa disadarinya ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah Shixun dan teman-temannya.

 _Sepertinya nasib buruk memang sedang berkunjung, huh._

Tapi ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tak ada rasa sakit sedikitpun. Tak ada rasa rindu sedikitpun. Tak ada rasa bahagia sedikitpun. Tak ada air mata yang harus ditahan. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa kosong dan datar. Begitu dingin. Apakah hatinya benar-benar sudah mati? Ia tak ingin hatinya mati. Setidaknya ia ingin memberikan kehangatan dan cinta yang sedikit tersisa di jiwanya yang hampa ini kepada sahabatnya, penolong hidupnya, dan bayi yang dikandung belahan jiwanya itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun tajam, tak bersahabat begitu mereka sudah berhadapan dengan Shixun dan yang lainnya.

Sehun bisa melihat keterkejutan yang jelas di wajah keenam pria itu. Tak heran, mereka mungkin tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Baekhyun adalah orang dengan pengamatan yang tajam, ia bisa langsung menemukan akar kenapa Sehun berubah menjadi Manusia Es adalah karena kepergian Shixun dan yang lainnya. Baekhyun sangat peduli pada Sehun, ia jelas menyadari itu. Asisten Pribadinya itu akan selalu menyalahkan Shixun jika Sehun terbaring di rumah sakit karena kelelahan bekerja. Sehun tak bisa lagi menekan kebencian Baekhyun pada Shixun.

"Ada apa ini? Anak anjing jadi galak sekali," goda Chanyeol bercanda.

"Simpan candaanmu itu, Park," kata Baekhyun tajam dan Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan sahabatnya itu dari sana. "Aku akan mencari pengawal baru untuk kita. Kita tak butuh mereka," kata Baekhyun menatap Sehun.

"Nanti," jawab Sehun datar dan dingin. "Sekarang kalian harus segera ke hotel dan beristirahat. Urus saja setelah tiba disana."

"Kalian?" tanya Krystal langsung protes dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun, bercacak pinggang. "Dan bagaimana denganmu, Tn. Oh?"

"Aku akan menunggu di bandara, sayang. Pesawat Jiejie akan tiba sekitar setengah jam hingga satu jam lagi. Kalian langsung saja ke hotel," kata Sehun lembut mencoba kembali merangkul istrinya yang mulai meletup-letup itu.

"Aku istrimu dan aku sedang hamil 7 bulan! Dan kau meninggalkanku untuk menjemput wanita lain?! Kau sudah mulai berani selingkuh sekarang, Oh Sehun?! Apa ini karena aku _gen-gendut?!_ " seru Krystal yang terlihat hampir menangis.

Oh, Tuhan, hormon kehamilan benar-benar tak bercanda. Dan Taemin tak ada disini untuk menenangkan Krystal, Sehun satu-satunya bahan amukan Krystal sekarang.

Suho menyikut Sehun pelan sambil menahan tawanya. Sehun menghela nafas karena semua ini.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas begitu?! Kau sudah lelah denganku sekarang, Tuan Oh?!" sembur Krystal semakin menjadi-jadi dan memukul-mukul dada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kedua tangan Krystal dan merangkulnya, tapi tak terlalu erat karena perut Krystal yang membuncit. Bibirnya menciumi pelipis, kening, hingga puncak kepala Krystal dengan penuh sayang, membuat istrinya itu kembali tenang.

"Apa kau ingin roti mentega?" tanya Sehun menawarkan dengan lembut cemilan kesukaan istrinya itu. Sudah jelas bahwa ia harus mengantar Krystal ke hotel dan baru kembali lagi ke bandara menjemput Victoria nanti.

Krystal mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukan Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh sayang pada istrinya yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya itu.

"Ayo kita ke hotel," kata Sehun sudah kembali dengan wajah datar dan dingin, mengumumkan sambil merangkul pinggang Krystal dan menuntunnya.

"Kau tak ingin memberi sambutan pada adikmu, _Hyung?_ " tanya Shixun menekankan kata 'Hyung.'

Sehun menatap adik kembarnya dengan datar. Tanpa emosi di wajahnya dan bahkan hatinya juga terasa kosong. "Senang melihatmu masih hidup, Shixun," katanya datar, terdengar seperti ayah dan kakek mereka ketika bicara. Dan Sehun benci itu.

Shixun, masih tempramental seperti dulu, langsung tampak marah mendengar sapaan Sehun itu. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_ sembur Shixun mengamuk hendak menghampiri Sehun dan mencengkram kerahnya.

Suho dengan sigap menghalanginya dan mendorong Shixun menjauh. "Jangan membuat keributan. Sehun memiliki reputasi yang harus dijaga disini, tidak sepertimu," kata Suho dingin. "Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, atau Krystal akan menjelaskannya nanti di hotel. Tahan emosimu, _Oh Shixun._ "

Kris yang langsung tanggap dengan situasi, menarik Shixun mundur dan mengangguk pada Suho. "Senang bisa mengawal Anda dan yang lainnya, CEO Oh," kata Kris tenang mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun melirik tangan Kris yang terulur sebelum balas menjabatnya. "Tugas kalian yang paling penting adalah melindungi Krystal, jika dia terluka sedikit saja, kupastikan atasan kalian menembak kepala kalian," kata Sehun dingin dan melepaskan tangan Kris. Tangan yang selesai berjabatan dengan Kris itu terulur pada Seulgi yang siap menyemprotkan pembersih tangan ke telapak tangan Sehun. "Kuharap kalian paham benar tanggungjawab kalian," kata Sehun lagi mengusap tangannya yang telah disemprotakan pembersih.

Sehun bisa melihat mata keenam pria itu berpusat pada tangannya. Ini adalah kebiasaannya. Ia benci disentuh oleh orang lain selain Krystal. Sejak kejadian itu, seluruh sentuhan terasa asing baginya, terlebih bersentuhan dengan orang asing membuatnya merasa jijik dan kotor. Teman-temannya menghormati dan mengerti sifat Sehun yang baru ini, mereka tak pernah menyentuh Sehun secara tiba-tiba, bahkan terkadang mereka meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Mereka tahu hal buruk apa jika Sehun disentuh tanpa persetujuannya.

"Apa Anda jijik bersentuhan dengan saya, CEO Oh?" tanya Kris menantang.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar tapi tak menjawab. Ia hanya kembali merangkul Krystal dan menuntunnya berjalan.

"Ingat ini, jangan menyentuh Sehun tanpa izin darinya. Itu peraturannya. Ia benci disentuh oleh orang asing," desis Baekhyun memperingati sementara Seulgi dan Irene sudah mengikuti dibelakang Sehun dan Krystal.

"Orang asing, huh?" dengus Kai tak bisa menahan senyum mirisnya.

"Aku _adik kembarnya_ , bukan orang asing," balas Shixun tajam.

"Begitukah? Bukankah 5 tahun yang lalu kau sendiri yang mengatakan telah memutuskan hubungan keluarga dengan Sehun demi kebebasanmu. Kalian semua pergi dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kalian hanya orang asing sekarang," balas Baekhyun penuh kebencian dan segera menyusul Sehun dan yang lainnya.

Suho menatap datar keenam pria itu yang tampak tertampar mendengar omongan Baekhyun itu. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan menyusul personal asisten Sehun itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap prihatin. "5 tahun berlalu banyak yang terjadi, banyak yang telah berubah dan Sehun telah banyak berubah. Beri waktu untuk Baekhyun dan Suho, mereka hanya terlalu terkejut bertemu kalian," kata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Sehun? Apa dia akan kembali seperti dulu jika kita beri waktu?" tanya Tao penuh harap.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar itu. "Sampai kapanpun, Sehun takkan pernah kembali seperti dulu. Hanya kepada Krystal dan bayi mereka yang bisa membuat Sehun seperti dulu," kata Kyungsoo pelan sebelum berbalik pergi, menyusul yang lain.

 **e)(** **o**

Kai tak bisa menahan nafasnya begitu sosok Sehun muncul dalam pandangannya. Sehun masih cantik, tidak pria itu jauh lebih cantik. Kulit putihnya begitu mulus dan bersinar. Sehun lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali mereka berpisah, mungkin tinggi mereka hampir sama sekarang. Tapi badan Sehun masihlah kurus dan ramping seperti dulu, seperti badan wanita. Senyum malaikatnya yang cantik dan mata yang begitu hidup ketika bicara dengan Krystal membuat Kai sulit bernafas karena begitu terkagum dengan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya ini. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan apapun agar Sehun menatapnya seperti itu kepadanya.

Nafas Kai tercekat ketika Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Krystal dan bertemu pandang dengannya. Senyum malaikat dan binar dimatanya lenyap seketika. Wajahnya begitu datar, kosong, dan dingin. Bahkan dari jarak jauh seperti ini Kai bisa merasakan perubahan aura Sehun yang begitu mengintimidasi dan seakan memperingati mereka untuk tidak mendekat. Sehun dihadapannya bukanlah AngelHun yang dulu mencintainya, bukan lagi Malaikat pelindung mereka. Sehun dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah CEO Oh yang tak tersentuh.

Sehun telah menjadi Malaikat yang jatuh.

Kai hanya bisa menatap hampa pemandangan di depannya. Sehun tampak begitu mencintai Krystal, ia menuruti semua yang Krystal mau. Ia hanya berlaku lembut dan hangat pada Krystal. Hatinya bagai ditikam belati melihat Sehun merangkul Krystal dan mengecupi pelipis, kening, hingga rambut gadis itu penuh dengan sayang. Seakan memuja Krystal dan tak ada yang dicintainya di dunia ini selain Krystal. Mereka tampak begitu bahagia meski Sehun begitu dingin pada orang lain.

Keterkejutan Kai tak berhenti disana. Nada bicara Sehun begitu dingin, seperti Tuan Oh Jihoon, ayah Sehun dan Shixun. Terlebih bagaimana Sehun mengatakan tak segan-segan menyuruh atasan mereka menembak kepala mereka jika Krystal terluka. Seakan mereka tak lagi berarti bagi Sehun, hanya Krystal yang berarti baginya. Ia bahkan jijik bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Dan Kai sekarang hanya orang asing bagi Sehun.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ tak seperti ini.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ akan menyapa dengan ramah.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ akan menanyakan kabar mereka dan memeluk mereka dengan hangat.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ akan tersenyum dan suaranya begitu merdu di dengar.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ takkan jijik bersentuhan dengan siapapun.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_... adalah Malaikat yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Tapi Sehun telah berubah. Sehun sudah menjadi Malaikat yang jatuh. Dan Kai sadar ia juga salah satu penyebab kejatuhan Sehun.

"Baekhyun," panggil Sehun pada Sekretarisnya.

Kai hanya menatap Baekhyun yang menghampiri Sehun dan Krystal. Sehun mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun sebelum menyerahkan tangan Krystal pada pria yang lebih pendek itu. Lalu ia melihat Sehun pergi menjauh dari mereka.

Shixun adalah orang pertama yang menyusul Sehun dan Kai langsung menyusul di belakang mereka. Menghiraukan seruan Kris yang memanggil nama mereka. Sehun masuk ke sebuah toko roti dan mengantri disana. Shixun disampingnya dan Kai berdiri disisi Sehun satunya.

"Kau benar-benar takkan bicara apapun, huh?" tanya Shixun tajam.

Kai bisa melihat rasa sakit di mata Shixun. Dulu Kai akan melakukan apapun agar Shixun selalu tersenyum, tapi sekarang ia berharap Shixun sadar bahwa ini pantas untuknya karena meninggalkan Sehun seenaknya. Meski ia tahu jelas Shixun sangat tersakiti karena dulu hubungan Sehun dengannya sangat dekat.

"Aku tak tahu harus bicara apa," jawab Sehun datar menunggu antrian.

Kai melirik Shixun yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan ia tahu rekannya itu sebentar lagi akan meledak. "Kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Kai basa-basi, mengubah topik.

"Roti mentega. Krystal sangat menyukai itu apalagi sejak kehamilannya," jawab Sehun.

Lagi, senyum Sehun yang begitu indah mencuri nafas Kai. Disatu sisi, ia juga merasakan hujaman di jantungnya begitu menyadari apa yang ada dikepala Sehun adalah bayang-bayang Krystal.

"Aku tak tahu kau menikah dengan Krystal," kata Shixun datar.

"Ya, tak heran. 7 tahun kita tak tahu kabar masing-masing," jawab Sehun seakan itu bukanlah hal yang besar, seakan ia tak lagi peduli.

Sehunnya yang dulu selalu peduli dengan orang lain. Terlebih Shixun. Karena dulu Sehun adalah seorang Malaikat.

"5 tahun," koreksi Kai tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Sehun meliriknya dan mengangguk. "Ya, maaf. Aku lupa," jawabnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berubah," kata Kai lagi tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Sehun menghela nafas mendengar itu. "Semua telah berubah, Jongin-ah, Xun-ah," kata Sehun kini terdengar sedikit lebih lembut dan bernada dari sebelumnya.

Darah Kai berdesir hanya dengan karena namanya diucapkan oleh Sehun. Tidak selembut dan semerdu yang dulu, tapi cukup untuk menggetarkan jiwanya yang telah merindukan Sehun selama 5 tahun ini.

"Aku tahu kalian— terkejut. Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud kasar tadi, tapi beginilah aku hidup selama 5 tahun ini," kata Sehun lagi-lagi nada suaranya datar.

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Shixun serak.

"Ya," jawab Sehun dan memesan roti untuk Krystal karena giliran mereka sudah tiba.

Kai terdiam menatap punggung ramping dihadapannya. Apakah ia egois tak menginginkan Sehun bahagia jika tanpa dirinya? Ia menginginkan Sehun. Jika 5 tahun ia bisa bertahan hanya dengan memori tentang Sehun, melihat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya menghancurkan semua itu. Ia berpikir ia bisa hidup tanpa Sehun, hidup hanya dengan memori tentang Sehun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia ingin memiliki Sehun. Ia harus memiliki Sehun. Ia tak peduli apapun, ia akan memiliki Sehun.

Kai takkan pernah melepaskan Sehun bahkan jika Sehun tak bahagia dengannya.

Perhatian Kai teralih pada Shixun yang menatap Sehun. Ada yang berbeda dengan tatapan Shixun pada Sehun. Sesuatu telah berubah. Tatapan rindu yang begitu dalam, intens, namun juga ada sesuatu yang lain. Mungkinkah... Cinta? Ah, Kim Jongin pasti sudah gila jika berpikir seperti itu. Mereka saudara kembar! Tak mungkin Shixun mencintai Sehun seperti Kai mencintai Sehun. Itu benar-benar pemikiran gila.

"Ayo, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu di depan," kata Sehun datar dengan kantung rotinya dan berjalan duluan.

Kai mengikuti namun matanya tak bisa menolak untuk menikmati pemadangan di depannya. Pinggang Sehun begitu ramping, membuat Kai ingin merangkulnya erat apalagi ketika mencumbu pria cantik itu. Matanya sedikit turun kebawah dimana dua bulatan yang terbungkus pakaian itu sedikit menonjol dibalik mantel panjang yang Sehun kenakan. Kai sangat ingin meremas kedua bongkahan padat itu dan merasa betapa lembut dan kenyalnya benda itu. Mungkin Sehun akan mendesah—

PLAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan keras dan tanpa ampun di kepala belakangnya.

"Aw!" protes Kai dan menengok pada Shixun yang memukulnya. Shixun menatapnya dengan tajam seakan ingin membunuhnya dengan tatapannya itu. "Apa-apaan kau," protes Kai tak terima.

"Berhenti menatap Sehunku seperti ingin memakannya," geram Shixun dengan pelan agar Sehun tak bisa mendengar.

 _Memakan Sehun. Sial, itu pasti akan nikmat._

BUG!

Kali ini lengannya yang ditonjok dengan keras hingga ia hampir jatuh. Shixun pasti bisa menebak apa yang baru saja Kai pikirkan.

"Hentikan itu, Mesum! Aku akan melaporkan kau melecehkan Sehunku sehingga kau tak boleh ikut misi ini!"

"Aku akan bilang kau dan Sehun ada masalah keluarga yang mempengaruhi kinerjamu dan kau juga akan ditendang dari misi ini," balas Kai mengancam. "Dan Sehun bukan milikmu," desisnya tak terima.

Kai langsung menyusul Sehun dan berjalan disamping pria cantik itu. Meninggalkan Shixun yang menganga mendengar perkataan itu. Kai melirik adik kembar pujaannya itu dan menyeringai. Shixun tampak marah dan matanya menunjukan api bertarung yang membara.

Kai akan mendapatkan Sehun dan bahkan seorang Shixun takkan bisa menghalanginya.

 **—A•R—**

Rombongan mereka menggunakan 3 mobil. 1 limo dengan 2 sedan yang digunakan untuk mengawal. Kris, Chanyeol, dan Irene, yang sedang cemburut karena tak satu mobil dengan CEO Oh itu, menempati mobil sedan satu yang menuntun limo. Luhan dan Tao di sedan 2 yang mengawal limo dari belakang bersama dengan Suho dan Kyungsoo yang ingin jauh dari keributan. Sedangkan di Limo ada Sehun, Krystal, Baekhyun, Seulgi, Kai dan Shixun.

Krystal bersandar pada Sehun sambil memakan roti menteganya dengan bahagianya, tampak tak peduli apapun tentang dunia. Sehun merangkul Krystal dan satu tangannya mengelus-elus perut Krystal sambil menciumi rambut wanita cantik itu. Seulgi sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kai memperhatikan setiap gerakan Sehun begitu juga dengan Shixun. Baekhyun hanya melihat-lihat keluar sebelum kembali memandang pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Yah, hentikan itu. Kau membuat yang lain cemburu," protes Baekhyun yang mengomentari kemesraan itu.

Wajah Kai memucat sedikit mendengar itu. 'Yang lain' katanya? Siapa? Siapa lagi yang cemburu selain Kai? Apa ini berarti saingannya banyak? Shixun tak mungkin menyukai Sehun karena mereka saudara kandung. Apakah Baekhyun? Tapi dia seperti tipe uke dan Sehun juga cocok sebagai uke jadi itu kecil kemungkinannya. Tapi Sehun bahkan menghamili Krystal! Itu berarti ia juga bisa menjadi seme. Tapi... Tidak. Tidak, itu pikiran yang bodoh menurut Kai. Selain Baekhyun, mungkinkah Seulgi menyukai Sehun? Itu sangat mungkin. Irene hanya bertemu Sehun 10 menit dan rekannya itu sudah tergila-gila pada Sehun. Seulgi saingannya. Dan Krystal tentu saja. Kai akan terus mengawasi mereka.

"Kau harus menghormati kaum lajang dimobil ini, CEO Oh," tambah Baekhyun lagi.

Pikiran Kai yang bagaikan kereta api tadi langsung berhenti mendengar omongan Baekhyun. Oh, itu maksudnya. Maksud Baekhyun cemburu yang seperti itu. Bukan cemburu karena ada yang menyukai Sehun seperti Kai.

"Kalian harus segera cari pacar agar tidak cemburu lagi melihatku dan Krystal," balas Sehun dengan senyum kecil.

"Sayang sekali incaranku sudah beristri," komentar Baekhyun membuat Seulgi tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Shixun bersiul menggoda. "Tak kusangka kau cukup berani, Byun Baekhyun," komentarnya.

"Ya, aku cukup berani sehingga membuatku berdoa setiap hari agar sasaranku berubah menjadi uke," kata Baekhyun tanpa malu.

Seulgi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar itu. Kali ini bahkan Kai tak bisa menahan tawanya dan Krystal yang tadi fokus makan rotipun ikut tertawa keras. Shixun bertepuk tangan mendengar itu. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dengan sedikit kilat geli dimatanya.

"Apa ini pria yang kutahu?" tanya Seulgi tertawa.

"Oh, ya. Kau jelas tahu," jawab Baekhyun menyeringai.

Sehun menatap kedua bawahannya yang hampir 7x24jam bersamanya itu. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya merasa kedua bawahannya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Oh, kau melewatkan banyak hal, Bos. Tepat dibawah hidungmu," kata Baekhyun menggoda menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat Seulgi semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul-mukul lengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menebak," komentar Krystal menaikan satu alis, melipat tangannya di dada.

Seulgi tertawa semakin keras mendengar itu hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Kau akan mati, Byun!" katanya Seulgi meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Ny. Oh. Aku masih belum bergerak," jawab Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"AKU AKAN MEMAKANMU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!" sembur Krystal hendak menerjang Baekhyun namun langsung ditangkap oleh Sehun dan didudukan kembali.

Kai, dengan otaknya yang sedikit lemot dalam hal ini, mulai memproses semua percakapan itu. Baekhyun menyukai pria yang sudah menikah juga berdoa agar pria itu menjadi uke. Seulgi tahu pria yang diincar oleh Baekhyun dan Krystal juga tahu. Tapi jika Krystal tahu maka Baekhyun mati. Jadi... Incaran Baekhyun adalah suami Krystal?! INCARAN BAEKHYUN ADALAH SEHUN?! TERLEBIH SI CABE ITU INGIN JADI SEMENYA SEHUN?!

Ini tak bisa diterima! Baekhyun sialan, ia pasti sudah menghabiskan waktu 7x24 jam menatap bokong Sehun yang indah itu. Ia harus dieksekusi! Mungkin dengan melemparkannya ke segitiga bermuda.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan," kata Sehun, wajahnya masih datar tapi matanya tampak bingung, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Oh, Tuhan. Sehun begitu polos sampai tak menyadari bahwa Si Cabe jadi-jadian yang menyamar menjadi asisten pribadinya telah berfantasi kotor tentang pria cantik itu setiap hari. Kai takkan membiarkan ini! Baekhyun mahluk berbahaya dan Kai harus melindungi Sehun dan jiwa murninya.

Ya, harus dilindungi sampai Kai sendiri yang mengotorinya dengan membawa pria cantik itu mencicipi surga dunia. Ah, Kai tak sabar hingga saat itu tiba. Bagaimana Sehun berbaring dibawahnya tanpa satupun benang yang melekat ditubuhnya, membuka kakinya, becak-bercak ungu dibadan putihnya, lapisan keringat yang semakin membuat kulitnya bersinar, rona merah yang kontras dengan pipi pucatnya, bibir bengkak dan merah karena ciuman yang menggelora, mata sayu yang memancarkan—

DUG!

Rasa sakit di rusuknya yang disikut keras oleh Shixun membuyarkan fantasi liarnya tentang Sehun. Ia manatap tajam pada rekan sialannya yang sejak tadi merusak fantasinya itu. Sialan ini sakit sekali.

"Apa?!" protes Kai mendesis tak ingin menarik perhatian.

"Berhenti memperkosa Hyungku dengan matamu, biadab. Kau benar-benar membuatku ingin mencukil matamu!" desis Shixun sama pelannya, tak ingin didengar yang lain.

Kai hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Ia hanya berharap mereka bisa sampai hotel dan ia bisa berfantasi di kamar mandi sambil memanjakan juniornya yang sudah setengah tegang karena mahluk Tuhan bernama Oh Sehun.

 **•••e)(o•••**

YEP! REUNION IS UP!!!

ada yg nyangka respon Sehun bakal begini?? Sebenernya di Summary udah di kasih hint yg jelas kalo Sehun gak bisa ngerasain apa-apa hehe

penjelasan tentang karakter Sehun yang dingin ini bakal lebih jelas di Chap 4 Chap 6~~

ada yg bilang:

 **semoga sifat Sehun sassy-fragile.**

jawabanku: mungkin karakter Sehun disini bakal gak sesuai ekspektasi kalian, tapi aku coba buat yang sesuai dengan jalan cerita. semoga memuaskan ya hehe

dan sedikit spoiler, cerita ini temanya bukan cuman romance/drama tapi juga tentang perubahan karakter seseorang.

HINT-nya: ada di judulnya. hehe

kalau kalian tahu arti judulnya kalian bakal bisa nebak seluruh cerita ini sebenarnya tentang apa :D

dan yg terakhir:

makasih udah review!!! makasih banyaaaaaak :D

yg masih sider dimohon review ya~

 **-willis.8894**


	5. 04 Frozen Heart

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER FOUR: Frozen Heart**

Krystal mengenal Oh Sehun sejak umurnya 13 tahun dan langsung menyukai anak laki-laki itu. Tidak, bukan suka secara romantis tapi secara platonis. Firasatnya dari awal mengatakan mereka akan berteman dengan baik dalam waktu yang lama. Awalnya pertemanan mereka tak ada yang spesial, Sehun memang ramah pada semua orang, tapi ia hanya membuka seluruh dirinya pada Shixun yang merupakan Adik Kembarnya itu. Semua orang tahu Shixun bukan hanya sekedar adik kembarnya, ia adalah sahabat terbaik Sehun.

Kedekatan Krystal dan Sehun dimulai ketika umur mereka 16 tahun. Krystal begitu terkejut Sehun rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya demi menolong perusahaan keluarganya dari kejatuhan, terlebih Sehun mendukung hubungannya dengan Taemin. Sehun adalah malaikat pelindungnya, pegangan hidupnya, dan Krystal hanya ingin bisa terus mendampingi Sehun seumur hidupnya untuk membalas kebaikan Sehun.

Pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi persahabatan, persahabatan mereka berubah menjadi saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tidak, bahkan sampai detik ini mereka tak saling mencintai secara romantis, tapi mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka sulit diterima logika oleh orang lain, tapi memang hanya diantara Sehun-Krystal-Taemin yang mengerti hubungan ini.

Setiap harinya Krystal akan berdoa agar Sehun membuka hatinya pada orang lain. Agar ia bisa menemukan pendamping hidupnya yang sebenarnya. Agar ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang Krystal dan Taemin rasakan. Krystal beberapa kali memancing menanyakan apakah Sehun tertarik dengan perempuan atau masih tertarik pada laki-laki, tapi Sehunnya itu menjawab ia tak tertarik pada siapapun. Krystal bahkan bersedia mencarikan seseorang jika dibutuhkan untuk memuaskan kebutuhan badani Sehun, tapi Sehun menolak. Krystal menyadari Sehun menolak bukan karena masih menyimpan rasa pada Kai, tapi karena Sehun telah berubah menjadi aseksual. Sehun bahkan tak memiliki nafsu seksual sama sekali.

Sebuah selimut yang diletakkan dengan lembut menutupi kakinya, membuat pikirannya buyar. Ia menatap Sehun yang memakaikan kakinya kaos kaki dan memastikan kakinya tertutup dan tak kedinginan. Mereka semua, termasuk Shixun dan yang lainnya, baru saja makan malam di President Suite yang telah dipesan.

Sehun telah memesankan 2 President Suite dengan 2 kamar setiap Suite-nya. Sehun menawarkan untuk memesankan satu Suite lagi karena ia baru tahu pengawal mereka sampai 7 orang, tapi Kris menolaknya. Di Suite ini, kamar utama akan ditempati oleh Sehun dan Krystal sedangkan kamar kedua akan ditempati oleh Seulgi dan Irene. Kai, Shixun, dan Kris akan tidur di sofa untuk jaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sisanya mereka tidur di Suite sebelah.

"Kau ok?" tanya Sehun cemas. Ia masih berlutut dikarpet Suite mereka sambil memijat-mijat kaki Krystal.

"Hm-mm," gumam Krystal bersandar nyaman, menikmati pijatan Sehun. Hormon kehamilannya membuatnya selalu ingin dimanjakan dan diperhatikan. Sebenarnya Krystal tak ingin menyusahkan Sehun karena ia tahu Suaminya yang satu itu sudah cukup lelah, tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan susumu, setelah minum ini kau bisa tidur," kata Sehun pelan memberikan segelas susu ibu hamil rasa cokelat.

Krystal menerimanya namun bau susu cokelat itu begitu tajam dipenciumannya membuatnya tak bernafsu. "Aku tak mau ini," katanya lagi merajuk mengembalikan gelas itu pada Sehun.

"Kau harus meminumnya, Krys," kata Sehun memberitahu.

"Aku tiba-tiba tak suka baunya. Ganti rasanya!" perintah Krystal cemberut.

Sehun dengan nurutnya, kembali meletakkan gelas itu di meja. "Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Sehun menurunkan kaki Krystal dari pahanya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Stroberi," gumam Krystal.

"Akan kubelikan nanti," katanya mencium puncak kepala Krystal dengan kilat sebelum membawa pergi gelas susu cokelat Krystal itu.

Krystal memperhatikan suami publiknya itu membuang susunya ke wastafel dan mencuci gelasnya lalu kembali untuk mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya.

"Aku harus kembali ke bandara untuk menjemput orang. Kalian lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, tapi tetap jaga Krystal," kata Sehun mengumumkan pada yang lainnya.

"Biarkan aku mengawalmu," kata Shixun bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak," tolak Sehun.

Krystal bisa mengerti, Sehun masih belum terbiasa dengan kembalinya Shixun dan yang lainnya.

"Anda harus dikawal, CEO Oh," kata Kris datar.

Sehun terdiam sebentar sambil menatap datar Kris. "Agen Irene akan mengawalku," kata Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak suka itu," kata Krystal dongkol. Yep, hormon kehamilannya kembali berulah. Hormonnya sedang menuntut besar-besaran agar Sehun jauh-jauh dari wanita manapun tanpa pengawasannya. Ia tak cemburu demi Tuhan, ini hanya tuntutan hormonnya.

Tawa Baekhyun dan kikikkan Seulgi semakin memperparah suasa hati Krystal itu. Ia benar-benar ingin memakan dua orang itu meski Sehun akan sangat kesulitan jika kehilangan kedua pendamping kerjanya itu.

"Oh, CEO Oh, sepertinya Ny. Oh sedang mengamuk," goda Baekhyun.

 _Byun Baekhyun, aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu._

Sehun menatap tajam pada asistennya itu sebelum menatap Krystal memohon. "Aku akan jelaskan nanti setelah kembali, ok?" kata Sehun mengecupi rambutnya, berharap Krystal tenang.

 _Tidak sekarang, Tn. Oh._

Krystal tak bicara apa-apa dan bangkit berdiri lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sehun mengerang dan mengikuti istrinya itu. Sayangnya bahkan sebelum ia sampai di kamar, Krystal sudah melemparinya dengan bantal, guling, dan selimut.

"Kau," tunjuk Krystal tampak marah. "Tidur diluar malam ini," lanjutnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

Terdengar beberapa tawa yang meledak dari luar kamar tapi tawa Byun Baekhyun yang paling keras. Krystal sendiri, di dalam kamarnya tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya diatas penderitaan Sehun.

 _Maaf, Sehunnie. Sepertinya Aegi sedang senang melihatmu menderita sekarang ini. Hormonku sedang meluap-luap ingin menyusahkanmu._

 **e)(o**

Sehun tahu waktunya sedang tiba. Waktu dimana ngidamnya Krystal adalah melihatnya tersiksa. Ciri-cirinya sudah jelas, Krystal akan terus berdebat dengannya, mempermasalahkan hal sekecil mungkin, lalu akan marah dan menghukum Sehun. Yep, Sehun kebal dengan itu. Ia bahkan pernah dipaksa pulang dari kantornya hanya karena Krystal ingin melihatnya memanjat. Ya, memanjat bak spidermen ke atap rumah mereka, ke pohon-pohon tnggi di halaman mansion mereka, bahkan Sehun harus memanjat tembok pembatas mansion mereka! Ya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Taemin yang harus menjadi _maid_ Krystal lengkap dengan seragamnya selama 3 hari. Percayalah, ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali dalam masa kehamilan Krystal.

Sehun hanya tak menyangka ia akan diusir dari kamar didepan teman-temannya juga Shixun dan yang lainnya.

"Aku tak percaya ini! CEO Oh Sehun ditendang keluar kamar oleh istrinya!" seru Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tertawalah, Byun Baekhyun. Nanti malam kau yang akan kutendang keluar dari kamarmu," balas Sehun datar memungut bantal, guling, dan selimut yang dilemparkan Krystal itu lalu meletakkannya di sofa.

Baekhyun menatap horor atasannya yang berhati dingin itu sedangkan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak atas nasib Baekhyun. Apa perlu diperjelas Tao, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Seulgi yang tertawa paling keras? Sepertinya tidak.

"Agen Irene, kita berangkat sekarang," kata Sehun mengancingkan mantelnya itu.

"Kau akan meninggalkan Krystal begitu saja? Meski dia sedang mengamuk?" tanya Kai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ia akan baikan beberapa jam atau paling lama besok pagi. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan tertidur karena sudah kenyang," jawab Sehun.

"Kau hafal sekali, bukan pertama kalinya diusir dari kamar?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. "Itu privasiku," jawabnya dingin dan beranjak pergi keluar diikuti Irene. Meninggalkan suasana dingin dan kaku di dalam sana.

— **A•R—**

Sehun hanya memandang keluar jendela selama perjalanan ke bandara. Agen cantik disampingnya, Irene –seperti yang diinfokan ketika ia meninggalkan Korea–, terus-terus menatapnya membuat Sehun risih. Sehun tahu ia memiliki wajah yang menarik yang diminati pria ataupun wanita, tapi takkan ada yang bodoh untuk mencoba menggodanya apalagi tahu bahwa ia adalah suami Oh Krystal. Wanita cantik, dingin, dan begitu galak. Sehun selalu terhibur melihat Krystal mengusir semua orang yang mengganggunya itu, pria atau wanita takkan ada yang bertahan melawan Krystal.

Mengganggu. Ya, sangat mengganggu karena tak satupun orang bisa menarik perhatian Sehun. Wanita secantik apapun tak bisa membuatnya berhasrat. Pria setampan yang gagahpun tak menarik perhatian Sehun. Pria cantik ataupun manis juga sama sekali tak menarik minatnya. Bahkan setelah bertemu kembali dengan Kai, cinta pertamanya, ia masih tak merasakan apa-apa. Ya, tak ada rasa apa-apa. Tak ada rasa rindu, sakit hati, cinta— semua itu tak ada. Tapi Sehun tahu dirinya menginginkan itu. Sehun ingin bisa kembali jatuh cinta meski itu harus dengan Kai yang takkan pernah mencintainya.

Jika memang Tuhan mengizinkannya bisa mencintai orang secara romantis, secara eros, untuk kedua kalinya, maka Sehun ingin kembali jatuh cinta pada Kai. Hanya Kai, meski pria itu mencintai saudara kembarnya dan takkan pernah melihatnya.

Mungkin benar, cinta itu bisa membuat orang bodoh. Seharusnya Sehun senang hatinya tak perlu lagi merasa sakit, tapi kenapa ia malah ingin mencintai orang yang salah dan malah tersakiti lagi? Sehun sendiri tak tahu. Mungkin karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah berpikir dirinya akan mampu mencintai orang lain selain Kai.

Atau mungkin ada seseorang tak terduga yang bisa membuat Sehun jatuh cinta kembali meski itu bukan pada Kai.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas memikirkan itu. Bertahun-tahun hidup tertimbun dalam pekerjaannya dan menjadi suami Krystal, Sehun tak pernah memikirkan lagi tentang cinta. Selama bertahun-tahun ia tampak tak membutuhkan cinta yang romantis hadir kembali dalam kehidupannya. Tapi hanya bertemu kembali dengan Kai dan Shixun, membuatnya ingin bisa kembali mencintai. Mencintai Kai secara romantis dan mencintai Shixun sebagaimana dulu ia mencintai adik kembarnya itu.

" _Kita sudah sampai, Mr. Oh,_ " kata supirnya itu dengan bahasa Inggris dengan logat Rusia yang kental.

Sehun mengangguk dan turun dari mobil sedan itu bersama Irene. Ia segera menuju ke ruang tunggu VVIP untuk kedatangan non-domestik. Ia bisa melihat Victoria duduk dengan tak sabar disana, ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat Jiejie-nya itu.

" _Akhirnya kau menampakkan batang hidungmu, Tn. Oh!_ " omel Victoria bangkit berdiri dalam bahasa mandarin semakin membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya.

" _Maaf, Jiejie, Krystal ingin aku mengikutinya ke hotel dan menemaninya makan malam dulu,_ " kata Sehun berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri rekan lamanya itu.

Victoria cemberut namun membuka lebar tangannya. Ini adalah caranya meminta persetujuan apakah Sehun ingin disentuh atau tidak, dan Sehun tak segan untuk memeluk rekan yang sudah bagaikan kakak perempuannya itu. Victoria langsung balas memeluknya erat.

"Changmin-hyung," sapa Sehun setelah berpelukan dengan Victoria, menjabat tangan CEO QiYing Grup itu.

"Sehun-ah, senang melihatmu kembali," kata Changmin tersenyum lega.

Sehun menyeringai kecil mendengar itu dan mengangguk sopan. "Kurasa lebih baik kita ke hotel. Pengawalmu sudah siap semua?" tanya Sehun.

Victoria mengangguk, mengapit lengan Sehun dan Changmin disisinya. " _Oh, siapa ini?_ " tanya Victoria melirik Irene dari atas sampai bawah.

Ah, Sehun sampai lupa ia kesini dengan Irene. " _Agen Irene, dia pengawalku,_ " jawab Sehun namun tak memperkenalkan keduanya.

Victoria hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" _Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian,_ " kata Sehun ketika mereka mulai berjalan keluar bandara menuju mobil-mobil jemputan mereka. _"Mereka disini. Mereka yang menjadi pengawalku,_ " kata Sehun datar.

Langkah Victoria terhenti dan menatap Sehun terkejut. Changmin langsung sigap merangkul istrinya, sudah langsung mengerti siapa _'mereka'_ yang Sehun maksudkan. Pandangan terluka, kebencian, namun juga rasa rindu yang dalam bisa Sehun lihat jelas dalam manik mata Victoria Wu itu. Sehun jadi berpikir, jika memang hatinya tak membeku, apakah ia akan memiliki pandangan yang sama seperti Victoria ketika tadi bertemu kembali dengan Shixun dan yang lainnya?

" _Aku ingin mengganti pengawal, tapi setelah kupikir ulang sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai keselamatan Krystal disini pada pengawal yang tak kukenal,"_ kata Sehun menjelaskan sambil menuntun kedua pasangan Wu itu kembali berjalan. _"Tapi aku bisa mengatur jika kau tak ingin melihat wajah Kris, Tao, ataupun Luhan,"_ lanjut Sehun menawarkan.

Victoria menghela nafas mendengar itu, namun mengangguk. _"Jauhkan saja ketiga orang itu dariku, Sehun-ah. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat mereka,_ " kata Victoria masih terlihat sakit hati karena kepergian adik dan kedua sepupunya itu.

" _Aku akan urus itu, Jiejie. Kalian harus fokus untuk pertemuan besok,"_ kata Sehun mengingatkan, mempersilahkan Victoria dan Changmin masuk ke mobil limo jemputan mereka. Ia menatap Irene yang masih memandangnya dengan kerterarikan itu. "Kau kembali ke hotel dengan mobil tadi. Aku akan naik mobil ini."

"Ta-tapi saya harus mengawal Anda, CEO Oh," kata Irene malu-malu.

"Ada pengawal mereka yang mengawalku juga," jawab Sehun dan langsung masuk ke dalam limo tanpa sepatah kata lagi dari Irene.

— **A•R—**

Sehun dan Irene kembali ke Presiden Suite mereka ketika waktu telah melewati tengah malam. Sehun harus menemani Victoria dan Changmin makan malam dan membahas beberapa dokumen juga persiapan presentasi QiYing Grup selama 10 hari pertemuan ke depan. Tak hanya itu, Sehun juga menginfokan Changmin orang-orang penting yang akan hadir dalam pertemuan itu dan memastikan Changmin menghafal mereka semua. Setelah itu semua, Sehun dan Irene kembali keluar dari hotel, berkeliling kota mencari susu ibu hamil milik Krystal yang rasa stroberi.

Pagi besok akan menjadi neraka jika Sehun tak mendapatkannya malam ini. Sehun yakin itu.

"Tidurlah langsung," kata Sehun pada Irene begitu mereka memasuki Suite mereka.

Irene hanya mengangguk, sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengaggumi ketampanan Sehun.

Sehun membuka mantelnya dan meletakkannya di sofa. Shixun masih di sofa, bermain dengan ponselnya. Kris sudah tertidur sedangkan Kai tampak tak ada disana.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali," kata Shixun melirik Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menuju meja kerja yang disediakan disana. Laptopnya sudah ada disana, seakan mengingatkan masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Apa Krystal masih tak keluar dari kamarnya?" tanya Sehun pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Kris sambil meletakkan susu Krystal di meja itu.

"Ia sudah keluar tadi, sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat-lihat sekeliling hotel dikawal olehku, Kris, dan Kai. Aku tak tahu apakah ia mengunci kamarnya lagi atau tidak," jawab Shixun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kenapa kau kembali begitu larut?" tanya Shixun, terselip nada tak sabar dan cemas di nadanya.

"Urusan pekerjaan," jawab Sehun singkat dan pergi ke kamarnya dan Krystal.

Tampaknya hormon Krystal sudah membaik karena pintu kamar tak dikunci. Ia melihat istrinya itu tertidur lelap dan nyaman disana. Sehun mengecup pelipis Krystal sebelum menarik selimutnya perlahan hingga perut buncit gadis itu tak tertutupi selimut.

"Baik-baik, _Aegi-yah,_ jangan membuat mamamu kelelahan, hm?" gumam Sehun menciumi perut Krystal. "Papa sudah belikan susu stroberi untukmu, jangan nakal lagi, ya. Papa menyayangimu."

Setelah itu Sehun menyelimuti Krystal, mengecup keningnya, dan pergi ganti baju. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos putihnya, namun ketika ia berbalik hendak keluar, ia baru menyadari Shixun berdiri disana, bersandar dipintu entah sejak kapan. Sehun terdiam sesaat dan hanya memandang Adik Kembarnya itu, begitu juga dengan Shixun. Ada sesuatu di mata Shixun, kerinduan masih tersisa dimatanya yang tajam, tapi juga terselip amarah disana. Dan ada sesuatu yang sangat intens yang tak Sehun mengerti.

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan berjalan secara kasual ke arahnya. Shixun hanya diam ketika Sehun melewatinya dan langsung duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Kau tak ingin menutup pintunya?" tanya Shixun pelan namun terdengar jelas dikeheningan malam itu.

"Tidak. Dengan pintu terbuka aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika Krystal terbangun," jawab Sehun sebelum menghidupkan laptopnya.

Shixun berjalan dan duduk dihadapan Sehun. Bahkan cara mereka duduk juga sangat berbeda. Sehun duduk dengan tegap dan anggun, Shixun duduk dengan santai dengan bersandar bagaikan preman yang siap disewa. Mereka terlalu berbeda namun tak pernah membenci satu sama lain.

 _Ya, bahkan sampai sekarang Sehun tak pernah sedikitpun membenci Shixun_.

Tapi Sehun hanya tak tahu bagaimana menunjukkannya dengan emosi yang minim dan hatinya yang sudah membeku ini.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Kerja hingga larut?" tanya Shixun.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Itu sudah seharusnya," jawab Sehun dan mulai fokus pada laptopnya.

Hening untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau tak ingin tahu kabarku?" tanya Shixun lagi.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap adik kembarnya. Shixun terlihat terluka karena sikap dingin Sehun, lagi masih terselip amarah dimata Shixun yang entah ditunjukkan pada Sehun atau pada yang lain. Sehun masih tak mengerti sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya, Sehun tak menanyakan hal itu karena ia lupa. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Shixun sejak 5 tahun lalu sehingga ia bahkan tak penasaran sama sekali dengan kabar adik kembarnya ini. Itulah yang membuatnya melupakan pertanyaan sesimpel itu. Tapi Shixun tak perlu tahu kenyataan yang hanya membuatnya semakin terluka itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Sebelumnya aku baik. Tapi sekarang melihatmu seperti ini rasanya begitu menyedihkan dan membuatku ingin mengamuk. Dan _aku merindukanmu_ ," kata Shixun dengan tajam, menatap intens ke mata kakak kembarnya itu.

Sehun hanya menatapnya sebelum mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke pekerjaannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Ia tak marah, ia tak kesal, dan bahkan tak ada satupun kerinduan yang muncul di hatinya meski Shixun dihadapannya. Apakah ia harus mengatakan semua itu dan membuat hati Shixun terluka? Tentu tidak bukan? Sehun memang tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa pada Shixun dan yang lainnya, tapi ia bukan bajingan yang akan mengatakan semua itu hanya untuk menyakiti mereka.

Hanya karena ia memiliki hati yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit bukan berarti Sehun akan dengan sengaja menyakiti hati orang-orang lain. Cukup banyak yang sudah tersakiti secara tak sengaja karena ketidakpeduliannya, Sehun tak perlu menambah lagi daftar orang-orang yang disakitinya dengan kesengajaan.

Pintu Suite tertutup dengan kasar membuyarkan pikiran Sehun. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tak ada Shixun disana. Apakah Shixun baru saja pergi? Hah, apa Sehun melakukan kesalahan lagi?

 **e)(o**

Kai baru saja keluar dari lift hotel mewah itu ketika seseorang menabraknya. Shixun, dialah yang menabraknya. Shixun tampak begitu marah saat ini. Marah dan terluka membuat Kai bingung ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu. Sayangnya, sebelum Kai sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, Shixun telah mendorongnya menjauh dan masuk ke lift lalu menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu.

Kai berdiri sejenak disana, cukup terkejut. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan memilih untuk tak memikirkan itu. Kai melangkahkah kakinya melewati lorong-lorong dengan karpet mewah dan dekorasi yang harganya selangit. Kai ingat ia tak lagi hidup mewah sejak ia memilih menjadi Agen. Itu sudah jelas, keluarganya telah membuangnya dan ia tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang kembali.

 _Seandainya Sehun bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang… seperti dulu._

Kai mendapatkan jawabannya ketika ia memasuki Suite mereka. Sehun duduk disana, di meja kerjanya terfokus pada pekerjaannya. Pria cantik itu bahkan tak mengangkat kepalanya untuk tahu bahwa Kai sudah pulang, hanya terfokus dengan laptopnya.

 _Dulu_ _Sehunnya_ selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum yang hangat dan manis.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ selalu menyambutnya dengan suara yang begitu merdu dan membuatnya darahnya berdesir setiap kata _'Jongin-ah'_ terucap dari mulut manisnya.

 _Dulu Sehunnya_ selalu menatap dengan mata berbinar yang penuh dengan cinta ketika ia kembali pulang.

Tapi sekarang… _Sehun bukan lagi rumahnya._

Sehun telah ia tinggalkan dan telah menjadi milik Krystal. _Sekarang_ _Sehun adalah rumah Krystal_.

– **A** **•R–**

 **FLASHBACK FEW HOURS AGO, WHEN SEHUN GO TO AIRPORT WITH IRENE.**

" _Bisa sekarang kau jelaskan kenapa Sehun seperti itu, Byun?"_ _tanya Kris setelah keheningan yang cukup lama._

 _Seulgi terlihat tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Kai tak heran. Seulgi satu-satunya yang tak mengenal Sehun yang dulu. Seulgi bahkan belum muncul dihidup Sehun ketika Kai meninggalkan Sehun 5 tahun lalu._

" _Aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu, mencari udara segar," kata Seulgi mengambil mantelnya._

" _Aku akan menemanimu," kata Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, ikut mengambil mantelnya. "Kuharap kalian membicarakannya baik-baik," katanya memperingati sebelum pergi dengan Seulgi._

" _Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan pelan. "Sehunnie… berubah terlalu banyak."_

" _Tak heran, terlalu banyak yang ia tanggung karena orang-orang egois yang pergi dari hidupnya," kata Baekhyun penuh kedengkian._

" _Bisakah kau bicara langsung pada intinya?" balas Shixun tajam, tak sabaran._

" _Oh, kau peduli padanya sekarang? Apa perlu kuingatkan KAU yang meninggalkannya 5 tahun lalu, mengatakan kau tak ingin memiliki ikatan apapun lagi dengan Sehun. Sehun menangis dan memohonmu untuk jangan menghilang lagi. Ia hanya memintamu untuk mengabarinya dan_ jangan membuangnya _. Ia tak memintamu untuk tinggal dan membiarkanmu membawa Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Tapi apa yang kau katakan? Kau ingin kebebasanmu sepenuhnya dan lepas sepenuhnya dari keluarga Oh! Kau meninggalkannya, Shixun! Ia menangis tanpa henti dan ia mulai perlahan kehilangan dirinya! Dan apa yang kau lakukan, huh? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU MENINGGALKANNYA MENANGIS DAN MEMBIARKANNYA TERSUNGKUR, SHIXUN! KALIAN SEMUA MENINGGALKANNYA MALAM ITU, TANPA MENENGOK KE BELAKANG SEDIKITPUN! KALIAN BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN KEBEBASAN KALIAN SEMENTARA SEHUN KEHILANGAN DIRINYA!"_ _seru Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya._

 _Kai menutup matanya dan mengingat kembali malam itu. 5 tahun lalu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika Sehun menangis dan berlutut dihadapan mereka. Sehun tak meminta mereka untuk tinggal, tidak sama sekali. Sehun hanya meminta mereka untuk tidak menghilang dari hidupnya. Sehun hanya meminta mereka untuk memberi kabar, tidak menghilang seperti yang Shixun, Kris, dan Tao lakukan selama 2 tahun sebelumnya. Ia hanya meminta mereka untuk tak memutuskan ikatan itu, ikatan diantara mereka dan Sehun. Tapi mereka meninggalkannya. Mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja meski Sehun menangis begitu kencang._

 _Kai masih menyesali malam itu hingga detik ini._

" _Kalian tahu? FUCK YOU! LEBIH BAIK KALIAN TAK PERNAH MUNCUL LAGI DI HIDUP KAMI!" seru Baekhyun dan pergi mengambil mantelnya dan keluar dengan membanting pintu._

 _Suho menghela nafas melihat emosi Baekhyun yang meluap-luap. Semua orang diruangan itu bisa melihat jelas seberapa pedulinya Baekhyun terhadap Sehun. Mungkin benar Baekhyun diam-diam menyukai Sehun, mungkin yang di mobil tadi bukanlah sekedar lelucon._

" _Pembicaraan tak berjalan baik?" tanya Krystal yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya._

 _Mereka semua menatap wanita hamil yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di sofa satu orang itu. Suho dengan sigap langsung mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti kaki Krystal itu dan sepupunya menggumamkan 'terima kasih'._

" _Baekhyun hanya terbawa emosi. Sehun menjadi seperti ini bukan hanya karena kalian," kata Krystal memberitahu keenam pria itu dengan pelan. "Seperti yang Baekhyun bilang, tanggung jawabnya terlalu banyak."_

" _Huntak Grup?" tanya Tao bingung._

 _Suho mendengus mendengar itu, membuat Kai mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Apa yang sebenarnya Suho lakukan disini? Suho adalah sepupunya juga seperti Minseok dan Chen. Suho seharusnya mengurus Jenguk Grup, perusahaan keluarga mereka, tapi kenapa Suho bersama Sehun? Apa Suho… COO Huntak Grup? Kenapa begitu?_

" _Bukan hanya Huntak Grup, ia bahkan menanggung beban perusahaan kita dan perusahaan keluarga kalian," kata Suho datar menatap pada Kai. "Jenguk Grup mengalami kemunduran dan kami hampir bangkrut, Sehun yang membantu kami menyelesaikan masalah dengan membeli setengah dari perusahaan kita. Minseok-hyung menjadi CEO Jenguk Grup sedangkan Chen menjadi COO-nya. Sebagai gantinya, aku bekerja sebagai COO di Huntak Grup."_

" _Perusahaan Shinhwa tak lagi terselamatkan jika Sehun tak membeli sepenuhnya. Ayahmu hampir terkena Struk karena kejatuhan perusahaan kalian, Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun mengirimnya pergi berlibur jauh dari Korea dan mengurus semuanya," kata Krystal memberitahu._

" _A-ayahku?" tanya Chanyeol bergetar, terkejut, dan tak menyangka kehancuran yang datang selama 5 tahun ini._

 _Kai tak heran, bahkan ia terkejut perusahaan keluarganya juga jatuh jika bukan Sehun yang menolongnya. Tapi kabar tentang keluarga Park ini jelas-jelas sangat mengejutkan sahabatnya itu._

" _Beliau sedang menjalani rehabilitasi dan tinggal di Jerman sekarang, bersama Ibumu, Chanyeol-ah. Kakakmu baik-baik saja, ia sudah menikah dan punya anak," kata Krystal dengan baik hati mengabari kondisi keluarga mereka._

" _Jadi apapun alasannya, Sehun seperti ini karena kepergian kita," kata Kai tanpa bisa menahan mulutnya._

 _Hatinya begitu terasa sakit menyadari bahwa ia selalu mengambil, mengambil, dan mengambil apapun dari Sehun tanpa memberi sedikipun sebagai gantinya. Ia terus mengambil hingga tak ada yang tersisa bagi Sehun selain kehampaan._

" _Bagus kalian menyadari itu," kata Suho dingin. "Setidaknya tebus saja dengan menjalankan tugas kalian dengan benar dan jangan membuat ulah," katanya datar dan pergi dari ruangan itu._

 _Krystal menghela nafas melihat Suho yang pergi. "Aku minta maaf soal mereka. Yang tersakiti karena kepergian kalian bukan hanya Sehun, tapi mereka juga. Mereka menanggung beban tanggung jawab kalian karena kalian pergi dan Sehun selalu berusaha untuk membantu mereka semua, membantu kita semua. Mereka merasa berhutang banyak pada Sehun karena itu mereka menyalahkan kalian," kata Krystal memberitahu dengan pelan. "Semua omongan Baekhyun dan Suho, apapun itu jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Mereka hanya emosi. Sudah terlalu banyak yang terjadi dalam 5 tahun ini."_

 _Kai baru menyadari Krystal juga sudah berubah jauh. Wanita itu jadi begitu lebih sabar dan dewasa. Krystal yang dulu tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain dan kadang keras kepala. Siapa sangka sekarang Krystal menjadi begitu peduli dengan sekitarnya? Kai bisa melihat bahwa Krystal akan menjadi ibu yang baik nantinya._

 _Bersama dengan Sehun yang menjadi Ayah yang baik._

 _Jantung Kai kembali teremas ketika pikiran itu terlintas dalam benaknya. Hampir seluruh darah Kai menjerit ingin memiliki Sehun. Setiap detak jantungnya seakan bagaikan pemandu sorak untuk merebut Sehun dari Krystal. Tapi apakah ia sanggup? Apakah ia bisa seegois itu mengambil Sehun dari Krystal yang sedang mengandung 7 bulan? Ia sudah hidup egois 25 tahun lamanya, tapi kenapa ia begitu ragu sekarang._

 _Tapi yang paling penting… apakah Sehun mau kembali membuka hatinya untuknya? Entah kenapa Kai meragukan itu._

— **A•R—**

Kai masih menatap Sehun untuk semenit ke depan, berharap pujaan hatinya yang cantik itu menyadari keberadaannya. Ia kembali menunggu semenit berikutnya, tapi Sehun masih terfokus pada laptopnya. Kai berdehem, mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun, telah siap dengan memasang seringai seksi yang bisa membuat pria dan wanita melemparkan diri padanya.

Pria cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali pada laptopnya. Seringai Kai luntur. Sambutan Sehun begitu dingin dan kaku. Hanya sebuah anggukan. Tidak seperti dulu.

"Pekerjaanmu banyak?" tanya Kai basa-basi, duduk dihadapan Sehun. _Tentu saja, Kai. Pertanyaan bodoh apa lagi itu? Suho dan Krystal sudah memberitahu tadi betapa banyak tanggungan Sehun sebagai CEO Huntak Grup_.

"Lumayan," jawab Sehun masih terfokus pada laptopnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat," komentar Kai lagi.

Sehun mengangguk.

Hanya anggukan. Itulah yang diterima Kai. " _Sehun_ ," panggil Kai kini lebih tegas.

Sehun menegang sedikit, tangannya berhenti mengetik dan pria cantik itu mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya datar, tapi mata cokelat indah itu masih memiliki tanda kehidupan. Sangat minim hingga Kai tak bisa mengerti emosi dalam pancaran mata Sehun.

"Beristirahatlah," kata Kai lembut, pelan, namun tak bisa diargumentasikan.

Sehun hanya terdiam sejenak, hanya menatapnya sedang berbagai macam emosi yang campur aduk. Kai benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang Sehun pikirkan dan rasakan saat ini. Sehun kaku bagaikan patung, tapi matanya masih hidup. Sulit sekali untuk menebaknya karena Sehun begitu tertutup. Terasa begitu jauh meski jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja kayu mewah yang lebarnya 1 meter.

"Baiklah," kata Sehun menghela nafas setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

Kai terkejut. Ia benar-benar terkejut Sehun mau mendengarkannya. Ia berpikir ia harus menyeret pria cantik itu dengan paksa untuk segera tidur. Mungkin ia memaksa Sehun untuk tidur di sofa dengannya dan memeluknya erat agar pria itu tak kabur lagi. Ia jadi menyesali kenapa Sehun langsung menurut padanya, imajinasinya yang barusan tampak begitu menantang bagi Kai.

Sehun menutup laptopnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Selamat tidur, Jongin-ah," kata Sehun datar dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Kai baru menyadari pakaian Sehun. Kaos lengan putih lengan pendek yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang kurus itu membuat Kai ingin memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Lengannya yang panjang dan seputih susu itu terekspos dengan jelas, membuat Kai ingin melingkarkan lengan itu dilehernya sementara ia mencumbu Sehun. Celana pendek itu bahkan hanya menutupi setengah paha mulus Sehun, membungkus dengan baik bokong bulat Sehun yang menawan dan memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Kai sangat ingin melingkarkan kaki jenjang Sehun dipinggangnya dan meremas-remas bokong lembut itu.

 _Sial. Hasratnya benar-benar tak tertahankan_.

Kai tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya. Ia menghampiri Sehun yang hendak masuk ke kamarnya itu dan membalikan badan pria cantik itu. Mata Sehun memancarkan kebingungan dan berusaha menarik lengannya dari Kai, tapi Kai mencengkramnya erat.

Kai menangkup leher belakang Sehun dengan lembut namun pasti. Membawa wajah Sehun mendekat dengannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Gejolak memenuhi tubuh Kai ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Begitu manis dan lembut. Kai tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia telah mencium banyak orang, tapi rasa ini begitu baru bagi Kai. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium lebih dalam, melumat bibir bawah Sehun dengan lembut, ingin lebih menikmati sensasi menakjubkan itu lebih lama.

Tapi Sehun hanya terdiam bagaikan patung. Ia hanya terdiam bagaikan patung disana. Tak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman Kai. Hanya diam bahkan ketika Kai menghisap bibir bawahnya untuk terakhir kalinya dan memberi kecupan terakhir dibibir manisnya sebelum menarik wajahnya menjauh.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Matanya memancarkan berbagai emosi jauh lebih jelas dari yang tadi. Tapi Kai sama sekali tak bisa mengerti. Sensasi menakjubkan yang Kai rasakan kini berganti menjadi rasa bersalah. Mungkin Sehun tak menginginkan ini. Mungkin Sehun sekarang jijik padanya karena seenaknya menciumnya tanpa izin. Mungkin Sehun akan semakin membencinya sekarang.

Kai menunggu Sehun bereaksi. Berpikir Sehun akan menampar ataupun menonjoknya. Atau mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, menghinanya habis-habisan. Tapi Sehun tak melakukan itu, ia hanya diam lalu berbalik pergi. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan pelan.

Hati Kai kembali hancur karena itu. Ia merasa bahwa ciuman itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Sehun sementara tubuhnya begitu mendambakan sensasi menakjubkan sesaat tadi. Sehun bahkan tak marah padanya, ia tak bereaksi apa-apa seakan itu bukan hal yang pantas untuk membuang energinya. Seakan itu benar-benar tak ada artinya.

Mungkin memang itu tak ada artinya. Karena hati Sehun bukan lagi milik Kai, hati Sehun telah menjadi milik Krystal.

••• **e)(o•••**

UH-OH! Sehun bikin Shixun marah, Kai maen nyosor aja ke Sehun kekekekeke

sejujurnya aku gak tau feeling chap ini dapet atau enggak. aku ngerasa dibagian terakhir kurang bagus, tapi udah aku edit berulang-ulang tetep aja jadinya begitu T_T

Bagi yg gerah sama momen sestal, maaf aja ya. Aku udah berusaha buat minimin sestal tapi inspirasiku bikin aku nulis gitu. Disana juga banyak clue sebenernya kalau kalian mau baca lebih teliti. Hehe.

Soal rated-nya bakal ganti ke M gak?

Aku gak tau soal ini, aku masih gak yakin nulis rated M. Tapi kita liat aja ke depannya. Hehehe.

SPOILER: next chap full XUNHUN NO SESTAL wkwkwkwk

Siap-siap abis baca next chap tentukan #teamKaiHun atau #teamXunHun. Ambil ancang2 aja dulu dari chap ini :DD

terakhir, Makasih banyaaak reviewnya dan terus review yah jangan sider mulu. Kasih apresiasi ke author itu gak bayar kok. Hehe.

-willis.8894


	6. 05 A Really Stupid Guy

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Light Incest Shixun-Sehun.

 **CHAPTER FIVE: A REALLY STUPID GUY**

Shixun berjalan dikota Moskow yang gelap pada bulan Desember tanpa menggunakan mantel ataupun jaket. Langit gelap dan pekat karena waktu telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam dan udara dingin bisa membekukan tulang. Tapi Shixun hanya berjalan dengan kemeja lusuh dan celana jinsnya.

Jika ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan Shixun, maka kata itu adalah Bodoh . Ya, Shixun adalah orang yang bodoh. Ia orang yang bodoh, tempramental, dan hanya menang jika berkaitan dengan fisiknya. Semua orang setuju dengan itu kecuali Ibunya, Neneknya, dan Oh Sehun. Kakak kembarnya.

Dari dulu Sehun selalu sempurna. Prilakunya sempurna, wajahnya cantik, terlebih otaknya cerdas. Sehun adalah manusia yang sempurna apalagi dibandingkan Shixun. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Sehun memandangnya rendah. Sehun tak pernah mengatainya bodoh. Sehun tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya. Sebaliknya, Sehun selalu disampingnya dan mendukungnya.

Dari dulu Sehun selalu menjadi malaikatnya. Dan Shixun telah bersumpah akan melindungi kakaknya itu seumur hidup. Memberikan kebahagiaan agar senyum manis dan indah yang menjadi favorit Shixun itu tak pernah menghilang.

Semakin dewasa, sifatnya semakin protektif pada Sehun. Tapi ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh disamping sifat protektifnya pada Sehun. Perasaan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Perasaan yang tak wajar.

 **A** **•R**

 **FLASHBACK 20 YEARS AGO Sehun and Shixun 5 year old.**

 _Sehun dan Shixun sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang bahkan ketika mereka kecil. Tapi begitu mudah membedakan mereka meski wajah mereka sangat mirip. Sehun bergerak lebih lambat, sedikit ceroboh, namun anggun. Shixun gesit, memiliki reflek yang bagus, dan lebih maskulin dari kakaknya. Cara Sehun bicara selalu lembut dan malu-malu, cara Shixun bicara sedikit lebih kasar dan spontan. Sehun kalem dan cenderung pendiam, Shixun terlalu aktif dan sering sekali membuat guru TK mereka kewalahan._

 _Satu yang pasti, keduanya begitu akur dan tak pernah bertengkar. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu Sehun karena Shixun selalu tak segan-segan langsung main hantam orang yang mengganggu kakaknya. Sikap Shixun yang protektif pada Sehun benar-benar membuat gemas para orang tua namun juga membuat mereka kewalahan._

 _Siang itu adalah waktunya tidur siang di TK mereka. Biasanya Sehun dan Shixun selalu terpisah dari anak-anak lainnya. Mereka memiliki tempat tersendiri di pojokan dimana Shixun bersandar pada bahu Sehun dan memeluk pinggang kakak kembarnya itu sementara Sehun membacakannya dongeng hingga Shixun tertidur. Selalu seperti itu._

 _Sayangnya hari itu Sehun sedang sakit sehingga membuatnya banyak tidur di kelas. Bahkan Sehun sudah tertidur sekarang tanpa membacakan Shixun dongeng. Shixun saat itu baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi bersama guru mereka dan melihat Sehun yang tidur dengan manis di tempat mereka. Tapi yang membuatnya marah adalah ada seorang anak perempuan yang mendekati Sehun dan mengecup pipi Sehun._

 _Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Shixun langsung berlari dan menerjang anak perempuan itu. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan guru mereka dan bahkan guru kelas sebelah harus turun tangan karena Shixun luar biasa brutal siang itu._

 _"Xunnie?" panggilan lembut dan merdu itu menghentikan kebrutalan Shixun yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua gurunya itu._

 _Sehun baru bangun tidur, mengerjapkan matanya dan tampak bingung. Shixun segera melepaskan diri dari gurunya itu dan berlari memeluk Sehun. Hari itu, tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sehun karena Shixun langsung mengamuk._

 _Malam harinya, Shixun memberikan sebuah masker kelinci pada Sehun, membuat kakaknya bingung._ " _Ini untuk apa, Xunnie?"_ _tanya Sehun bingung._

" _Mulai besok Hyung harus pakai ini, ok?" kata Shixun serius dengan suara dipelankan seperti memberitahu rahasia negara._

" _Eh? Kenapa, Xunnie?" tanya Sehun dengan polosnya._

" _Karena nanti Hyung akan tertular virus!" bisik Shixun serius. Sejujurnya, Shixun bahkan tak tahu apa itu virus, ia hanya tak sengaja mendengar dari televisi ketika lewat tadi._

" _Virus itu apa, Xunnie?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung, membuat keningnya semakin berkerut dalam._

 _Sehun semakin terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan saat itu, membuat Shixun tak bisa menahan diri dan mengecup bibir mungil Hyungnya itu._

 _Mata Sehun membola dan menyentuh bibirnya, menatap Shixun terkejut. "Eh? Kenapa Xunnie mencium Hunnie?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung._

" _Supaya Hyung tak tertular virus," jawab Shixun asal dengan wajah merona malu. "Hyu-Hyung suka?" tanyanya malu-malu._

 _Sehun tersenyum manis dan matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Ia mengangguk-angguk. "Hunnie suka dicium Xunnie," jawab Sehun._

 _Kali ini mata Shixun yang membola mendengarnya. "Benarkah?!_ "

 _Sehun mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu, sebelum raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Apa Xunnie tak suka mencium Hunnie?" tanya Sehun sedih._

 _Shixun menggeleng kuat sebelum kembali memeluk Sehun dan menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih lama. Wajahnya keduanya merona ketika bibir mereka berpisah, tapi Shixun tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hyungnya. "Xunnie sangat suka mencium Hyung. Xunnie akan mencium Hyung setiap hari!" kata Shixun._

 _Sehun merona malu tapi tersenyum manis._

 _Shixun kembali mencium Sehun sebelum mereka tidur malam itu._

 _Sehun selalu memakai masker yang menutupi bibir dan pipinya bahkan sampai lulus TK._

 _Shixun selalu mencium Sehun setiap hari setidaknya dua kali sehari ketika bangun dan ketika tidur malam._

 _Ketika Ibu mereka melihat Shixun mengecup bibir Sehun, Ibu mereka memberitahu bahwa itu tak boleh dan mereka harus menghentikannya. Ibu mereka mengatakan hanya boleh mencium pipi dan kening, tidak boleh dibibir._

 _Sehun langsung menuruti perintah Ibu mereka._

 _Shixun merindukan bibir Sehun._

 _Shixun sering diam-diam mencium bibir Sehun bahkan ketika mereka sudah dewasa._

 _Sehun sama sekali tak tahu ada pencuri ciuman yang mencuri ciumannya hampir setiap malam._

 _Dan Sehun baru tahu bahwa apa itu virus dan sebenarnya tak ada virus yang mengancamnya ketika mereka lulus TK. Ia berhenti memakai masker pemberian Shixun ketika mereka masuk SD._

 _Sehun dan Shixun tak pernah menyadari bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan ketika kecil adalah tak wajar._

 **A** **•R**

 **FLASHBACK 19 YEARS AGO Sehun and Shixun 6 years old.**

 _Sehun dan Shixun sedang bermain di taman belakang Mansion Oh. Shixun mengangkat tinggi mahkota bunga buatanya itu. Pengasuh mereka membuatkan Sehun mahkota bunga beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sayangnya mahkota itu terjatuh dan_ tak sengaja _terinjak oleh Shixun yang sedang berlari-lari._

 _Coret itu, yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Shixun hanya cemburu karena Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia menerima mahkota bunga itu dari Pengasuh mereka dan menghadiahi pengasuh mereka itu kecupan di pipi. Shixun tak suka itu._

 _Sehun menangis melihat mahkota bunganya hancur, membuat Shixun merasa bersalah. Tapi Shixun mengecup bibirnya membuat Hyungnya berhenti menangis dan mulai merona malu._

" _Mama bilang Xunnie tidak boleh cium-cium Hunnie lagi di bibir," gumam Sehun malu-malu sambil menunduk, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Shixun._

 _Shixun mencuri satu kecupan lagi di bibir Hyungnya itu lalu kembali berlari-lari keliling halaman. Sehun hanya menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru dikecup Sehun, ia tak menyadari Shixun mengamatinya dari jauh dengan senyum lebar._

 _Setelah itu, Shixun memerintahkan pengasuhnya itu untuk mengajarinya membuat mahkota bunga. Itu tugas yang sulit bagi Shixun karena sangat membutuhkan kesabaran, sesuatu yang tak pernah Shixun miliki sejak ia lahir. Tapi demi Hyungnya, ia mau sabar belajar meski Pengasuh mereka yang menjadi korban amukan Shixun tiap kali ia gagal membuat mahkota bunga itu._

 _Berbeda dengan pengasuhnya yang membuat mahkota bunga dari bunga yang ia beli sendiri, Shixun membuat mahkota bunga dengan memotong bunga-bunga kesayangan ibunya. Sehun menyukai bunga-bunga itu karena ibu mereka menyukainya. Intinya, Sehun sejak kecil selalu menyukai apa saja yang disukai oleh ibu mereka. Jadi, Shixun membuat mahkota itu dari bunga-bunga kesukaan Sehun._

 _Mahkota bunga buatan Shixun tidaklah serapih dan seindah buatan Pengasuh mereka, tapi Shixun percaya diri bahwa Hyungnya akan menyukai itu. Sehun selalu menyukai semua pemberian Shixun, karena Hyungnya itu menyayanginya. Itu sudah jelas. Dengan langkah mantap, Shixun menghampiri Sehun yang sedang membacakan dongeng untuk salah satu bunga kesayangannya itu._

" _Hyung!" panggil Shixun tak bisa menutupi antusiasmenya itu, mengejutkan Sehun._

 _Sehun menatap adiknya itu dengan penasaran karena Shixun tersenyum lebar dan kedua tangannya disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. "Apa yang Xunnie sembunyikan?" tanya Sehun polos dan penasaran._

" _Xunnie punya hadiah untuk Hyung," kata Shixun masih tersenyum lebar._

 _Mata Sehun langsung berbinar mendengar itu. "Hunnie mau hadiah!" seru Sehun riang dengan senyum manis nan indahnya, kedua tangan mungilnya mengadah ke depan, meminta hadiahnya._

 _Shixun menatap langit cerah diatas, pura-pura berpikir. "Umm, kalau Hyung mau hadiah dari Xunnie, Hyung harus cium Xunnie dulu! " kata Shixun menyeringai menatap Sehun yang merona malu mendengar itu._

 _Shixun merasa jantungnya berdebar keras ketika Sehun dengan langkah kecil dan ragu-ragu berjalan mendekat padanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Shixun semakin menyadari bahwa ia sudah lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Hyungnya. Mata Shixun tak lepas dari sosok Hyungnya yang manis itu. Sehun tampak gugup terlihat dari jari-jarinya yang saling menjalin dan tak bisa diam, lidahnya yang menjilat bibirnya, dan bagaimana Sehun menatapnya dari balik bulu mata lentiknya._

 _Sehun sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Shixun kilat lalu langsung menunduk karena wajahnya merona malu. Shixun merasa jantungnya makin berdebar keras melihat Hyungnya merona hanya karena menciumnya di pipi, dimana itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Sehun sering menciumnya di pipi ataupun di kening, Hyungnya hanya tak pernah menciumnya di bibir._

" _Su-sudah," bisik Sehun gugup dan malu-malu, menatap Shixun dari balik bulu matanya._

 _Shixun menggeleng. "Xunnie mau Hyung cium Xunnie dibibir," kata Shixun menuntut meski jantungnya berdebar begitu keras._

 _Sehun menunduk dan kakinya mulai tak bisa diam, berpindah dari satu tumpuan ke tumpuan lain. Kebiasaannya jika tingkat kegugupannya begitu tinggi. "Tapi Mama bilang tidak boleh cium-cium bibir," gumam Sehun pelan._

 _Shixun sedih dan marah karena Sehun tak ingin menciumnya. "Baiklah, kalau Hyung tak mau cium Xunnie dibibir, Xunnie akan buang hadiah Hyung!" kata Shixun mengancam._

" _JANGAN!" seru Sehun._

 _Shixun terkejut mendengar itu karena jarang sekali Sehun berteriak. Apakah Hyungnya ini sangat menginginkan hadiah darinya? Shixun tak bisa menahan seringainya karena pikiran itu._

" _Hunnie malu," bisik Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lagi._

" _Xunnie tak pernah malu mencium Hyung," kata Shixun cemberut. "Apa Hyung tak mau cium Xunnie karena Hyung tak sayang Xunnie?" tanya Shixun sedih._

 _Sehun menatap Shixun terkejut dan menggeleng kuat. "HUNNIE SAYANG XUNNIE!" seru Sehun lagi-lagi membuat Shixun terkejut. "Kenapa Xunnie bilang Hunnie tidak sayang Xunnie," bisik Sehun dengan bibir bergetar dan matanya berlinang air mata._

 _Shixun merasa bersalah membuat Hyungnya hampir menangis. Sebenarnya ia jelas tahu Sehun menyayanginya, tapi Shixun tak memiliki cara lain supaya Hyungnya itu dengan sukarela menciumnya. Ia ingin hanya untuk sekali saja, Sehun yang duluan menciumnya di bibir._

" _Kalau begitu Hyung harus cium Xunnie dibibir. Yang lama!" perintah Shixun._

 _Sehun langsung merona malu mendengar itu, tapi ia maju selangkah lagi lebih dekat dengan Shixun hingga dada mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah adik kembarnya dan kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat memegang pipi Shixun. Sehun berjinjit sedikit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Shixun._

 _Jantung Shixun berdetak lebih cepat dari yang pernah ia rasakan. Perutnya bergejolak bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalamnya. Wajahnya memanas tapi ia merasa begitu bahagia. Bibir Sehun terasa lebih lembut dan hangat saat ini. Wajah Sehun terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari jarak sedekat ini. Bulu matanya begitu lentik, Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, dan pipi putih saljunya berhiaskan rona marah yang tampak begitu cantik._

 _Shixun hanya ingin waktu berhenti. Dengan bibir Sehun yang menempel pada bibirnya._

 _Sehun melepaskan bibir mereka dan terengah-engah karena kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya masih merona malu namun tangan Sehun masih memegang wajahnya. Shixun baru menyadari bahwa keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Kehabisan nafas dan wajah yang merona merah._

" _Su-sudah," bisik Sehun malu-malu menundukan wajahnya, tapi tetap tak melepaskan wajah Sehun._

 _Shixun tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya karena untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun menciumnya. Ia mengangguk dan memperlihatkan kedua tangannya dan sebuah mahkota bunga yang telah dibuatnya itu._

 _Sehun memekik terkejut dan matanya berbinar-binar menatap mahkota bung itu. Tangannya perlahan dari wajah Shixun dan menyentuh mahkota bunga itu. "Ini cantik sekali, Xunnie," bisik Sehun tak melepas pandangannya dari hadiah Shixun, menatapnya dengan binar memuja._

 _Shixun mengangkat mahkota bunga itu dan dengan hati-hati memakaikannya dikepala Sehun. "Hyung jauh lebih cantik dari itu," bisik Shixun mengangkat dagu Sehun dan menatap Hyungnya dengan penuh cinta, tersenyum lebar melihat rona merah mulai kembali menghiasi pipi Sehun._

" _Benarkah?" bisik Sehun malu-malu._

 _Shixun mengangguk-angguk. Berbeda dengan Shixun yang lebih suka dibilang tampan dan keren, Sehun sangat senang jika dibilang cantik. Dan kenyataanya memang Sehun adalah mahluk paling cantik dan indah dimata Shixun._

" _Kalau sudah besar nanti, Xunnie akan menikahi Hyung. Karena tak ada yang lebih cantik dari Hyung!" kata Shixun berjanji._

 _Sehun tersenyum manis mendengar itu. "Hunnie juga mau menikahi Xunnie," kata Sehun._

 _Shixun terkejut mendengar itu sebelum tersenyum lebar. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Shixun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka._

 _Keduanya tak tahu bahwa janji mereka itu adalah hal yang tabu._

 _Keduanya tak tahu bahwa itu hanya sekedar janji tanpa realisasi._

 **A** **•R**

 **FLASHBACK 12 YEARS AGO Sehun and Shixun 13 years old.**

 _Perbedaan Sehun dan Shixun semakin terlihat diawal keremajaan mereka. Sehun tumbuh menjadi remaja pria yang cantik, anggun, dan cerdas. Ia bagaikan pangeran kuda putih yang digilai anak-anak perempuan di sekolah mereka dan dikagumi serta dihormati oleh anak laki-laki. Kesayangan para guru dan selalu bersikap baik sebagaimana pewaris Huntak Grup._

 _Shixun beda cerita. Ia tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan, keren, dan otot-otot yang mulai terbentuk di lengannya. Ia bagaikan ksatria baju zirah yang digilai oleh anak-anak perempuan dan disegani oleh anak-anak laki-laki. Shixun yang tak bisa diam dengan mudahnya membuat kelompok brandalnya yang terdiri dari Kai, Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Mereka selalu membuat ulah tapi Sehun selalu ada disana membereskan kecerobohan mereka._

 _Dunia mereka mulai berbeda, kehidupan sosial mereka juga jauh berbeda. Dunia mereka tak lagi terbagi dengan Sehun-Shixun dan orang lain. Dunia mereka telah terbagi-bagi sebagaimana orang normal, tapi tetap bagian Sehun-Shixun tak pernah menghilang. Mereka masih saling bersama, mereka masih saling mempercayai satu sama lain._

 _Malam itu, Shixun baru pulang bermain bersama teman-temannya dan menemukan Sehun menangis di kamar mereka. Dan hal yang pertama Shixun lakukan adalah berlari dan memeluk erat Hyungnya._

" _Kenapa, Hyung? Siapa yang membuat Hyung menangis?" tanya Shixun mencoba menahan amarahnya. Ia benar-benar akan menghajar siapapun yang membuat Sehun menangis._

 _Sehun menggeleng dan masih terisak. Menggenggam erat kaos yang Shixun pakai. "Kau akan membenciku jika kuberitahu," kata Sehun terisak._

 _Shixun melepaskan tubuh kurus Sehun dan menatap Hyungnya yang menunduk itu. "Kau tahu jelas aku takkan seperti itu, Hyung," kata Shixun kecewa denga perkataan Sehun. Shixun menyayangi Sehun bahkan melewati batas normal, hatinya takkan bisa membenci Sehun begitu saja._

" _Aku gay, Xun-ah," bisik Sehun bergetar. "Aku menyukai seorang pria di sekolah kita," kata Sehun lagi dan kembali terisak, tampak begitu malu dengan orientasi seksualnya._

 _Shixun terdiam mendengar itu. Mengetahui Hyungnya gay merupakan kejutan baginya, ia terkejut tapi juga tak terkejut. Seakan ia sudah bisa menebak Hyungnya adalah gay tapi dalam pikirannya Sehun takkan menyadari itu secepat ini. Ia berpikir mungkin Hyungnya baru akan menyadarinya beberapa tahun berikutnya. Namun hal yang membuat jantungnya teremas menyakitkan adalah mengetahui Hyungnya telah menyukai seseorang._

 _Darahnya mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya, jantungnya berpacu cepat, tangannya mulai bergetar menahan amarah. Badannya terasa panas, bagaikan ada api yang membakarnya dari dalam. Ia ingin menghancurkan sesuatu, seseorang, apapun untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Shixun benar-benar sulit menerima bahwa Hyungnya itu telah menyukai seseorang._

" _Siapa?" tanya Shixun serak._

 _Sehun menunduk dan memainkan jarinya lalu menggeleng. "Hunnie tidak mau bilang karena Hunnie belum jatuh cinta padanya," bisik Sehun tanpa sadar kembali pada kebiasaannya memanggil dirinya Hunnie._

 _Ayah mereka melarang Sehun bicara seperti itu lagi karena itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan dan seorang pewaris Huntak Grup tak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Sehun waktu itu belum terbiasa dan ayahnya yang kesal hendak memukul Sehun, tapi Shixun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi brutal dan mulai menyerang ayah mereka. Butuh setidaknya 10 pelayan dan tangisan keras Sehun untuk membuat Shixun berhenti. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Sehun untuk seminggu setelah itu dan ayahnya tak pernah lagi mencoba untuk memukul Sehun._

 _Amarah Shixun langsung lenyap melihat Hyungnya yang begitu manis, membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih dingin untuk memproses omongan Sehun. "Hyung tidak mencintainya?" tanya Shixun ragu, ingin memastikan sekali lagi._

 _Sehun mengangguk-angguk yakin, tampak begitu lucu. "Hunnie hanya suka tapi Hunnie tak yakin. Hunnie akan katakan pada Xunnie kalau Hunnie benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada orang itu," kata Sehun menatap Shixun dari balik bulu matanya._

 _Jantung Shixun kembali berdetak keras, kali ini bukan karena amarah. Wajah Hyungnya terlihat semakin cantik dan semakin cantik setiap harinya. Melihat Sehun seperti ini membuat Shixun ingin mencium Hyungnya hingga mereka kehabisan nafas, menunjukkan ada gairah yang nikmat dan surga dunia kepada Hyungnya yang polos itu._

 _Ia tak bisa menghenti tubuhnya untuk terus mencondong ke depan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Ia hendak mengecup bibir manis itu, namun Sehun menoleh ke samping sehingga ciuman Shixun mendarat di pipinya._

" _Xunnie tak boleh mencium Hunnie di bibir lagi," bisik Sehun memberitahu, namun matanya tak berani menatap mata Shixun._

 _Shixun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar itu dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur mereka. Shixun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia menyentuh tubuhnya, memanjaka kebanggan miliknya sambil memikirkan tubuh kakaknya. Ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya sambil membayangkan wajah cantik Sehun._

 _Ketika selesai mandi, Shixun menemukan Sehun sudah tertidur pulas. Ia mencium bibir Hyungnya, melumatnya, menghisapnya hingga ia puas. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Shixun menandai leher Hyungnya dengan tandanya._

 _Sehun bahkan tak mengetahui itu sama sekali._

 _Keesokan harinya, Shixun mengajak teman-teman brandalnya itu untuk menghajar hampir seluruh laki-laki di sekolah mereka. Shixun tak pernah memberitahu sebabnya pada siapapun kenapa tiba-tiba ia seperti itu. Shixun tak memberitahu bahwa ia seperti itu karena ingin menghajar orang yang telah membuat Hyungnya berpaling darinya._

 _Lagi, Sehun bahkan tak mengetahui itu sama sekali._

 _Shixun baru menyadari orang yang Hyungnya sukai adalah sahabatnya sendiri setelah dua tahun berlalu._

 _Shixun tidak menyadari bahwa amarah yang menguasainya itu dinamakan kecemburuan._

 _Dan bahkan sampai detik ini Sehun tak mengetahui apapun tentang semua itu._

 **A** **•R**

 **FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO Sehun, Shixun, and Kai 15 Years Old.**

 _Shixun pergi ke atap sekolah seperti yang Kai minta. Sahabatnya itu katanya ingin bicara. Mungkin Kai sedang ada masalah di keluarganya atau mungkin ada musuh yang mengganggu Kai yang perlu mereka bereskan._

 _Tapi semua prediksi Shixun salah. Karena Kai justru menyatakan perasaanya pada Shixun._

" _Aku menyukaimu, Shixun-ah. Jadilah pacarku," kata Kai berusaha terlihat biasa saja namun terdapat rona merah di pipinya yang tak bisa disembunyikan._

" _Kau gila?" hanya itu tanggapan Shixun. "Leluconmu sangat tak lucu, Kim," komentar Shixun menggeleng._

 _Ketika Shixun melihat pandangan sedih dan terluka dimata Kai, Shixun menyadari bahwa Kai sedang serius. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah dengan sahabatnya itu._

" _Kau serius?" tanya Shixun lagi, masih ragu._

" _Aku takkan bermain-main karena kau sahabatku, Shixun-ah," kata Kai menghela nafas._

" _Kau tahu aku ini masih menyukai wanita, kan? Dan sekalipun aku biseksual, aku akan jadi seme-nya, bung!" kata Shixun tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Kai._

" _Kita tak perlu membicarakan posisi sekarang, Shixun. Jika kau mau menjadi pacarku, cukup katakan ya," kata Kai serius._

" _Tidak," jawab Shixun menolak langsung. "Aku tak menyukaimu seperti itu, Kai. Lupakan saja perasaanmu dan carilah wanita atau pria baik-baik._ "

 _Setelah itu, Shixun langsung pergi dari sana. Ia tak merasa bersalah telah mematahkan hati sahabatnya. Ia tak menyukai Kai seperti itu, sejujurnya ia tak pernah terlintas memiliki hubungan serius seperti pacaran selain dengan Sehun._

 _Shixun mulai menyadari pikirannya tentang Sehun tak wajar, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan itu._

 _Dan ketika malam tiba, Shixun mendengar satu hal yang menghancurkan hatinya. Ia mendengarkan pengakuan Sehun yang mencintai Kai. Sahabatnya yang sore tadi di tolak olehnya. Shixun tak bisa menahan amarahnya meski ia tak tahu ia harus marah kepada siapa. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mengetahui Hyungnya telah mencintai orang lain, mencintai pria yang tak pantas dicintai seperti Kai._

 _Ya, bagi Shixun tak ada yang pantas dicintai oleh Sehun selain dirinya. Tidak ada seorangpun selain dirinya._

 _Shixun tahu Sehun menangis malam itu, ia tahu hati Hyungnya juga sama hancurnya dengannya mengetahui orang yang mereka cintai telah mencintai orang lain. Tapi Shixun memilih untuk egois. Ia pergi mencari salah satu jalangnya, minum-minum, olahraga ranjang dan memuaskan hasratnya sebagai pelarian dari hatinya yang hancur._

 _Shixun begitu bodoh tak memilih untuk berada disamping Hyungnya malam itu._

 _Keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah, Shixun berpikir untuk minta maaf pada Sehun karena ia meninggalkan Sehun sendirian semalam. Tapi yang sangat mengejutkan, Sehun tak ada di kelasnya. Sehun dan Shixun telah beda kelas sekarang ini. Sehun akselerasi sehingga sekarang ia sudah ditahun terakhir SMA-nya sedangkan Shixun baru tahun pertama SMA._

" _Sehun sudah tak ikut kelas sejak pelajaran ketiga, Shixun-ah. Seharian ini aku mencarimu karena ingin menanyakan keberadaan Sehun," kata Suho memberitahu._

" _Apa Sunbae sudah coba menghubungi ponselnya?" tanya Shixun mulai panik._

" _Sehun tak menjawab sama sekali," jawab Suho cemas. "Sehunnie terlihat tidak terlalu pagi ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Suho cemas._

" _Masalah keluarga," jawab Shixun sekedarnya tak ingin ditanya-tanya. "Sunbae, jika Sehun menghubungi segera hubungi aku, ok?" kata Shixun memerintahkan dan segera pergi mencari Sehun._

 _Seharian itu Shixun, Kai, Kris, Tao, Luhan, dan Chanyeol mencari Sehun ke sekeliling kota. Tidak, bukan hanya mereka, bahkan teman-teman Sehun dan Sehun s Fan Club juga mencari Sehun ke seluruh kota._ **#PrinceSehunMissing** _menjadi trending topic hari itu._

 _Jika Shixun tak panik karena Sehun menghilang, ia akan mempermasalahkan hashtag itu. Hashtag yang benar seharusnya_ **#PrincessSehunMissing.** _Hyungnya lebih cocok menjadi Tuan Putri daripada pangeran!_

 _Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 10 malam ketika teman-teman Sehun dan Gang Shixun berkumpul di Mansion Oh untuk melaporkan hasil pencarian mereka hari ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Shixun dan yang lainnya hendak keluar rumah lagi untuk mencari Sehun, tapi tanpa disangka-sangka Sehunnie mereka telah kembali pulang._

 _Shixun langsung memeluk Hyungnya dengan erat dan meminta maaf atas sikapnya. Ia mengatakan ia berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi. Dan Sehun mengatakan semua itu bukan salahnya._

 _Sehun dan Shixun tidur dengan berpelukan erat malam itu, seakan takut Sehun kembali menghilang darinya._

 _Shixun tak menepati janjinya pada Sehun, karena 3 tahun berikutnya ia memberitahu perasaan Sehun pada Kai. Lalu 2 tahun setelahnya ia kembali meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dan berdampak fatal pada Hyungnya itu._

 _Sehun baru tahu mengenai_ **#PrinceSehunMissing** _satu tahun berikutnya di London, ketika Krystal memberitahunya setelah Sehun mengakui ia memiliki cinta terpendam pada Kai._

 _Kai tak pernah mengetahui bahwa ia adalah faktor yang menjadi penghancur hubungan Sehun dan Shixun hingga 3 tahun berikutnya._

 **A** **•R**

Shixun berlari dan berlari. Seluruh memori tentangnya dan Sehun terus berkeliaran di dalam benaknya tanpa bisa dikontrol. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar, otot-otot kakinya terasa sakit, kulitya terasa kebas karena dinginnya malam. Tapi tak satupun dari itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sehun.

Shixun adalah pria yang bodoh. Ia memaksa Kai untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Sehun di Inggris. Ia memaksa Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol untuk kuliah disana dan menjaga Sehun. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Kai hanya akan menyiksa dan menyakiti Sehun. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa itu salah satu kesalahan fatal dalam hidupnya.

Tak ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Shixun memutuskan kontak dengan Sehun, Hyungnya yang tersayang. Tak satupun yang tahu. Hanya Shixun yang tahu. Semua itu Shixun lakukan karena perasaan cintanya pada Sehun terus bertumbuh dan terus bertumbuh. Ia semakin posesif dan fantasinya semakin liar terhadap Hyungnya itu. Tak jarang ia mendesahkan nama Sehun ketika ia sedang melakukan seks dengan orang lain. Sejujurnya, Shixun selalu membayangkan Sehun-lah yang ia setubuhi, bukan pada jalang itu.

Perasaannya pada Sehun tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya, sesuatu yang tak seharusnya. Karena itu Shixun meninggalkan Sehun. Ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan fatal dan lepas kendali memperkosa kakaknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika itu terjadi.

Shixun adalah pria yang bodoh. Dan ia juga sakit jiwa karena mencintai Hyungnya sendiri.

 **e)(o**

 **YAP!** Ini dia perasaan Shixun ke Sehun :DDD

aku rada ragu nulisnya tapi jg seneng pas nulis chap xunhun ini. Hehehe. Semoga feelingnya dapet ya :DD

Ada yg bilang:

Kai nyuri start nih. Di chap ini ketauan si xun udah nyuri start duluan wkwkwk. Terus juga maaf kalo aku nulis feels kaihun-nya kurang, aku lg berusaha buat perbaikin /bow/. Makasih juga untuk kalian yg dukung XunHun karna sampai sekarang aku masih merasa banyak yg gak suka XunHun hehehe.

OKAY! Jadi abis baca chap ini kalian udah nentuin tim mana? **#teamKaiHun** vs **#teamXunHun**? Komen juseyooo :DDD

DAN MAKASIIIIIIIH BNYAAAAAK yang udah ngereview. Maaf kalau ada kelewatan yg belom dijawab pertanyaannya di review.

SPOILER: teamKaiHun siap berkibar-kibar di chap 8 EAAAK

 **-willis.8894**


	7. 06 Broken

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER SIX: BROKEN**

"Hun-ah! Oh, Tuhan! Hun-ah! Kumohon bangunlah!" suara lembut dan panik Krystal menarik Sehun dari kesadarannya.

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit hotel yang ia tempati itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya basah bersimbah air mata, dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia gemetar.

Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Krystal memeluknya erat sambil terisak. Ia menciumi kepala Sehun dan menyeka keringatnya. Mengusap semua air mata Sehun meski mereka terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Sehun hanya terdiam bagaikan mayat hidup dipelukan Krystal dan jantungnya masih berdetak begitu keras karena mimpi buruknya itu.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam 3 tahun terakhir ia kembali memimpikan kejadian paling mengerikan dan keji di dalam hidupnya. Kejadian yang hampir membuatnya mengakhiri hidupnya 5 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu dan bahkan psikolognya sendiri tak tahu. Bahkan Krystal-pun tak tahu.

Kejadian yang membuatnya benci disentuh oleh orang lain.

Sehun berpikir otaknya sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu memicu ingatan itu kembali. Ciuman Kai. Itulah yang memicu kembali ingatan mengerikan itu. Ingatan mengerikan yang disebabkan oleh Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan.

Ini cukup mengerikan bagi Sehun. Sejujurnya, saat bersama Kai, hatinya yang dingin sedikit mulai merasakan sesuatu. Seperti ketika Kai memanggil namanya dengan lembut namun tegas, dan bagaimana ketika Kai menyuruhnya untuk tidur, Sehun _merasakan_ sesuatu. Sedikit kebahagiaan yang menghangatkan hatinya dan sangat banyak kebingungan yang memenuhi kepalanya begitu menatap mata Kai. Karena mata Kai memancarkan sesuatu _yang lain_ , sesuatu yang sulit Sehun mengerti. Dan entah kenapa, itulah yang membuat Sehun menuruti perkataan Kai meskipun masih ada pekerjaan yang ingin ia selesaikan.

Tapi semua itu lenyap ketika tiba-tiba Kai menciumnya. Ya, lenyap. Bibir Kai terasa dingin bagi Sehun, detak jantungnya tak berubah, tak ada gairah, tak ada apa-apa. Hanya hampa. Sehun tak tahu kenapa itu terjadi dan sejujurnya ia sangat panik di dalam dirinya. Kai menciumnya adalah impian Sehun sejak umurnya 13 tahun. Ia telah mendambakan bibir Kai sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Kai! Tapi tubuhnya— tubuhnya tak bereaksi apapun dan itu sangat menakutkan.

Sehun bahkan tak tahu apa yang _ingin_ ia _rasakan_. Ia tak tahu sama sekali. Apakah ia ingin merasakan bahagia karena akhirnya Kai menciumnya? Apakah ia ingin merasakan sedih karena ia tahu hati Kai hanya untuk Shixun tapi melampiaskan hasratnya pada Sehun? Apakah ia ingin merasakan marah karena Kai menciumnya tanpa izin? Atau malah ia… jijik? Sehun sama sekali tak tahu.

Tapi apapun itu, tak ada yang bisa menyingkirkan rasa hampa ini. Rasa hampa yang paling dibenci oleh Sehun.

"Hun-ah, bicaralah padaku, kumohon," bisik Krystal cemas dalam isakannya.

Tapi Sehun tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Ia tak bisa menggerakan badannya. Seakan seluruh sarafnya lumpuh sesaat. Ia hanya berbaring dalam perlukan hangat Krystal bagaikan tubuh tanpa nyawa.

— **A** **•R—**

Pertemuan akan dimulai jam 9 pagi. Sehun sudah siap dengan kemejanya sebelum sarapan bersama yang lainnya. Ia menatap pantulannya di cermin sambil memakai dasinya. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan mati. Seperti ayah dan kakeknya, bedanya bentuk wajah feminim Sehun masih terlihat jelas meski tanpa ekspressi. Sehun tak menyukai ini. Ia ingin bisa seperti ibunya yang tersenyum bagai malaikat apapun keadaannya. Namun seberapa keraspun Sehun mencoba, ia tak bisa. Krystal dan teman-teman Sehun yang lain sudah berusaha keras untuk menjaga kemanusiaan yang tersisa dalam diri Sehun, tapi tetap semua itu tak mengembalikan Sehun yang dulu.

"Hun," panggil Krsytal pelan. "Apa kau tak ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Krystal cemas.

Sehun tahu yang Krystal maksud adalah mimpi buruknya. Krystal sudah mendampinginya selama 9 tahun, ia tahu mana mimpi buruk yang hanya sekedar ingatannya pada Shixun dan yang lainnya, mana mimpi buruk yang mengingatkannya dengan kejadian traumatis. Perbedaan Sehun akan terlihat jauh dan sangat jelas. Krystal hanya tak tahu tentang apa mimpi buruk traumatis yang Sehun hadapi itu.

"Aku belum bisa memberitahumu, Krys," kata Sehun datar. "Jiejie juga datang ke sini, kemungkinan besar Jiejie ikut pertemuan juga, tapi kalau kau mau aku akan minta Jiejie menemanimu," kata Sehun mengubah topik.

Krystal cemberut namun tak mendesak Sehun lebih jauh tentang mimpi buruk itu. "Siapa pengawal yang akan tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Krystal.

"Kris, Luhan, dan Tao," jawab Sehun berbalik menatap Krystal.

"3 orang? Itu terlalu banyak," kata Krystal heran.

"Jiejie tak ingin melihat mereka, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka mengawalku ke pertemuan. Lagipula 4 pengawal sudah cukup bagiku."

Krystal mengangguk mengerti, tak ingin mendebat apapun.

Sehun merangkul Krystal dan menuntunnya untuk keluar kamar mereka. Sarapan sudah tersedia dan yang lain sudah berkumpul dan mulai sarapan. Sehun memastikan Krystal duduk dengan nyaman sebelum pergi membuatkan susu untuk Krystal. Kyungsoo dengan baik hati mengambilkan sarapan yang Krystal inginkan.

"Bos, ada telepon dari Minseok-hyung," kata Baekhyun memberikan ponsel itu pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan meletakkan gelas susu Krystal di meja dihadapan Krystal sebelum mengambil ponsel itu lalu pergi ke balkon. Pembicaraan itu termasuk berat untuk dibicarakan pagi-pagi, tapi jelas itu tak bisa dihindari. Minseok memberitahu masalah yang terjadi di Jenguk Grup dan menanyakan bagaimana keputusan Sehun selaku pemegang saham 50% perusahaan itu.

"Tolong kirimkan dokumen-dokumennya, Hyung. Aku akan memutuskan setelah memeriksanya," kata Sehun sambil menatap pemandangan kota Moskow pagi itu.

" _Chen sudah mengirimkannya padamu. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi apa kau bisa memberi kepastian kapan kau akan memutuskan?"_ tanya Minseok.

Sehun tahu kondisi ini mendesak dan ia tak bisa menunda apapun. "Beri aku waktu setidaknya 1-2 hari, Hyung."

" _Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Sehun-ah. Semoga pertemuannya sukses,_ " kata Minseok.

"Oh. Terima kasih, Hyung," jawab Sehun lalu menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun segera menuju meja kerjanya selesai menelepon, memeriksa emailnya dan mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen kiriman dari Chen.

"Kau perlu sesuatu, Bos?" tanya Seulgi menawarkan.

"Kopi tolong," jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

Seulgi mengangguk dan pergi untuk membuatkan kopi.

"Seulgi," panggil Krystal ketika hendak ke dapur kecil di Suite mereka. "Jangan buatkan Sehun kopi. Bisakah tolong kau ambilkan obat di koperku? Itu ada dikantong kecil di paling dalam," kata Krystal lagi.

Seulgi mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke kamar Sehun dan Krystal. Jelas ia akan lebih menuruti Krystal karena jika Krystal sudah mengamuk, Seulgi benar-benar seakan takkan pernah melihat matahari lagi.

10 menit setelahnya, Krystal meletakkan 3 tablet obat dan segelas air putih di hadapan Sehun. "Tidak sekarang, Krys," kata Sehun tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Kau membutuhkannya, Sehun," kata Krystal lembut namun tak ada bantahan. "Kondisimu memburuk."

Sehun melirik obatnya itu. Telah cukup lama ia berhenti mengkonsumsinya. Mungkin terakhir sekitar dua atau satu setengah tahun yang lalu karena kondisi kesehatan mentalnya membaik apalagi dengan bantuan Krystal dan teman-teman Sehun. Sehun berpikir Krystal tak lagi menyimpan obat-obatnya itu.

"Aku yang meminta langsung dari psikiatrismu," kata Krystal menjelaskan. "Sadar atau tidak kondisimu beberapa minggu ini memburuk, Sehun. Dan meski tak bisa kau akui, keberadaan Shixun dan yang lainnya berdampak buruk bagi kesehatanmu," kata Krystal pelan mencoba membujuk, memijat-mijat bahu kaku Sehun.

"Aku butuh bekerja, Krys. Aku akan minum setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku janji," kata Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, menikmati pijatan Krystal.

Sejujurnya, Sehun bukan orang yang sulit minum obat. Ia tahu mentalnya sakit dan ia ingin sembuh, karena itu ia minum obat teratur. Tapi tidak sekarang. Efek obat itu memiliki kandungan obat tidur yang cukup tinggi, memaksa tubuh dan pikirannya beristirahat. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu sekarang terlebih Minseok menunggu keputusannya segera.

Pijatan Krystal berhenti dan tangan wanita itu menghilang dari pundaknya. Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Krystal sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia tahu Krystal sedang marah sekarang.

"Krys," panggil Sehun menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti Krystal.

Sayangnya Krystal menutup pintu kamar mereka di depan mukanya, membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"Sehun, semua ok?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas, menghampiri Sehun hendak mengelus lengan Sehun.

Tapi secara refleks, Sehun menarik dirinya menjauh sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menyentuhnya. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan dan sakit hati di mata Kyungsoo meski pria itu mencoba menutupi dengan senyum maklumnya. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk bersentuhan dengan orang lain apalagi setelah mimpi buruk itu kembali datang.

"Ma-maaf," kata Sehun pelan. "Jangan cemas, aku dan Krystal hanya berargumen kecil," katanya lagi datar.

Kyungsoo jelas tak mempercayai itu tapi mengangguk. Sehun selalu memiliki batasan dan tembok yang hanya bisa dilewati Krystal, ia beruntung teman-temannya yang lain menghormatinya untuk tidak mencoba menerobos dengan paksa masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Kuharap kalian berdua mau sarapan," kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya dan Krystal itu dengan pelan. "Soojung-ah, kumohon buka pintunya, kau perlu sarapan," kata Sehun mencoba membujuk.

Masih tak ada respon dari Krystal.

"Aku janji akan meminum obatnya, Krys, setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," kata Sehun lagi mencoba membujuk.

Kali ini Krystal membuka pintunya dan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang berurai di pipinya. Sehun segera memeluk Krystal dan membawanya masuk ke kamar mereka lalu menutup pintunya.

"Aku minta maaf, ok? Kumohon, jangan menangis," bisik Sehun mengusap air mata Krystal.

"Ganti pengawal kita. Jauhkan Shixun dan yang lainnya," kata Krystal memerintah dengan pelan.

Sehun terkejut mendengar itu dan mundur menjauh. "Apa?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menahan nada terkejutnya. "Kenapa? Aku tahu kau tidak membenci mereka, Krystal. Kau tak seperti Baekhyun dan Suho-hyung."

"Aku tak membenci mereka, tapi aku ingin mereka menjauh darimu. Kondisimu memburuk beberapa minggu ini, Sehun. Kurasa itu karena ikatan batinmu dengan Shixun yang belum terputus, seakan memperingati bahwa kalian akan segera bertemu. Memperingatimu dengan memori-memori tentang Shixun, Kai, dan yang lainnya."

Perkataan Krystal mengejutkannya. Ia tak pernah terpikirkan hal itu. Ia tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ikatan batinnya dengan Shixun masih berfungsi setelah 7 tahun mati.

"Ketika melihat Shixun yang lainnya, aku berharap ini akan menjadi sebuah kemajuan untukmu, Sehun. Tapi nyatanya tidak," kata Krystal bergetar mencoba menahan tangisnya. "Secara sadar kau tak menunjukkan efek mereka terhadapmu, Sehun. Tapi alam bawah sadarmu yang menunjukkannya," kata Krystal terisak.

Sehun tahu yang dimaksud Krystal adalah mimpi buruknya semalam. Tapi ia tak tahu ini akan begitu mempengaruhi Krystal. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya tubuhnya saat ia bermimpi buruk.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku semalam? Sebelum aku terbangun?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau menjerit, Sehun. Kau menjerit dan berteriak agar tak ada yang menyentuhmu. Kau terus-terusan berteriak untuk berhenti. Kau menangis dalam jeritanmu dan aku sangat ketakutan. Aku takut dengan apa yang kau hadapi dalam mimpimu, Sehun. Aku ingin memanggil Baekhyun, tapi aku tahu kau takkan mau itu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Sehun. Aku hanya bisa melihatmu tersiksa karena mimpimu hingga menunggumu tenang dan aku bisa memelukmu," kata Krystal terisak keras. "Aku takut, Sehun. Aku takut dengan kondisimu, aku tak pernah ingin melihatmu seperti itu lagi. Dan bahkan setelah kau bangun, kau bagaikan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Aku tak ingin lagi kau seperti itu, Sehun-ah," bisik Krystal sambil terisak.

Sehun kembali memeluk Krystal dan mengusap rambutnya. Itu pasti mengerikan bagi Krystal. Responnya ketika bermimpi buruk itu sama seperti ketika awal-awal Shixun baru meninggalkannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak seperti itu, jelas itu membuat Krystal terkejut dan takut.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut," bisik Sehun mengecupi rambut Krystal penuh sayang.

"Usir mereka, Sehun-ah. Kumohon. Jika kau tak bisa melakukan itu demi dirimu sendiri, setidaknya lakukan demiku dan _Aegi,_ " pinta Krystal memohon.

"Aku tak bisa, Krys," kata Sehun pelan. "Dan aku tak mau. Hubunganku dengan Shixun memang takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu karena Shixun tak menginginkannya, tapi aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan 10 hari dalam hidupku untuk bisa melihat Shixun lagi. Bukan hanya Shixun tapi juga yang lainnya."

Krystal mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. "Apa kau merindukannya? Merindukan mereka?" tanya Krystal mengusap wajah Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tak merindukan mereka karena _aku tak bisa_ , Krys. Aku tak bisa merasakan emosi itu karena penyakit mentalku ini. Tapi _jika aku bisa_ — jika aku bisa merasakan, Krys, aku _pasti_ merindukan mereka," aku Sehun dan setetes air matanya gagal ditahannya. "Aku ingin bisa merasakan, Krys. _Sangat ingin_ ," aku Sehun lirih.

"Oh, Tuhan," bisik Krystal tak bisa menahan air matanya mendengar pengakuan Sehun dan memeluk erat tubuh Sehun.

Hanya Krystal yang tahu. Hanya Krystal yang tahu seberapa besar Sehun berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri setiap hari. Hanya Krystal yang tahu seberapa besar keinginan Sehun untuk bisa kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu. Hanya Krystal yang tahu seberapa besar keinginan Sehun untuk bisa merasakan berbagai macam perasaan kepada semua orang, bukan terbatas. Hanya Krystal yang tahu… betapa Sehun membenci hatinya yang telah membeku.

Orang-orang berpikir Sehun menjadi dingin karena pilihannya sendiri. Teman-teman Sehun berpikir dampak seperti ini adalah yang diinginkan Sehun, untuk berhenti merasakan sakit. Teman-teman Sehun berpikir, Sehun menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang tanpa rasa sakit lagi. Ya, yang lain berpikir Sehun bahagia memiliki hati yang hanya bekerja untuk Krystal dan anak mereka, namun dingin kepada orang lain.

Hanya Krystal yang tahu semua itu. Dan juga Taemin, karena Taemin adalah suami Krystal dan Krystal pasti memberitahu semuanya kepada Taemin.

"Kumohon jangan bekerja hari ini. Tetaplah disampingku, Hun," bisik Krystal yang masih memeluk erat Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

Krystal melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengusap air mata Sehun lalu mengecup pipinya. "Kau juga harus meminum obatmu," kata Krystal pelan sambil melepaskan simpul dasi Sehun dan membuka kemejanya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menurut. Ia membiarkan Krystal melepaskan kemeja kerjanya sehingga ia hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis. "Ayo, sarapan," kata Sehun menuntun Krystal keluar setelah wanita itu melemparkan kemeja dan dasi Sehun ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Oh, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh, ini masih pagi," goda Baekhyun melihat penampilan Sehun dan Krystal yang keluar kamar itu.

Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan respon temannya itu, sambil membantu Krystal duduk di sofa yang kosong.

"Oh, itu diperlukan, agar suamiku tak diambil orang," balas Krystal menatap Baekhyun galak, membuat Baekhyun, Seulgi, Suho, dan D.O tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Sehun tampak bingung di wajah datarnya semakin membuat teman-temannya itu tertawa.

"Oh, Sehunnie memang selalu polos," goda Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kening Sehun sedikit berkerut dan bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke bawah.

SNAP!

Sehun berkedip mendengar suara kamera itu. Ia menatap Shixun yang memfoto wajahnya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun masih dengan ekspressi yang sama.

"Mengabadikan momen seorang CEO Oh berubah menjadi anak kucing yang ngambek," jawab Shixun kembali mengambil foto Sehun yang cemberut itu, membuat yang lain tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hapus itu," suruh Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Shixun menyeringai.

"Kirimkan fotonya padaku," minta Baekhyun mengadahkan tangan.

"Aku takkan memberikannya secara gratis."

"Katakan nominalnya dan akan segera kukirimkan," kata Suho tampak begitu berminat.

" _Deal._ "

Kyungsoo sedang memegang ponsel Shixun memperhatikan foto mengambek Sehun itu. "Kita harus jadikan foto ini sebagai _cover_ majalah perusahaan," kata Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap membuat yang lain semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak –apalagi Baekhyun dan Seulgi– mendengarnya.

"Shixun, kupikir kau akan selalu membelaku," protes Sehun dengan kening semakin mengkerut dan bibir yang tertekuk.

SNAP!

"Aku dapatkan fotonya," kata Kai mengumumkan sambil menyeringai sementara satu tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan Tao yang berusaha merebut ponselnya.

"Cetak foto itu dan perbesar," perintah Krystal pada sepupunya itu.

Kai menaikan alisnya. "Dan apa yang kudapatkan dari itu, Jung?" tanya Kai menggoda.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan selamat atas kehamilanku," balas Krystal galak.

"Oh," kata Sehun tiba-tiba sebelum Kai sempat membalas perkataan Krystal. Kai menatapnya tampak tak mengerti. "Dia Oh Soojung sekarang," koreksi Sehun datar.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppareul saranghae~" Baekhyun justru menyanyikan lagu dari _girlband_ favoritenya itu, semakin menjadi-jadi dalam menggoda Bosnya itu.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Mani mani hae!" Seulgi malah ikut-ikutan rekan kerjanya itu menggoda Sehun. Krystal tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi mendengar itu. Yang lain? Jangan tanya, mereka sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ulah dua orang itu.

Sehun melemparkan bantal sofa terdekat yang bisa diraihnya kepada dua bawahannya itu. Tentu saja, Sehun yang paling muda diantara mereka. Meskipun Sehun dikenal sebagai Manusia Es, tapi tetap tak membuatnya lolos _dibully_ Asisten Pribadi dan Sekretarisnya ini.

"Baiklah, cukup kalian berdua menggoda bos kalian," kata Kyungsoo menyudahi namun tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat Sehun cemberut. "Jadi Sehunnie tak ikut pertemuan hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nyonya Oh tak mengizinkan," jawab Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mulai mengambilkan sarapan untuknya.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa urus dibawah," kata Suho menenangkan Sehun. "Jadi siapa yang mengawal kita siapa yang mengawal Sehun dan Krystal?"

"Kris, Luhan, dan Tao tinggal disini. Yang lain mengawal ke pertemuan," jawab Sehun memutuskan tak memberi waktu untuk para Agen itu menjawab.

"Hei, kau tak bisa memutuskan itu begitu saja," protes Chanyeol tak setuju.

"Shixun tak bisa ikut dengan kita, Sehun-ah," kata Suho mengabaikan protesan Chanyeol.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat? Shixun mirip dengan Sehun. Kita tak bisa membiarkan yang lain tahu mereka kembar apalagi Shixun sebuah—" Suho mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. " _Kecacatan_."

Suasana langsung berubah kaku dan tegang karena perkataan Suho itu.

Shixun langsung bangkit berdiri dan hendak menghajar Suho, namun Irene dan Kris sigap menahan pria itu.

"Shixun adalah adik kembarku, tak ada yang bisa mengubah itu dan aku tak perlu menutupi apapun dari fakta itu," balas Sehun dingin.

"Shixun sendiri yang menegaskan bahwa ia memutuskan ikatan dengan keluarga Oh, Sehun. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia _bukan adikmu lagi_ ," balas Suho tak sabaran.

Suasana hening dan kaku karena perdebatan itu. Shixun masih ditahan oleh Kris dan Irene karena ia tampak begitu marah, seperti ingin mencabik-cabik Suho.

"Benar. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan, bukan aku. Jadi terserah padaku apakah aku masih menganggapnya adikku atau bukan. _Terserah padaku_ jika aku memperkenalkannya sebagai adikku atau bukan. Itu keputusanku, bukan kau, Suho," balas Sehun dingin.

Perkataan itu membuat Shixun berhenti memberontak dari pegangan Kris dan Irene. Ia menatap Hyungnya tampak terkejut.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu, Shixun. Apa kau mau ke bawah dan mengekspos dirimu sebagai keluarga Oh? Aku memberikanmu pilihan," kata Sehun menatap lurus pada adik kembarnya itu.

Shixun terdiam sebentar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku akan disini. Aku lebih suka mengawal Hyung," jawab Shixun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspressi dan bangkit berdiri menatap Suho yang masih tampak tak setuju dengan argumen Sehun itu. "Hyung, kita perlu bicara sebentar tentang Jenguk Grup," kata Sehun pada Suho dan berbalik pergi ke balkon.

Sehun selalu memanggil Suho dengan sebutan Hyung. Hanya dalam beberapa kondisi ia memanggilnya dengan 'Suho'. Seperti tadi. Dan Suho tahu jika Sehun sudah kembali memanggilnya dengan Hyung artinya mereka sudah baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah," jawab Suho menghela nafas dan mengikuti Sehun ke balkon.

 **e)(o**

Shixun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sehun dan Krystal. Sehun sedang tidur disana, tampak begitu tenang bagaikan putri tidur. Setelah yang lain pergi ke pertemuan, Sehun dan Krystal mengajak Shixun, Kris, Tao, dan Luhan menonton film yang disediakan disana sebagai hiburan. Tapi baru 30 menit Sehun sudah tertidur. Krystal menyuruh Shixun yang memindahkan Sehun ke kamar, yang lain tak boleh menyentuhnya.

Krystal mengatakan Sehun tertidur karena pengaruh obat, tapi tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut obat apa sebenarnya. Shixun tak bertanya lebih jauh, ia takkan bertanya pada Krystal, ia akan langsung bertanya pada Hyung-nya itu.

Istri kakaknya itu termasuk orang yang begitu aktif meski usia kandungannya sudah cukup tua. Ia bahkan pergi berjalan-jalan begitu Sehun tertidur pulas dikawal oleh Luhan dan Tao. Krystal baru kembali saat makan siang bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Shixun menghela nafas dan berbalik. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Sehun. Tentu Shixun sadar Sehun begitu berubah dan itu semua karenanya, karena kebodohannya meninggalkan Sehun, berharap rasa cintanya pada Hyungnya itu bisa menghilang. Tapi ia benar-benar tak tahu dampak kepergiannya akan sebesar ini pada Sehun. Shixun tak pernah menyangka ia akan menyakiti Sehun sedalam ini.

Hyungnya itu selalu mandiri. Ya, tentu Shixun selalu protektif pada Sehun dan tak memperbolehkannya pergi sendirian, tapi bukan berarti Hyungnya adalah Tuan Putri yang selalu perlu dilayani setiap saat. Tidak sama sekali. Sehun selalu jadi sosok kakak terbaik, ia mandiri, bertanggung jawab, dan tidak egois. Ia sosok ideal bagi semua orang. Ya, Sehun selalu mandiri dan tak bergantung pada siapapun, itulah yang membuat Shixun berpikir kepergiannya dalam hidup Sehun takkan berdampak sebesar ini.

Sehun telah berubah. Sangat berubah. Tapi Shixun adalah adik kembarnya, ia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam diri Hyungnya. Seberapa jauhnya perbedaan Sehun yang dulu dan sekarang, Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Sehun selalu menerima Shixun kembali pulang meski ia tak bisa menunjukkannya dengan benar sekarang ini.

" _Shixun adalah adik kembarku, tak ada yang bisa mengubah itu dan aku tak perlu menutupi apapun dari fakta itu."_

" _Benar. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan, bukan aku. Jadi terserah padaku apakah aku masih menganggapnya adikku atau bukan. Terserah padaku jika aku memperkenalkannya sebagai adikku atau bukan. Itu keputusanku, bukan kau, Suho."_

Perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang dalam benak Shixun. Sehun masih menganggapnya adik. Meskipun 5 tahun lalu Shixun meninggalkannya dengan kejam, tapi Sehun tak pernah berhenti menganggap Shixun sebagai adik. Shixun tak tahu harus merasa bahagia karena itu atau merasa sedih karena telah menghancurkan Sehun hingga seperti ini.

Tentu perkataan Sehun di bandara kemarin mengejutkan Shixun, dimana Sehun mengutamakan Krystal daripada Shixun. Sejujurnya, Shixun benci itu. Ia tak bisa menerima itu. Shixun selalu menjadi prioritas utama Sehun. Selalu. Tapi Krystal kini menggantikannya dan Shixun masih belum bisa menerima itu dengan baik. Shixun yakin ada alasan lain kenapa Sehun mengutamakan Krystal, ada alasan lain. Dan Shixun akan menemukan jawabannya cepat atau lambat sebelum kembali merebut tahtanya di hati Sehun.

Shixun pergi ke dapur dan mengambil minuman. Krystal dan Baekhyun disana. Krystal sedang membuat susunya sedangkan Baekhyun menemaninya. Shixun kini menyadari Baekhyun, Seulgi, Suho, dan Kyungsoo selalu menjaga Krystal dengan baik terlebih jika Sehun tak ada disamping Krystal. Mereka sigap memastikan Krystal duduk dengan nyaman, berjalan dengan aman, dan melayani semua kebutuhan kecilnya. Melayani bagaikan Tuan Putri…

… _seperti Shixun dulu selalu memperlakukan Sehun sebagai Tuan Putri._

Bedanya Sehun tak terlalu suka dilayani. Ia sempat marah pada Shixun karena Shixun membuat teman-teman Sehun melayani Sehun bahkan sampai membawakan tas dan buku-buku Sehun. Shixun terpaksa mengalah dan akhirnya mereka setuju dengan syarat Sehun tak boleh kemana-mana sendirian. Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang mengawal menemaninya.

"Apa Sehun takkan ikut makan siang dengan kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, biarkan dia tertidur. Semalam ia mengalami gangguan tidur," jawab Krystal mencicipi susunya itu. "Ewh, ini tak seenak buatan Sehunnie atau Taeminnie. Bagaimana cara mereka membuat sebenarnya?" protes Krystal sebal.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng sebelum mengambil kotak susu Krystal dan mulai membuatkan yang baru. "Apa Sehun mulai bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Krystal tampak terkejut mendengar itu. "Kau tahu?"

"Sehun pernah bermimpi buruk ketika kami dalam perjalanan bisnis 4 tahun lalu. Sekitar 2 atau 3 kali ia pernah bermimpi buruk. Ia menjerit, berteriak, dan menangis. Aku dan Seulgi sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Krys. Setiap kami mendekat, setiap aku hendak menyentuhnya, ia menjerit semakin keras. Seakan akulah yang menyiksanya," kata Baekhyun lirih. "Itu adalah mimpi buruk bagiku, Krys. Melihat Sehun tersiksa dalam mimpinya dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada akhirnya Seulgi memanggil dokter dan beberapa perawat, mereka menyuntikkan Sehun obat penenang."

Krystal meremas lengan Baekhyun pelan, seakan mengatakan ia mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. "Sehun tak tahu ini, kan? Ia tak tahu kau dan Seulgi pernah melihatnya melewati mimpi buruk itu," tanya Krystal lirih.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kami selalu bilang bahwa ia pingsan. Kami tak bilang soal mimpi buruk itu," jawab Baekhyun.

Krystal tersenyum. "Terima kasih," bisiknya lega.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya," kata Baekhyun pelan.

Shixun berbalik pergi dari dapur, ia merasa dirinya sudah cukup banyak mendengar. Ia hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Memproses semua yang terjadi tentang Sehun. Shixun memutuskan untuk pergi ke balkon dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Krystal membuyarkan lamunan Shixun.

Shixun hanya mengangguk dan membantu istri Hyungnya itu untuk duduk. Tak lama Suho keluar dengan selimut. "Kau tak boleh kedinginan," kata Suho tersenyum.

Shixun mengambil selimut itu dari tangan Suho dan menyelimuti kaki Krystal. Ia mengabaikan tatapan protes Suho dan mengangguk ketika Krystal mengumamkan 'terima kasih'. Suho tak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah lama Sehun tak bermimpi buruk, kau tahu," kata Krystal memulai, memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku ingat terakhir ia mimpi seperti kemarin malam adalah 3 tahun lalu."

Shixun hanya bergumam tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Aku akan jujur padamu, Shixun," kata Krystal kali ini lebih tegas dan menatap Shixun. "Sejujurnya, ketika aku melihatmu dan yang lainnya dibandara, aku berharap kalian bisa mengubah Sehun kembali seperti yang dulu. Aku tak benci kalian, sama sekali tidak. Okay, awalnya aku benci kalian karena meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, tapi Sehun selalu mengingatkankan bahwa setiap orang bebas menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Ia bisa menerima keputusanmu tanpa membencimu atau yang lain, jadi kenapa aku tidak? Jadi, ya, aku tak membencimu. Aku tahu kebebesanmun adalah hakmu."

"Sehun terlihat tak senang bertemu dengan kami," komentar Shixun datar.

"Tidak siap bukan berarti tak senang," koreksi Krystal. "Yang terluka karena ditinggalkan bukan hanya Sehun, Shixun-ah. Kau jelas sadar bagaimana Suho menghindari Kai. Suho menyalahkan Kai atas apa yang terjadi pada Jenguk Grup meski itu bukan salah Kai yang hanya ingin bebas. Dan bagaimana Baekhyun benci pada kalian karena meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Dan Jiejie yang Sehun maksud adalah Victoria-unnie, Unnie tak ingin bertemu dengan Kris, Luhan, dan Tao—"

"Intinya kalian tak menyukai keberadaan kami. Aku mengerti," potong Shixun tak sabar.

"Intinya, keberadaan kalian berdampak emosional pada kami semua," balas Krystal mengoreksi. "Dan mereka disini untuk pekerjaan, Shixun. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang besar dan mereka harus fokus, disatu sisi dampak emosional yang kalian sebabkan pada mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diabaikan. Sehun, sebagai CEO, merasa bertanggungjawab atas itu semua. Apa kau mengerti?"

Shixun terdiam dan memproses omongan itu. Ia kini menyadari, tanggung jawab Sehun, prioritas Sehun, sudah jauh berbeda dari 5 tahun lalu ketika ia meninggalkannya. Dulu Sehun baru lulus kuliah, prioritasnya hanyalah Shixun dan nilai-nilai akademiknya. Tapi sekarang, Hyungnya adalah seorang CEO Huntak Grup. Prioritasnya adalah Huntak Grup termasuk bawahannya dan juga Krystal. Keadaan sudah terlalu berubah dan Shixun baru menyadari ini sekarang.

"Jadi apa? Kau ingin mengusir kami dan mencari pengawal baru?" tanya Shixun dingin, tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia yang salah disini.

"Awalnya, ya. Terlebih aku melihat dampak keberadaan kalian pada psikis Sehun. Sehun memang tak menunjukkannya ketika ia sadar, tapi itu terlihat jelas ketika ia tak sadar. Dalam tidurnya, misalnya. Keberadaan kalian memicu mimpi buruknya, Shixun, dan itu tak baik bagi Sehun. Itu sebabnya aku meminta ia mengganti kalian tadi pagi," kata Krystal.

Shixun merasa wajahnya memucat mendengar itu. Sehun bereaksi buruk ketika berada di dekatnya? Apakah ini artinya ia takkan bisa berada disamping Hyungnya lagi? Apakah ini artinya seharusnya tak pernah kembali ke dalam kehidupan Sehun?

"Tapi Sehun menolaknya," lanjut Krystal membuyarkan pikiran Shixun. "Sehun mengatakan; ' _Hubunganku dengan Shixun memang takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu karena Shixun tak menginginkannya, tapi aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan 10 hari dalam hidupku untuk bisa melihat Shixun lagi. Bukan hanya Shixun tapi juga yang lainnya.'._ Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Shixun. Waktu kalian mungkin hanya 10 hari, tapi tolong jangan sia-siakan itu. 10 hari bersamamu sangat berharga bagi Sehun," kata Krystal menatap Shixun.

Shixun terdiam mendengar itu. Tebakannya benar, seberapa jauhpun Sehun berubah di dalamnya tetaplah Sehunnya. Malaikatnya. Orang yang paling menyayanginya.

"Itu saja. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu, Shixun," kata Krystal sambil bangkit berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam.

e)(o

ANOTHER CLUE HAS BEEN DROPPED!!! hehehehe

Makasih banyak yg udah dukung dan kasih review meski chap sebelumnya full XunHun. Hehe

Di chap ini banyak dibahas kondisi Sehun yang sebenarnya. Dan perasaan Sehun ke Kai pas kejadian Kai nyium Sehun di chap. 4.

Semoga clue lain dan beberapa penjelasannya udah cukup jelas hehehe.

Jadi udah paten #teamKaiHun or #teamXunHun(?) Wkkwkwkwk

Ngomong-ngomong karena cerita ini banyak sedih-dramanya daripada yg kiyowo kiyowonya, gimana kalau aku bikin cerita baru "AR Drabbles" yang isinya KaiHun-XunHun?? Setuju gak??

Oh yg terakhir: MAKASIIIIH BANYAK REVIEWNYAAAA :DD

Semoga gak bosen-bosen ngereview ya~~ dan aku juga masih belajar bikin KaiHun momennya makin romantis hehehehehe

P.S: Chap berikutnya Sehun konfrontasi Kai soal ciuman mereka EAAAK :D

-willis.8894


	8. 07 Mend The Bond

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: MEND THE BOND**

Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan ringan. Ia tak bermimpi sama sekali, terima kasih pada obat dari yang diminumnya pagi tadi itu. Sehun baru menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan tidur panjang tanpa mimpi sesekali. Dan ia berterima kasih pada Krystal yang memaksanya minum obat tadi pagi.

Kepala Sehun terasa ringan seakan tanpa beban, ia memutuskan untuk segera mandi sebelum keluar kamar. Ia berendam dalam busa-busa yang lembut, hal yang telah lama ia tak lakukan karena keterbatasan waktunya itu. Pikirannya pergi kemana-mana yang bukan hanya soal pekerjaannya saja. Pikirannya justru teralih pada Shixun dan yang lainnya.

Sehun tahu Shixun dan yang lainnya pasti terkejut dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini dan meskipun Sehun tak bisa merasakan apapun pada mereka, Sehun tahu kesempatan mereka berjumpa mungkin takkan ada lagi setelah ini. Ini mungkin kesempatan terakhir Sehun bertemu dengan mereka dan Sehun takkan membuang kesempatan itu.

Sehun memang tak bisa merasakan, tapi ia ingin mengukir memori terakhir diantara mereka dengan indah. Bukan memori menyakitkan seperti 5 tahun lalu. Karena meskipun mereka telah membuang Sehun bagaikan sampah, mereka adalah teman-teman Sehun, adik kandung Sehun, cinta pertama Sehun. Mereka memiliki peran sendiri dalam hidup Sehun.

Ya, Sehun memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka dalam waktu singkat ini dan berpisah baik-baik untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat berbagai memori yang indah sebelum mereka kembali pada jalan masing-masing dan berpisah untuk selamanya.

Setelah mandi, Sehun keluar dan menemukan Krystal yang sedang menonton TV dengan Tao. Kris dan Luhan sedang bermain sesuatu sedangkan Shixun tertidur pulas di sofa.

"Oh, Sehunnie sudah bangun! Kau perlu makan!" kata Krystal yang pertama menyadari Sehun keluar kamar.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan cari makan diluar. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Sehun menawarkan.

Krystal menggeleng. "Aku sudah jalan-jalan tadi. Aku mau istirahat saja sore ini."

Sehun kembali mengangguk dan menengok pada Kris dan Luhan. Ia cukup terkejut menemukan kedua orang itu sudah menatapnya entah sejak kapan. Sehun menjilat bibirnya, kebiasaanya ketika gugup masih belum hilang sejak dulu. "Kalian ingin ikut menemaniku makan?" tanya Sehun menawarkan. Ah, nada suaranya masih begitu datar.

"Oh— o-okay," jawab Luhan tergagap dan langsung bangkit berdiri.

Sehun memandangnya sedikit aneh dengan ekspressi Luhan tapi tak mempertanyakan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan mengambil mantelnya.

— **A•R—**

Sehun, Kris, dan Luhan kembali ketika makan malam tiba. Mereka harus mencari keliling kota makanan yang diinginkan Krystal, namun semua baik-baik saja. Masih ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, tapi terima kasih karena kecerobohan dan kebodohan Kris yang membuat suasana mencair. Sehun berterima kasih Kris dan Luhan mau membiasakan diri mereka dengan Sehun yang minim ekspressi ini.

Tak ada yang berkomentar ketika ketiganya pulang, namun ketika Sehun menatap Shixun, adiknya itu terlihat terluka dan marah. Ya, marah dan sesuatu yang lain yang sulit Sehun mengerti. Sehun mencatat dalam otaknya untuk mengajak Shixun pergi jalan-jalan malam ini, mungkin setelah ia selesai membicarakan pekerjaan dengan Suho, Baekhyun, dan Seulgi.

Makan malam berjalan baik, tak ada ketegangan diantara teman-teman Sehun dan teman-teman Shixun. Tentu Baekhyun masih terlihat tak suka dengan Shixun, Suho juga masih enggan untuk bahkan sekedar melirik Kai, tapi tidak dari mereka yang menyuarakan permusuhan terang-terangan dan Sehun bersyukur karena itu.

Oh, tentu saja Sehun yang menjadi sasaran untuk digoda seperti ketika sarapan tadi. Aish, kapan ia tidak menjadi menjadi sasaran Hyung dan Noona-nya ini? Argh, inilah nasibnya sebagai maknae. Huft!

Setelah makan malam, Sehun mengurus pekerjaannya dengan Suho, Baekhyun, dan Seulgi hingga waktu mendekati pukul 11 malam. Seulgi kembali ke kamarnya dengan Irene, Baekhyun dan Suho kembali ke suite mereka disamping. Kris sudah tertidur pulas bagaikan mayat. Kai dan Shixun masih terbangun dan sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing sepertinya menunggu kantuk menjemput mereka.

"Shixun," panggil Sehun pelan, tapi tampaknya malah mengejutkan adiknya itu.

"Huh?" tanya Shixun bingung langsung terduduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Sehun ada sedikit keraguan di nadanya yang datar.

"Tidak?" jawab Shixun tampak tak mengerti.

Sehun melirik Kai yang menatap Sehun dan Shixun tampak mengamati, Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Kai mengamati mereka. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan itu saat ini. "Um— kau mau— jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Sehun menawarkan.

Shixun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jalan-jalan?" tanya Shixun.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya jika kau mau," jawabnya.

Shixun menyeringai mendengar itu dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Coba katakan lagi, _Hyung_ ," suruh Shixun menggoda.

Kening Sehun berkerut dan bibirnya melengkung sedikit ke bawah, menampakan ekspressi kucing ngambeknya itu. "Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas, Shixun," protes Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas," kata Shixun masih menyeringai. "Kau dengar apa kata Hyungku tadi, Kai?" tanya Shixun pada rekannya itu.

Tampaknya Kai tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik menurut Sehun, karena pria itu hanya mendengus dongkol sebelum berbalik tidur membelakangi mereka dan menarik selimutnya ke hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Tsk, dasar ayam gosong," decih Shixun melihat tingkah rekannya itu sebelum kembali menyeringai pada Sehun. "Jadi, Hyung, katakan lagi dengan jelas," suruh Shixun.

"Kalau kau tak mau tak usah," kata Sehun tak mau mengikuti keinginan adiknya itu.

"Kau tak boleh menariknya kembali!" protes Shixun tak terima kini cemberut bagai anak kecil.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kebiasaan Shixun yang tak pernah berubah itu. Shixun selalu kekanak-kanakan meskipun penampilannya sangat maskulin. Ia akan protes dan merengek jika keinginannya tak dituruti. Seperti _dulu_.

"Cepat ambil mantelmu, Xun-ah. Sebelum kutinggal," kata Sehun mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya dan memakainya.

Shixun menatap Hyungnya tak percaya yang kini tak mengikuti keinginannya itu. Tapi ia segera mengambil mantelnya begitu melihat Sehun mulai berjalan ke pintu meninggalkan Shixun.

Sehun tak bisa menahan kekecewaannya karena tak mendengar suara langkah kaki Shixun mengikutinya. Apakah Shixun benar-benar tak mau pergi dengannya? Apa Shixun benar-benar tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Apa bagi Shixun— Sehun benar-benar tak ada lagi artinya?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti, Hyung? Kupikir kita mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Shixun heran yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya, membuyarkan pikiran negatif Sehun.

"Xunnie," bisik Sehun tanpa bisa dihentikan, tak datar namun nadanya tak selembut yang dulu, menatap Shixun tampak terkejut. Kelegaan membanjiri tubuh Sehun begitu Sehun menyadari semua asumsinya itu tidak benar.

Shixun hanya berdiri disana mendengar nama panggilan masa kecil mereka, menatap Sehun dengan emosi yang begitu intens, tapi Sehun tak tahu apa itu. Ia tak mengerti. Apa Shixun tak suka dipanggil Xunnie? Itu mungkin saja, panggilan itu sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sehun mencatat dalam otaknya untuk tidak lagi memanggil Shixun dengan Xunnie.

"Aku tak mendengar langkahmu, kupikir kau tak mau ikut," kata Sehun pelan kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Shixun.

"Aku ini Agen selama 7 tahun, Hyung. Tentu saja aku berjalan tanpa suara," jawab Shixun menjelaskan.

Ah, Sehun menyadari itu juga ketika pergi dengan Kris dan Luhan. Sehun tak bisa mendengar langkah kaki mereka. Sehun mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelas itu.

"Hyung," panggil Shixun membuat Sehun menengok padanya.

Shixun menggerakan tangannya hendak menyentuh tangan Sehun, tapi Sehun langsung menjauh, menjaga jarak dari adiknya itu tanpa bisa dihentikan. Refleks. Shixun tampak kecewa dan sedih, Sehun bisa melihat itu dengan jelas dan ia tak menginginkan Shixun berekspressi seperti itu. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan refleksnya sendiri. Ia ingin mencoba melawan, tapi tubuhnya malah kaku dan tangannya mulai gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya menjeritkan agar tak ada yang menyentuhnya meski sejujurnya Sehun ingin bisa kembali menggandeng tangan adiknya itu.

"Maaf," kata Shixun pelan dan menarik tangannya, memasukan ke dalam mantelnya dan kembali berjalan.

Sehun menatap punggung Shixun. Ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa, tapi ia tak menyangkal bahwa ada keinginan untuk memeluk adiknya itu. Hanya keinginan, karena bahkan setiap sel dalam tubuhnya masih trauma dengan mimpi buruknya semalam dan membuatnya tak ingin disentuh orang lain selain Krystal. Ini bukan kemauan Sehun dan ia benci keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Sehun mendorong pikiran itu ke belakang dan segera menyusul Shixun. Ia sudah bertekad untuk membuat memori yang indah dengan Shixun. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang malah mengganggu waktu spesial mereka berdua itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Shixun ketika mereka berada di dalam lift yang turun ke bawah.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin nonton film tengah malam? Atau ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Sehun.

"Kurasa menonton film tak buruk juga," jawab Shixun.

— **A•R—**

Waktu berduanya dengan Shixun semalam berjalan baik. Mereka menonton film lalu mencari makan dini hari, di tengah musim salju di Moskow, dan kembali ke hotel ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat. Mereka tak membicarakan hal yang berat dan mendalam, mereka membicarakan hal yang ringan. Bicara tentang film yang mereka tonton, kabar teman-teman sekolah mereka, Shixun menceritakan hal-hal menarik yang ia alami sebagai Agen, beberapa tempat menarik di Rusia yang sudah Shixun jelajahi selama setahun tinggal di negara ini –Shixun berjanji untuk membawa Sehun ke tempat-tempat itu–, dan obrolan ringan lainnya.

Mereka tak bicara kondisi mental Sehun. Sehun juga tak memberitahu bahwa Ibu dan Nenek mereka sudah meninggal beberapa bulan setelah kepergian Shixun, belum. Atau bagaimana kondisi ayah dan kakek mereka. Atau tentang Kai— tidak. Belum. Sehun tahu ia harus membicarakan semua itu pada Shixun. Shixun berhak tahu meski jika Shixun tak peduli padanya ataupun keluarga Oh, tapi Sehun masih belum siap membicarakan itu sekarang. Mungkin nanti, sebelum mereka berpisah.

Jalan-jalan malam dengan Shixun membuat Sehun bahagia. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan senyum kecilnya selama berada disamping Shixun. Ia mulai merasakan adanya sedikit kebahagiaan yang menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Begitu kecil, tapi sudah cukup membuat Sehun melihat adanya harapan bahwa ia bisa kembali normal. Kembali seperti _dulu_.

Tapi kebahagian kecilnya hilang secepat datangnya. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, sama seperti kemarin malam. Sehun terbangun dalam pelukan Krystal yang sedang terisak, seluruh tubuhnya banjir keringat, air mata yang tak terhentikan, tenggorokannya yang sakit karena berteriak, tubuhnya yang lemas tak bisa digerakan, dan ia merasa kosong. Hampa. Seakan tak ada gunanya untuk hidup.

Sehun tak lagi tertidur setelah itu, sama seperti kemarin. Meski Krystal kembali tertidur karena kelelahan menangis, Sehun tak tertidur. Ia hanya berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar hotelnya dengan kehampaan yang melingkupinya.

Mungkin Sehun perlu bicara berdua dengan Kai. Menanyakan kenapa Kai menciumnya malam itu. Mereka tak sempat bicara seharian kemarin karena keributan di pagi hari dan pada malam hari Sehun bekerja dan pergi dengan Shixun. Sehun rasa ia harus bicara dengan Kai pagi ini, sebelum pertemuan dimulai.

Sehun hanya ingin kehampaan ini segera lenyap dari dirinya. Ia benci hidup bagaikan zombie.

— **A•R—**

Sehun tak tahu berapa lama ia berbaring, ia baru menggerakan tubuhnya begitu sinar matahari mengintip dari tirai kamar hotelnya. Ia melirik jam di atas meja nakas menunjukkan setengah tujuh kurang. Sehun mengecup kening dan perut buncit Krystal lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Sehun meninggalkan pesan untuk Krystal mengatakan ia akan sarapan dengan Kai karena ada hal yang perlu mereka bicarakan lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

Kai baru saja terbangun ketika Sehun tiba di ruang tengah. Shixun dan Kris masih tertidur pulas, bahkan Irene dan Seulgi juga belum bangun. Kai terlihat jelas masih mengantuk, tapi pria itu menyadari Sehun sudah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Kai dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya.

Sehun selalu menyukai suara Kai ketika bangun tidur. Rendah dan seksi. _Dulu,_ impian Sehun adalah bangun di ranjang yang sama dengan Kai dan mendengar Kai menyapanya setiap pagi dengan suara seksinya itu. _Dulu._ Tapi bahkan detik ini suara itu tak menggetarkan hati Sehun. Hanya kehampaan.

"Ayo, sarapan di luar. Ada hal yang perlu kita bicarakan," kata Sehun datar.

Kai tampaknya langsung tersadar mendengar itu. "Hanya kita berdua?" tanya Kai mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sehun mengangguk kaku.

Kai menatap Sehun seakan ingin menyelidiki maksud Sehun mengajaknya sarapan berdua. Pria tan itu menghela nafas dan bangkit berdiri. "Biarkan aku cuci muka dulu, setelah itu kita pergi," kata Kai menyetujui sambil melipat selimutnya.

"Biar aku saja," kata Sehun cepat berjalan ke arah Kai namun berhenti sebelum ia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Kai. "Cuci muka saja, aku yang bereskan ini."

"Whoa, bukankah aku beruntung? CEO Huntak Grup _melayaniku_ di pagi hari!" kata Kai menyeringai namun nadanya sarkastis. "Apa ada _pelayanan tambahan_ , CEO Oh?" tanya Kai menaikan satu alisnya, nadanya begitu merendahkan seakan Kai sedang bicara dengan teman tidur satu malamnya.

Lagi, Sehun tak merasakan apapun. Ia tak merasa sakit hati. Ia tak merasa marah. Ia tak merasa apa-apa. Hanya kehampaan yang semakin lama terasa semakin dingin.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap," kata Sehun dingin, datar, tanpa emosi. Benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya dari dalam.

Sehun bisa melihat perasaan marah, terluka, dan perasaan lain yang tak bisa Sehun identifikasikan. Bukankah ini sangat lucu? Kai yang merendahkannya ketika Sehun mencoba membantunya, Kai yang menghinanya tanpa sebab. Tapi justru Kai yang sekarang terlihat marah, terlihat terluka. Ironis karena seharusnya Sehun yang terlihat seperti itu.

Kai berbalik dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras namun tak cukup keras untuk membangunkan Kris dan Shixun. Sehun hanya berdiri kaku disana untuk beberapa detik sebelum mulai membereskan selimut dan bantal Kai itu.

15 menit berikutnya kedua pria itu telah keluar dari hotel dan menuju sebuah café yang berada di dekat sana.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kai setelah mereka memesan sarapan mereka.

Sehun memperhatikan Kai berbeda dari kemarin. Ia terlihat lebih dingin dan tampak tak sabaran. Seperti ia benci menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun dan tak berniat menutupi ketidaksukaannya. Sehun mulai berpikir apa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga Kai kini ingin menjauhinya. Atau mungkin suasana hati Kai masih sama buruknya dengan semalam saat Sehun pergi dengan Shixun.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, Kai?" tanya Sehun tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Kai tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Seperti apa?" gumam Kai bertanya, mencoba mengelak.

"Seperti kau ingin mendorongku menjauh. Seperti kau membenciku dan kau ingin aku tahu jelas itu," jawab Sehun jujur.

"Aku tak membencimu," bantah Kai tajam, tampak tersinggung.

Kini Sehun semakin bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpikir Kai tak membencinya jika tiba-tiba saja Kai berubah dingin, menghina, dan juga merendahkannya di pagi hari padahal hari-hari sebelumnya mereka baik-baik saja. Kai bahkan memperhatikannya malam itu. Jadi, apa ini salahnya lagi jika bertanya kenapa Kai membencinya?

"Dan biasanya memanggilku Jongin," tambah Kai lagi, jelas tampak tak senang ketika Sehun menyebutnya sebagai Kai.

"Jongin dan Kai sama-sama namamu," kata Sehun datar.

"Dulu kau bisa memanggilku Jongin. Kemarin kau masih memanggilku Jongin," balas Kai.

"Kemarin kau juga baik padaku, memperhatikanku. Tapi sekarang kau dingin padaku dan seakan tak suka aku ada dihadapanmu. Apa ada alasannya? Jika tidak, maka tak ada bedanya aku memanggilmu Jongin kemarin dan memanggilmu Kai hari ini."

Kai terdiam sejenak mendengar itu sebelum ekspressi berubah dongkol. Pria tan itu melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap keluar jendela, tanda ia tak senang dengan pembicaraan ini. _Atau mungkin tak senang karena ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Sehun_.

Sehun menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kai itu. "Aku minta maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan, sejujurnya aku tak tahu sama sekali salahku jadi akan lebih mudah jika kau memberitahunya," kata Sehun pelan, sedikit lebih lembut.

Kai masih tak mau memandang Sehun, tapi Sehun bisa melihat posturnya mulai melunak mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Sehun, berharap Kai mau berhenti ngambek dan mereka bisa mulai bicara serius.

Trik yang satu itu tampaknya berhasil karena Kai menghela nafas dan mau menatap Sehun. "Itu bukan salahmu. Maaf, aku hanya— entahlah, suasana hatiku sedang memburuk," kata Kai jujur.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti mendengar itu. Ia menjilat bibirnya sekilas, gugup. "Bisakah kita bicara serius sekarang?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Kai menatapnya, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan aneh nan intens yang tak pernah Sehun mengerti. Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Kai mengangguk.

Sehun tampak ragu sejenak, dibawah meja jari-jarinya tak bisa berdiam bermain-main dengan satu sama lain. Lidahnya kembali menjilati bibirnya sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kau menciumku malam itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Sehun?" Kai bertanya balik masih menatap Sehun intens.

Kening Sehun berkerut dan bibirnya cemberut, ekspressi anak kucing yang ngambek menurut pendapat Shixun. "Kau tidak adil, Jongin. Aku bertanya dan kau harus menjawab," protes Sehun –hampir terdengar seperti rengekan–.

Kai tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya membuat kening Sehun semakin berkerut dan bibirnya makin tertekuk ke bawah. Apa yang Kai tertawakan? Ini sama sekali tak lucu. Sehun sepertinya mendengar Kai bergumam 'menggemaskan' sambil tersenyum tapi Sehun tak terlalu yakin.

"Ayolah, Sehun, tebak itu. Kau seorang CEO, bukannya kau seharusnya bisa menilai orang? Aku ingat ayahku dulu mengatakan aku harus selalu bisa melihat orang jika ingin menjadi CEO nantinya," kata Kai menyeringai.

Sehun jelas menunjukkan ekspressi tak setuju dengan ekspressi wajahnya yang minim, tapi Kai mengabaikan itu dan jelas menunggu jawaban Sehun. "Aku punya tebakan, Kai. Tapi aku tak yakin kau ingin mengakuinya jika kukatakan," kata Sehun.

Kai menaikan satu alisnya. "Aku takkan menutupi apapun," jawab Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, tanda menyerah.

Sehun masih terlihat ragu sebelum mengatakan asumsinya itu. "Kau frustasi karena Shixun masih tak membalas perasaanmu dan otakmu mencari pelepasan emosional tercepat dan termudah yaitu aku, kakak kembarnya," kata Sehun.

Seringai Kai luntur mendengar itu, tergantikan dengan kekecewaan dan— amarah? Sehun benar-benar tak tahu ini. Apa ia mengatakan hal yang salah lagi?

"Menjadikanmu _pengganti_ Shixun? Aku tak serendah itu, Sehun!" kata Kai dingin dan menusuk.

"Lalu apa? Kau memintaku menebak, Kai," kata Sehun mulai frustasi tapi mencoba memelankan nadanya. "Aku tak lagi mengenalmu, Jongin. 5 tahun banyak yang berubah."

"Aku sama sekali tak berubah," sergah Kai tajam.

"Maksudmu kau masih mencintai Shixun? Atau kau meniduri semua wanita cantik dan seksi yang kau lihat dimanapun?" Sehun merasa lidahnya begitu pahit mengucapkan itu.

Kai menatap Sehun tampak tak percaya, jelas terluka dengan itu. "Kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Kai getir.

"Itu kau yang 5 tahun lalu, Jongin. Mencintai Shixun yang tak terjangkau olehmu dan mencari jalan pintas untuk memuaskan hasratmu," kata Sehun memberitahu dengan sedikit lembut, lelah dengan semua perbedaan ini. "Dan jika kau mengatakan kau tak berubah, maka itu artinya kau tetap seperti itu."

"Yang kumaksud tak berubah adalah perasaanku padamu. _Aku mencintaimu, Sehun_ ," kata Kai tegas dan terselip amarah, frustasi, dan ketidaksabaran di nadanya. " _Aku mencintaimu_. _5 tahun lalu_ maupun _sekarang._ "

Sehun hanya bisa terduduk kaku disana mendengar itu.

 **e)(o**

Aaaaaaaa udah lama yah hehehe.

Aku rada sibuk belakangan ini hehe. Sebenernya chap ini udah selesai dari minggu lalu tapi baru ku edit sekarang buat diupdate hehe. Yang sabar ya wkwkwk

Buat yg minta Sestal momen dikurangin, berbahagialah karena itu jadi kenyataan EAAAK. Jadi tugas Krystal disini sbg jembatan antara KaiHun-XunHun udah selesai, Krystal masih muncul tapi partnya gak banyak. mulai sekarang aku bakal fokus ke KaiHun-XunHun beberapa masalah sebelum namatin AR wkwkwk

Oh iya aku janji AR Drabble yah, tapi belom sempet kutulis T_T udah ada ide sih banyak malah, tapi aku lebih fokus nulis AR ini dulu T_T mohon bersabar yah T_T

Daaaaaan terima kasih banyaaaaaaak untuk reviewnya. Terima kasih banyak udah ngedukung cerita ini. Sider, belajar hargain tulisan orang ya. Gak mudah nulis itu (:

SPOILER: Next chap CONFESSION EAAAK EAAAK gimana cara Kai ngakuin perasaannya ke Sehun nih? Di terima atau engga?? Jawabannya ada di next chap (;

Sekian cuap-cuap author, semoga menikmati comeback EXO [pssstttt Kai di The Eve makin daebak aja , ku tak kuat liatnyaaaaaaa T_T]

-willis.8894


	9. 08 Confession

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT: CONFESSION**

Kai sudah mengatakannya. Disinilah ia mengatakan cinta yang ia pendam selama 5 tahun kepada pujaan hatinya. Di sebuah café kecil di pusat kota Moskow. Disinilah ia menyatakan cinta yang ia sangkal 5 tahun lalu dan menyakiti orang yang dulu mencintainya.

Tapi Sehun hanya terdiam disitu dan menatapnya kosong. Seakan pernyataan cinta Kai telah mematikan seluruh fungsi dalam dirinya. Hal yang sama kembali terulang seperti ketika Kai mencium Sehun malam itu.

"Kau pasti bercanda," kata Sehun datar, tanpa emosi.

Kai tak heran. Dalam pikiran Sehun ia hanyalah pria yang tergila-gila pada Shixun namun cintanya tak terbalas sehingga meniduri wanita dan pria-pria seksi yang berbeda-beda setiap malam. Jelas saja Sehun sulit percaya bahwa ia sudah mencintainya 5 tahun lalu hingga detik ini.

Tapi bukankah itu yang Kai justru inginkan 5 tahun lalu? Bukankah justru itu tujuan Kai membawa semua jalangnya pulang dan menyetubuhi mereka hingga mereka menjerit nikmat hingga Sehun bisa mendengar jelas mereka? Bukankah ini yang Kai inginkan 5 tahun lalu, Sehun berpikir ia hanya mencintai Shixun dan selalu mencintai Shixun.

Kai tahu ia egois, brengsek, dan tak tahu diri. Ia tahu jelas ia tak memiliki hak untuk marah karena justru ia sendirilah yang membuat Sehun berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sial! Ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya sekarang! Ia benar-benar marah karena Sehun berpikir ia _serendah_ itu!

"Aku tidak bercanda," kata Kai disela kertakan giginya, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Kau masih mengatakannya dengan jelas dan tegas 5 tahun lalu, Kai. Kau mengatakan kau mencintai Shixun. Kau masih meniduri sembarang orang bahkan sebelum kau pergi, memberitahuku bahwa kau melewati malam yang bergelora dan aku harus mencobanya begitu aku keluar dari rumah sakit," kata Sehun menyatakan dengan begitu datarnya.

Hati Kai semakin terhujam belati mendengar itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir. _Selamat Kim Jongin, misimu telah sukses. Sehun berpikir tepat seperti yang kau inginkan 5 tahun lalu_.

"Jika kau tak ingin menjawab kenapa kau menciumku malam itu, maka aku takkan memaksa," kata Sehun mengambil dompetnya, siap untuk membayar sarapan mereka yang belum disentuh sama sekali dan pergi dari sana.

"Itu yang kuharapkan 5 tahun lalu, kau tahu," kata Kai membuat gerakan Sehun terhenti.

Kai menatap ke dalam mata Sehun, mata itu masih begitu cantik meski tampak dingin dan mati, tapi tak ada yang mengalahkan mata berbinar Sehun yang dulu. Mata yang lembut, hangat, dan penuh cinta. Siapapun yang dicintai Sehun akan menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Dan Kai pernah merasakan itu, hanya saja ia terlalu bodoh karena menyia-nyiakannya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Sehun. Setidaknya dulu," kata Kai melanjutkan, Sehun masih terdiam kaku di depannya namun Kai tahu Sehun mendengarkan perkataannya dengan baik. "Dan aku setuju kuliah di Cambridge untuk menjagamu atas perintah Shixun, karena aku mencintai Shixun saat itu. Shixun mengatakan padaku tentang perasaanmu, ia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu dan membahagiakanmu."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan menyeruput kopinya, tapi Kai tak melepaskan tatapannya pada Malaikat di hadapannya. Malaikat yang telah jatuh.

"Awalnya aku marah karena bagi Shixun kau yang terpenting dan bagaimana Shixun sangat ingin melihatmu bahagia tanpa memikirkanku sedikitpun. Aku semakin marah karena bahkan Shixun tak menghubungi barang sekalipun sejak kepergiannya bersama Kris dan Tao. Dan ya, aku melampiaskannya padamu. Aku membawa jalang itu setiap hari agar kau bisa mendengar jelas. Agar kau menyadari bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa mencintaimu."

"Aku mengerti. Kita harus kembali ke hotel seka—"

"Tapi aku tak tahu sejak kapan ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh tanpa bisa kuhentikan," sela Kai mengabaikan ucapan Sehun dan menatap Sehun intens. "Aku tak tahu kapan aku mulai suka melihat mata cokelatmu yang begitu hidup dan berbinar setiap saat. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan senyummu tampak begitu manis dan indah hingga membuatku berhenti bernafas untuk sesaat. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai seluruh yang ada pada dirimu, dari sifat lembutmu hingga bahkan ketika kau menggila karena café yang menjual Bubble Tea di dekat apartemen kita tutup sementara karena renovasi."

"Kai kurasa lebih baik kita—"

"Jongin," sela Kai lagi mengoreksi. "Jika kau memanggilku Kai lagi aku akan menciummu," kata Kai serius.

Ekspressi Sehun masih tampak datar mendengar itu namun matanya terlihat protes dengan ancaman Kai itu. Itu sudah cukup bagi Kai, setidaknya mata Sehun tak lagi mati seperti sebelumnya.

"Dan tolong, dengarkan aku hingga selesai, Sehun. Aku benar-benar akan menciummu jika kau menyela lagi," kata Kai memberitahu dengan pelan, lembut, tapi ancamannya benar-benar nyata.

Sehun menunduk menatap kopinya dan mengangguk kecil. Menurut bagai anak kecil, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Perasaanku padamu tumbuh begitu cepat namun tak terdeteksi olehku. Aku mulai melupakan Shixun untuk beberapa saat dan ketika aku menyadari itu, aku ketakutan, Sehun," kata Kai mengakui dengan jujur. Ia mengambil nafas dalam mencoba menenangkan gejolak dalam dirinya. "Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu, Sehun. Aku takut rasa cintaku pada Shixun menghilang. Aku masih ingin mencintai Shixun meski ia telah meninggalkan kita saat itu dan aku tak ingin melepaskan itu begitu saja. Aku mencoba menipu diriku sendiri, Sehun. Aku menyiksamu, memainkan perasaanmu, menyakitimu hanya untuk menipu diriku sendiri."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan Kai bisa melihat pandangan terluka ada disana, begitu minim tapi Kai bisa melihatnya. Terluka, kecewa— sedih? Tapi tak ada kemarahan sama sekali disana. Tak ada ada. Membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah namun juga senang. Ia merasa bersalah karena seharusnya Sehun marah padanya atas semua yang ia lakukan. Senang karena mungkin ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memulai kembali dengan Sehun, memperbaiki semuanya.

"Aku berusaha menipu diriku sendiri dan itu tak berguna, Sehun. Karena aku sudah mencintaimu terlalu dalam bahkan sebelum kusadari. Aku terlambat menyadarinya, aku baru menyadarinya ketika aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku melihat Shixun tapi aku menyadari rasa cintaku telah menghilang darinya dan aku mulai merindukanmu. Setiap malam, setiap hari. Setiap kali sarapan aku membayangkanmu yang membuatkanku kopi dan sarapan, setiap makan siang aku selalu memeriksa ponselku berharap ada pesan darimu yang mengingatkanku untuk jangan lupa makan siang. Setiap malam aku merindukan suaramu yang mengucapkan selamat tidur bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku mencintaimu dan aku minta maaf telah banyak menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf aku begitu bodoh dan terlambat menyadari perasaanku."

Sehun menatap Kai, namun kembali menunduk tampak tak tahan ditatap intens oleh Kai.

"Aku tahu aku begitu terlambat. Kau sudah menikah dengan Krystal dan bahagia dengannya. Kau mencintainya. Tapi jika kau memberikan satu saja kesempatan— hanya satu kesempatan, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu, Sehun," ucap Kai bersumpah.

Sehun masih menunduk dan hanya menatap kopinya. Menggigit dan menghisap bibirnya dan sesekali lidahnya keluar menjilatnya. Jari-jarinya tak berhenti bermain-main digelas kopi di hadapannya. Kai baru menyadari ini. Kebiasaan Sehun ketika gugup. Begitu menggemaskan namun juga seksi. Kai sangat ingin menutup jarak diantara mereka dan mengecup bibir menggoda itu. Menggigit, menghisap, dan menjilat bibir Sehun.

 _Fokus, Kim Jongin! Berhenti mesum!_

"Sehun, katakan sesuatu," kata Kai pelan, memohon.

Sehun menatapnya dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, menjilat bibirnya sekali sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kupikir aku tak boleh menyela atau nanti kau menciumku," katanya pelan, tampak malu-malu tapi ada sedikit nada canda didalamnya.

"Aku bisa menciummu sekarang juga karena kau terlihat menggemaskan sekarang ini, Hunnie," kata Kai tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya terlihat kaget dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Seakan ingin melindungi bibir tipis nan manis itu dari serangan Kai yang tak terprediksi. Kai tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan itu.

 _Ah, lihatlah Sehun sekarang. Ia mengeluarkan ekspressi anak kucing ngambeknya lagi_.

"Baik, maaf, maaf, _Princess._ Aku akan berhenti tertawa sekarang," kata Kai menyadari tatapan tajam Sehun.

Seharusnya Kai merasa takut karena dihadapannya adalah CEO Oh Sehun dari Huntak Grup, tapi bagaimana bisa ia merasa takut kalau Sehun terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan kening berkerut, tatapan tajam yang tak menakutkan, dan bibir mungilnya yang tertekuk kebawah. Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kucing yang mengamuk! Begitu menggemaskan!

"Jadi, apa jawabmu, Hun?" tanya Kai kembali serius, mencoba fokus mendapatkan kepastian dari Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menatap keluar café. "Pertemuan kita ini hanya sementara, Jongin-ah. Setelah ini aku kembali ke Korea dan kau kembali pada kehidupan bebasmu," kata Sehun pelan.

Kai terdiam mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Sehun hanya akan berada 10 hari di Rusia dan setelah itu Sehun kembali menghilang dari hidupnya. Ini semua hanya sementara dan terlalu singkat. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa kembali ke Korea, huh? Jenguk Grup pasti akan menolakku mentah-mentah," kata Kai getir.

Sehun menatapnya, ada kesedihan di wajah datarnya. "Keadaan sangat sulit bagi Jenguk Grup 5 tahun ini, Jongin-ah. Kepergianmu sangat tiba-tiba, Minseok-hyung terpaksa harus menjadi CEO karena Ayahmu yang memilihnya. Suho-hyung berambisi memimpin Jenguk Grup tapi Ayahmu tak setuju. Terjadi terlalu banyak perselisihan diawal-awal kepergianmu, dan terlebih COO Minseok-hyung memilih untuk berkhianat. Disaat itulah kejatuhan Jenguk Grup, Jongin. Mereka berusaha bangkit, Suho-hyung menjadi COO di Huntak Grup untuk menjaga kerjasama sedangkan Jongdae-hyung melepaskan kebebasannya dan menjadi COO Jenguk Grup," kata Sehun memberitahu dengan perlahan, lembut, seakan tak ingin menyakiti atau membebani Kai.

Kai tahu Sehun tak ingin menyalahkannya, tapi Kai juga tahu jelas itu adalah salahnya karena pergi meninggalkan Jenguk Grup untuk mengejar cintanya yang dulu. Tidak, setelah dipikir ulang ini bukan salahnya. Ia adalah salah Shixun. Shixun yang mengajaknya pergi. Shixun yang membuatnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Jenguk Grup. Ini semua salah Oh Shixun.

"Aku tak ingin membebanimu. Tenang saja, Jenguk Grup baik-baik saja sekarang. Ayah dan Ibumu sehat. Noonamu juga baik, ia sudah punya anak," kata Sehun mengabari keadaan keluarganya meski Kai tak menanyakan.

Kai hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar itu. Tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah tahu perasaanku dan waktu kita hanya sementara dan singkat?" tanya Kai kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka, sedikit gugup dan panik dengan jawaban yang akan Sehun berikan.

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, Jongin-ah," kata Sehun pelan. "Kita tak berpisah dengan baik-baik 5 tahun lalu. Kali ini aku ingin membuat kenangan yang baik dengan kalian dan berpisah secara baik-baik," kata Sehun menjelaskan. Ia menatap Kai dari balik bulu matanya dan menjilat bibirnya. "Maukah— maukah kau— maukah kau menulis ulang memori tentang kita? Sebelum kita berpisah, tanpa terbebani perasaan apapun," kata Sehun dengan nada memohon yang hampir tak terdeteksi di dalamnya.

Ini bukan hal yang Kai harapkan, tapi Kai tahu ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki. Tentu saja, takkan mudah untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun kembali setelah ia menghancurkannya berkali-kali 5 tahun lalu, tapi Kai siap untuk bertarung. Kai siang untuk berjuang mendapatkan hati Sehun. Dan ia takkan melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak dengan wajah manismu itu, Hunnie," jawab Kai tersenyum miring, tampak menggoda dan seksi.

Sehun malah kembali cemberut dan tampak menggemaskan membuat Kai tak bisa menahan tawanya. Pria manis itu sampai melempar Kai dengan tusuk gigi dimeja mereka sangking kesalnya karena Kai terus menggodanya.

Ya, ini pagi yang baik bagi Kai. Awal yang baru bagi perjuangannya. Ia tak peduli jika harus merebut Sehun dari sepupunya sendiri, tapi ia takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Kai akan membuat Sehun jatuh cinta kembali padanya selama ia berada di Rusia.

 **e)(o**

"Sehun," bisik Baekhyun.

Sehun menengok pada asistennya itu, bingung. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan cemas membuat Sehun semakin bingung apa yang temannya ini cemaskan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun masih tampak cemas.

Sehun mengangguk meski ia masih bingung. Apa ia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?

"Kau daritadi terlihat— tak fokus, Sehun. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk sebelum mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk fokus ke presentasi yang sedang berjalan di depan.

Sehun tak heran jika Baekhyun menyadari ia banyak melamun hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pagi pernyataan cinta Kai kembali menelusup di dalam benaknya dan sulit untuk ia lupakan. Ia berkali-kali memerintahkan otaknya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi tetap pembicaraan tadi pagi masih tak lenyap dalam pikirannya.

Kai mencintainya.

Itu satu kenyataan yang sulit ia terima. Ia _pernah_ mencintai Kai. Ia _ingin_ kembali mencintai Kai jika ia _bisa_. Jika ia telah kembali normal, jika ia bisa kembali merasakan cinta romantis, ia ingin kembali jatuh cinta pada Kai. Tapi Sehun tak pernah berpikir bahwa Kai juga akan mencintainya. Sehun telah menerima kenyataan bahwa Kai mencintai Shixun dan tak pernah mencintainya, terlebih dengan sikap Kai 5 tahun lalu yang menegaskan itu. Sehun benar-benar meragukan pernyataan cinta Kai.

Dan Shixun… Shixun memberitahu Kai perasaan Sehun. Shixun telah berjanji takkan memberitahu siapapun, tapi ia memberitahu Kai. Sehun ingin marah, jelas ia ingin marah, tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa marah. Ia tak bisa merasakan amarah itu karena sejujurnya ia tak peduli.

Bicara soal Shixun, adik kembarnya itu ikut mengawalnya ke pertemuan. Shixun jelas menarik perhatian beberapa kolega Sehun karena wajah mereka yang mirip, tapi jelas tak ada yang mengusik hal itu.

"Kita akan makan siang dimana? Krystal bilang ia makan siang di luar dengan Kris, Luhan, dan Tao," kata Suho menginfokan.

"Kalau begitu tak perlu ke kamar. Kita makan siang di resto?" tanya Kyungsoo menawarkan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia tak menolak apapun yang teman-temannya katakan sampai ia menyesalinya. Ya, ia menyesalinya ketika ia duduk di restoran di apit oleh Kai dan Shixun yang memandang tajam satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Minggir!" suruh Shixun tak suka, mengusir Kai.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku," balas Kai tajam jelas tak mau pindah.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng mendengar pertengkaran bak anak TK antara Shixun dan Kai. Terlebih yang lain tak melakukan apa-apa selain menontoni mereka dengan penasaran.

"Berhenti kalian berdua! Kita mau makan siang!" kata Sehun tak sabaran dengan cemberut, sedikit terdengar seperti rengekan.

Semua di meja itu menatapnya terkejut, bagai melihat keajaiban dunia. Membuat Sehun risih tapi juga senang akhirnya Kai dan Shixun menjadi diam. Sehun semakin bingung sekarang dengan respon mereka, apa yang ia lakukan sampai mereka menatapnya begitu?

"Apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Apa tadi ada yang merekamnya? Aku akan membayar mahal untuk rekaman Sehunnie merengek," kata Suho mengadakan sayembara dadakan.

Sehun hanya menutup wajahnya dan mengerang pelan. _Ia butuh teman-teman yang lebih normal dari ini._

Akhirnya setelah beberapa keributan, mereka semua memesan makanan mereka. Mereka makan siang dengan sangat tidak tenang. Shixun dan Kai selalu bertengkar dalam hal sekecil apapun. Shixun menyingkirkan semua makanan yang Kai letakan di piring Sehun, Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan semua makanan yang Shixun berikan pada Sehun.

"Yah, jauh-jauh sana dari Hyungku!" seru Shixun kini habis sabar karena Kai selalu mengacaukannya ketika ingin menyuapi Sehun.

"Aku takkan pergi jauh-jauh dari Sehunnie," balas Kai.

Sehun hanya makan dengan tenang sementara Kai dan Shixun bertengkar. Mereka terlihat cocok meski selalu bertengkar. Orang juga bilang cara menarik perhatian orang yang disukai adalah dengan mengganggunya. Apakah Kai sebenarnya masih menyukai Shixun? Itu mungkin, keduanya telah bersama-sama selama 5 tahun, tak mungkin cinta Kai pada Shixun lenyap begitu saja.

Jadi pernyataan cinta Kai pagi ini hanya kebohongan? Entah kenapa hati Sehun yang dingin dan kebas itu terasa seperti ditusuk oleh sebuah jarum.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," kata Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan pergi tanpa menunggu respon yang lain.

Sehun mencuci tangannya. Ralat, ia membiarkan air mengalir di tangannya. Lay, salah satu co-psikiatris-nya memberitahu itu salah cara untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan Sehun membutuhkan itu sekarang. Pikirannya terganggu dengan pernyataan cinta Kai dan setiap detiknya ia semakin meragukan kebenaran itu.

"CEO Oh," sapa seorang yang mencuci tangan disebelahnya. Seorang pria yang tampaknya berumur pertengahan 30an. Termasuk muda untuk menjadi CEO perusahaan yang besar.

Sehun melirik dari kaca, ia adalah perwakilan CEO dari Jerman. Sehun tak terlalu ingat nama perusahaannya tapi ia ingat wajah dan namanya. "CEO Heigh," balas Sehun menyapa, mengangguk hormat.

" _Senang akhirnya bertemu Anda, CEO Oh. Kemarin Anda tak hadir, sangat disayangkan,_ " kata CEO Heigh itu tersenyum sedikit menyeringai, menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Sehun tahu orang ini adalah orang yang perlu di waspadai. Entah kenapa Sehun memiliki firasat buruk tentang orang ini. " _Saya berhalangan hadir,_ " jawab Sehun datar dan mengeringkan tangannya, tak ingin berlama-lama bersama dengan CEO itu. " _Saya harus kembali ke meja saya segera. Saya permisi,_ " kata Sehun pamit.

CEO Heigh mengangguk, matanya tajam seakan ingin memangsa Sehun. Sehun tanpa menunda lebih lama, segera meninggalkan toilet dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Hyung, kau ok?" tanya Shixun cemas begitu Sehun kembali ke mejanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Tak ingin mencemaskan adik kembarnya itu. Ia kembali makan dalam diam, tapi ia bisa merasakan Shixun masih menatapnya tampak khawatir. Sehun mengambil sesendok makanannya dan mengangkat sendoknya ke mulut Shixun.

Shixun tampak terkejut namun segera membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan dari Hyungnya itu. Ia mengunyahnya dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sehun bingung kenapa Shixun menyeringai begitu, ketika melirik pada Kai, ia baru menyadari ekspressi Kai yang tampak tak suka dengan prilaku Sehun pada Shixun itu.

Apa sekarang Kai kembali cemburu karena Shixun kini kembali menempel dengan Sehun? Pasti Kai merasa di nomor duakan oleh Shixun makanya ia tak suka. Mungkin benar, Kai masih mencintai Shixun dan pernyataan cintanya pada Sehun hanya sebuah— pelarian termudah.

 _Stop berasumsi, Sehun. Serius atau tidaknya pernyataan cinta Kai, takkan mengubah keadaan bahwa pertemuan ini hanya sementara! Fokuslah bekerja!_

Alarm di otak Sehun mengingatkannya. Membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa itu benar. Apapun yang Kai katakan, tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Mereka akan segera berpisah setelah pertemuan ini selesai, mereka takkan bisa bersama karena jalan mereka sudah terlalu berbeda.

"Sehun, kau harus minum obatmu, titipan dari Ny. Oh," kata Baekhyun memberikan tempat berbentuk lingkaran berukuran kecil itu.

Sehun mengambil dan membuka tutupnya, ada 3 tablet disana. Ia kembali menutup tempat itu dan memasukannya ke saku jasnya. "Aku akan makan nanti malam sebelum tidur. Jika aku makan sekarang nanti aku akan tertidur ketika pertemuan," kata Sehun menjelaskan begitu mendapat tatapan tak setuju dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Bos," jawab Baekhyun mengalah.

‒ **A•R‒**

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 malam ketika Sehun selesai mandi. Krystal tertidur tak lama setelah makan malam, tampaknya begitu lelah berjalan-jalan keliling Moskow seharian. Ia makan malam dengan Changmin dan Victoria sedikit membahas tentang presentasi QiYing Grup untuk besok. Ia kembali ke kamar dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen sebelum memutuskan untuk cukup bekerja hari ini.

Sehun berpikir untuk mengajak Shixun atau Kai jalan-jalan malam ini, siapapun yang masih bangun. Atau mungkin juga Chanyeol. Ia tak yakin mengajak Kris, Luhan, dan Tao, ketiganya tampak cukup lelah mengawal Krystal seharian ini.

Ia memakai celana jins dan kaos berbalut baju tebal sebelum keluar kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan memastikan Krystal tak terbangun karenanya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak mendengar suara pelan dan sensual dari seorang wanita di ruang tengah. Sehun mengintip sedikit melihat Irene duduk menyamping, menempel dengan Kai, tangannya membelai bahu Kai dengan gerakan lambat dan menggoda sedangkan bibirnya dekat dengan telinga Kai. Kai duduk membelakangi Sehun sehingga tak tahu Sehun mengamati mereka dalam diam.

"Ayolah, Kai, apa kau tak tertarik bermain denganku?" ajak Irene menggoda. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan malam ini," kata Irene berbisik namun terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi senyap nan remang itu.

Ada sedikit percikan di dalam dada Sehun melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mulai terasa menyakitkan di hatinya yang dingin. Terlebih melihat Kai hanya bergumam namun tak mendorong Irene menjauh.

 _Mungkin ini yang sebenarnya dimaksud Kai ia tak berubah 5 tahun lalu maupun sekarang._

Lagi, kenyataan itu cukup membuat jantung Sehun ditusuk oleh sebuah jarum. Cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini karena hatinya yang mendingin.

"Oh, Hyung, kau ingin pergi?" tanya Shixun yang baru selesai mandi, menggunakan kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana pendek dengan handuk kecil tergantung di lehernya. Ia langsung menyadari keberadaan Sehun begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kai dan Irene langsung menengok ke arahnya, terkejut. Irene menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah tampak bernafsu sedangkan Kai menatapnya dengan— rasa bersalah? Entahlah, Sehun tak terlalu yakin dengan itu.

Sehun menatap lurus pada adik kembarnya itu. "Kau sudah mau tidur? Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan," kata Sehun melangkah menuju sofa, mengabaikan tatapan Irene dan Kai yang mengikuti pergerakannya.

Mata Shixun langsung berbinar mendengar itu. "Aku ikut, tunggu sebentar aku pakai jinsku dulu," kata Shixun segera mencari jins dalam tas bajunya yang terlihat lusuh itu.

Sehun berpikir mungkin ia harus pergi belanja dengan adiknya besok, membelikan Shixun banyak baju dan juga tas. "Aku akan ke Suite sebelah dulu," kata Sehun memberitahu sebelum keluar tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Itu sebenarnya hanya alasan. Sehun hanya tak suka berlama-lama di satu ruangan dengan Kai dan Irene. Entah kenapa itu sangat mengganggunya. _Lagipula sekalian memeriksa apakah Chanyeol mau ikut atau tidak,_ batin Sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun hendak mengetuk pintu Suite sebelah tapi tak jadi begitu melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong itu. Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Suho dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Ah, sepertinya ada yang baru saja pulang kencan, Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya melihat keduanya.

"Sehunnie? Tumben sekali," kata Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, tampak lebih cerah dari biasanya menandakan kencan keduanya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"Aku ingin melihat apa Chanyeol masih bangun," jawab Sehun.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Suho heran sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Aku dan Shixun ingin jalan-jalan, aku ingin menawarkan Chanyeol untuk ikut jika ia mau," kata Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oh, kalian," gumam Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu tampak mengantuk dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Apa Chanyeol masih bangun?" tanya Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu suite yang terbuka itu.

"Huh? Oh, dia. Dia sudah tidur daritadi, Bos. Kau ada perlu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Hanya menawarkan untuk ikut jalan-jalan denganku dan Shixun. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Bos. Aku ingin tidur saja," kata Baekhyun menolak sambil menguap.

"Ok, selamat tidur, Hyung," kata Sehun tersenyum kecil dan pergi dari sana.

Sehun kembali ke Suite-nya, ia mengetuk menunggu dibukakan. Siapa sangka yang membukakannya adalah Kai yang langsung menutup kembali pintu Suite itu dengan kunci ditangannya sehingga tak bisa dibuka dari dalam.

Sehun hanya bisa berdiri terkejut. Kai menatapnya intens dan maju selangkah berdiri sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap Kai masih dengan terkejut dan bingung.

"Um— aku ingin masuk," kata Sehun pelan masih bingung dengan tingkah Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Kai langsung.

Sehun semakin tak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu," jawab Sehun jujur. Kapan dia mengabaikan Kai?

"Kau hanya mengajak Shixun pergi, kau baru saja mengabaikanku, Sehun," balas Kai tampak tak sabar.

"Oh." Sehun baru menyadari itu, tapi ia tak bermaksud mengabaikan Kai tadi. "Kupikir kau sibuk, dengan Agen Irene maksudku," jawab Sehun pelan, memalingkan wajahnya ke lorong kosong itu, kemana saja asal tak menatap Kai.

Kai terdiam dan mundur selangkah, bersandar pada pintu Suite mereka dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Sehun bisa melihat otot di tangan kekar Kai yang semakin terlihat jelas dengan pose seperti itu apalagi Kai hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek. Sangat seksi dan maskulin, tidak seperti tangan kurus Sehun yang tak memiliki otot sama sekali. Tak heran Irene tertarik padanya. Salah, tak heran jika semua wanita dan pria submisif melemparkan diri pada Kai.

"Sehun, kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan Kai membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun menatap Kai yang menyeringai seksi namun mata cokelat gelapnya berkilat geli bercampur‒ bahagia? Penuh harap? Sehun benar-benar tak tahu pasti.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun jujur.

Ia tak cemburu, kan? Ia hanya tak suka melihat Kai dengan Irene. Sehun sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya cemburu. 7 tahun memendam rasa pada Kai sebelum perasaannya mati begitu saja, Sehun sangat mengenal perasaan cemburu yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Rasa cemburu membuat dadanya terasa terbakar, menyesakkan, dan menyakitkan. Perasaan yang tak mengenakkan membuat kerja otaknya tak fokus. Perasaan ingin marah namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Perasaan yang tak bisa tertahankan dan tak bisa diusir begitu saja. Datang begitu tiba-tiba bagai serangan jantug, membuat orang yang merasakan menjadi orang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Sehun sangat tahu perasaan cemburu, dan Sehun tak merasakan hal itu tadi ketika melihat Kai dan Irene.

 _Ia hanya merasa hatinya ditusuk oleh jarum. Hanya itu_.

Bahu Kai merosot mendengar itu, tangannya turun, dan seringainya luntur. Seperti kecewa? Aish, Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti.

Kai hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi gedoran dari dalam Suite itu menghentikannya. Sehun bisa mendengar suara Shixun tapi tak terdengar jelas apa yang adiknya itu bicarakan karena Ruang Suite mereka kedap suara.

Dan kamar di dalam juga kedap suara. Mungkin itu sebabnya tak ada yang tahu soal Sehun yang menjerit dan meraung 2 malam ini karena mimpi buruknya.

"Kurasa kau harus membuka pintunya," kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak sibuk dengan Irene. Apa kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan juga?" tanya Kai mengabaikan gedoran dari ruang Suite mereka.

Sehun kini kembali terkejut. Ia sangat yakin Kai akan meniduri Irene malam ini. Sangat yakin seratus persen.

"Kau tampak terkejut," komentar Kai. "Wajahmu datar, tapi matamu yang mewakilkan apa yang kau rasakan," kata Kai lagi menjelaskan.

"Oh." Sehun berkedip-kedip mendengar itu, lagi-lagi ia sangat terkejut. Biasanya hanya Baekhyun, Seulgi, Suho, dan Kyungsoo yang ahli membaca mata Sehun. Ia tak menyangka Kai juga bisa melakukannya.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan meniduri Irene malam ini, huh?" tanya Kai retorik, tersinggung, dan getir. Ia tampak marah meski tak jelas ia marah pada Sehun atau orang lain.

Sehun menyadari asumsinya salah, ia berpikir negatif tentang Kai berdasarkan kelakukan Kai 5 tahun lalu. Seharusnya Sehun tak melakukan itu, seharusnya Sehun tak menghakimi ataupun menilai Kai dengan buruk sesuai fakta 5 tahun lalu. Seharusnya Sehun tidak begitu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sehun. "Aku‒ aku berusaha untuk‒ untuk tidak menghakimimu berdasarkan masa lalu. Maaf aku menyinggungmu, Jongin-ah," kata Sehun pelan, malu pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu jahat telah berpikiran buruk tentang Kai.

Kai tersenyum. Kai tersenyum padanya. Bukan menyeringai. Senyum tulus yang jarang Kai berikan pada orang lain. "Jadi kau juga akan mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan malam?" tanya Kai masih dengan senyumnya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Itu‒ jika kau mau," kata Sehun lagi, lebih pelan.

"Aku takkan menolak tawaran Tuan Putri," jawab Kai kembali menyeringai.

"Aku bukan Tuan Putri," kata Sehun protes dengan cemberut.

"Hanya kau yang mengatakan itu," balas Kai semakin menyeringai lebar dan berbalik, hendak membuka pintu itu. "Dan— terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak untuk mau mencoba menilaiku tanpa melihat masa laluku," kata Kai, masih membelakangi Sehun. "Aku… tak ingin mengecewakanmu, Sehunnie," bisik Kai bersumpah.

Sehun terlalu terkejut mendengar itu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa menanyakan apa maksud Kai, Kai terlebih dahulu membuka pintu itu dan Shixun menatapnya tajam seakan ingin membunuh Kai di tempat. Kai mengabaikan Shixun dan masuk ke dalam Suite.

"Aku akan ganti baju dulu," kata Kai menengok pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di lorong menatap pria tan itu dibalik punggung adik kembarnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menangguk dengan bodohnya, membuat Shixun menatapnya bingung.

"Dia ikut?" tanya Shixun jelas tampak tak suka waktu jalan-jalan malam mereka terganggu.

"Aku juga ingin tadinya mengajak Chanyeol tapi dia sudah tidur," jawab Sehun masuk ke dalam Suite untuk mencari mantelnya.

Sehun tak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia mendengar 'kupikir kita hanya pergi berdua' dari mulut Shixun. Tapi itu terdengar sangat pelan dan tak jelas. Ia menengok melihat Shixun tampak cemberut dan tak senang sambil menatap tajam pada sosok Kai yang sedang mencari pakaian dalam tas kainnya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu melihat itu dan pergi ke kamarnya, mencari mantelnya.

••• **e)(o•••**

Terima kasiiiiiih banyaaaaaaaaak atas reviewnya (: sider dimohon mereview (:

Seperti janjiku, di chap hari ini gak ada Sestal wkwkwkwkwk dan di chap ini Sehun ngasih jawaban ke Kai berdasarkan kondisi mereka bahwa hanya sedikit banget kemungkinan mereka bisa bersatu EAAAK (jangan2 pertanda sad ending buat Kaihun? *eh /tiarap karna dilemparin batu/ wwkwkwkwkwk

Enggaklah aku BIG NO NO sama sad ending wkwkwkwk

Terus ada yang nanya ini gak jadi threesome? Uh itu liat ke depannya aja yah *wink*

SPOILER: Chap berikutnya kalian bakal nemuin jawaban kenapa judul cerita ini Angelus Ruinosus (;

sekian! Semoga puas (;

 **-willis.8894**


	10. 09 Lapsus and Ruinosus

**CHAPTER NINE: LAPSUS AND RUINOSUS**

Ini bukan seperti yang Kai inginkan. Ia berharap ia memiliki waktu hanya berdua dengan Sehun tanpa diganggu Shixun sama sekali. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menolak kalau senyum kecil itu terus terpatri di wajah cantik Sehun selama jalan-jalan mereka.

Mereka pergi menonton film lalu pergi ke sebuah tempat makan 24 jam yang sering di datangi Kai, Shixun, dan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya Kai ingin mengajak Sehun ke salah satu tempat spesialnya di Moskow, tapi ia pikir lebih baik nanti saja, ketika tak ada Shixun. Kai tak sabar untuk menantikan hari itu tiba. Mungkin sampai saat itu, ia bisa memutuskan bagaimana keputusan untuk hidupnya selanjutnya.

"Hyung, siapa yang kau gendong disini?" tanya Shixun menunjuk foto wallpaper ponsel Sehun yang sedang menggendong bayi berumur 2 atau 3 tahun.

"Oh, ini Rahee. Jongin-ah, lihat, ini keponakanmu," kata Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari Shixun dan memberikannya pada Kai.

Kai berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannya melihat Shixun cemberut karena perhatian Sehun kini tertuju padanya. Kai menatap foto bayi perempuan di gendongan Sehun itu, beberapa bagian wajah bayi itu mirip dengannya misalnya hidung dan matanya yang juga mirip dengan Kakak perempuan Kai. Kai melirik Sehun yang menunjukkan foto itu tampak bangga dan senang, binar di matanya begitu hidup dan senyumnya sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Kai bisa tahu jelas Sehun cukup dekat dengan keponakannya ini.

"Berapa umurnya?" tanya Kai berdehem, kembali fokus pada foto Rahee lainnya yang Sehun tunjukkan dari galeri ponselnya.

"Tanggal 17 nanti umurnya 3 tahun," jawab Sehun tampak semakin senang mengingat itu.

"Hyung dekat dengan Rahee?" tanya Shixun mengangkat alis, tampak heran.

Sehun menengok pada adiknya itu dan mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Jungah-noona cukup sibuk, kadang Rahee dititipkan pada Krystal dan biasanya Krystal akan membawa Rahee ke kantorku sebelum kita pergi jalan-jalan," jawab Sehun menceritakan, tak lagi terdengar terlalu datar.

"Latihan sebelum anak Hyung lahir?" goda Shixun membuat Sehun menunduk malu dan pura-pura memperhatikan gelas cokelat panas dihadapannya.

Perut Kai terasa terpelintir mendengar itu. Shixun benar, Sehun sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah. Apakah Kai akan tega merebut Sehun dari Krystal? Membiarkan keponakannya tumbuh tanpa ayah? Jika dibilang secara jujur, Kai sama sekali tak keberatan jika hak asuh anak itu jatuh ke tangan Sehun. Ia akan mencintai anak Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia bersumpah.

 _Whoa, berhenti disitu, Kim Jongin! Imajinasimu terlalu jauh!_

"Rahee… seperti apa dia? Apa dia nakal atau anak yang pendiam?" tanya Kai, cukup penasaran pada keponakannya itu.

"Rahee anak yang cukup tak terlalu mudah menerima orang asing, ia pasti akan menangis. Ia juga sangat aktif dan pintar, ia hanya diam jika sudah kelelahan," jawab Sehun tersenyum memberitahukan Kai. "Dia selalu menangis jika ada Suho-hyung dan selalu menempel pada Baekhyun-hyung, Kyungsoo, Yixing-hyung, dan Jongdae-hyung. Dan selalu menangis kalau Minseok-hyung mengabaikannya," kata Sehun lagi tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

"Oh, kalian semua cukup dekat dengan keponakan Kai," komentar Shixun cukup terkejut.

Ya, Kai juga tak menyangka itu. Ia berpikir takkan ada lagi yang kontak dengan keluarganya berhubung Kai telah meninggalkan korea. _Meninggalkan keluarganya_.

"Um— kami mencoba menjaga hubungan satu sama lain. Lagipula cukup banyak masalah yang sering kami lewati bersama sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga. Jadi begitulah," jawab Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Bagaimana dengan— keluarga kita sendiri, Hyung?" tanya Shixun ragu-ragu, pelan.

Sehun menegang mendengar itu. Kai menyadari itu dan ia yakin Shixun juga menyadari itu. Setelah Kai ingat-ingat, tak satu katapun terdengar tentang keluarga Oh. Mereka memberitahu tentang keluarga Park, keluarga Kim, QiYing Grup, Huntak Grup, tapi tidak tentang keluarga Oh.

"Ayah dan Kakek baik, mereka sehat," kata Sehun datar, dingin. "Ibu dan Nenek— mereka sudah meninggal," lanjut Sehun pelan seperti bisikan penuh kedukaan.

Kai jelas terkejut mendengar itu. Ia menatap Shixun yang juga tampak sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tampak sulit untuk mencerna kabar duka yang dibawa Sehun. Kai tak heran. Kai telah mengenal Sehun dan Shixun sejak mereka berumur 13 tahun, semua teman-teman mereka tahu jelas si kembar ini sangat menyayangi Ibu dan Nenek mereka. Keduanya tak dekat dengan ayah dan kakek mereka, tapi sangat dekat dengan ibu dan nenek mereka. Kabar ini jelas sangat membuat Shixun terpukul.

"A-a-apa? Ba-ba-bagai—"

"Itu terjadi 3 tahun lalu, kecelakaan maut katanya. Ibu dan Nenek baru pulang dari Bandara ke rumah setelah berlibur di Jeju, mobil mereka menabrak truk yang lewat. Keduanya tewas sebelum sempat sampai di rumah sakit," kata Sehun menceritakan, suaranya bergetar, tangannya bergetar, seakan ia berusaha untuk menahan kedukaan itu menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" seru Shixun mengamuk, matanya tampak merah dan berair tapi tak ada air mata yang jatuh. "Apa kau akan memberitahuku jika tak kutanya?!" serunya.

"Shixun-ah— tenanglah—" Kai berusaha menenangkan Shixun, ia sangat takut jika rekannya yang brutal ini lepas kendali dan memukul Sehun.

"Diam kau!" seru Shixun.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat," jawab Sehun.

Shixun mendengus mendengar itu. "Waktu yang tepat, huh?" ulangnya sarkastis. "Bilang saja kau sama seperti mereka, Sehun. Akui saja kau tak lagi menganggapku keluargamu makanya kau menyembunyikan ini dariku," kata Shixun tajam. "Munafik," decihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu. Beraninya bajingan tengik itu menghina Sehun! Mengatai Sehun munafik! Dia yang sudah membuang Sehun dan malah membalikan fakta itu pada Sehun! Oh Shixun, bajingan! Apa dia tak sadar bahwa dia sendiri yang munafik?! Kai berdiri hendak mengejar Shixun dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Mungkin itu bisa membuat Shixun membuka matanya dan minta maaf pada Sehun.

Sebuah cengkraman lembut di lengannya menghentikan Kai. Ia menatap tangan kurus dan putih yang memegangnya. Tangan Sehun. Sehun menyentuhnya. Sehun… menyentuhnya.

"Jangan, kumohon," bisik Sehun serak dengan wajah menunduk.

Kai kembali duduk dan saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa Sehun menangis. Air matanya mengalir di pipi putih yang memerah karena udara dingin. Tampak begitu cantik namun— entahlah, Kai sulit mengungkapkannya. Sehun yang menangis bagaikan lukisan jutaan dollar yang begitu indah namun membuat orang menyadari kesedihan di dalam karya itu.

"Dia keterlaluan, Sehun. Dia tak berhak menghinamu seperti itu," kata Kai tegas setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari tenggelam dalam kecantikan Sehun.

"Shixun hanya marah, Jongin-ah," kata Sehun pelan mengusap air matanya.

"Ia bahkan tidak berhak untuk marah padamu," kata Kai tak setuju.

"Bukan kepadaku. Shixun marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia marah karena melewatkan pemakaman ibu dan nenek. Ia menyesali karena tak ada disana ketika mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka. Penyesalan itu begitu menyakitkan, Jongin-ah. Sangat menyakitkan."

Kai mendengar baik-baik omongan Sehun. Sehun bicara seakan ia tahu benar berada di posisi Shixun, dan sepertinya Kai bisa menebak makna dari ucapan Sehun itu. "Kau juga melewatkannya," kata Kai pelan, menyatakan. "Kau melewatkan pemakaman ibu dan nenekmu."

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Sehun dan isak tangis mulai tak tertahankan. Kai mengambil nafas dalam dan dengan perlahan, dengan lembut, membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Sehun menangis di dadanya. Nafas yang begitu berat dan putus-putus, suara yang tercekat, dan air mata Sehun yang membasahi pakaiannya membuat hati Kai teremas kencang dan membuatnya sesak. Ia tak ingin lagi Sehun menangis seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini.

 _Aku takkan mengecewakanmu, Oh Sehun. Aku akan membahagiakanmu. Aku bersumpah._

 **e)(o**

Shixun menatap langit-langit ruang hotel mewah mereka. Setelah kabar duka yang dibawa Sehun, Shixun tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Ia sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri begitu mendengar kabar itu. Ia marah karena ia sendiri yang pergi meninggalkan keluarga Oh, meninggalkan ibu dan nenek mereka. Ia marah karena ia tak menyangka kedua orang yang begitu penting baginya itu akan pergi secepat ini.

Shixun marah pada dirinya sendiri namun ia malah melimpahkannya pada Sehun.

Itu sangat tidak adil, Shixun tahu itu. Sehun lebih dekat dengan ibu dan nenek mereka daripada Shixun. Sehun selalu lebih emosional daripada Shixun. Sehun jelas juga sangat berduka dengan kepergian ibu dan nenek mereka. Tapi saat itu Shixun terlalu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dan berujung menyakiti Sehun dengan perkataannya.

Shixun menghabiskan waktunya berlari keliling kota untuk menjernihkan pikirannya setelah itu, membawa rasa duka dan penyesalan yang membebani hatinya. Dan ketika ia merasa sudah sedikit baik, Shixun kembali ke hotel mereka. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi saat itu. Kai sudah tidur di sofa itu artinya Sehun juga sudah kembali ke hotel. Shixun cukup bersyukur Kai ikut dengan mereka meski cukup mengganggu kencannya dengan Sehun, tapi setidaknya itu membuatnya tak meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dini hari di tengah-tengah kota Moskow.

Dan yang ia lakukan setelah kembali ke hotel hanya berbaring. Ya, ia hanya berbaring dengan beban duka dan penyesalannya. Kantuk tak kunjung mendatanginya dan rasa bersalah terus-terusan menghantamnya. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama ia berbaring disana.

"Xun-ah."

Panggilan lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Shixun. Ia menengok, mendapati Sehun berdiri di ruang remang itu. Ia hanya memakai kaos tipis lengan pendek yang melekat di badan rampingnya dan celana boxer pendek. Sial, Hyungnya tampak begitu cantik dan seksi hanya dengan pakaian sesimpel ini. Membuatnya bergairah hanya dengan menatapnya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang dari hadapan Sehun, hasratnya yang amoral pada kakak kembarnya sendiri tak pernah mati.

 _Brengsek. Fokuslah! Berhenti berfantasi kotor tentang Sehun!_

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyung," kata Shixun serak dan rendah, bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk di sofa itu.

"Aku tak tidur," aku Sehun pelan, duduk di sebelah Shixun, cukup dekat dengannya.

Shixun bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini, membuat Shixun membayangkan bagaimana jika tubuh mereka bersentuhan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Berbagi kehangatan sepenuhnya.

 _Sial. Ia bisa tegang jika terus-terusan seperti ini_.

Peperangan di otak Shixun terhenti ketika Sehun memeluknya dan menyandarkan keningnya dibahu lebar Shixun. Shixun merasakan jantungnya bertalu keras karena pelukan Sehun, karena Sehun _menyentuhnya_. _Memeluknya._

"Hyu-hyung?" tanya Shixun semakin serak.

"Aku memaafkanmu," kata Sehun pelan seperti bisikan lirih dan memeluk Shixun semakin erat. "Aku memaafkanmu, jadi jangan mengabaikanku lagi," lanjutnya seperti memohon.

Shixun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengan kurus Sehun, air mata yang tak menetes sejak tadi kini tak lagi tertahankan. Duka dan penyesalan yang membebaninya sejak tadi perlahan-lahan terangkat memberinya kelegaan. Ia tidak minta maaf pada Sehun, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Sehun selalu mengenal Shixun jauh lebih baik dari siapapun. Baik _dulu_ maupun _sekarang_. Sehun memaafkannya meski Shixun tak meminta maaf.

Kedua kembar itu hanya diam dalam pelukan masing-masing. Shixun mengubah posisi mereka sehingga keduanya berbaring bersama di sofa itu, tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun, merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Keduanya hanya saling menatap dalam keheningan, wajah keduanya bersimbah air mata, dan mata mereka memancarkan kedukaan. Tapi baik Sehun maupun Shixun tahu bahwa mereka mendapat penghiburan dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

"Aku minta maaf, Hyung," bisik Shixun lirih.

Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan penuh sayang di pipi Shixun. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Xun-ah. Aku juga melewatkan pemakaman ibu dan nenek," kata Sehun lirih, menatap adiknya itu dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Shixun mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir kembali dari mata indah Hyungnya itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya serak.

"Aku tidak berada di Korea saat itu. Setelah— setelah kau pergi—" Sehun menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Setelah kau pergi… aku kembali ke Inggris untuk meneruskan S3-ku disana juga mengurus Huntak Grup cabang Inggris. Ayah ataupun kakek tak mengabariku tentang kepergian ibu dan nenek karena tak ingin kinerjaku terganggu. Aku baru tahu ketika aku kembali ke Korea," aku Sehun lirih lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shixun dan mulai terisak. "Mereka— mereka tak mengabariku— ka-karena aku— aku selalu emosional—. Mereka tak memperbolehkanku— berduka ka-karena a-ada— Huntak Grup yang— yang perlu kuurus," kata Sehun berusaha bicara ditengah isakannya.

Shixun memeluk tubuh kurus Hyungnya dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya. Rasa bencinya pada ayah dan kakeknya semakin bertambah dan bertambah. Beraninya. Beraninya dua bajingan gila harta itu memperlakukan Hyungnya seperti ini. Seperti mesin pencetak uang! Bahkan Sehun tak diperbolehkan berduka setelah kehilangan ibu dan nenek mereka!

 _Brengsek! Akan kubunuh mereka berdua! Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka!_

Tentu Shixun takkan mengatakan itu pada Sehun. Sehun hatinya terlalu lembut dan pasti memaafkan kedua bajingan itu. Sehun selalu seperti itu baik _dulu_ maupun _sekarang_. Terlalu mudah untuk memaafkan, memiliki hati bagaikan Malaikat. Itulah hal yang tak pernah berubah dari Sehun, tak pernah meski Sehun begitu dingin dan sarat akan emosi sekarang ini.

Pada akhirnya, Shixun hanya bisa membiarkan Hyungnya menangis di pelukannya sambil memeluknya erat. Bibirnya mengecupi kepala Sehun, menghirup aroma sampo kesukaan Sehun yang bahkan tak berubah meski 7 tahun berlalu. Ia membiarkan Hyungnya menangis hingga tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya.

Shixun menyadari bahwa ia merindukan semua ini. Ia merindukan bisa memeluk Sehun dalam tidurnya. Ia merindukan bisa melihat wajah Sehun ketika tertidur dengan jarak sedekat ini. Shixun mengamati mata yang terpejam, bulu mata lentik Sehun, pipi yang sedikit memerah dengan jejak air mata, hidung mancung, dan bibir pink tipis yang sedikit terbuka. Cantik. Begitu indah. Shixun takkan lelah hanya menatap wajah ini seumur hidupnya.

Ia mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Menciumi keningnya, pelipisnya, seluruh sisi wajahnya, pipinya, hidungnya, hingga berhenti tepat di depan bibir Sehun. Ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, ia berusaha untuk tidak mencium Sehun setelah sekian lama. Tapi ia terlalu merindukan Hyungnya, terlalu merindukan bibir itu. Dan ia tak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri.

Shixun mencium Sehun dengan lembut. Mencurahkan segala kerinduan dan cinta yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun ini. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan bibir Sehun yang lembut dan hangat, melumatnya pelan dan dalam. Menikmati waktu singkat yang ia miliki untuk mencicipi bibir itu. Ia melepaskan bibir Sehun dan menutupnya dengan satu kecupan ringan di bibir manis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung," bisik Shixun dan kembali memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Sehun.

Kali ini Shixun bisa tertidur bahkan dalam hitungan menit. Karena Sehun ada di pelukannya.

 **e)(o**

Sehun mendengar suara-suara. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika suara-suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Suara beberapa orang sedang berbicara.

"…kurasa perlu dibangunkan, mereka perlu sarapan sebelum kita semua turun ke pertemuan."

Suho. Ya, itu suara Suho. Tapi kenapa Suho ada di kamarnya dan Krystal?

Sehun mengerang pelan begitu kesadarannya semakin terkumpul, ruangan itu tidak tertutup gorden sehingga cahaya matahari menembus masuk langsung mengenai wajahnya begitu ia mencoba bangun. Sehun berkedip merasakan beban diatas perutnya, ia baru menyadari itu lengan seseorang dan ia berada di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengintip siapa yang dibalik selimut yang menutupi hingga kepalanya itu dan menemukan Shixun masih tertidur.

Shixun.

Oh, ya, benar, mereka bicara dan akhirnya tertidur di sofa. Beruntung Sehun meminum obatnya sebelum tidur sehingga ia tak bermimpi buruk, ia malah tak mimpi sama sekali. Tidurnya serasa begitu sekilas seperti hanya hitungan menit.

" _Morning, Sunshine,_ " sapa Krystal tak bisa menahan seringaian geli miliknya melihat wajah Sehun.

Sehun menggumamkan sapaan balasan, masih tampak mengantuk. Ia bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk mengurusi ledekan tanpa suara Krystal itu. Jelas saja Krystal akan meledeknya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam 5 tahun Sehun tidur dengan seseorang selain Krystal. Biasanya Sehun tidur sendiri jika tidak dengan Krystal, karena Sehun tak suka disentuh.

"Pagi, Bos, tidurmu tampak nyenyak meski sempit-sempitan begitu," sapa Baekhyun menggoda, memainkan alisnya. "Apa ini tandanya besok aku bisa tidur seranjang denganmu, Bos?"

Seulgi jelas menjadi orang yang tertawa paling keras mendengar itu, diikuti Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Tao. Kyungsoo, Suho, Kris, dan Irene hanya menggeleng tanpa bisa menahan senyumnya. Krystal bahkan tak menolongnya dan memilih menikmati susu stroberinya. Tampaknya hanya Kai yang tak berpikir lelucon itu lucu, pria itu justru menatap Sehun dengan intens membuat Sehun merinding.

"Ini masih pagi, Hyung, beri aku waktu istirahat," protes Sehun sedikit merengek, mengusap-usap matanya yang masih berat dan mengantuk.

"Oh, aku suka ini. Berarti nanti malam boleh?" tanya Baekhyun semakin menggoda menjadi-jadi.

"Ikut sertakan aku, tolong," kata Seulgi tertawa membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Aku akan menuntut kalian atas pelecehan seksual!" ancam Sehun yang malah membuat kedua bawahannya itu semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. _Serius, Sehun memerlukan bawahan yang lebih normal_.

"Sudah, kalian berdua cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan jangan ganggu Sehunnie," kata Kyungsoo menengahi yang dijawab ' _Yes, Mom_ ' oleh Baekhyun dan Seulgi sambil tertawa. "Sehunnie ingin sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

"Aku ingin tidur dulu," gumam Sehun tak jelas dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Shixun lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Yah, yah, kalian kembar Oh, kalian harus bangun sekarang," kata Suho begitu melihat Sehun kembali tidur.

"Mungkin kita biarkan saja mereka tidur? Apa Sehun benar-benar harus hadir pertemuan hari ini?" tanya Krystal.

"Harus. Atau nanti Jiejie sendiri yang akan menyeretnya dari sini," jawab Suho serius.

Kantuk Sehun langsung menghilang mendengar itu. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Hari ini presentasi QiYing Grup! Victoria pasti akan menggantungnya terbalik jika ia tak datang. Sehun langsung bangun membayangkan wajah serang Jiejienya itu.

"Aku akan mandi dulu," kata Sehun mengumumkan dan mencoba turun dari sofa tanpa membangunkan Shixun.

"Shixun perlu dibangunkan?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menatap wajah adiknya yang tertidur pulas itu sebelum kembali menutupinya denga selimut. "Kurasa jangan, ia tidur subuh," jawab Sehun sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Krystal.

Sehun segera mandi air hangat merasakan otot-ototnya semakin melemas ketika air hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya mengingat ia tidur berpelukan dengan Shixun. Perasaan hangat mulai timbul di hatinya. Tidak menyeluruh, tapi cukup untuk memberitahu bahwa kehangatan itu ada. Seperti memberitahu bahwa _ada harapan_ bagi Sehun untuk kembali _normal_.

Ia tak merasa jijik ketika berpelukan dengan Shixun. Ia bahkan membiarkan Kai memeluknya. Aneh. Dua pelukan itu terasa begitu berbeda bagi Sehun. Terlebih sejak mimpi buruknya datang kembali, ia tak suka disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali Krystal. Tapi tadi malam— Sehun bahkan tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan perasaannya.

Pelukan Shixun terasa hangat dan nyaman. Pelukan Kai— Sehun sulit menggambarkannya. Saat Kai memeluknya Sehun terlalu terlarut dalam perasaan duka dan sedih, tapi sejujurnya ia masih belum terbiasa dengan pelukan Kai. Masih terasa begitu asing. Sehun bahkan tak tahu apakah ia menyukai ketika Kai memeluknya atau tidak. Segalanya terasa begitu asing dan Sehun perlu membiasakan diri—

— _berhenti sampai disana, Oh Sehun! Apa ini artinya kau ingin Kai memelukmu lagi dan lagi dan lagi sampai kau terbiasa? Sampai kau kecanduan pelukannya? Lalu apa, huh? Kim Kai akan melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai Agen dan kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu sebagai CEO Huntak Grup! Kalian akan berpisah jalan dan takkan bertemu kembali!_

Alarm di otak Sehun memperingatinya dengan keras, membuat Sehun tersadar dari angannya. Membuat Sehun tersadar bahwa ini hanya sementara. Terlalu singkat dan sementara.

Sehun menggeleng kuat, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. _Ini hanya sementara_. Ia kembali mengulangi itu dalam otaknya bagaikan mantra. Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Mematikan _shower_ -nya dan mengeringkan badannya.

 _Fokuslah Oh Sehun, kau disini untuk pekerjaan_.

Yap. Ia harus fokus pada pekerjaannya dan tak mengacaukannya. Kebebasan Shixun dipertaruhkan di tangannya, Sehun sadar jelas itu. Itulah perjanjian diantara Sehun dengan ayahnya. Jika Sehun mengacaukan Huntak Grup, maka ayah mereka akan mencari Shixun dan memaksanya pulang. Memaksanya untuk kuliah dan bekerja pada Huntak Grup. Mereka akan merebut kembali kebebasan Shixun, dan Sehun takkan membiarkan itu.

‒ **A•R‒**

Taemin datang hari ini. Krystal, Kris, Luhan, dan Tao yang menjemputnya di bandara. Mereka makan siang bersama. Sehun bisa melihat para Agen itu termasuk adik kembarnya sendiri terkejut melihat Krystal dan Taemin begitu mesra di depan publik dan tak ada yang protes. Kai dan Shixun menatapnya intens, seakan mengamati setiap reaksi Sehun, ada pandangan prihatin disana yang membuat Sehun bingung kenapa mereka menatapnya seperti itu. Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan makan siangnya.

Setelah pertemuan hari itu selesai, Sehun segera menyeret Shixun untuk pergi belanja dengannya. Tentu adiknya jelas-jelas menolak awalnya, tapi Sehun memiliki jurus andalan.

"Kau tak mau mendengarkanku lagi. Kupikir kau masih menganggapku Hyungmu," gumam Sehun kecewa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, Hyung, bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi aku merasa pakaianku cukup," kata Shixun cepat mencoba menjelaskan.

"Pakaianmu buluk," komentar Sehun jujur membuat Shixun menganga mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau, biar aku pergi dengan Jongin saja," kata Sehun beranjak mencari Kai.

"YAH! YAH! Jangan dekati mahluk hitam itu!" protes Shixun langsung menyusul Hyungnya dan menariknya menuju pintu lobi hotel.

Sehun tak bisa menahan seringai kecil penuh kemenangannya begitu Shixun mau menurut untuk pergi belanja dengannya.

Sehun dan Shixun menghabiskan waktu cukup lama berdua. Mereka belanja untuk Shixun dan Kai, beberapa untuk Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao, dan Kris. Tapi lebih banyak untuk Shixun dan Kai. Mungkin nanti Sehun bisa meminta Krystal atau Seulgi membelikan beberapa baju untuk Irene juga. Sehun menyadari diantara keenam pria itu Shixun dan Kai yang paling tak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan mereka, tak peduli sebelel apapun baju mereka tampak nyaman memakainya.

 _Tapi tetap saja meski dengan pakaian belel Kai dan Shixun tetap populer dan menjadi incaran orang-orang,_ pikir Sehun sebal.

"Sebenarnya obat apa yang Hyung minum?" tanya Shixun ketika keduanya sedang makan malam setelah selesai berbelanja.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Itu… semacam obat tidur dan penenang syaraf, membuatku tidur tanpa mimpi buruk," kata Sehun pelan.

"Hyung sakit?" tanya Shixun serius, tak puas dengan penjelasan Sehun itu.

"Secara fisik? Tidak. Secara psikologis? Ya."

Shixun tampak terkejut mendengar itu.

"Mentalku sakit, Shixun-ah. Aku tak bisa merasakan, wajahku sulit berekspressi kecuali pada Krystal. Saat kau— saat kau dengan tegas mengatakan akan pergi dari hidupku— aku pikir aku bisa melepaskanmu. Aku punya Krystal, aku punya teman-temanku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan. Aku mulai menyibukkan diriku dengan Huntak Grup di Inggris dan studi S3-ku, tapi tetap apa yang sudah rusak tetap akan menjadi rusak jika tak diperbaiki. Kesehatan mentalku sudah rusak sejak kau pergi dan juga karena kejadian— dimasa lalu. Aku mengabaikan itu, aku berpura-pura sehat, tapi nyatanya orang sakit tetaplah orang sakit. Itu tak bisa dihindari," kata Sehun menerawang. "Aku tak bisa merasakan, Shixun-ah. Itu bukan keinginanku tapi karena penyakitku. Aku sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya, berusaha untuk bisa kembali seperti yang dulu."

Shixun menatapnya, tampak hampa, terluka, marah, dan berbagai macam emosi lainnya. "Apa kau membenciku, Hyung? Sejak pertama kali melihatku kembali, apa yang kau rasakan? Kebencian?" tanya Shixun serak, getir.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Shixun-ah."

"Jangan bercanda—"

"Aku serius," potong Sehun menatap tepat ke dalam mata Shixun. "Ketika berjumpa kembali aku memang tak merasakan apapun. Aku tak merasakan rindu, marah, sakit hati, tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi jika aku _bisa,_ aku pasti merindukanmu. Aku pasti marah karena kau begitu keras kepala dan pergi begitu saja. Aku _mungkin_ sakit hati karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja seperti aku tak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Tapi aku tahu pasti, jika memang aku bisa merasakan, aku takkan membencimu. Tidak akan. Aku bisa jamin itu."

"Dan kenapa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Shixun menatap tajam tepat di mata Hyungnya, mencari kebohongan dalam pengakuannya. "Aku pergi meninggalkanmu, aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku mengingkari janjiku untuk selalu mendampingimu. Jadi kenapa?"

Sehun hanya terdiam dan menunduk, menatap jarak diantara tangannya dan Shixun yang cukup dekat. Sehun, dengan tangan bergetar, mengambil tangan Shixun dan menjalinkan jari-jari mereka. Membuat Shixun tampak terkejut dan menatap kedua tangan mereka yang terjalin.

"Jika kau tanya kenapa, aku tak tahu jawabnya. Tapi bahkan tubuhku mengenalmu dengan baik dan tak bisa membencimu, Xunnie," kata Sehun pelan menggenggam erat tangan Shixun sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah adik kembarnya. "Aku tak pernah tidur dipelukan orang lain selain Krystal dalam 5 tahun terakhir. Tidak bahkan Baekhyun yang dekat denganku sekalipun. Tapi aku menyukainya ketika kau memelukku, kau membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Aku bisa mulai merasakan perlahan-lahan, Shixun, dan percayalah ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya sebelum aku bertemu kembali lagi denganmu. Jika memang aku bisa kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu, kurasa kau adalah pengaruh darimu."

"Hyung…"

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Shixun dan menundukkan kepalanya, air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. "Aku lelah mengecewakan orang-orang, Shixun-ah," aku Sehun berbisik. "Aku lelah melihat pandangan terluka Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Suho, Seulgi, dan orang-orang lain setiap tubuhku bergerak menjauh karena tak ingin disentuh. Aku lelah mengecewakan mereka karena kelainanku ini, Shixun-ah. Aku ingin kembali menjadi Sehun yang dulu, aku tak menginginkan menjadi Sehun si Manusia Es seperti sekarang. Kumohon bantu aku. Bantu aku menemukan diriku yang dulu," kata Sehun terisak.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun mencurahkan apa yang membebaninya selama ini selain kepada Krystal. Shixun selalu menjadi orang yang ia percayai, baik _dulu_ maupun _sekarang_. Tubuhnya mengenali Shixun sekarang, hatinya selalu mengenali Shixun. Hanya kepada Shixun, Sehun bisa terbuka sepenuhnya. Bahkan setelah Shixun pergi sejak 7 tahun lalu.

Shixun memeluknya erat. Sehun terlalu terlarut dalam isakannya hingga tak menyadari adik kembarnya itu telah berpindah ke sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung," bisik Shixun lirih.

Dan Sehun mengerti arti dari ucapan Shixun itu. Ia hanya bisa terisak dan memeluk Shixun erat dengan perasaan sakit di dadanya. Ia tahu takkan selamanya ia bisa memeluk Shixun seperti ini. Dan permintaan maaf Shixun memperjelas semua itu. Shixun meminta maaf karena takkan bisa mendampinginya untuk kembali menemukan dirinya yang dulu. Shixun akan tetap seperti itu, menjalani hidupnya dan Sehun juga harus menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Setelah perjalanan bisnis ini selesai, mereka akan berpisah jalan dan Sehun harus berjuang menemukan dirinya sendiri tanpa Shixun.

Perjalanan ke hotel mereka isi dengan ketenangan tanpa kecanggungan. Sehun hanya diam dan menikmati udara malam yang dingin di kota Moskow. Langitnya termasuk cerah meski di musim dingin seperti ini terbukti dengan ada bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langin malam itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu bahasa latin malaikat yang jatuh?" tanya Shixun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

Sehun menengok tampak bingung sebelum menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tak tahu," jawab Sehun.

"Ada orang-orang yang menyebutnya dengan _Angelus Lapsus_ ada juga yang menyebutnya _Angelus Ruinosus_ ," kata Shixun menatap langit malam itu. "Tak banyak orang yang tahu keduanya memiliki arti yang berbeda."

"Huh? Apa bedanya, Xunnie?" tanya Sehun penasaran, kini benar-benar tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan adiknya ini. Jarang-jarang Shixun bicara hal seperti ini.

" _Angelus_ dari kata _Angel_ , malaikat. _Lapsus_ dari kata _Collapse,_ yang artinya gagal, runtuh, tumbang. _Angelus Lapsus_ digunakan untuk malaikat yang sudah jatuh. Tak lagi tertolong," kata Shixun menjelaskan.

"Huh? Benarkah? Seperti Iblis?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

"Ya, ada orang yang bilang begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan yang satunya? _Angelus Ruin— ruinous—_?" tanya Sehun cukup bingung dengan bahasa latin itu.

" _Ruinosus,_ " koreksi Shixun tertawa kecil melihat ekspressi Sehun yang kesulitan mengucapkannya. " _Ruinosus_ dari kata _Ruin,_ yang artinya rusak. _Angelus Ruinosus_ digunakan untuk malaikat yang sedang dalam kejatuhan. Ia dalam kejatuhan tapi belum terantuk, masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk memperbaiki sayapnya dan kembali terbang sebelum ia terhempas ke tanah," kata Shixun menatap Sehun dalam.

Sehun tertegun mendengar itu, hanya bisa menatap Shixun yang tersenyum padanya. Pandangannya penuh kasih sayang sebagaimana Shixun yang dulu, pandangan yang seakan menegaskan takkan ada yang berarti lebih dari Sehun di dunia ini.

"Hyung, kau adalah _Angelus Ruinosus_. Kau sadar dalam kejatuhanmu dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki sayapmu dan kembali terbang. Kembali menjadi malaikat seperti dulu. Dan aku tahu meski kau sulit berekspressi, di dalam hatimu kau tetaplah Hyungku yang dulu. Hyungku yang selalu peduli padaku dan pada yang lainnya. Kau bisa kembali seperti dulu, Hyung. Aku yakin itu. Tolong jangan pernah menyerah untuk kembali terbang," kata Shixun menatap mata Sehun dalam sambil menangkup pipi Sehun, mengusap dengan lembut pipi Hyungnya itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan air mata haru mendengar itu. Ia memegang tangan Shixun yang menangkup pipinya itu dan semakin menekannya pada pipinya, menikmati ketika kulit kasar Shixun semakin bersentuhan dengan pipinya yang halus.

"Terima kasih, Xunnie," bisik Sehun dengan satu tetes air mata yang gagal di tahannya.

••• **e)(o•••**

Terimaaa kasiiih banyaak yang udah mereview :D

Sekarang udah ketahuan kenapa judulnya begitu hehehe semoga penjelasannya cukup dimengerti yah (:

P.S: Yg minta threesome siap-siap BaekHunGi yaaa /dilemparin batu/ngumpet/ hehehehehe becanda becanda :D

See you next chap!

 **-willis.8894**


	11. 10 From Now On

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

Warning: Kemungkinan Incest Shixun-Sehun.

•••

 **CHAPTER TEN: FROM NOW ON**

Sehun langsung tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya begitu kembali ke hotel. Suho dan Kyungsoo pergi kencan dikawal oleh Luhan, Irene, dan Chanyeol, Krystal dan Taemin pergi kencan dikawal oleh Kris dan Tao. Baekhyun dan Seulgi terjebak mengurus beberapa pekerjaan bersama Sehun. Shixun langsung tertidur setelah mandi, terlalu lelah diajak jalan-jalan oleh Sehun. Kai sendiri menikmati waktu luangnya hanya menonton film.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas ketika mereka semua kembali ke hotel dan masuk kamar masing-masing. Taemin sekamar dengan Krystal, tentu saja. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Seulgi sendiri masih mengurus beberapa dokumen.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian berdua tidurlah," kata Sehun merenggangkan badannya.

Baekhyun dan Seulgi menutup laptop mereka masing-masing dan merenggangkan badannya. "Oh, Bos, aku lupa bilang," kata Seulgi teringat. "CEO Heigh mengajakmu untuk sarapan bersama, Bos. Apa perlu ditolak?"

"CEO Heigh yang dari Jerman?" tanya Baekhyun mengangkat satu alis. Seulgi mengangguk-angguk.

"Terima saja. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya," gumam Sehun datar. "Perusahaannya yang akan bekerja sama dengan Jenguk Grup berkaitan proyek besar Samtaek, kan?"

"Yep. Minseok-hyung meminta persetujuan kita cukup tiba-tiba dan buru-buru. Dokumen yang terakhir dikirimkan ketika kita baru tiba disini, Bos," kata Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka sudah tanda tangan kontraknya? Tiba-tiba aku meragukan CEO Heigh ini," kata Sehun datar, namun ada kecemasan di matanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin belum? Berhubung CEO Heigh ada disini," kata Seulgi berlogika.

"Kurasa tak perlu cemas, Bos. Aku sudah menyelidiki CEO Heigh, beliau teman baik kedua orang tua Kai. Tuan Kim Youngmin yang merekomendasikan Jenguk Grup untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya," kata Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Ah, begitu," gumam Sehun pelan, namun tetap firasat buruknya tak berkurang sedikitpun. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini, ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Fakta bahwa CEO Heigh adalah teman dekat Kim Youngmin, entah kenapa malah menambah firasat buruk Sehun.

"Kami kembali ke kamar dulu, Bos. Jangan tidur terlalu larut," kata Seulgi bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum pada bosnya itu.

"Ah, tentu. Selamat tidur, Hyung, Seulgi," kata Sehun.

"Selamat tidur, Sehunnie," balas Baekhyun sambil beranjak pergi keluar sementara Seulgi pergi ke kamarnya dan Irene.

Sehun hanya terdiam disana, mencoba mengusir perasaan tak enaknya begitu memikirkan CEO Heigh dan Jenguk Grup. Sebuah deheman menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan ia baru menyadari Kai duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin langsung tidur setelah ini?" tanya Kai.

"Uh— entahlah. Um, kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun menawarkan.

"Kau tak lelah? Waktu tidurmu sejak tiba disini sangat sedikit," komentar Kai pelan, tampak cemas.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, ada titik-titik yang menghangatkan dadanya menyadari Kai memperhatikannya. "Aku tak masalah jika kau mau jalan-jalan. Aku sudah bilang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu juga," kata Sehun tampak malu, ia merasa pipinya sedikit panas. _Mungkin karena udara dingin_.

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar itu, ia tampak senang, tapi Sehun tak terlalu yakin dengan pengamatannya sendiri. "Jadi kau mau jalan-jalan sekarang?" tanya Kai menawarkan balik.

"A-aku mau mandi dulu, jika kau tak keberatan," jawab Sehun gugup, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Ingin kutemani, Tuan Putri?" tanya Kai menyeringai menggoda.

Bayangan Sehun dan Kai di kamar mandi membuat wajah Sehun sontak memerah malu. Tapi bayangan itu berganti dengan cepat menjadi potongan-potongan gambar mimpi buruknya. Botol-botol bir, bau alkohol, wanita tanpa busana, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang telanjang, Kai yang hanya menggunakan boxer—

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Jijik. Kotor. Membuat Sehun ingin menggosok semua permukaan kulitnya dengan kasar hingga terkelupas—

"—SEHUN!" seruan keras Kai itu menyadarkan Sehun, membuatnya membuka matanya. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Ketika matanya terbuka semua perasaan itu hilang. Lenyap. Hanya tergantikan dengan kehampaan. Lagi, ia merasakan kehampaan itu. Tak ada rasa jijik, benci, atau kotor. Ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya kehampaan.

Sehun menatap Kai yang tampak terkejut, panik, dan cemas. Ia menunduk, menyadari tubuhnya gemetar dan kuku-kuku jarinya tertancap keras di lengannya ketika ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maaf, aku akan mandi sekarang," kata Sehun datar dan kosong. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan masuk ke kamar sebelum Kai sempat merespon.

Sehun mandi dengan cepat, ia tak membiarkan pikirannya kembali pada mimpi buruknya. Ia keluar dan memakai bajunya dan ketika berbalik ia baru menyadari Taemin duduk di sisi tempat tidur menatapnya.

"Kau ingin pergi, Sehunnie?" tanya Taemin pelan, tak ingin membangunkan Krystal.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku akan temani," kata Taemin bangkit berdiri.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng kuat, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak mau menurut pada orang tuanya. Sehun tahu Taemin sangat protektif padanya dan Krystal, tapi Sehun tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada Krystal dan Taemin. Ia bisa berjalan sendiri dengan Kai tanpa perlu ditemani. Sehun yakin itu.

Taemin menatapnya seakan mencoba membacanya sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau pergi dengan seseorang?" tanya Taemin lagi, sama pelannya seperti tadi. Seperti membujuk anak kecil untuk mengaku dengan jujur.

"Dengan Jongin," jawab Sehun pelan sambil menunduk. Jari-jarinya tak bisa diam saling bertaut satu sama lain dan kakinya tak bisa diam berpindah dari satu tumpuan ke tumpuan lain. Sehun sangat yakin Taemin takkan mengizinkannya pergi hanya berdua dengan Kai, tapi Sehun jelas tak mau Taemin meninggalkan Krystal tidur sendirian sementara menjaganya pergi. Dan Sehun bisa jaga diri sendiri! Ia yakin itu.

"Sehunnie," panggil Taemin lembut, pelan, membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taemin dengan _puppy-eyes_ -nya meski wajahnya begitu datar. Taemin menghela nafas melihat itu, membuat Sehun menyeringai kecil.

 _Tak ada yang lolos dari puppy-eyesku_.

Hyungnya itu melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukkan jam 11 kurang. "Jam 12 kau tidak kembali ke hotel, kami akan pergi mencarimu. Kau bisa janji itu, Sehunnie?" kata Taemin serius.

"Tapi Hyung, itu cuman satu jam," protes Sehun cemberut.

"Jam 12. Kau butuh tidur, Sehunnie. Jika setuju kau boleh pergi, tidak setuju maka ganti bajumu dan naik ke tempat tidur," kata Taemin meng-ultimatum Sehun.

Sehun cemberut mendengar itu tapi tak bisa membantah. Ia tahu Taemin takkan main-main dengan perkataannya, Taemin bisa memaksa Sehun untuk tidur sekarang jika ia mau. "Oke, Hyung," jawab Sehun bergumam pelan, masih cemberut.

Taemin tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat itu. "Baiklah, hati-hatilah di luar. Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu, ok? Jangan lupa jam 12 harus sudah kembali," kata Taemin mengingatkan.

"Baik, Hyung," jawab Sehun menurut dan mengambil obatnya. Ia hanya meminum obat untuk penyakit mentalnya tapi tak meminum obat tidurnya, ia pastikan akan meminumnya nanti setelah kembali jalan-jalan.

Sehun keluar menemukan Kai masih di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya namun sudah berganti baju. Kai memakai kaos panjang berwarna cokelat tua, celana jins hitam, dan sneakers musim dingin. Sebuah mantel siap di sampingnya. Semua itu barang-barang yang baru tadi sore Sehun belikan untuknya. Entah kenapa Sehun sangat senang Kai memakainya, terlebih Kai terlihat sangat tampan dan menarik ketika memakainya.

Kai berdiri begitu menyadari Sehun keluar kamar, semakin memperjelas bagaimana cocoknya Kai dalam pakaian itu. Tampak kasual namun tetap ada aura dominasi disekitarnya. Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Kai hingga pria tan itu berdehem membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sambil merona.

"Terlihat sangat cocok untukmu," gumam Sehun malu-malu berjalan mendekati Kai dan mengambil mantelnya sendiri.

Kai tersenyum padanya, kembali memberikan sedikit kehangatan di hatinya yang hampa dan dingin. "Pilihanmu benar-benar cocok untukku," kata Kai mengambil mantel Sehun dari tangannya. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya meminta izin, memegang mantel Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa bicara dan berbalik, membiarkan Kai memakaikan mantelnya. Sehun kembali berbalik menghadap Kai begitu mantel melekat pada tubuhnya dan Kai mengancingkan mantel Sehun satu-persatu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, namun Sehun tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kai. Ia hanya menunduk dan menatap bagaimana jari-jari panjang berwarna tan milik Kai mengancingkan mantelnya.

Sehun bisa merasakan tatapan mata Kai yang begitu intens di kepalanya yang menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan aura dominasi Kai yang begitu kuat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kai di rambut dan keningnya. Ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Kai dari jarak sedekat ini. Dan Sehun juga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang kian lama kian meningkat.

"Aku sangat ini menciummu saat ini, Sehun-ah, tapi aku tak ingin kau kembali menutup diri padaku karena itu," gumam Kai rendah dan terdengar frustasi tepat ditelinga Sehun.

Sehun tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya dan ia yakin telah mencapai kupingnya juga. Ia segera mundur selangkah, menjaga jarak aman dari pria tan itu. "Ki-kita harus segera per-pergi. Tae-taemin-hyung hanya mengizinkan sampai jam 12," gumam Sehun malu dengan suara yang kecil, masih tak berani mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kai.

"Baiklah, _Princess_ _Hunderella_ ," kata Kai tertawa rendah sambil memakai mantelnya.

Sehun, tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih lama lagi, segera pergi menuju keluar. Ia memastikan ponsel dan dompetnya masih ada di saku mantelnya.

Kai mengajaknya menikmati pemandangan malam di sebuah danau kota yang beberapa menit dari hotel mereka. Keduanya memiliki minuman hangat masing-masing di tangan mereka.

"Apa kau tak masalah? Taemin dan Krystal tidur seranjang, maksudku," tanya Kai membuka pembicaraan. "Apalagi mereka dulu— ya, kau tahulah."

Sehun mengerjap menatapnya bingung. "Tidak. Kenapa aku harus masalah?" tanya Sehun semakin bingung. Ia jadi ingat Kai memberikannya pandangan prihatin ketika mereka makan siang, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Krystal istrimu dan kau mencintainya. Kau tidak takut Krystal selingkuh dengan Taemin?" tanya Kai heran.

Sehun tampaknya perlu waktu memproses omongan Kai dengan baik dan hanya menatap Kai dengan ekspressi bingung. "AH!" serunya begitu menyadari maksud Kai. "Aku memang mencintai Krystal, tapi bukan secara romantis. Secara platonis lebih tepatnya. Krystal sebenarnya istri Taemin-hyung, kalau kau menyadari Krystal memakai cincin pernikahanya dengan Taemin-hyung bukan cincin yang sama denganku," kata Sehun menjelaskan mengangkat tangannya yang terpasang cincin pernikahannya dan Krystal.

Kai terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar itu. "Ka-kau dan Krystal— tidak?" tanya Kai terbata, bahkan sulit untuk bicara dengan jelas. Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Krystal hamil!" katanya masih sulit untuk percaya.

"Itu anak Taemin-hyung. Aku bahkan tak pernah berciuman dengan Krystal selain saat hari pernikahan kami," aku Sehun serius, cukup bingung kenapa Kai sulit untuk percaya. "Aku bingung kenapa kau sulit percaya, Jongin-ah," kata Sehun kini heran.

"Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya, Hun. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak bingung?"

Sehun terdiam sebentar memproses omongan itu. "Mungkin karena aku sulit berekspressi. Aku mengalami masalah mental sejak 5 tahun lalu, Jongin-ah. Aku hanya bisa berekspressi dan merasakan sesuatu jika menyangkut Krystal. Mungkin karena dia yang selalu disampingku sejak 9 tahun lalu dan mengertiku dengan baik."

"Dan kau masih heran kenapa aku sulit percaya setelah kau bicarakan seakan Krystal satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu hidup?" tanya Kai retorik dan getir.

"Aku aseksual," aku Sehun membuat Kai terdiam.

"H-huh?"

"Sejak 5 tahun lalu, aku menjadi aseksual. Aku tak menyadari kapan aku mulai berubah karena aku terlalu disibukan dengan Huntak Grup dan studi S3-ku, tapi suatu hari aku baru menyadari aku telah berubah menjadi aseksual. Aku tak menyukai pria seme atau pria uke. Dan aku juga tak menyukai wanita secara romantis. Aku tak memiliki nafsu seksual sama sekali. Kami pernah mencoba merangsang dengan film porno hingga Krystal bersedia membayar gigolo seme untuk memuaskanku, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali. Aku aseksual dan sejujurnya seks menjadi hal yang menjijikan bagiku saat ini," aku Sehun menerawang ke danau gelap yang terlihat hitam pekat ditengah malam itu.

"A-aseksual?" ulang Kai tak percaya mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Bukan hanya aseksual, aku juga tak bisa merasakan perasaan pada orang asing. Aku bukan berpura-pura dingin seperti yang orang tua kita ajarkan bagaimana menjadi CEO, Jongin-ah. Tapi memang hatiku membeku dan tak bisa merasakan sama sekali selain soal Krystal. Ketika aku bertemu kembali denganmu aku bukannya berpura-pura dingin dan berpura-pura kehadiranmu tak memiliki efek padaku, tapi karena memang begitu sebenarnya. Saat itu aku benar-benar tak merasakan apa-apa padamu, Jongin-ah. Sakit hatipun tidak."

Kai hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap ke depan. Tampak terlalu terkejut untuk merespon mendengar semua itu.

"Aku sakit, Jongin-ah. Bukan secara fisik, tapi secara mental. Apa kau masih tetap mencintaiku? Seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya Sehun dengan bergetar.

Sejujurnya, ia tak bermaksud untuk membuka aibnya ini pada pria yang dulu ia cintai. Sama sekali tidak. Ia bermaksud menyembunyikannya dari Kai hingga pria ini tak jijik padanya dan menjauhinya. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk mengakui pada Shixun, seorang yang ia tahu akan menerima apa adanya meski kondisinya begitu rusak.

Tapi entah kenapa, pengakuan itu mengalir begitu saja. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, hatinya berusaha tenang dan menerima dampak penolakan dari Kai. Menerima fakta bahwa setelah ini Kai akan jijik padanya, akan menjauhinya. Tapi tetap, memikirkan itu membuat jantungnya kembali tertusuk. Kini bukan lagi dengan jarum tapi dengan sebuah pisau kecil nan tajam, karena rasanya begitu sakit.

 _Sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama 5 tahun_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah. _Dulu_ ataupun _sekarang_. Kenyataan bahwa sikapmu yang dingin kepadaku ini bukanlah kepura-puraan tetapi dikarenakan kondisimu sendiri malah membuatku semakin mencintaimu. Dan setelah pengakuanmu, aku jadi memiliki tujuan hidup yang baru."

Sehun hanya bisa menatap Kai terkejut mendengar semua itu, mulutnya terbuka namun tak mampu berkata-kata.

" _Dulu_ kau jatuh cinta padaku yang brengsek, egois, dan orang yang tak bisa menghargai sebuah ketulusan. Kau mencintai orang yang salah, orang yang tak pantas dicintai," kata Kai lalu menengok pada Sehun, menatapnya dalam. Ada ketulusan, kesungguhan, dan sesuatu yang _lain_ dalam intensitas yang tinggi, membuat Sehun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gelap Kai. " _Sekarang_ aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, orang yang mengerti arti kesetiaan dan ketulusan, orang yang mencintaimu dan akan menjaga cintamu bagai harta yang paling berharga. Kau takkan lagi mencintai orang yang salah, aku akan menjadi orang yang pantas kau cintai, Sehun-ah. Aku takkan mengecewakanmu lagi."

Sehun sangat terkejut mendengar itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka. Ia 100% berpikir Kai akan jijik padanya lalu meninggalkannya, seperti 5 tahun lalu! Tapi—

" _Aku‒ aku berusaha untuk‒ untuk tidak menghakimimu berdasarkan masa lalu. Maaf aku menyinggungmu, Jongin-ah."_ – Sehun.

" _Dan— terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak untuk mau mencoba menilaiku tanpa melihat masa laluku, Aku… tak ingin mengecewakanmu, Sehunnie,"_ – Kai.

Sehun serasa ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Ia sudah berjanji pada Kai untuk tidak menilainya berdasarkan perbuatannya yang _dulu!_ Ia sudah berjanji untuk menilai Kai dari perbuatannya yang _sekarang_. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Ia seharusnya tak berasumsi yang buruk tentang Kai!

Kai tersenyum tampak sedih, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tak menghindari, tidak sama sekali refleksnya tak menentang sentuhan Kai, tubuhnya menikmati sentuhan kecil itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya," kata Kai masih tersenyum tampak sedih.

Mulut Sehun terbuka mendengar itu, matanya membola. "Ma-maaf—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah menorehkan luka yang dalam bagimu," kata Kai mengerti, tampak menyesali hal itu. "Semua asumsi burukmu padaku… adalah hal yang normal, Sehun-ah. Dan itu harga yang harus kubayar karena telah menyakitimu. Aku harus bisa menghapus bayang-bayangku yang dulu dan menggantikan dengan yang sekarang. Aku berperang dengan diriku sendiri untuk mengklaim hatimu," katanya pelan dan kini ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji… untuk tidak menilaimu dari masa lalu. 5 tahun banyak yang berubah, tapi aku masih tetap mengecewakanmu," bisik Sehun lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah telah berasumsi buruk tentang Kai sementara Kai sendiri berjuang untuk membuktikan bahwa ia telah berubah.

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang perlu ku klarifikasi dari pembicaraan kita pagi itu, Sehun-ah," kata Kai pelan, mencondongkan badannya mendekat pada Sehun. "Kau benar, 5 tahun banyak yang berubah, sikapku berubah, banyak hal diriku telah berubah. Satu-satunya yang tak berubah dalam diriku adalah cintaku padamu," kata Kai pelan mengangkat wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya. "Dan aku bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya untuk membuktikan itu semua padamu," bisiknya rendah, serius, menatap tepat ke dalam mata Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan matanya yang membola sempurna, bibirnya kembali tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya duduk dan menatap Kai terkejut dengan perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya.

Detik berikutnya tanpa bisa di duga oleh Sehun, bibir Kai menyentuh bibirnya. Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan hangat. Begitu berhati-hati dan penuh sayang. Sehun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit begitu merasakan Kai mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Dengan mata tertutup, indranya semakin begitu sensitif, ia bisa merasakan sebelah tangan Kai melingkar dipinggangnya, membawanya mendekat hingga terduduk di pangkuan Kai sementara pria tan itu masih melumat bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai, memeluk erat seakan tak ingin ada jarak diantara tubuh mereka. Lidah Kai mulai menyelinap ke dalam mulut Sehun dan Sehun berusaha untuk membalas permainan lidah Kai.

Kai memberi satu lumatan terakhir di bibir bawahnya sebelum melepaskan bibir Sehun. Sehun menatap pria yang tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mengusap saliva di dagunya. Wajah Sehun memerah padam menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan ia hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Kai sementara Kai tertawa kecil karena tingkahnya.

Sehun menyadari tak ada kehampaan di dalam dirinya, tidak seperti ketika Kai menciumnya pertama kali. Sejujurnya yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kehangatan. Kehangatan dan… gairah. _Gairah_ yang timbul cukup menakutkan bagi Sehun, tapi ia memaksa pikiran itu menghilang. Ia hanya ingin menikmati momen-momen ini bersama dengan Kai.

"Kau benar-benar tak berpengalaman, huh? Sekarang aku tahu bahwa kau benar-benar tak pernah mencium siapapun selain Krystal di pernikahan kalian," kata Kai ringan.

"Ih, jangan diperjelas!" rengek Sehun yang tenggelam dibahu Kai itu sambil memukul pelan dada bidang pria tan itu.

"Tak perlu malu. Sebaliknya, kurasa kita bisa berlatih bersama. Aku tak pernah mencium seseorang sejak berpisah denganmu," kata Kai mengaku.

Sehun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai terkejut. "BENAR?!" tanyanya tak bisa menahan pekikannya.

"Tak pernah sama sekali. Aku tak pernah tidur dengan siapapun, kau bisa tanya Shixun dan yang lainnya. Kurasa itu sebabnya Irene mencoba merayuku, karena aku tak pernah meliriknya sama sekali," kata Kai tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pipi Sehun sebelum kembali mengucap bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak pernah…" ulang Sehun tampak tak percaya.

Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun, seperti terlalu gemas dengan reaksi Sehun. "Kau harus ganti rugi, Sehunnie. Aku jadi selalu ingin menciummu," bisik Kai.

Sehun memekik dan segera menutup melindungi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajah putih dan cantiknya merona malu mendengar itu.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari bibir manis itu lalu kembali mengecupnya. "Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Kai masih menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

Kai kembali melumat lembut bibir Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melepaskan bibir manis itu. Sehun langsung menunduk malu dan bangun dari pangkuan Kai. Mereka bisa duduk disana sampai pagi dan saling melumat jika Sehun tidak bangun.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Sehun dengan pelan. Keduanya kembali ke hotel, kali ini dengan jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut di dalam saku mantel Kai. Terkadang Kai tak tahan dan mengecup pipi Sehun yang merona, entah karena dingin atau karena ciuman mereka tadi. Lalu Sehun akan memukul lengan berotot itu karena malu dengan sikap Kai itu. Kai hanya tersenyum dan memandang Sehun dengan penuh sayang, seakan ia sangat berbahagia saat ini. Hanya karena Sehun berada di sampingnya.

"Kurasa aku perlu mengklarifikasi sesuatu padamu juga, Jongin-ah," kata Sehun pelan dan meremas lembut tangan Kai begitu menyadari pria itu berubah sedikit tegang, seakan takut mendengar pengakuan Sehun lainnya. "Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu kembali, aku memang tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ketika kau menciumku pertama kalipun tak ada yang kurasakan kecuali kehampaan. Tapi menghabiskan waktu denganmu, mulai membuatku _bisa_ merasakan kembali. Aku bisa merasa sakit seperti ditusuk jarum melihatmu dengan Irene, aku bisa merasa sakit seperti ditusuk pisau berpikir kau akan jijik begitu tahu aku tak normal. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ketika kau peduli padaku dan ketika kau menciumku tadi… aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam sini," aku Sehun menunduk, menatap tangannya yang memegang dadanya.

Kai terkejut mendengar itu sebelum tersenyum lembut mengecup pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Terima kasih," bisiknya pelan sebelum memegang dagu Sehun dan memalingkan wajah Sehun menatapnya. "Sepertinya ciuman yang paling memberi efek, jadi kurasa kita harus sering-sering berciuman dari sekarang," katanya menyeringai sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Ih, mesum!" protes Sehun malu dan memukul lengan Kai, membuat pria itu tertawa karena kepolosan Sehun.

 **e)(o**

Kai selesai mengganti bajunya dengan kaos tipis hitam dan celana boxer, bersiap untuk tidur. Matanya teralih mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup, Sehun baru keluar kamar dengan kaos tipis dan boxer, pakaian tidur yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk sejenak sebelum Sehun menunduk tampak malu-malu.

 _Serius, bagaimana bisa CEO Huntak Grup menjadi semanis ini?_

Kai berdehem pelan, matanya masih mengikuti gerak-gerik Sehun yang berjalan menuju sofa-sofa tempat Kris, Kai, dan Shixun tidur. "Kau tidak tidur di kamar?" tanya Kai pelan.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku mau tidur dengan Shixun saja," jawabnya sama pelannya dengan Kai dan naik ke sofa Shixun, melangkahi adik kembarnya itu untuk mengklaim sisi dalam sofa.

Pria tan itu hanya bisa mengamati, ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada rasa cemburu yang mulai tumbuh di dalam dadanya. Terlebih melihat Sehun mengecup kening Shixun dan bagaimana lengan Shixun otomatis memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun. Sehun menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut sebelum menengok padanya.

"Selamat tidur, Jongin-ah," bisik Sehun pelan.

Perasaan hangat itu menyebar luas dalam tubuh Kai mendengar suara lembut dan halum milik Sehun itu. "Selamat tidur, Sehun-ah," balas Kai rendah membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil namun tampak begitu manis bagi Kai.

Lagi, mata Kai tak teralihkan melihat bagaimana tubuh Sehun menempel erat pada tubuh Shixun dibalik selimut itu, dan bagaimana nyamannya Sehun tertidur dalam pelukan Shixun meski mereka berbagi sofa. Kai benar-benar cemburu. Ia ingin ialah satu-satunya yang memeluk Sehun seperti itu, bukan Shixun.

 _Berhentilah berpikir macam-macam, Kim Jongin! Mereka adalah saudara kembar!_

Kai menggeleng kuat dan segera berbaring. Ia perlu tidur sebelum pikirannya semakin kacau. Namun ketika ia memejamkan matanya, bayang-bayang Sehun terlihat jelas dalam benaknya. Ciuman kedua mereka… terasa jauh berbeda dari ciuman pertama mereka. Bibir Sehun terasa semakin manis, lembut, dan hangat. Wajah Sehun terlihat semakin cantik dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih mulusnya dan juga matanya yang berbinar memancarkan berbagai macam emosi. Begitu cantik, begitu hidup, begitu… menggairahkan.

 _Gairah…_

Kai kembali teringat pengakuan Sehun tadi, bahwa Sehun telah menjadi aseksual setelah kepergiannya. Kai tak jijik, sebaliknya ia tahu ini memang sepantasnya terjadi padanya. Ia takkan mengeluh soal bagaimana nasib begitu kejam membuatnya mencintai seorang aseksual, tidak sama sekali. Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya setelah ia menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Sehun selama bertahun-tahun.

Sejujurnya, Kai merasa ini lebih baik. Karena Kai menginginkan Sehun jatuh cinta pada dirinya yang _sekarang_. Yang tahu arti kesetiaan, ketulusan, dan mencintai dengan benar. Ia tak menginginkan Sehun masih mencintai dirinya yang dulu.

 _Kai akan membuat Sehun kembali jatuh cinta padanya dan ia takkan lagi mengecewakan cinta sejatinya ini. Takkan pernah. Ia akan berjuang mendapatkan cinta Sehun dan menyimpannya bagai barang paling berharga di dunia ini. Ia bersumpah akan itu._

••• **e)(o** **•••**

TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYAAAAAA, siders semoga juga mau menghargai dan ikut komen juga ya :D

Yang merasa momen XunHun-nya kebanyakan, maaf aja, karena itu semua penting. Sehun disini anaknya agak tertutup soal masalahnya dan Shixun sebagai kembaran dia yang paling Sehun percayai dan punya ikatan yang kuat. Makanya Sehun buka semua masalah mentalnya ke Shixun yang pertama dan disini dia baru cerita ke Kai.

Sekarang full KaiHun nih gimana menurut kalian? Aku merasa feelnya masih kurang tapi gimana ya T_T

Soal threesome becanda yah gak mungkinlah dibuat threesome. Threesomenya BaekHunGi aja yah /dilemparin batu/ becanda becanda :D :D :D oh yang menanti KaiXun, sorry aja, itu gak bakal kejadian. Aku gak bakal buat KaiXun. Disini cuman KaiHun – XunHun hehehe

P.S: next chap bakal kelihatan masalah utamanya dan full KaiHun wkwkwk yang nanya soal mimpi buruk Sehun mungkin bakal diungkit di chap 12 itu mungkin bakal angst tapi aku lagi mau nulis yang manis-manis. Apa aku nulis drabble/oneshot KaiHun aja dulu ya? T_T ada yang req catboy!au dan aku pengen nulis itu T_T

 **-willis.8894**


	12. 11 Worth It

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: WORTH IT**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya begitu merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya. Ia mendengar suara gumaman yang semakin lama semakin jelas.

"…Hyung. Kau ada janji sarapan."

Itu suara Shixun, tampak masih mengantuk. Sejujurnya Sehun juga masih sangat mengantuk, apalagi tubuhnya terasa hangat dalam pelukan Shixun dan balutan selimut. Ia hanya ingin tertidur seharian, ia sangat lelah.

"Hyung!"

Sehun hanya bergumam dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shixun, membiarkan kepalanya tenggelam dalam selimut hangat nan lembut itu. Sehun bisa merasakan Shixun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Sehun, memeluknya.

"Apa benar-benar harus? Tidak bisa dibatalkan?" tanya Shixun memainkan rambut Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin tak ingin terbangun.

"Tidak bisa, itu akan membuat nama Sehun menjadi buruk," kata Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Hyung, kau harus bangun," kata Shixun lagi mencoba membujuk, mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun pelan.

Mau tak mau, Sehun memaksa matanya untuk terbuka dan duduk dengan malas-malasan. Ia sangat lelah sejujurnya, tapi ia tahu sarapan kali ini sangat penting untuk mengetahui orang seperti apa CEO Heigh itu.

"Selamat pagi," gumam Sehun yang masih mengantuk, mengusap matanya.

"Pagi, Hyung," gumam Shixun yang masih memeluk pinggang Sehun, masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Pagi, Bos. Seulgi sudah bersiap-siap, kurasa kau juga harus mandi sekarang," kata Baekhyun memberitahu.

"Hyung, tolong siapkan bajuku," kata Sehun mulai beranjak bangkit dan melangkahi Shixun yang masih berbaring itu. "Xunnie, jangan lupa nanti sarapan," kata Sehun mengacak-acak poni Shixun sebelum mengecup keningnya dan pergi ke kamar.

Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun ke kamar untuk menyiapkan pakaian Sehun hari ini. Sekitar 20 menit berikutnya, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Seulgi telah keluar _suite_ menuju restoran di bawah, dimana CEO Heigh menunggu mereka.

" _Selamat pagi, CEO Oh,_ " sapa CEO Heigh itu begitu melihat Sehun menuju ke mejanya.

" _Selamat pagi, CEO Heigh,_ " sapa Sehun duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

" _Sekretaris dan Asisten Anda bisa makan bersama sekretaris saya,_ " kata CEO Heigh menunjuk meja lainnya dimana seorang wanita Eropa muda dan cantik tersenyum pada mereka.

Baekhyun dan Seulgi menatap Sehun meminta persetujuan dan Sehun mengangguk. CEO Heigh pasti ingin membicarakan hal yang cukup rahasia dengan Sehun sampai Baekhyun dan Seulgi tak diperbolehkan untuk mendengar.

" _Bagaimana pertemuan ini menurut Anda, CEO Oh?_ " tanya CEO Heigh basa-basi setelah memesan sarapan mereka.

" _Baik, sangat menarik. Saya tak sabar untuk melihat potensi-potensi dari negara lain, mungkin mulai mengincar perusahaan mana yang akan saya ajak bekerjasama,_ " jawab Sehun santai. _"Bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri, CEO Heigh?_ "

" _Biasa saja menurut saja. Sejujurnya, CEO Oh, saya datang hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Anda,_ " kata CEO Heigh menatap Sehun menyeringai bagaikan predator.

Sehun masih berwajah datar dan hanya menatap lurus pada CEO Heigh itu. " _Saya merasa tersanjung. Tapi apa alasannya?_ " tanya Sehun datar, jelas-jelas sama sekali tak merasa tersanjung seperti yang ia katakan.

" _Seorang teman mengatakan Anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantu saya, CEO Oh_ ," kata CEO Heigh santai.

" _Oh, benarkah? Teman yang mana?_ " tanya Sehun. Ia memiliki tebakan orang yang dimaksud adalah Kim Youngmin, ayah Kai, tapi ia tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan terlalu dini.

CEO Heigh mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Sehun. " _Mantan Komisaris Jenguk Grup_ ," bisiknya menyeringai.

Ah, tebakannya benar. Kim Youngmin adalah Mantar Komisaris Jenguk Grup sebelum digantikan oleh Kim Younghak, ayah Xiumin. " _Kudengar Anda berteman baik dengan beliau,_ " komentar Sehun santai, mengulur-ulur pembicaraan untuk mendapatkan apa tujuan sebenarnya Kim Youngmin dan CEO Heigh terhadap Jenguk Grup.

" _Oh, kami berteman sangat baik, CEO Oh._ "

" _Benarkah? Ceritakan kalau begitu, saya tertarik mendengarnya._ "

" _Kim Youngmin mengatakan Jenguk Grup dulu adalah miliknya, sayang pewaris tunggalnya pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sehingga ia terpaksa membiarkan keponakannya mengambil alih. Kudengar Anda cukup banyak membantu Jenguk Grup sebelum mereka benar-benar hancur, CEO Oh._ "

" _Begitukah? Saya tak merasa. Bagaimanapun juga Kim Youngmin sudah seperti paman saya, saya mengenal baik beliau, tak mungkin saya membiarkan Jenguk Grup jatuh begitu saja, bukan?_ "

CEO Heigh menyeringai puas mendengar itu. " _Kalau begitu, apakah Anda ingin menyelamatkan Jenguk Grup untuk kedua kalinya? Sebelum mereka benar-benar bangkrut tak tertolong_."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. " _Bangkrut? Saya pikir Jenguk Grup baik-baik saja saat ini_ ," komentar Sehun.

CEO Heigh menggeleng sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajahnya, tanda omongan Sehun tidaklah benar. " _Kim Youngmin sudah memberitahuku. CEO yang sekarang tidak bisa bekerja sebaik dirinya dulu. Komisaris mereka juga sama sekali tak membantu. Jenguk Grup akan segera mengalami kebangkrutan jika ini terus berjalan_."

Sehun bersandar di kursinya dan menyilangkan kakinya. " _Saya mendengarkan_ ," katanya mempersilahkan CEO Heigh itu untuk terus membongkar maksud busuknya.

" _Zurugawt_ _Corp., nama perusahaan saya, akan bekerja sama dengan Jenguk Grup. Kami akan mengambil alih Jenguk Grup perlahan-lahan sebelum menendang keluar CEO, COO, dan Komisaris mereka itu. Kim Youngmin sudah memiliki rencana bagaimana pelaksanaannya._ "

Ah, jadi ini yang sebenarnya mereka incar. Mengambil alih Jenguk Grup. Sepertinya Kim Youngmin benar-benar masih belum rela untuk melepaskan Jenguk Grup. Setelah dipikir ulang, jika bukan karena janjinya untuk mengangkat CEO baru –yang seharusnya Kai–, Sehun yakin Kim Youngmin akan terus mempertahankan posisinya sebagai Komisaris. Sayang Kai memutuskan untuk pergi dan Xiumin maju menjadi CEO. Posisi saham keluarga Xiumin langsung melonjak dalam Jenguk Grup sehingga otomatis menjadikan Kim Younghak sebagai Komisaris menggantikan Kim Youngmin.

 _Keserakahan. Terlalu banyak keserakahan di dunia bisnis ini_.

" _Apakah saya termasuk dalam rencana kalian, CEO Heigh?_ " tanya Sehun pura-pura tertarik.

" _Oh, tentu saja, CEO Oh. Tak mungkin tidak. Anda adalah kunci dari rencana ini berhubung Huntak Grup memegang saham yang cukup besar di Jenguk Grup._ "

Sehun menyeringai kecil. " _Ah, saya tak sabar untuk tahu rencana itu_." Dan Sehun bicara jujur. Ia tak sabar untuk tahu seperti apa rencana itu dan ia akan berusaha menggagalkannya.

 _Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_. Yep, Oh Sehun akan memainkan perannya disini.

 **e)(o**

Kai menatap pria cantik yang sedang presentasi di hadapan orang-orang itu. Oh Sehun sedang mempresentasikan tentang Huntak Grup dengan bahasa Inggris yang begitu fasih. Wajahnya datar dan dingin, tapi tak ada kegugupan yang terpancar dari pria cantik itu. Bahkan suaranyapun tak bergetar, seakan presentasi ini bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya meskipun ia CEO termuda di ruangan ini.

" _Ya. CEO Oh Sehun dari Huntak Grup. Dia masih terlampau muda tapi begitu cerdas dan berkembang dalam dunia bisnis. Jangan heran jika banyak yang mengincarnya, Presiden Korea sendiri yang meminta agar keselamatannya dijamin dengan baik selama ia berada di Rusia_ _."_

Kai teringat apa yang dikatakan Bosnya ketika memberi misi mengawal Sehun. Sehun kini bukan lagi Tuan Putri cantik kutubuku yang dulu, kini Sehun telah menjadi orang yang penting bagi Korea dan bahkan juga menarik perhatian Presiden Korea.

Ada sebuah kebanggan yang menghangatkan dada Kai menyadari hal itu. Sejak dulu, Kai memang tak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun karena matanya tertuju pada Shixun, tapi bahkan Kai mengetahui sebagaimana Sehun berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan kehormatan dalam posisinya yang sekarang.

Sehun sejak dulu selalu berusaha lebih keras daripada siapapun. Bahkan Suho, sepupunya yang sejak dulu berambisi mewarisi Jenguk Grup, sekalipun. Sehun selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, berkelakuan baik, bahkan ia selalu bisa membereskan semua masalah yang disebabkan Kai dan gangnya itu.

Ingatan Kai kembali ketika ia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa ia mencintai Shixun. Ingatannya kembali ketika Sehun menghilang pertama kalinya. Ia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas seakan hari itu baru terjadi kemarin, bagaimana jantungnya bertalu keras ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia begitu panik, cemas, dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Ia bahkan tak bisa menenangkan Shixun yang panik mengetahui Sehun bolos sekolah dan pergi entah kemana, ia langsung berlari dan mencari Sehun seperti kesetanan ke seluruh pelosok Seoul.

Ia bahkan tak mau beristirahat dan berkumpul di masion keluarga Oh kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Kris yang menyeretnya, ia hanya ingin mencari Sehun hingga ia bisa memeluk pria manis itu dan memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja.

Ketika Sehun pulang sebelum mereka kembali mencarinya lagi, Kai merasakan kelegaan membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia cemburu ketika Shixun memeluk Sehun erat saat itu. Entah cemburu karena rasa cintanya pada Shixun atau ia cemburu karena menurut Kai ialah yang pantas mendapatkan pelukan itu. _Mungkin sebenarnya Kai telah mencintai Sehun jauh sebelum yang pernah ia perkirakan. Jauh sebelum ia tinggal bersama Sehun di Inggris._

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu mengingat wajah panik teman-teman mereka itu, terlebih teman-teman yang dekat dengan Sehun seperti Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo. Jelas semua panik dan terkejut, karena fakta bahwa Oh Sehun membolos sekolah sudah merupakan kabar yang menggemparkan dunia. Oh Sehun yang jenius, taat aturan, kebanggan Keluarga Oh dan jajaran guru-guru sekolah mereka, telah membolos sekolah. Kris, Tao, dan Luhan telah membuat hipotesa bahwa Sehun diculik oleh salah satu musuh mereka saat itu, dan begitu tahu Sehun memang membolos sekolah, Tao pingsan setelahnya. Itu benar-benar kenangan yang tak terlupakan bagi Kai.

Semakin dewasa, Sehun semakin berusaha keras, nama Sehun bahkan tak asing lagi di kampus mereka sebagai mahasiswa terbaik diangkatannya. Tapi Kai tahu seberapa keras usaha Sehun hingga mendapat predikat itu.

 **A•R**

 **FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO - Sehun and Kai 19 years old.**

 _Kai baru saja pulang dari bar yang dikunjunginya bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ia sedang tak berminat untuk meniduri siapapun malam ini sehingga ia pulang cukup cepat ke apartemennya dan Sehun, pukul setengah satu dini hari._

 _Ia melihat lampu ruang tv masih menyala. Sehun ada disana, sibuk dengan kertas-kertas, buku-buku, dan laptopnya. Saat itu sedang mendekati musim ujian semester, jadi jelas Sehun belajar seperti kesetanan dan juga mengebut dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang menghabiskan malamnya meniduri para jalang dan berpesta._

 _"Kau seharusnya tidur, Sehunnie," kata Kai mengejutkan pria manis itu._

 _"Ah, Jongin-ah, kau sudah pulang." Sehun menyambutnya dengan senyum manis meski wajahnya terlihat lelah._

 _"Ya, malam ini tak ada yang menarik perhatianku," jawab Kai santai, mengabaikan tatapan terluka yang sempat terlihat di mata Sehun. Ia duduk di samping Sehun, di karpet apartemen mereka. "Tugasmu yang kemarin?" tanya Kai mengintip laptop Sehun._

 _Sehun menggeleng dengan lucunya. "Yang kemarin sudah selesai, ini tugas yang batas waktunya lusa," jawab Sehun kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada tugasnya._

 _Kai memperhatikan meja ruang tv mereka yang berantakan. Ada sebuah mug berisi kopi setengah tapi tak ada cemilan. Kai sangat tahu Sehun tak pernah menyukai kopi, ia terlalu mencintai bubble tea untuk bisa menyukai minuman lain —selain susu tentunya—, tapi Kai juga tahu sejak Sehun kuliah, Sehun terpaksa harus mendapatkan asupan kafein hariannya agar bisa terjaga untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan belajar. Krystal sendiri yang memberitahunya._

 _"Apa kau sudah makan, Sehunnie?" tanya Kai._

 _Sehun menengok padanya dan tampak bingung, seakan mencoba mengingat baik-baik apa ia sudah makan atau belum. "Umm, tidak tahu, Jonginnie. Sudah sepertinya," jawab Sehun mengangguk-angguk polos._

 _Kai tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, mengacak-acak poni Sehun dengan gemas. "Kau pasti lupa makan lagi. Biar kupesankan makanan. Sehunnie mau apa?"_

 _"E-eh? Tidak usah, Jonginnie!" tolak Sehun buru-buru. "Sudah, Jonginnie tidur saja, sudah larut," kata Sehun mengusir dengan lembutnya._

 _"Sehunnie," kata Kai menegur dengan halus namun tegas. "Kau harus makan, kau pasti tak makan seharian karena lupa. Jadi katakan padaku, Sehunnie mau makan apa?"_

 _Sehun menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak mau makan. Makan akan membuatku mengantuk dan nanti tugas-tugasku tak selesai," kata Sehun merengek pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Hidup dengan Sehun selama satu setengah tahun lebih jelas membuat Kai sadar kebiasaan buruk Sehun yang satu ini. Sehun selalu memaksakan tubuhnya demi belajar dan tugas-tugasnya. Ia rela kelaparan dan tak makan malam agar tidak mengantuk karena kekenyangan. Ia bahkan hanya istirahat hanya 2 hingga 3 jam sehari! Terlalu berusaha keras hingga akhirnya jatuh sakit setelah ujian berakhir. Selalu seperti itu. Meski memang hasilnya sebanding dengan kerja kerasnya, tetap saja Kai tak pernah suka melihat Sehun jatuh sakit._

" _Kau harus makan. Jika tidak, akan ku kelitiki tanpa ampun!" ancam Kai membuat Sehun menatapnya terkejut dan horor, terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagi Kai._

 _Sehun cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu tak adil, Jonginnie," protes Sehun masih dengan ekspressi anak kucingnya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang marah._

 _Kai tak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun gemas. "Jadi kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kai._

 _Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Aku terserah Jonginnie saja."_

" _Kalau begitu kita makan Burger saja, ya?" Sehun mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Biar kupesankan," kata Kai bangkit berdiri, memesankan dari telepon rumah mereka. Ia bahkan sudah tahu burger kesukaan Sehun seperti apa, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi._

 _Kai kembali ke ruang tamu setelah memesan, Sehun sudah kembali fokus ke laptopnya, tampak melupakan keberadaan Kai. Kai hanya berbaring di sofa dibelakang Sehun, hanya memperhatikan dan menemani pria manis itu mengerjakan tugasnya._

 _Sehun tampak begitu fokus pada tugasnya hingga ia bahkan tak menyadari ada pengantar makanan yang datang. Kai segera bangkit dan membayar makan malam mereka itu dan meletakan makanan mereka di kitchen counter._

 _Pria tan itu menghampiri Sehun dan menutup laptop pria itu dengan pelan, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya bingung dan terkejut. "Waktunya makan, Sehunnie," kata Kai tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik Sehun untuk bangkit berdiri._

 _Kai ingin sekali menggendong Sehun hingga ke dapur mereka dan ia tahu Sehun juga pasti akan menyukai momen itu, tapi Kai tak ingin membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa Kai bisa membalas perasaannya. Karena itu tak mungkin terjadi._

 _Mereka makan dengan santai, menceritakan hari mereka. Kai memberitahu Sehun wanita yang sedang diincarnya untuk ditiduri minggu ini, mengabaikan tatapan terluka Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu._

 _Setelah makan, Kai masih menemani Sehun mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di ruang tamu hingga ketiduran di sofa. Ia setengah sadar ketika Sehun berbaring di sampingnya dan kedua tangan Kai memeluk tubuh ramping itu tanpa perlu di komandokan._

 _Kai tak pernah mengakui bahwa ia merasakan kehangatan yang begitu nyaman ketika ia memeluk Sehun saat itu._

 _Kai tak pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Sehun tertidur dalam pelukannya._

 _Kai tak pernah mengakui apapun hingga semuanya terlambat._

 **A•R**

"Kau ok?"

Kai menengok dan mendapati Kris duduk di kursi balkon di sebelahnya. Ia melirik ke dalam masih berkumpul membicarakan perjalanan mereka yang akan berpisah dari hari ini. Krystal ingin jalan-jalan ke daerah barat Rusia dengan Taemin jadi mereka takkan kembali ke hotel sampai hari terakhir mereka di Rusia nanti. Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Seulgi ikut berlibur bersama pasangan itu yang jelas diterima oleh kedua orang itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang cemberut karena mengurus perkejaannya sendiri dan Suho tampak tak rela berpisah beberapa hari dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai sejujurnya masih sulit percaya bahwa Suho adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Kai selalu berpikir Suho tak tertarik pada siapapun.

"Kau tak masuk? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengawal Krystal?" tanya Kai pada Kris.

Kris menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah terlalu lelah mengawal Krystal beberapa hari ini. Serius, anak itu tak ada lelahnya sama sekali," kata Kris menghela nafas lelah.

Kai tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar itu. Ya, Krystal memang benar-benar terlalu aktif meski sedang hamil besar. _Ah, apakah Sehun juga akan seperti itu nantinya?_

"Yah, hapus senyummu itu, itu menyeramkan," komentar Kris membuyarkan lamunan indah Kai.

Kai meliriknya tajam dan mendengus. "Jadi siapa yang mengawal rombongan Krystal?" tanya Kai kembali ke topik.

"Luhan, Tao, dan Irene. Kau ingin ikut juga?" tanya Kris mengangkat alis.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Kris mendengus. "Bilang saja kau tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Sehun," katanya memainkan alisnya menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Kai menyeringai, jelas tak malu bahwa orang-orang tahu ia menyukai Sehun. Meski Kai tahu Sehun tak ingin hal-hal seperti ini diketahui oleh yang lain. Sehun memang kadang terlalu pemalu menyangkut hal seperti ini.

Kris menggeleng melihat itu namun tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Pria tinggi itu menatap lurus ke depan dan menerawang. "Aku tahu lebih banyak dari yang kalian pikirkan, kau tahu itu?" kata Kris tenang, serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku tahu Sehun menyukaimu sejak dulu, kau terlalu buta untuk melihatnya karena terlalu sibuk melihat Shixun. Aku juga mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua, saat Shixun memberitahu perasaan Sehun tentangmu dan menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Sehun baik-baik disana. Dan aku tahu soal kondisi Sehun sekarang, Krystal memberitahuku."

Kai hanya bisa menatap Kris terkejut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Kris tahu begitu banyak. "Apa yang lainnya juga tahu? Soal aku, Shixun, dan Sehun?"

"Mereka terlalu bodoh dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri untuk tahu itu. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tahu, tapi Krystal tahu. Taemin dan Krystal tahu semuanya tentang Sehun, ketika waktunya tepat mungkin Sehun juga akan menceritakan kencan tengah malam kalian berdua pada kedua orang itu," kata Kris tak bisa menahan seringaiannya.

Kai mengerang dan menutup setengah wajahnya. Aish, kenapa Sehun begitu polos? Jika Sehun cerita pada keduanya bahwa Kai menciumnya kemarin malam, mungkin Taemin akan menggantungnya di balkon hanya mengenakan boxer dan membiarkannya membeku disana! Oh, jelas Kai menyadari tatapan tajam yang Taemin tunjukkan padanya, ia jelas tak menyukai Kai meski tak menyuarakannya terang-terangan.

 _Setidaknya Taemin masih mengijinkannya pergi kencan dengan Sehun semalam meski waktunya sangat singkat_.

"Aku juga tahu kau terlambat menyadari perasaanmu pada Sehun setelah kita meninggalkannya, disatu sisi kau tak bisa kembali begitu saja karena keputusanmu mengikuti kami," kata Kris pelan tak menatap Kai, hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Kai menatap Kris, lagi-lagi terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" tanya Kai heran.

"Kau tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun selama 5 tahun ini, Kai. Kau bahkan tak mencium atau meniduri satu orangpun sejak kita pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Kau menyimpan foto Sehun berdua denganmu di dompetmu, terkadang dalam tidurmu kau mengigaukan nama Sehun, kau tak bereaksi apa-apa melihat Shixun meniduri orang lain karena kau tak lagi menyukainya. Kau berhenti merokok, kau mulai berhenti minum, dan wanita ataupun pria seseksi apapun dihadapanmu sama sekali tak menarik minatmu. Kau serius menanyakan bagaimana aku bisa tak tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Sehun?"

Kai meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Apa yang lain tahu?"

"Chanyeol dan Tao mungkin sudah menyadarinya setelah bertahun-tahun kita bersama. Mungkin begitu kau tak lagi merokok. Shixun dan Luhan sepertinya tak tahu apa-apa," jawab Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Pertanyaanku, apa yang kau rencanakan tentang Sehun?" tanya Kris menatap Kai serius.

"Rencana?" tanya Kai mengangkat alis.

"Waktu kita bersama mereka hanya tinggal beberapa hari sebelum semuanya kembali pada kehidupan kita masing-masing. Aku bisa melihat jelas kau mencoba mendekati Sehun sejak ia tiba di Rusia, jadi apa yang kau rencanakan? Menidurinya lalu meninggalkannya? Membuatnya kembali mencintaimu lalu meninggalkannya lagi? Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kim Jongin?"

Kai cukup terkejut melihat emosi yang tercetak di wajah Kris. Pria itu terlihat begitu serius, hal yang jarang terjadi karena Kris sering kali bertindak bodoh setiap saat. Tapi Kris sekarang terlihat seperti ia tak ragu untuk mematahkan leher Kai jika ia salah menjawab, terlihat jelas dengan kedua tangan Kris yang terkepal erat menahan amarah.

"Kau pikir aku serendah itu?" balas Kai jelas tersinggung. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku tak menyentuh siapapun selama 5 tahun ini, sekarang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali bertemu Sehun dan kau berpikir aku hanya ingin menidurinya?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kris menatapnya datar, melepaskan kepalan tangannya.

Kai hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap lurus ke depan, sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa rencananya dengan Sehun ke depannya? Ia ingin Sehun kembali jatuh cinta padanya, tapi setelah itu apa? Hubungan jarak jauh seumur hidup? Itu akan benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Sehun sudah tahu, kan? Tentang perasaanmu padanya," kata Kris menyatakan.

"Ya. Dia menolakku."

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya, jelas meragukan ucapan Kai. "Menolakmu tapi pergi kencan denganmu tengah malam?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya menolak, ia hanya mengatakan hubungan ini takkan mengarah kemana-mana. Setelah ini kami akan berpisah dan ia ingin berpisah baik-baik, tidak seperti 5 tahun lalu. Ia mengatakan ingin membuat kenangan yang baik, menggantikan 5 tahun lalu," jawab Kai menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Aku tahu kau takkan mundur begitu saja."

"Aku tak ingin melepaskannya, Kris. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Sehun lagi," kata Kai pelan, namun pasti. Seakan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris menatapnya, seakan mencari sedikit saja keraguan di dalam diri Kai, sebelum menghela nafas pelan. "Jadi rencanamu?" tanya Kris, tahu ia tak bisa mengubah keputusan Kai sama sekali.

"Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan berhenti menjadi Agen dan kembali ke Korea," kata Kai serius.

Kris bergumam mengerti tampak tak terkejut, seakan ia bisa menduganya. Hal itu justru cukup membingungkan Kai.

"Kau tak terlihat terkejut," kata Kai heran.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa menebaknya. Kau hanya ingin kebebasan, Kai, tapi kau tak benar-benar serius menjadi Agen. Kau menjadi Agen karena mengikuti Shixun, aku bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Tentu kau terhibur dengan tantangan di setiap misi yang kita jalani, tapi hanya itu. Hanya sekedar hiburan. Aku tahu kau akan keluar begitu kau sudah bosan. Sejujurnya, kurasa semuanya sudah mengetahui hal yang satu itu."

Itu benar-benar hal yang tak terduga bagi Kai, bagaimana sahabat-sahabatnya bisa dengan mudah membaca sikapnya. _Tsk, anak-anak itu, meski brengsek tapi mereka yang benar-benar mengerti,_ batinnya tanpa bisa menahan senyumnya memikirkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Kembali pada topik. Kau ingin kembali ke Korea, lalu apa?" tanya Kris. "Kau tak mungkin kembali pada keluarga Kim, Kai. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kai menghela nafas. "Entahlah, mungkin menjadi polisi. Tinggal di apartemen, kembali mencoba mengambil hati Sehun dan melanjutkan hidup?"

Kris terdiam untuk sejenak dan hanya menatap pemandangan kota dari balkon hotel mereka itu. "Sehun memang tak pernah menuntut banyak, tapi— pernahkah kau berpikir kau cukup baik bagi Sehun? Apa terlintas bagimu menjadi polisi biasa sudah cukup baik bagi reputasi Sehun yang adalah seorang CEO Huntak Grup?"

Kini Kai yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia bagaikan ditampar keras dengan pertanyaan itu. _Apakah ia cukup baik bagi Sehun?_ Sehun orang yang begitu penting di Korea, orang yang bahkan dikenal oleh Presiden Korea sekalipun. Sedangkan Kai sendiri? Seorang keturunan Kim yang sudah ditendang keluar dari keluarganya dan hanya menjadi –akan menjadi pensiunan– Agen Intelejen. Ia sama sekali orang yang tak sepadan dengan Sehun, sama sekali tidak.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kai. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan Sehun, pastikan dahulu dirimu pantas untuk mengejarnya," kata Kris sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sesuatu tentang Kris cukup mengganggu Kai sejak awal pembicaraan ini. Kris menyimpan sesuatu, Kai yakin itu, dan ia sedikit banyak bisa menebak apa itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak masuk ke dalam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kai itu. "Bagaimana aku tahu tentang?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sehun menyukaiku? Kau tahu sebelum mendengar Shixun mengatakannya padaku, jadi bagaimana kau tahu? Sehun pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya sejak dulu, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak tahu. Krystal takkan tahu jika Sehun tak memberitahunya. Dan akui saja, dengan tubuh tinggi dan sikap santunya pada wanita orang-orang pasti mengira Sehun itu menyukai perempuan. Jadi bagaimana kau tahu, Kris?" tanya Kai.

Kris hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Mataku hanya tertuju pada Sehun bahkan ketika ia memandangmu dan tak menyadari ada orang lain yang selalu memandangnya."

Kai hanya terduduk membeku mendengar itu sementara Kris meninggalkannya di balkon setelah mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari hal ini sama sekali? Ia mengenal Kris lebih lama dari yang lainnya, sejak umur mereka 8 tahun! Tapi kenapa ia baru menyadari sekarang bahwa Kris juga menyimpan rasa pada Sehun?!

 _Sial, sejak kapan? Kenapa ia tidak mencoba mendapatkan Sehun? Argh, Wu Yifan brengsek, kenapa ia tak pernah bilang selama ini!_

Kai memejamkan matanya erat dan menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia semakin menyadari bahwa bukan hanya Sehun yang ia sakiti selama bertahun-tahun ini. Suho, Minseok, Jongdae, bahkan sahabatnya Kris juga telah ia sakiti tanpa ia sadari. _Hanya karena keegoisannya_.

 _Apakah ia benar-benar pantas untuk Sehun?_

"Jongin-ah?"

Panggilan lembut nan halus itu menariknya dari ombak rasa bersalah yang menerjangnya, Kai membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun. Sehun yang cantik dengan pipi merona merah karena udara balkon yang semakin dingin, atau mungkin mengingat ciuman mereka kemarin malam.

"Ka-kau ok?" tanya Sehun, raut cemas sedikit membayangi wajahnya yang datar.

Kai mencoba tersenyum. "Ya, tentu. Ada apa?" tanya Kai, mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sehun mendekat padanya.

Sehun mendekat dengan langkah kecil-kecil, tampak malu. Rona di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas, Kai yakin kali ini bukan hanya karena udara dingin.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan hati-hati, seakan tak ingin menakuti Sehun dengan sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba. Menarik Sehun pelan agar berdiri semakin dekat dengannya, diantara kedua kakinya.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, tampak begitu lucu masih sama seperti dulu. "Kau terlihat banyak melamun sejak tadi, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja," kata Sehun pelan seperti bisikan malu-malu meski matanya jelas tampak cemas.

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar itu. Sehun masih tetap Sehun. _Dulu_ ataupun _sekarang_ ia selalu peduli pada sekitarnya, peka terhadap sekitarnya.

Kai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat Sehun mundur hingga tembok pembatas balkon menyentuh pinggangnya, memberikan jarak antaranya dan Kai. Kai tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut dan malu itu, dengan santai ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun hingga memerangkap tubuh ramping itu diantara kedua lengan berototnya.

"Hm, mungkin aku tak bisa fokus hari ini karena belum mendapatkan vitaminku," bisik Kai rendah, menatap bibir tipis nan pink yang menjadi candunya itu.

Wajah Sehun semakin merona malu, pria itu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Kai ikut menunduk, melihat jarak diantara mereka yang begitu dekat, membuatnya bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sehun dan juga wangi sampo yang pria cantik ini gunakan. Tapi satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kai, jari-jari Sehun gemetar. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun yang masih menunduk, bahunya juga sedikit gemetar. _Mungkin Sehun masih takut akan sentuhannya. Mungkin Kai sudah mendorong paksa terlalu jauh._

Kai mundur selangkah, tak lagi mengurung Sehun dalam lengannya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatapnya tampak bingung dan terkejut. "Maaf, aku mungkin sudah kertelaluan," kata Kai tersenyum merasa bersalah. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita masuk," katanya lagi beranjak pergi.

Hal berikutnya sangat tak terduga bagi Kai, ia merasa lengannya ditarik dengan lembut sebelum sepasang tangan lembut dan hangat merengkuh wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, ia merasakan bibir tipis manis nan hangat itu menempel pada bibir tebalnya.

Kai bahkan tak menutup matanya karena terlalu terkejut menyadari Sehun menciumnya. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Sehun terpejam erat, bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, pipi putihnya terlihat begitu merona merah. Sehun tampak begitu cantik saat ini, bagaikan sebuah lukisan yang bernilai juta dollar.

Sehun menarik dirinya bahkan sebelum Kai bisa memeluk pinggang ramping pria cantik itu. Kai menemukan dirinya telah merindukan bibir Sehun meski baru berpisah beberapa detik. Sehun sendiri tampak begitu malu dan segera kabur dari tempat itu bahkan sebelum Kai sempat bereaksi. Meninggalkan Kai mematung di balkon hotel itu.

 _Hanya karena ciuman Oh Sehun_.

••• **e)(o** **•••**

TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAK ATAS REVIEWNYAAAAA :D

Aku udah mulai nulis OS-Catboy!au tapi belom selesai T_T chap. 12 jg belom selesai T_T maakan othor ya T^T

Ohiya, aku lupa siapa yg nyaranin catboy!au tapi nanti aku mention pas di OS-nya kok wkwkwkwkwk

Nah sekarang udah kebaca kan masalah intinya EAAAK classic sih, semoga kalian masih tertarik ya :'D itu yg minta bikin anak itu masih lama itu :DD

SPOILER: Next chap mimpi buruk Sehun akan terungkap! Siap-siap banting steer setelah tahu kesalahan terbesar yg pernah Kai lakuin ke Sehun EAAAK /othor ditumpukin/ enggaklah yah, pasti KaiHun-Shipper masih strong dukung Kai wkwkwkwk. XunHun-shipper kayaknya chap depan mulai panas berkoar-koar nih /apasih thor -_-/

SEKALI LAGI TRIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN SUDAH REVIEW :D

P.S: kita main yuks di willis8894 EAAAK PROMOSI :D:D:D

 **-willis.8894**


	13. 12 Something Unspoken

**Angelus Ruinosus**

•

by **willis.8894**

•

•

•

Casts: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai, Oh Shixun

Addictional Casts: Jung Krystal, EXO, Lee Taemin, Victoria Wu.

•

•

•

Pairing: KaiHun vs XunHun. TaeStal. SeStal!Friendship. SuDo.

•

•

•

 **Trigger** **Warning:** **Rape, Non-con, Drunk Dry-humping, Slight!Threesome, Bondage, Asshole Kai.**

Dimohon yang sensitif dengan topik diatas lewati bagian flashback diakhir.

•••

 **CHAPTER TWELVE: SOMETHING UNSPOKEN**

Shixun tahu ada sesuatu yang telah berubah diantara Hyungnya dan Kai. Mungkin tak banyak yang menyadari itu atau jika sekalipun ada yang menyadari, mereka tak bicara terang-terangan.

Sehun adalah tipe yang tertutup dalam masalah pribadinya, ia hanya bicara sepenuhnya pada orang yang sangat ia percayai. Krystal contohnya. Tapi Shixun sebagai adik kembar Sehun bisa membaca gerak-gerik kakaknya itu dengan baik.

 _Seharusnya Shixun tak tidur cepat kemarin malam, seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Sehun lepas dari pandangannya dan hanya berdua dengan Kai._

Shixun jelas menyadari perubahan keduanya. Bagaimana Kai tampak banyak melamun tapi matanya tertuju pada Sehun, bagaimana Sehun mencuri-curi pandangan pada Kai dan ada kecemasan di mata cantik Hyungnya itu, dan bagaimana Sehun tak lagi menatap ke arahnya karena sibuk menatap ke arah Kai. Shixun menyadari itu semua.

Mata Shixun teralih pada Sehun yang baru kembali dari balkon. Wajah putih cantiknya dihiasi warna rona merah dan Hyungnya itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada apa dengan Hyungnya? Shixun hendak menghampiri Sehun namun mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat Kai masuk dari pintu balkon. Matanya menatap Sehun menggoda dan Sehun semakin merona malu namun tak menyingkir ketika Kai berdiri di sampingnya.

"Semua sudah siap? Tak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Taemin pada rombongannya yang akan berangkat itu.

Mereka menggeleng, memastikan koper-koper mereka sudah diantar dalam mobil-mobil yang mereka gunakan. Kyungsoo dan Seulgi memimpin yang lain untuk keluar hotel menuju mobil mereka, tapi Krystal malah menghampiri Sehun tampak cemas.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tak ada aku dan Taemin yang menjagamu, Hun-ah," kata Krystal cemas.

"Banyak yang menjagaiku disini," kata Sehun tersenyum manis memeluk Krystal tampak hati-hati dengan perut buncit Krystal dan mengecup pelipisnya. Sehun berlutut dan memeluk perut Krystal, mengecupinya dengan penuh sayang. "Kau jangan nakal disana, _Aegi-yah._ Biarkan mamamu jalan-jalan," kata Sehun penuh sayang membuat Krystal dan Taemin tertawa sambil mengacak-acak surai cokelat gelap Sehun itu.

Taemin membantu Sehun bangkit berdiri dan memeluknya erat. "Kau yakin?" tanya Taemin sekali lagi, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. "Aku bisa tinggal disini bersamamu—"

"Tidak, Hyung," protes Sehun mengerutkan kening tak setuju. "Aku baik-baik saja, aku janji."

"Yah, kalian seperti ingin meninggalkan anak kalian saja. Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga _baby_ Hunnie dengan baik," kata Baekhyun menyela momen ketiganya itu.

Sehun langsung memukulinya dengan bantal dan Krystal menggeleng-geleng. "Jika kau mencoba tidur sekamar dengan Sehun, aku akan memotong jari-jarimu!" kata Krystal mengancam, tapi jelas hanya bercanda.

"Aku akan tidur dengan Shixun, kok," kata Sehun dengan polosnya pada Krystal dan Taemin.

Mendengar itu jelas cukup mengejutkan yang lain terlebih Krystal dan Taemin sendiri. Shixun bisa melihat pandangan kecewa dari Kai mendengar itu, tsk, memang apa yang ia harapkan? Sehun tidur dengannya? Sampai detik terakhir Sehun meninggalkan Rusia ini, takkan Shixun biarkan keduanya tidur bersama. Tak akan.

Tapi disamping semua itu, Shixun merasakan kebanggan dan kehangatan begitu mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu tanpa malu-malunya. Seakan sangat ingin menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hal itu sangat menyentuh Shixun, karena dari _dulu_ maupun _sekarang_ Sehun tak pernah malu dengan keberadaan Shixun. Ia selalu menghargai Shixun sebagaimana Ibu dan Nenek mereka.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara sebentar," kata Taemin yang entah sejak kapan mendekati Shixun dan menunjuk balkon dengan dagunya.

Shixun melirik Sehun dan Krystal masih sibuk melawan Baekhyun, menjadi tontonan menarik bagi yang lainnya. Ia tak membuang waktu dan segera mengikuti Taemin.

"Kudengar Sehun tak takut dengan sentuhanmu," kata Taemin langsung pada intinya begitu mereka di balkon.

"Ya, Hyung bilang begitu," jawab Shixun santai.

Taemin bergumam mengerti, menatap ke arah kota Moskow yang terpampang di depan mereka. "Kau tahu Sehun memiliki trauma? Hal itu tak terlihat saat ia sadar, tapi akan terlihat efeknya dengan alam bawah sadarnya," kata Taemin lagi.

"Mimpi buruk dan refleksnya ketika orang hendak menyentuhnya," kata Shixun mengangguk mengerti. Ia ingat Krystal pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

Taemin mengangguk sebelum menatap Shixun. "Aku tak ingin bereksperimen dengan Sehun, tapi ini patut dicoba jika memang ini peluangnya untuk bisa sembuh. Dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantu."

Shixun meneguk ludahnya kasar, jelas cukup panik mengetahui beban tanggungan ini. "Apa?"

"Mimpi buruk itu datang sejak Sehun tiba di Rusia. Malam-malam sebelumnya, kami mengontrolnya dengan obat tidur sehingga Sehun bisa tidur tenang dalam tidurnya. Nanti malam ketika Sehun tidur, jangan ingatkan untuk meminum obatnya. Jika ia bermimpi buruk, coba peluk dia. Apakah ia bisa tenang atau tidak," kata Taemin.

"Dan jika Sehun tidak tenang juga?" tanya Shixun.

"Panggil Baekhyun. Ia bisa pikirkan jalan keluarnya."

Shixun menatap Taemin, ia tahu Taemin tak mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan. "Ada sesuatu yang belum kau katakan. Kenapa?"

Taemin menatap mata Shixun, seakan mencari sesuatu entah apa. Sebelum ia menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kota. "Aku heran kenapa Sehun begitu mempercayaimu. Dari dulu maupun sekarang. Aku lebih heran lagi kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan tak menyadarinya."

"Huh?" tanya Shixun bingung, apa yang orang ini bicarakan?

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling Sehun percayai di dunia ini?"

"Krystal?" tanya Shixun. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kenapa Taemin menanyakan hal itu lagi?

Taemin menggeleng-geleng. "Kau benar-benar bodoh. Sehun mempercayai Krystal karena Krystal yang ada disampingnya ketika ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa, termasuk dirimu. Tapi Sehun selalu mempercayaimu, dulu hingga sekarang. Lebih dari Krystal sekalipun."

Shixun tak percaya itu, tapi ia jelas bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang timbul mendengar itu. Sebuah kehangatan yang nyaman, kelegaan yang menyenangkan. "Kau melebih-lebihkan," kata Shixun tak setuju, masih sulit mempercayai omongan Taemin.

Taemin mendengus. "Kau pikir Sehun akan memberitahumu tentang kondisi mentalnya jika ia tak mempercayaimu? Ini baru berapa hari, tapi ia memberitahumu masalah terbesarnya, penyakitnya. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tahu soal ini, Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa alasan Sehun tak bisa berekspressi adalah karena mentalnya sakit. Kyungsoo-pun tak tahu. Jadi coba pikirkan itu baik-baik, Shixun. Jika Sehun tak mempercayaimu, apakah ia akan mengatakannya padamu? Kau yang telah menghilang 7 tahun terakhir dari hidupnya dibandingkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang 12 tahun lamanya selalu bersama Sehun?" kata Taemin menggeleng sambil beranjak pergi, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Shixun. "Satu hal lagi, Sehun tak pernah menceritakan soal mimpi buruknya. Tidak pada Krystal, psikolognya, aku, ataupun Lay yang juga memantau kesehatan mentalnya. Tidak pada siapa-siapa. Kuharap ia bisa menceritakannya padamu dan kita bisa sama-sama mencari jalan untuk terapinya."

Shixun menatap Taemin yang kini bicara dengan Sehun dan Krystal, sepertinya mengajak Krystal pergi. Sehun kembali mengucapkan perpisahan pada bayi mereka dan memeluk keduanya baru mengantar mereka hingga keluar Suite mereka.

Masih sulit bagi Shixun untuk bisa mempercayai bahwa Sehun mempercayainya sepenuhnya dari dulu dan bahkan hingga sekarang, setelah Shixun meninggalkannya selama 7 tahun. Sehun mengakui semuanya tentang kondisi mentalnya pada Shixun, orang yang meninggalkannya, Sehun takkan melakukan itu jika memang ia tak mempercayai Shixun sepenuhnya.

 _Oh Shixun, kau begitu bodoh hingga tak pernah menyadari itu. 25 tahun menjadi kembaran Sehun dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

Shixun menghela nafas lelah. Ia bersumpah, ia akan membuat Sehun memberitahu tentang mimpi buruk itu. Ia harus mengetahuinya dan mencari jalan untuk membebaskan Sehun dari mimpi buruk itu. Ia akan mendampingi Sehun dalam setiap terapinya hingga Sehun kembali kepada Sehun yang dulu. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi setelah misi di Rusia selesai, ia akan kembali ke Korea untuk mendampingi hidup Hyungnya itu.

 _Ya, Oh Shixun takkan ragu membuang hidup impiannya jika memang demi kehidupan Sehun yang lebih baik_.

 **e)(o**

Kai duduk menonton TV di ruang suite mereka. Mereka semua baru saja selesai makan malam bersama dan membagi ulang kamar. Sehun tidur dengan Shixun –Kai berusaha tak memperlihatkan betapa ia tak terima keputusan ini–, Baekhyun tidur di kamar samping yang tadinya adalah kamar Seulgi dan Irene –ia memaksa ia hanya tidur sendirian seperti sebelumnya di Suite sebelah, membuat Kai mendengus–, Kai memutuskan bahwa ia tak masalah tidur di sofa ruang tamu seperti biasanya. Kris sekamar dengan Chanyeol di Suite sebelah dan Suho sendirian dikamarnya yang lama.

Saat ini Sehun sedang mandi, tapi sedikit keributan di dapur mengalihkan perhatian Kai.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan obat Sehun? Ia harus memakan obatnya sebelum tidur!" kata Baekhyun tampak marah pada Shixun.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu. Aku ingin mencoba menenangkan Sehun ketika ia bermimpi buruk," kata Shixun mengambil tempat obat Sehun dan menyimpannya di salah satu lemari dapur itu.

"Kau pikir Sehun itu bahan eksperimen? Ini bukan sesuatu yang pantas dicoba-coba!"

"Ini saran Taemin-hyung," potong Shixun mulai habis sabar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai heran menghampiri keduanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Baekhyun singkat sebelum kembali menatap Shixun. "Jika kau gagal menenangkannya?" tanya Baekhyun menantang.

Shixun mengangkat bahu. "Biasanya aku tak pernah gagal jika menyangkut Hyungku, tapi Taemin-hyung bilang kau tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan jika aku gagal menenangkan Sehun."

"Menenangkan Sehun? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kai mulai kesal karena ia tak tahu apa-apa, terlebih ini menyangkut Sehun. Sehun _nya_.

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu," balas Baekhyun tajam. Ia kembali menatap Shixun untuk sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan berjaga-jaga di kamarku. Tapi jika caraku tak berhasil juga, kau yang akan menyesal," kata Baekhyun memperingati sebelum pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

Kai menatap Shixun, berharap mendapatkan penjelasannya. "Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanyanya langsung.

Shixun menghela nafas. "Hyung kembali bermimpi buruk sejak tiba di Rusia. Ia selalu minum obat tidur untuk menghambat mimpi buruk itu, tapi kali ini aku akan menenangkannya," kata Shixun seakan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seburuk itu?" tanya Kai, cemas dengan keadaaan Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak pernah melihatnya bermimpi buruk. Yang kudengar dari Baekhyun dan Krystal reaksi Sehun cukup buruk," jawab Shixun.

Kai bergumam mengerti. Dibelakang kepalanya ada alarm yang mengusiknya, mempertanyakan apakah mimpi buruk Sehun disebabkan olehnya. Kai jelas sadar ia telah memperlakukan Sehun dengan sangat buruk dulu, terlalu banyak perlakuan buruk yang ia berikan pada Sehun hingga ia tak bisa mengingat semuanya.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Tentang kondisi Sehun," tanya Shixun bersandar pada konter dapur Suite mereka itu.

"Kondisi bahwa ia tak bisa berekspressi dan sulit merasakan emosi terhadap orang asing? Ya, Sehun memberitahuku sedikit tentang itu," jawab Kai.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang itu?"

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Sehun tetap Sehun, yang berubah hanya ia minim ekspressi. Ia masih tetap Sehun yang peduli pada kita," jawab Kai heran dengan pertanyaan Shixun itu.

Shixun menghela nafas lega mendengar itu. "Apa kau tahu siapa lagi yang tahu tentang kondisi Sehun?" tanya Shixun penasaran.

"Kris. Krystal yang memberitahunya. Aku tak tahu soal yang lain, mungkin Luhan dan Tao tahu karena mereka yang selalu bersama Kris mengawal Krystal beberapa hari ini."

Shixun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal ini. Jika mereka tak tahu dan Chanyeol juga tak tahu, maka jangan katakan apapun. Kau mengerti?"

Kai mendengus mendengar itu. "Kau pikir aku tak bisa menjaga rahasia," gumamnya kesal sambil beranjak pergi dari dapur.

 **A•R**

Malam itu Kai terbangun karena suara berisik. Ia mendengar jeritan. Jeritan dan tangis yang begitu keras. Jeritan dan tangisan Oh Sehun. Kai langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat kamar Sehun dan Shixun terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kai terkejut dan marah.

Sehun terbaring disana, menjerit dan menangis namun masih menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan begitu brutalnya. Shixun masih berusaha memeluknya dan Baekhyun muncul dari kamar mandi dengan baskom berisi air, tampak panik dan horor.

Kai baru mengerti situasi yang terjadi. _Sehun sedang bermimpi buruk_.

"Panggilkan dokter! Cepat! Dan bawa suntikan obat penenang, kalau bisa suruh datang dengan beberapa suster. Harus suster wanita kau dengar itu?!" suruh Baekhyun nada panik tak tertutupi darinya.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat. Ia bahkan tak bisa tenang sama sekali. Bayangan Sehun yang meronta brutal, menjerit, menangis, dan tampak tersiksa itu masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya. Sulit baginya untuk fokus. Untungnya pihak rumah sakit bisa mengerti dan mengirimkan dokter mereka dalam 10 menit. Sayang dokter itu datang sendirian tanpa suster.

"Shixun pegang tangan kiri Sehun, tempat dokter akan menyuntiknya. Kai kau pegang kedua kaki Sehun jangan sampai lepas!" suruh Baekhyun memegangi tangan kanan Sehun dan menekan bahu kanannya agar sulit bergerak.

Shixun tampak terlalu panik dengan situasi itu namun mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun sementara Kai menahan kedua kaki Sehun, mendudukinya dengan pelan.

Kai berusaha menahan rasa cemburunya melihat Shixun membisikan sesuatu, tampak berharap Sehun tenang sambil menciumi sisi wajah Sehun hingga rambutnya. Tampak begitu penuh _cinta_ yang tak normal. Kai berharap ialah yang melakukan itu, ia yang menenangkan Sehun dan menciumi wajah cantiknya, bukan Shixun. Kai menggeleng kuat, ini bukan saatnya berpikir begitu, yang paling penting adalah Sehun kembali tenang.

Setelah dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang, Sehun masih meronta untuk sebentar sebelum kembali tenang. Tertidur dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sebelum benar-benar sepenuhnya tenang. Kai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun _nya_ , ia bahkan tak memperdulikan apa yang Baekhyun katakan pada dokter sementara Shixun yang menerjemahkan dalam bahasa Rusia.

Begitu dokter pergi, Shixun memeluk Sehun erat, berbaring di ranjang mereka. Kai dan Baekhyun duduk di kursi di samping tempat duduk, hanya menatap Sehun.

"Sejak kapan ia seperti ini?" tanya Kai, suaranya kasar dan serak, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sejak kalian pergi," jawab Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang tertidur pulas. "Sudah lama ia tak seperti ini, terakhir yang kutahu 4 tahun lalu."

"Ia seperti ini sejak di Rusia," gumam Shixun menatap langit-langit kamar itu dan tangannya memainkan rambut Sehun yang dalam rangkulannya.

Kai cemburu. Ia benar-benar cemburu pada Shixun. Ia berharap ia yang berbaring disana, merangkul tubuh kurus Sehun, memainkan rambutnya, menciumi wajah pria cantik itu, dan hanya menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun hingga kantuk kembali menjemputnya.

"Sejak bertemu kalian," koreksi Baekhyun tajam sebelum menatap Shixun dan melirik Kai. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sehun seperti ini?" tanyanya menuduh.

Shixun mendengus. "Jika aku tahu, aku sudah membunuh siapapun yang menyebabkannya seperti ini," jawab Shixun sarkastis, namun penuh janji yang pasti.

Baekhyun dan Shixun kini menatap ke arah Kai, tampak menuduh membuat pria tan itu memutar bola matanya. "Jika aku tahu, aku takkan bertanya."

"Lebih baik kalian segera tidur, kurasa Sehun sudah tertidur pulas," kata Shixun melirik Hyungnya itu. "Sehun mungkin takkan mengikuti pertemuan besok, apa tak masalah?" tanya Shixun pada Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kelompok dari Asia Selatan yang akan maju presentasi besok. Sehun tak terlalu tertarik dengan mereka, jadi kurasa lebih baik kita semua meliburkan diri. Aku akan tanyakan pada Suho-hyung terlebih dahulu besok pagi," kata Baekhyun merenggangkan badannya.

Shixun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tapi Kai hanya mengamati. Ia masih tak ingin meninggalkan Sehun saat ini.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku sekarang," kata Baekhyun menguap dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Kau tak tidur?" tanya Shixun menaikan satu alisnya menatap Kai yang masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku tak mengantuk, aku akan menjaga Sehun."

"Kau tak perlu menjaganya, sudah ada aku," jawab Shixun tajam, tampak begitu posesif pada Hyungnya sendiri. "Dan jika kau tak mau tidur, keluar saja. Ini kamarku dan Sehun."

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat, sangat ingin sekali memukul Shixun. Tapi ia tahu itu takkan berakhir baik apalagi jika nanti Sehun terbangun. Sehun pasti akan membenci Kai karena memukul Shixun, karena Sehun selalu mengutamakan Shixun dibanding apapun. Shixun selalu menjadi prioritas Sehun dibanding Kai.

Pria tan itu melangkah keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya. Ia sangat ingin membanting pintu kamar itu, tapi ia tak ingin membangunkan Sehun _nya_. Kekesalan menumpuk dalam dirinya bercampur dengan rasa cemburu. Ia benar-benar butuh pelepasan emosinya.

Kai mengambil mantelnya dan memakai sepatunya sebelum keluar dari Suite mereka.

 **e)(o**

Shixun menatap kakaknya yang hanya berbaring dan menatap hampa langit-langit kamar mereka itu. Sehun hanya seperti itu sejak bangun, tak berkata apapun hanya berbaring dan menatap hampa.

 _Mungkin efek dari mimpi buruknya_.

"Apa kau takkan memberitahuku, Hyung? Tentang mimpi burukmu," tanya Shixun pelan.

Sehun masih tak meresponnya untuk sejenak sebelum menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam. "Ada sesuatu yang tak pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun, Xunnie. Tidak bahkan Krystal atau Mama sekalipun," bisik Sehun bergetar masih menutup matanya.

"Soal mimpi burukmu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan lelehan cairan bening mengalir dari matanya. "Aku tak ingin siapapun tahu karena aku tak ingin orang-orang jijik padaku. Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu karena aku _tahu_ kau takkan jijik padaku," kata Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Shixun dibalik tabir air matanya.

Shixun hanya bisa menatap Hyungnya itu, nafas Sehun semakin memberat seakan ada batu raksasa yang diletakkan diatas dadanya. Sesekali ia tersedak karena isakannya namun juga mencoba tetap tak kehilangan kewarasannya.

Si Bungsu Oh itu bergerak hendak memeluk tubuh Sehun tapi terhenti ketika Sehun berkata; "Jangan. Tolong jangan sentuh aku dulu," bisik Sehun sambil terisak dan menutup wajahnya tampak begitu frustasi, tampak begitu jijik—

—dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah dialami Hyungnya?

 **e)(o**

 **FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO – Sehun and Kai 20 Years old.**

 _Sehun berjalan dan menikmati angin malam kota London itu. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam dengan keluarga Dosen Walinya, seorang figur orang tuanya di London ini. Mereka begitu ramah, dosennya menyayangkan Sehun karena kembali ke Korea setelah kelulusan. Dosennya itu masih menawarkan dan menyuruh Sehun untuk kembali memikirkan ulang agar melanjutkan studi S3-nya di Cambridge atas rekomendasinya._

 _Tapi Sehun menolaknya, mengatakan ia harus kembali ke Korea dan mengurus perusahaan keluarganya dahulu, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi ia baru akan kembali ke Cambridge untuk melanjutkan S3-nya. Tentu, dosen walinya itu menghormati keputusan Sehun dan memberi salam terbaiknya untuk Mahasiswa Kesayangannya itu. Itu sebabnya Sehun diundang makan malam mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya karena 3 hari lagi Sehun akan kembali ke Korea._

 _Tidak hanya makan malam, tapi juga mereka mengobrol hingga larut. Dosennya menawarkan Sehun untuk menginap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, tapi Sehun menolak mengatakan ia ingin menikmati London sebelum pergi nanti._

 _Dan disinilah Sehun, berjalan menuju apartemennya dan Kai pada dini hari, tersenyum akan berbagai memori yang terukir dalam setiap sudut kota yang ia lewati. Si Sulung Oh itu menikmati waktunya menyusuri jalan London yang sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu-lampu jalan. Seharusnya ia takut karena kejahatan kota London pada malam hari cukuplah banyak, tapi tidak, ia tak takut. Ia malah hanya merasa nyaman dan aman._

 _Pukul 2 dini hari, ia tiba di apartemennya. Ia terlalu menikmati waktu berjalan di tengah malam padahal jarak dari rumah dosennya dan apartemennya hanyalah 20 menit. Senyum masih mengembang di wajah cantik Sehun ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, tapi senyumnya lenyap begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya._

 _Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan sedang berpesta di ruang tamunya. Dentuman musik begitu keras memekakan telinga, ada 3 wanita telanjang yang tampak sudah tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan. Chanyeol dan Luhan telanjang jelas tampak mabuk berat, bernyanyi keras-keras sambil mengangkat bir. Kai? Ia hanya mengenakan boxer dan meminum birnya, duduk bagaikan raja di salah satu sofa single itu._

 _Sehun tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat ini. Ia tahu teman-temannya liar, tapi ia tak menyangka akan seliar itu. Wajahnya memerah, marah dan malu dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia benci ini, sangat benci._

 _Kai yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya, menatapnya sambil menyeringai. "Oh, Sehunnie, ayo bergabung bersama kami," ajaknya mengangkat botol bir di tangannya._

 _Sehun mematung, terlalu terkejut dengan ajakan itu. Ini membuatnya terasa begitu rendah, begitu kotor. Kai tahu Sehun benci hal seperti ini, kenapa ia harus mengadakannya di apartemen mereka? Kenapa Kai mengajaknya? Apa sebenarnya maksud Kai?_

" _Tidak, aku lelah. Aku akan langsung ke kamarku," jawab Sehun mencoba tersenyum, masih menolak dengan halus._

 _Kai bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan botolnya di meja, ia berjalan ke arah Sehun membuat Sehun mematung dan takut. "Kau terlalu kaku, Sehunnie," kata Kai rendah melemparkan tas yang Sehun pakai ke lantai dan membuka kemeja Sehun dengan kasar dan cepat._

" _A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sehun berusaha menghentikan tangan Kai, tapi apa dayanya? Ia terlalu lemah dibandingkan Kai yang pergi ke gym setiap minggu. "Kai hentikan! Jongin!" seru Sehun begitu Kai membuka kemeja dan melemparnya, melepaskan kaos tipis Sehun sehingga Sehun bertelanjang dada._

" _Sshhh, kau pasti menikmatinya, Sehunnie," kata Kai menyeringai sadis dan mulai membuka paksa celana Sehun dengan kasar._

 _Sehun menggeleng keras, tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. "Ti-tidak, ja-jangan Jonginnie. Kumohon, aku tak menginginkan ini," kata Sehun ketakutan, masih berusaha untuk menghentikan tangan Kai melepaskan celananya._

 _Tapi Kai mengabaikannya, dengan kasar, ia membuka celana Sehun dan melepaskannya sehingga Sehun hanya memakai boxernya sama seperti Kai. Kai menyeringai melihat tubuh Sehun sebelum mengendusi leher putih nan jenjang itu._

" _Kau begitu harum, Sehunnie," bisik Kai sebelum menciumi leher Sehun. Cium berubah menjadi jilatan, jilatan berubah menjadi gigitan, gigitan berubah menjadi hisapan hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang begitu jelas di leher putih Sehun._

 _Sehun menggeleng keras dan mendorong tubuh Kai sekeras yang ia bisa. Itu berhasil. Kai terdorong mundur beberapa langkah, tapi tak disangkanya itu malah membuat Kai marah. Kai menatapnya marah dan Sehun benar-benar ketakutan._

 _Kai mencengkram lengan kurus Sehun dengan kasar, terasa menyakitkan, tapi Kai tak peduli. Ia menarik Sehun ke tempat pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. "Hei, kalian masih berminat yang satu ini?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol dan Luhan yang kini menengok pada mereka._

" _Oh, Sehunnie," kata Luhan menyeringai, menatap tubuh Sehun dengan lapar._

" _Kau sangat cantik, Sehunnie," kata Chanyeol menyeringai, menatap tubuh Sehun dari atas hingga bawah dengan penuh nafsu._

 _Sehun menatap horor dengan ketiga temannya itu. Ia menatap Kai memohon dan menggeleng kuat. Memohon pria yang ia cintai itu untuk melepaskannya._

 _Tapi Kai hanya menyeringai sadis dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar hingga ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. "Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Kai sadis dan kembali duduk di sofanya, meminum birnya._

" _Terima kasih, Kai," kata Luhan penuh nafsu, langsung merangkul tubuh Sehun dan menciumi lehernya._

" _Tidak! Hentikan! BERHENTI!" seru Sehun meronta._

 _Chanyeol tak sabar menanggapi perlawanan Sehun itu dan mengambil dasi terdekat disana, mengikat tangan Sehun ke belakang sementara Luhan memeluk Sehun yang meronta._

" _Kalian boleh bersenang-senang, tapi jangan menciumnya atau memasukinya. Boxernya harus tetap terpakai," kata Kai datar menonton 3 temannya itu._

 _Sehun ingin berteriak lagi, tapi Luhan menyumpal mulutnya dengan dasi lain dan mengikatnya dibelakang kepalanya. Sehun menggeleng keras, berusaha meronta, tapi ia terlalu lemah melawan Luhan dan Chanyeol._

 _Luhan dan Chanyeol tampaknya terlalu menikmati itu. Mereka menyentuh Sehun sesuka hati mereka. Mencubit dan memainkan putingnya dengan begitu kasar hingga memerah. Kejantannya di remas keras dan kasar membuatnya kesakitan. Beberapa kali Chanyeol atau Luhan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar membuatnya kesakitan, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Keduanya sudah terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari itu._

" _Berhemftif— kufmohbhonff!" Berhenti Kumohon. Itu yang Sehun jeritkan namun tertahan oleh dasi yang menyumpal mulutnya. Lagi, tak ada yang peduli dan Kai hanya menonton sambil meminum birnya._

 _Tubuh putih mulusnya telah penuh dengan bercak-bercak yang dibuat oleh mulut Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ada juga bekas membiru di beberapa bagian karena Chanyeol atau Luhan mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat atau karena tamparan mereka. Mereka memperlakukan dengan kasar seakan ia dalah boneka seks yang bisa dipakai sesuka hati dan dibuang nantinya. Sehun merasa begitu kotor, begitu rendah, begitu tak berharga._

 _Chanyeol mulai menggesekan penisnya di belahan pantat Sehun yang masih tertutup boxer, sedangkan Luhan menubrukan kejantannya dan kejantanan Sehun yang juga masih terbungkus boxer. Sehun menggeleng keras dan kembali memohon minta dilepaskan, tapi jelas ia diabaikan. Chanyeol dan Luhan mengerang keenakan menggesakan penis mereka pada kejantanan dan pantat Sehun membuat Sehun terapit diantara mereka, meronta lemah. Keduanya bergerak begitu kasar dan cepat hingga menyemburkan sperma mereka, mengotori tubuh mereka._

 _Chanyeol langsung terbaring lemas di karpet apartemen mereka, namun sempat menarik ikatan tangan Sehun hingga terlepas sedangkan Luhan sudah berbaring di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya, tampak begitu puas._

 _Sehun tahu Chanyeol dan Luhan mabuk berat. Mereka takkan mengingat kejadian ini. Sehun tahu itu. Tapi ketika Sehun menatap tepat di mata Kai dibalik tabir air matanya, mata Kai begitu jernih tanpa kabut sama sekali. Kai sepenuhnya sadar saat menyuruh Chanyeol dan Luhan melakukan tindakan kotor ini pada Sehun._

 _Sebegitu bencinyakah Kai padanya?_

 _Setelah malam mengerikan itu Sehun langsung memutuskan kembali ke Korea keesokan paginya. Tak mengabari Krystal dan Taemin sekalipun. Ia merasa begitu kotor dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ibunya mencoba bicara dengannya tapi Sehun tak buka mulut. Krystal mencoba bicara padanya, tapi Sehun tak bicara apapun._

 _Hingga suatu saat, seminggu setelah kembali ke Korea, Sehun berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya. Merasa ia tak layak lagi untuk hidup dan mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi salah satu pelayan sigap memanggil ambulans sehingga nyawanya selamat. Sehun sempat koma 4 hari dan disanalah Shixun datang._

 _Hanya Krystal, Taemin, dan Ibu Sehun yang tahu bahwa alasan Sehun masuk rumah sakit adalah karena mencoba bunuh diri. Mereka mengatakan pada yang lain kalau Sehun hanya kelelahan dan terlalu stress hingga jatuh sakit. Bahkan Shixun-pun tak tahu._

 _Kai datang mengunjunginya bersama Chanyeol, Luhan, Kris, Tao, dan Shixun sebelum Shixun mengajaknya pergi. Bersikap begitu biasa seakan malam itu tak pernah terjadi. Seakan ia terlalu mabuk dan lupa akan malam mengerikan itu, malam yang menciptakan mimpi-mimpi buruk Sehun. Chanyeol dan Luhan jelas terlihat lupa tentang malam itu seperti yang Sehun perkirakan._

 _Lalu Shixun membawa ketiganya pergi dari hidupnya. Meninggalkan Sehun berjuang melawan mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang mereka tinggalkan_

 **A•R**

Tapi Sehun tak mengatakan semua itu, ada satu hal yang ia ubah dari cerita tentang mimpi buruknya itu ketika ia menceritakan pada Shixun.

Shixun duduk dengan tegak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, jelas menahan amarah setelah mendengar apa yang telah sahabat-sahabatnya lakukan pada Sehun.

"Itu bukan salah mereka, mereka tak mengingatnya. Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan takkan ingat apapun tentang malam itu karena terlalu mabuk," kata Sehun serak, lirih.

Ya, ia berbohong pada Shixun. Ia mengatakan Kai juga terlalu mabuk, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kai sepenuhnya sadar malam itu. Kai sengaja melakukan itu. Kai sengaja membiarkan Chanyeol dan Luhan melakukannya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka semua!" geram Shixun mengamuk dan beranjak pergi.

 **e)(o**

 **NO EDIT. Maafkan typo T^T**

 **MAKASIH BANYAK REVIEWNYAAAA! Maafkan lama updatenya /bow/ Semoga masih setia menunggu ^^**

Nah udah ketauan ini sumber mimpi buruknya Sehunnie, sedih yah? T-T aku aja rada gak tega nulisnya T^T  
Kai brengsek bgt kan masa lalunya? Masih dukung KaiHun gak nih setelah tahu ini? xD  
 **#KaiHun** vs **#XunHun** mana suaranyaaa? xD

Ohiya, ada yang nanya: Kris bakal berjuang buat Sehun gak? Itu ada jawabannya sendiri nanti di chap ke depannya^^

 **QOFNC** [Question For Next Chapter]: **Kira-kira Shixun bakal ngapain setelah tahu apa yang Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kai lakukan ke Hyung kesayangannya?  
** A. Membunuh CLK  
B. Membunuh CLK  
C. MEMBUNUH CLK DAN MENIKAHI SEHUN /dilempari batu/

Yaaaaaaah intinya semoga kalian puas ya dengan chap ini hehehe. Mohon reviewnya juga :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:**

-tanya-tanya AR bisa di Ask fm willis8894 /promosi/

-ada three-shots tentang JongHun-KaiHun rated M buat kalian yg yadongers xD


	14. 13 For Sehun

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FOR SEHUN.**

Sehun membelalak lebar melihat sosok Shixun yang melangkah penuh amarah keluar dari kamar mereka. Aura Shixun mengerikan, seakan adik kembarnya itu benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kai. Sehun tak mencemaskan Luhan karena ia pergi dengan rombongan Krystal, tapi Chanyeol dan Kai? Mereka disini dan Shixun benar-benar takkan segan-segan membunuh mereka.

Si Sulung Oh itu segera menyusul Shixun, mengabaikan wajahnya yang sembab karena habis menangis, mengabaikan tubuhnya bergetar karena menceritakan kembali kenangan terburuk untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya berpikir untuk menghentikan Shixun sekarang juga.

Begitu ia keluar kamar, ia melihat Chanyeol sudah terjatuh di lantai dengan Shixun yang menonjoknya kesetanan. Kris segera berlari melihat itu dan menarik Shixun menjauh dari Chanyeol dibantu dengan Suho sedangkan Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari Shixun. Kai yang baru keluar kamar mandi sehabis mandi itu hanya menatap terkejut keributan itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KUBUNUH MEREKA! KALIAN PARA BIADAB DAN TAK PANTAS HIDUP! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA! CHANYEOL! KAI! LUHAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA DAN KUBAKAR HIDUP-HIDUP!" seru Shixun seperti kesetanan, meronta dari pegangan Kris dan Suho.

Yang lain terlalu terkejut dengan amukan Shixun itu. Shixun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Semarah-marahnya Shixun, ia tak pernah mengamuk kesetanan seperti ini. Tidak pernah. Bahkan Sehun begitu terkejut atas reaksi brutal Shixun ini. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan ambruk ke lantai, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kakinya tak bisa lagi menopang dirinya.

Seluruh ini terlalu banyak untuk diterimanya, kemarahan Shixun membuatnya begitu takut dan cemas. Bayangan mimpi buruknya masih menari-nari diotaknya, begitu menyiksanya. Perasaan jijik itu kembali melandanya terlebih melihat Kai yang sehabis mandi dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya.

Jijik.

Kotor.

Ia ingin semua kulitnya terkelupas agar ia tak lagi kotor.

"Sehun? Sehunnie! Bernafaslah! Tenangkan dirimu dan cobalah bernafas!"

Sehun membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup, pandangannya begitu kabur karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pikirannya begitu kacau dan ia baru menyadari lagi-lagi ia memeluk tubuhnya dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya hingga lengannya terluka. Dan tidak hanya itu, ia menyadari ia sulit bernafas, seakan ada yang menyumbat pernafasannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kini ia berbaring di karpet dingin Suite mereka, mencoba bernafas.

Ada 3 orang yang mengelilinginya, tapi ia tak bisa mengenali semuanya. Ia hanya mengenali Shixun diantara mereka. Tangannya terangkat ke arah Shixun, mulutnya terbuka dan mengucapkan;

"Xun— nie—"

Sesak. Ia merasa sesak. Tapi Shixun ada disana, menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya. Shixun ada disana, menggendongnya kembali ke kamar mereka. Shixun ada disana, untuk membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lembut di atas kasur dan memeluknya erat, membisikan kata-kata manis dan pujian ditelinganya membuatnya tenang. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan aman.

Ya, aman.

Perlahan rasa sesak itu mulai berkurang dan terus berkurang ketika Shixun mulai menciumi seluruh wajahnya dengan lembut. Getaran tubuhnya perlahan berkurang dan nafasnya mulai kembali normal perlahan-lahan. Semua serangan tiba-tiba itu perlahan menghilang tergantikan dengan kehampaan.

Sehun hanya terbaring disana bagai mayat hidup. Pandangannya begitu kosong namun air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Shixun memeluk pinggangnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Sehun dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Sehun bisa merasakan air mata Shixun merembes masuk ke bajunya, menyentuh kulitnya. Sehun jelas tahu Shixun tubuh Shixun bergetar karena menangis dan menahan amarah.

Sehun hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Tenaganya terkuras habis sehingga tak bisa lagi melawan kehampaan dalam dirinya itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan memeluk kehampaan itu bagai kawan lama.

 _Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu rusak. Mungkin ia bukan lagi Ruinosus, tapi telah menjadi Lapsus_.

 _Haruskah ia menyerah untuk kembali seperti dulu?_

 **A•R**

Suara sekitarnya sayup-sayup terdengar. Sepertinya tadi Sehun tertidur sebentar sangking lelahnya dengan semua ini. Ia bisa merasakan Shixun masih memeluknya dan satu tangannya memainkan rambutnya, membuatnya begitu nyaman dan aman.

"—kau benar-benar terlihat seperti kesetanan tadi."

Itu suara Kris, Sehun sangat mengenali suara berat dan dalam itu. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol karena Shixun terlihat akan langsung membunuhnya setelah tahu cerita Sehun.

"Aku tidak kesetanan, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka tadi. Aku masih ingin membunuh mereka hingga detik ini dan keinginan itu akan tetap ada seumur hidupku," kata Shixun begitu sungguh-sungguh seakan bersumpah.

Kris terdiam sejenak, bahkan Sehun merinding mendengar bagaimana suara rendah Shixun terdengar begitu mengancam di dekat telinganya. Sepertinya ide yang buruk memberitahu Shixun, seharusnya Sehun tak memberitahu nama ketiga orang itu. Tapi jika begitu, Shixun akan terluka karena Sehun tak mempercayainya dan bahkan Sehun sendiri masih merasa bersalah menyimpan satu kebenaran penting tentang malam mengerikan itu dari Shixun.

"Ini berkaitan dengan Sehun, kan? Alasanmu begitu ingin membunuh mereka," tanya Kris setelah diam beberapa saat.

Shixun tak menjawab, tapi pelukannya di tubuh kurus Sehun terasa semakin erat. Sehun bisa merasakan adiknya itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambutnya, menciumi rambutnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shixun, cukup membuat Shixun mematung beberapa saat sebelum kembali memainkan rambutnya dan menciumi rambutnya. Tampaknya berpikir Sehun masih tertidur.

"Mereka sahabatmu, Xun. Dan kau ingin membunuh mereka hanya karena— _amarah?_ "

"Sehun _saudaraku. Saudara kembarku_. Dan ya, aku akan membunuh mereka meski kau menganggapnya sebagai amarah," desis Shixun tajam.

"Xun, kau hanya sedang dikuasai amarah saat ini—"

"Aku tak peduli. Cepat atau lambat aku akan membunuh mereka. Halangi jalanku sesuka hatimu, tapi kupastikan mereka bertiga akan mati ditanganku."

"Dan konsekuensinya? Kau tahu Komisaris dan para Jendral akan menindak tegas perbuatanmu ini, Xun. Mereka akan memenjarakanmu dan membuangmu! Kau pikir itu yang Sehun inginkan? Pikirkan itu, Shixun. _Pikirkan Sehun_."

Shixun lagi-lagi tak menjawab dan hanya memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. "Keluarlah, kau mengganggu tidur Sehun," katanya mengusir.

Kris menghela nafas dan Sehun bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang melangkah semakin jauh hingga meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sehun balas memeluk Shixun erat, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Shixun. Shixun sedikit menegang, tanda ia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah terbangun.

"Kau mencuri dengar, Hyung?" tanya Shixun pelan, tak mengubah posisi mereka sedikitpun.

Sehun mengangguk, masih memeluk erat Shixun. "Balas dendam takkan membuatku sembuh, Xunnie," bisik Sehun bergetar.

Shixun hanya terdiam, tapi Sehun tahu adiknya mendengarkan.

Sehun mencengkram erat baju di punggung Shixun seakan itu satu-satunya pegangan agar ia tak tenggelam. " _Kau_ yang bisa menyembuhkanku. _Ikatan kita_ yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, toh mereka juga tak mengingatnya."

Tak ada respon dari Shixun untuk sejenak, sebelum Shixun memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sehun. "Kenapa kau begitu mudah memaafkan? Setelah perbuatan biadab mereka— kenapa kau bisa-bisanya memaafkan mereka begitu saja?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya berbaring miring, menatap adik kembarnya, memainkan rambutnya. "Awalnya aku memaafkan mereka karena mereka sahabatmu, orang yang penting bagimu. Lalu aku menyadari perasaanku mulai mati dan aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi tentang mereka. Tidak ada kebencian atau dendam, tidak ada rasa takut. Tapi kuakui, bertemu kembali dengan mereka, mulai timbul perasaan jijik yang kadang-kadang muncul dan menggerogotiku dari dalam."

"Kau jijik pada dirimu," kata Shixun memperjelas dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau jijik pada mereka. Mereka manusia kotor, biadab, dan tak pantas hi—"

Sehun mengecup kening Shixun lama, sukses membuat adik kembarnya itu berhenti bicara sejenak dan hanya berbaring kaku. Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Shixun dan kembali menatap adik kembarnya yang kini sedikit merona merah, membuat senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang feminim.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangiku, Xunnie. Sangat menyayangiku sampai kau membenci sahabat-sahabatmu sendiri. Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan ketika mengatakan— hal mengerikan itu padamu. Aku ingin sembuh dan aku ingin kau membantuku, bukan fokus pada kebencian dan dendam terhadap mereka."

Shixun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, Sehun menatap adiknya itu dan perlahan mulai mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya.

"Tapi kau tahu aku tak bisa membantu apa-apa, Hyung. Tak ada tempat bagiku untuk kembali ke sana."

Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengelus-elus rambut Shixun. _Apakah ini artinya ia harus berjuang sendirian? Tanpa Shixun?_

 **A•R**

Suasana ketika mereka berkumpul selalu tegang, Sehun jelas menyadari itu. Chanyeol dan Kai tampaknya masih bingung alasan kebencian Shixun yang tiba-tiba pada mereka. Chanyeol berusaha bicara baik-baik pada Shixun, tapi yang di dapat hanyalah pukulan yang mematahkan hidungnya. Suho dan Kai harus membawanya ke klinik terdekat sementara Kris dan Baekhyun menjaga Shixun tetap berada di dalam hotel.

Sejak saat itu Chanyeol dan Kai menjaga jarak dari Shixun. Kai bahkan tak tidur di ruang tamu Suite mereka lagi, Kris bertukar dengannya dan Kai tidur dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin kau terbunuh dalam tidurmu, cukup turuti saja kataku," kata Kris pada Kai ketika pria tan itu tak setuju untuk pindah tempat.

Akhirnya, Kai setuju dan tak mendebat apalagi melihat Shixun yang benar-benar tampak takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membunuh Kai dalam tidurnya.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atas tingkah Shixun. Ia sudah mencoba meredam amarah Shixun, tapi itu tak cukup berhasil. Tapi setidaknya Sehun sudah membuat Shixun berjanji untuk tidak cari gara-gara duluan dengan Chanyeol dan Kai –dan Luhan juga–.

"Kau terlihat penat," komentar Baekhyun, mengejutkan Sehun yang sedang duduk di balkon Suite mereka.

Shixun sedang tertidur –terima kasih Tuhan karena adik kembarnya itu tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya barang sedetik saja–, Kris, Kai, dan Chanyeol sedang pergi sepertinya sedikit urusan pekerjaan mereka. Suho juga tertidur di kamarnya dan menyisakan Sehun dan Baekhyun disini.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur, Hyung," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Aku menunggu waktu dimana aku bisa bicara denganmu tanpa Shixun mencuri dengar," kata Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan duduk disamping Sehun.

Wajah Sehun begitu datar, tapi matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah yang besar. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun menyadari itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu," kata Baekhyun.

"Keadaan tak nyaman karena aku, Hyung. Ini dampak pembicaraanku dengan Shixun—"

"Kau memberitahu Shixun tentang mimpi burukmu," sela Baekhyun tenang, menebak dengan baik.

Sehun menatapnya terkejut.

"Dan penyebabnya adalah Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan. Aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap itu semua. Mungkin Kai terlalu bodoh dan tak menyadarinya, tapi aku tidak, Sehun."

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar itu, hanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tanya aku, aku setuju dengan Shixun. Aku berharap mereka bertiga lenyap selamanya jika memang mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini, Sehun-ah."

"Hyung," protes Sehun dengan kening yang berkerut tak setuju. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa Baekhyun begitu terlihat membenci Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan?

"Aku tak perlu tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan hingga membuatmu mengalami semua mimpi buruk itu, Sehun-ah. Tapi sejak pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, menjerit, dan meraung dalam tidurmu, aku sudah bersumpah takkan membiarkan siapapun yang menyebabkanmu seperti itu bisa hidup dengan tenang," kata Baekhyun penuh dengan sumpah dan kebencian.

"Itu tidak baik, Hyung," kata Sehun jelas tak setuju, kecewa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan mengelus pipi mulus pria cantik itu dengan lembut sebelum menangkup wajahnya. Pandangannya begitu sedih namun juga ada rasa amarah yang terpendam disana yang bukan ditunjukkan pada Sehun.

"Kau selalu memaafkan, karena itu hanya kau yang selalu tersakiti sedangkan mereka hidup tanpa beban," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi aku takkan membiarkan mereka lolos begitu saja," kata Baekhyun kini lebih rendah dan penuh kepastian. "Selamat malam, Sehunnie."

Dengan itu, Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di balkon dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

 **e)(o**

Kris menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Chanyeol dan Kai sudah kembali ke Suite sedangkan Kris masih berkeliaran, mencari udara segar. Pikirannya berkecamuk mencoba memproses apapun yang terjadi sejak Sehun tiba di Rusia beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Sehun…_ Cinta pertamanya yang tak tersentuh.

Kris mengingat pertama kali Shixun memperkenalkan Sehun pada mereka pertama kali, Kris bisa dengan mudah membedakan Sehun dan Shixun bahkan sekali lihat. Sehun terlihat begitu manis dan pemalu, ia bicara dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan juga senyum cantiknya, sangat berbeda dari Shixun. Itulah yang mengambil nafas Kris pertama kalinya.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Mungkin ketika Sehun yang menangis karena melihatnya terluka ketika jatuh dari sepeda selagi mengobati luka-lukanya. Mungkin ketika Sehun yang cemberut dan menatapnya cemas ketika pertama kali ia terlibat pertarungan dengan gang sekolah sebelah. Atau mungkin memang Kris sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali melihat Sehun, saat pria manis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

 _Sayang, Kris terlalu pengecut untuk meraih Sehun, terlebih melihat bagaimana Sehun menatap Kai pertama kalinya._

Sehun memang sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga bahkan Shixun-pun tak tahu soal cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya dengan Kai. Tapi Kris jauh lebih pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga tak satupun yang tahu perasaannya pada Sehun. Mereka semua menilai Kris memandang Sehun sebagai teman yang berharga, yang harus dilindungi, tapi mereka tak tahu fantasi kotor Kris tentang Sehun setiap malam. Mereka tak tahu betapa Kris ingin mencium Sehun setiap kali pria manis itu tersenyum padanya. Mereka tak tahu ciuman di pipi, pelukan Kris, dan seluruh sentuhan Kris dalam diri Sehun bukan hanya _sentuhan pertemanan_. Sama sekali tidak. Dan tak ada yang menyadari itu.

Kris selalu menatap Sehun dari jauh, melihat cintanya itu semakin bertumbuh dengan cantik dan tampak sempurna. Semakin tak tersentuh. Menarik, cerdas, rekor tak bercela, dan sangat dihormati murid-murid lainnya. Berbeda dengan Kris yang brandal, nilainya cukup baik tapi bukanlah yang terpintar di kelasnya, rekornya kotor karena perkelahian-perkelahian yang ia lakukan, dan ia ditakuti karena reputasinya bukan dihormati. Terlebih Sehun sebagai penerus Huntak Grup, sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang terus membangkang dan berusaha lari dari takdirnya sebagai penerus QiYing Grup. Sehun jelas sangat tak tersentuh bagi orang seperti Kris.

 _Tapi Kim Kai idiot itu bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia tak layak untuk mengejar Sehun_.

"Kris?" panggil suara familiar itu membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Kris menengok dan menemukan Sehun menatapnya. "Sehun?" tanya Kris ragu, apa ini khayalannya?

"Oh, ternyata benar kau. Syukurlah," kata Sehun dengan datar meski matanya memancarkan kelegaan dan menghampiri Kris.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau sendirian?" tanya Kris membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan mematikannya.

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar," jawab Sehun menunduk, memperhatikan kaki-kaki mereka yang berjalan beriringan.

Kris bisa melihat telinga Sehun memerah entah karena udara dingin atau karena pria itu memalu. Kris menyeringai menyadari kenapa Sehun tampak malu itu. "Kau tersesat, benar, kan?"

Pria manis itu cemberut dan masih tak mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau memang tak pernah bisa diandalkan jika urusan arah, Sehun-ah," kata Kris tertawa sambil menggeleng.

"Ini Rusia, aku baru disini," protes Sehun menendang salju di kakinya itu, tampak seperti anak kecil yang mengambek dengan kerutan di keningnya itu.

Kris semakin tertawa melihat itu, mungkin hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah datar seperti itu.

"Sehunnie, kau bahkan selalu nyasar jika pulang dari rumahku."

"Itu, kan dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak," protes Sehun semakin cemberut dan meliriknya tajam.

 _Ah, ekspressi anak kucing yang ngambek itu keluar_.

"Kau perlu masuk rekor dunia jika kau masih nyasar setelah 12 tahun, Sehun-ah."

Wajah Sehun sedikit merona mendengar itu, Kris yakin kali ini bukanlah karena udara dingin. Kris tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sehun tampak terkejut dengan kontak tiba-tiba itu, tapi ia tidak menghindar.

"Kau terlalu kurus," komentar Kris menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengelus pipi Sehun yang tirus itu, tak lagi berisi seperti dulu.

Sehun tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kris dengan matanya yang membulat dan memancarkan keterkejutan. Satu-satunya indikasi untuk membaca Sehun karena seluruh ekspressinya datar kecuali matanya.

 _Kris sangat ingin mencium Sehun saat ini._

Tapi Kris menahannya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun dan kembali berjalan. Ia bisa mendengar langkah Sehun yang menyusulnya dan kembali berjalan di sampingnya, tapi ia benar-benar tak menduga ketika tangan ramping Sehun yang berbalut sarung tangan itu menggenggam tangannya.

Kris menatap tangan mereka terkejut sebelum menatap Sehun yang masih dengan wajah datarnya tapi dihiasi sedikit rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Jarimu terasa membeku," kata Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

Kris hanya bisa menatap cinta pertamanya itu dengan tampang bodoh. Ia benar-benar tak percaya ini. Apakah ini benar-benar Oh Sehun? Oh Sehun CEO Huntak Grup yang mengatakan takkan segan-segan menembak kepalanya jika ia gagal melindungi Krystal? Oh Sehun yang benci disentuh oleh orang lain? Yang menghindari sentuhan orang lain seperti tak ingin terkena penyakit kulit menular? Apakah ini benar-benar Oh Sehun?

Sehun melepaskan satu sarung tangannya dan memakaikan pada tangan Kris yang tak di genggamnya, kembali mengejutkan Kris. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah ketika Sehun memasukan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam itu ke saku mantelnya, menyebarkan kehangatan bukan hanya ditangannya yang membeku tapi juga hatinya.

"Apa kau… tak ingin berjalan seperti ini?" tanya Sehun berbisik ragu-ragu, menatapnya dari balik bulu mata lentiknya.

Kris hanya mengangguk dengan bodohnya lalu menggeleng kuat begitu memproses kembali maksud pertanyaan Sehun dengan benar. Ia yakin wajahnya kini sudah merona dan benar-benar tampak bodoh. Kris berharap Sehun tak menyadari itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, tampak begitu manis dan malu-malu, cukup bagi Kris yang telah merindukan senyum itu selama 7 tahun lamanya.

"Kita kembali ke hotel langsung?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin langsung kembali ke hotel?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengawalmu kemanapun kau mau, CEO Oh," kata Kris bak pengawal setia membuat Sehun memukul lengan berototnya itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sebagai teman. Kris membawa Sehun ke beberapa tempat yang begitu romantis cocok untuk pasangan kekasih, tapi Kris tetaplah Kris yang mengacaukan semua suasana romantis dengan ucapan dan tingkah bodohnya. Setidaknya Kris tak terlalu menyesal karena bisa melihat senyum dan kilat geli di wajah Sehun itu.

Setelah berkeliling hingga hampir dua jam lamanya, Sehun dan Kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Dan Kris berpikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Shixun dan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain.

"Sehun, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Kris memulai.

Sehun menegang sejenak, Kris menyadari itu. Sepertinya Sehun bisa menebak dengan cepat arah pembicaraan ini. Kris memutuskan untuk tak mundur.

"Apa yang membuat Shixun begitu ingin membunuh Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris menatap Sehun, melihat bagaimana pria cantik itu membeku di tempatnya dan ekspressinya begitu datar dan kosong. "Kau boleh memilih tak menjawab, aku takkan memaksa," tambah Kris cepat melihat reaksi Sehun itu.

Sehun hanya berdiri mematung. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kris dengan erat di dalam saku mantelnya. Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Kris, tampak begitu mempertimbangkan banyak hal. Kris bisa melihat itu semua dengan jelas.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri," kata Kris pelan dan kembali berjalan, menarik pelan agar Sehun kembali melangkah bersamanya.

Sehun masih menatapnya ragu-ragu sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku 5 tahun lalu, sebelum kembali ke Korea. Tapi mereka tak mengingatnya, aku juga— bagiku itu tak lagi penting. Aku memberitahu Shixun tentang itu dan ia sangat marah," kata Sehun mencoba menceritakan namun tak memberikan detil lebih banyak.

Kris tahu itu sudah lebih dari cukup, ia takkan mendorong Sehun untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 5 tahun lalu. Ia akan mencari tahu sendiri nantinya.

"Shixun saat ini… hanya emosi. Ia mungkin terlalu terkejut dengan semua itu dan sulit menerimanya. Aku minta maaf karena suasana diantara kita jadi tak nyaman dengan semua ketegangan ini," kata Sehun menunduk, jelas terlihat merasa bersalah.

Kris meremas tangan Sehun dengan pelan. "Ini bukan salahmu. Emosi Shixun memang tak terkontrol," kata Kris menenangkan.

Sehun masih mengerutkan keningnya dalam, masih menunduk dan memperhatikan langkah mereka yang beriringan. "Ta–tapi ini semua hanya sesaat, kan? Shixun memang terlihat sangat marah, tapi ia takkan benar-benar membunuh Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan. Shixun takkan seperti itu," kata Sehun tampak ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kris menatap Sehun yang tampak berpikir dalam itu. Ia tak ingin membebani Sehun dengan masalah ini. "Tentu saja. Shixun akan kembali baik nantinya," kata Kris ringan, tampak berhasil meyakinkan Sehun ketika pria itu menatapnya tampak lega.

 _Itu bohong_.

Apa yang Kris katakan pada Sehun hanya kebohongan belaka. Kris telah berjalan bersama Shixun 12 tahun lamanya, ia bisa membedakan emosi Shixun yang sesaat dan permanen. Ketika melihat kemarahan Shixun pertama ia menyerang Chanyeol, Kris bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Shixun. Emosi itu permanen.

 _Shixun sudah bertekad untuk membunuh Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan_.

Dan itu tidaklah main-main. Pandangan Shixun saat itu adalah pandangan yang sama ketika Shixun harus menghabisi target-targetnya dalam misi-misi mereka. Oh, jangan pikir mereka orang suci, mereka sudah membunuh bahkan satu tahun setelah bergabung menjadi Agen rahasia. Membunuh bukanlah yang besar bagi Kris dan yang lainnya, bahkan bagi Irene sekalipun. Tangan mereka sudah bersimbah dengan darah orang-orang dari berbagai negara.

Satu hal yang paling bahaya adalah ketika Kris menyadari bahwa bagi Shixun, membunuh ketiga sahabat mereka itu bukanlah hal yang besar. Seakan Shixun menganggap Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol sebagai target dari misinya yang perlu dieliminasi.

Shixun cerdik, paling cerdik dalam kelompok mereka. Ia memang tak sejenius Sehun, tapi ia memiliki banyak akal yang tak pernah terduga. Dan Kris tahu Shixun takkan membunuh Chanyeol, Kai, dan Luhan sekarang, tidak ketika Sehun masih berada di Rusia bersama-sama mereka. Namun hanya tinggal tunggu waktu hingga Shixun menjalankan rencananya untuk membunuh ketiga orang itu begitu Sehun kembali ke Korea. Shixun mungkin memakai misi-misi mereka untuk mengeliminasi satu per satu, membuat terlihat sebagai kecelakaan sehingga jika kabar itu _bisa_ sampai pada Sehun, tangan Shixun dalam keadaan bersih. Kris bisa melihat itu semua terjadi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan.

Kris melirik Sehun yang menikmati angin malam kota Moskow dan langit gelap dengan sedikit bintang diatas kepala mereka, tampak tak lagi memikirkan Shixun yang mendendam pada Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol.

 _Jika Shixun tak bisa menekan dendamnya demi Sehun, maka Kris yang akan maju untuk melindungi Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Demi Sehun._

Karena Kris tahu, Sehun tak ingin ada darah yang tumpah diantara mereka apapun alasannya. Karena Kris tahu bahwa Sehun akan menyalahkan dirinya jika ada diantara mereka yang terbunuh. Karena Kris tahu bahwa Sehun juga akan tahu kenyataan Shixun yang membunuh Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol meskipun rencana Shixun bersih tanpa cacat.

Dan Sehun pasti akan hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan malah kembali hancur. Kris takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan. Ia akan lakukan apapun agar hal itu tak terjadi.

 _Demi Sehun._

 **e)(o**

 **Di dedikasikan untuk Sehun yang partnya cuman sebaris di For Life /plak/ T^T**

Maaf ya baru bisa update T^T terima kasih sudah mau nunggu dan mereview di chap sebelumnya :D

Oh, ada beberapa pertanyaan di review:  
 **-Berarti 5 tahun lalu gak sampai ke intinya, kan?** Ya, memang gak sampai ke inti, tapi tetep itu sudah masuk kasus pemerkosaan apalagi Kai mengelakuinnya dalam keadaan sadar.  
 **-Kai sebenarnya inget soal itu atau enggak? Atau dia amnesia karena kecelakaan?** Untuk ini bakal dibahas di chap berikutnya :D  
 **-Kenapa Kris gak ngejar Sehun juga?** Jawabannya udah ada di chap ini, ya :D Intinya Kris itu merasa dia itu gak pantes buat standar Sehun yang notabene-nya murid teladan yang siap buat nerusin Huntak Grup. Sedih yak T^T  
 **-Shixun beneran bakal bunuh CLK?** Di Chap ini dibahas kemungkinan sikap Shixun ke CLK dari pandangan Sehun dan Kris. Untuk pastinya, dengan sudut pandangan Shixun sendiri akan dibahas di chap depan. Heuheuheuheu.

Banyak banget yang **#TeamXunHun** tapi masih banyak juga yang gak nyerah sama **#TeamKaiHun** xD othor **#TeamBaekHun #TeamKrisHun** ajalah HEUHEUHEUHEU /plak/ **SHOUTOUT! Kalian di team mana sekarang ini? ;D**

YAP Sekian cuap-cuap othor di chap ini. Semoga tetep dukung sampai chap depan! :D Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa xD

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:** When Oh Sehun Meet The Kim's Twins sad ending aja kayak gitu yah xD Aku lagi stuck buat nulis tentang mereka ;—; Ide-ide sangat di welkam T^T


	15. 14 Chaos

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CHAOS.**

Kai menatap rombongan Sehun yang mengucapkan perpisahan digerbang keberangkatan luar negri itu. Telah 10 hari berlalu sejak Sehun tiba di Rusia dan kini Sehun harus kembali ke Korea.

Kai benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Sehun lagi sejak Shixun berubah menjadi begitu ganas dan terus menempel pada Sehun bagai anjing penjaga yang menyeramkan. Tampak jelas kebencian yang Shixun tunjukan pada Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan. Jelas Luhan bingung kenapa ia baru tiba bersama rombongan Krystal dan suasana jadi begitu berbeda.

Sejujurnya Kai bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Shixun seperti ini, ia benar-benar terlihat takkan segan membunuh Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan mimpi buruk Sehun? Apa… mimpi buruk Sehun disebabkan olehnya, Chanyeol, dan Luhan?

 _Tapi apa?_

Kelebatan malam terakhirnya di London kembali dalam benaknya dan Kai merasa darahnya membeku mengingat malam biadab itu. Ya, ia ingat jelas, ia tidak terlalu mabuk hingga tak ingat apapun malam itu seperti Chanyeol dan Luhan, ia _masih_ mengingat semua detil malam itu.

Ia mengingat betapa brengseknya ia melakukan itu pada Sehun, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Luhan melecehkannya sedangkan ia sendiri hanya menatap bagaimana Sehun menangis sambil memohon hingga mereka berhenti.

" _Sejak 5 tahun lalu, aku menjadi aseksual. Aku tak menyadari kapan aku mulai berubah karena aku terlalu disibukan dengan Huntak Grup dan studi S3-ku, tapi suatu hari aku baru menyadari aku telah berubah menjadi aseksual. Aku tak menyukai pria seme atau pria uke. Dan aku juga tak menyukai wanita secara romantis. Aku tak memiliki nafsu seksual sama sekali. Kami pernah mencoba merangsang dengan film porno hingga Krystal bersedia membayar gigolo seme untuk memuaskanku, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali. Aku aseksual dan sejujurnya seks menjadi hal yang menjijikan bagiku saat ini."_

Perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Jangan-jangan itulah yang membuat Sehun menjadi aseksual? Membuatnya jijik pada hal yang menyangkut seks?

 _Kau sudah menghancurkan Sehun lebih dari yang kau kira, Kim Jongin._

Jantungnya teremas, dadanya terasa sesak karena rasa bersalah yang mulai memenuhinya. Ia sudah terlalu menyakiti Sehun. Apakah ia pantas bersama Sehun setelah semua yang ia lakukan?

 _Tidak. Kau tidak pantas. Sehun lebih pantas mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih baik daripadamu._

Gambaran Sehun dengan pria lain membuat Kai tersadar sesuatu, ia tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Ia tak bisa merelakan Sehun untuk pria lain meski Sehun layak mendapatkannya. Ia takkan melepaskan Sehun apapun alasannya.

Kai mengambil nafas dalam dan menekan rasa bersalah yang menghimpitnya, mengabaikan rasa bersalah itu. _Ia tak ingat malam itu, ia terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya, malam itu tak pernah ada dalam memorinya._

 _Ya, aku malam itu tak pernah ada. Itu hanya sebuah kesalahan dimasa lalu,_ pikirnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Pengecut_. Kai tahu ia bertingkah menjadi pengecut brengsek yang tak berani mengakui kesalahannya dan bersembunyi dengan alibi mabuk. Tapi ia tak masalah tetap menjadi seorang pengecut brengsek jika itu artinya ia bisa mendapatkan Sehun.

 _Aku takkan melepaskanmu. Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan kembali mendapatkanmu kembali, Oh Sehun,_ batin Kai menatap sosok Sehun yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Shixun.

 **e)(o**

"Xun-ah," panggil Sehun pelan ketika melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Shixun. "Aku ingin kau tahu, kau selalu memiliki tempat untuk kembali pulang. Aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang, kau mengerti?" kata Sehun menatap tepat ke mata adiknya itu.

Shixun menatap Sehun, menyadari kesungguhan dimata Hyungnya itu. _Sehun selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk pulang_. Perasaan hangat menjalar didalam dadanya menyadari fakta itu. Ia mengambil tangan Hyungnya dan megecupnya penuh sayang lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan pulang, Hyung. Setelah misi ini selesai, aku akan pulang," kata Shixun berjanji.

Sehun tersenyum tampak begitu senang mendengar hal itu dan air mata sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Matanya melengkung dengan indahnya dan bersinar terang. _Sangat cantik, Hyungnya sangat cantik_.

"Aku pulang dulu," bisik Sehun pelan dan mengecup pipi Shixun.

Shixun hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun ia tak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Hyungnya itu. Setelah Sehun bertukar salam dengan Kris, Irene, dan Tao, Sehun dan rombongannya mulai berbalik untuk pergi memasuki gerbang keberangkatan.

Shixun hanya menatap kepergian Hyungnya, _rumahnya,_ _tempatnya kembali pulang_.

Ya, ia akan segera pulang. Ia akan segera pulang setelah misi di Rusia ini selesai, setelah _misi pribadinya_ selesai.

 _6 bulan. Aku memiliki 6 bulan untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kai. Aku akan membuat mereka terbunuh dalam misi dan membayar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Sehun._

 _Aku akan membunuh mereka bagaimanapun caranya_.

 **e)(o**

 **3 Bulan setelah perpisahan di** **Sheremetyevo – Moscow.**

Kris menghela nafas lelah dan menatap langit malam. Hidup dalam 3 bulan ini benar-benar bagai neraka baginya. Bukan hanya memastikan perintah atasannya terlaksana, tapi juga ia harus menjaga agar Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kai bisa tetap bertahan hidup.

Shixun benar-benar tak terkendali. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk melakukan segala cara agar ketiga sahabat mereka itu lenyap. Kris sudah bicara berkali-kali, tapi kupingnya bagai tersumbat dan tak mengubah apapun.

Kris mencoba mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Shixun seperti ini, sayangnya sahabatnya yang satu itu benar-benar menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

" _Kai, Luhan, dan Chanyeol pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku 5 tahun lalu, sebelum kembali ke Korea. Tapi mereka tak mengingatnya, aku juga— bagiku itu tak lagi penting."_

Perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang dalam benak Kris. 5 tahun lalu, sebelum kembali ke Korea. Itu berarti ketika mereka ada di Inggris? Apa ketiga orang itu akan mengingatnya jika Kris memancing ingatan mereka?

"Oh, kau belum tertidur," kata Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau juga," komentar Kris.

"Aku sulit tertidur jika belum memastikan Shixun benar-benar tidur. Dia seperti takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membunuhku dalam tidurku," kata Luhan menghela nafas. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika aku pergi dengan rombongan Krystal? Tak ada satupun yang memberitahu kejelasannya padaku!"

"Ini menyangkut Sehun," jawab Kris tetap tenang.

"Sehun? Dan apa hubungannya denganku, Chanyeol, dan Kai?" tanyanya heran.

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Shixun tak mau buka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Sehun sempat memberitahuku sesuatu."

"Memberitahumu sesuatu?"

"Dia mengatakan kalian bertiga pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya 5 tahun lalu ketika kalian masih di Inggris, sebelum kembali ke Korea. Katanya kalian tak ingat dan ia juga tak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Tapi ketika ia memberitahu Shixun, Shixun langsung mengamuk," kata Kris menjelaskan.

"Kami tak ingat? Kesalahan apa?" tanya Luhan benar-benar bingung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kalian terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat—" Kris membeku dan tak melanjutkan omongannya begitu menyadari apa yang ia bicarakan.

 _Mabuk. Mungkinkah itu sebabnya mereka tak ingat? Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan ketika mabuk?_

"Mabuk," ulang Luhan menerawang.

Kris menatap sahabatnya itu. "Apa kau ingat pesta terakhirmu sebelum kembali ke Korea?"

Luhan hanya menatap menerawang tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, seakan mencoba mencari dalam ingatannya. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak lebar dan tubuhnya menegang kaku, seakan darah membeku diseluruh tubuhnya.

" _Shit!"_ maki Luhan dengan tubuh gemetar, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luhan?"

" _SHIT!_ " makinya lagi, kini terdengar begitu lirih.

"Kau ingat sesuatu?" tanya Kris perlahan.

"A-aku tak ingat se-semuanya. Ta-tapi kami mengadakan pes-pesta kecil-kecilan sebelum kembali ke Korea. Di apartemen Kai dan Sehun, itu ide Kai. Aku awalnya menolak, me-mengatakan a-aku takut ka-kalau aku menyakiti Se-Sehun karena terlalu mabuk. Tapi Kai bi-bilang ia yang a-akan menjadi pen-penjaga, ia takkan minum terlalu banyak dan ia juga bilang Sehun per-pergi ke rumah dosennya. A-aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi, ter-terakhir kuingat, Sehun belum pulang," kata Luhan lirih, menceritakan dengan gemetaran.

"Kau tak ingat apa-apa tentang yang kau lakukan pada Sehun," kata Kris menyimpulkan.

Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar, Kris baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini menangis. " _A-aku memang tak ingat, ta-tapi aku tahu itu se-sesuatu yang sangat bu-buruk, Kris,_ "bisik Luhan dalam bahasa mandarin.

" _Apa maksudmu?_ " tanyanya juga menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

" _Ke-ketika ka-kami kembali ke Korea. Se-sebelum ka-kalian mengajak kami berga-gabung, i-ingat kita mengunjungi Sehun di rumah sakit?"_

Kris terdiam sebentar. Ah, perpisahan terakhirnya dengan Sehun 5 tahun yang lalu. " _A-ada apa dengan itu?_ "

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. " _Se-Sehun memakai ba-baju pasien le-lengan panjang, kan?"_

Kris kembali mengangguk, menyimak baik-baik.

" _A-aku me-melihat se-sedikit. Per-pergelangan ta-tangan kiri Sehun terbalut de-dengan perban. Ke-ketika ia tertidur dan ka-kalian terlalu sibuk u-untuk menyadari, aku me-meriksa ber-berkas medis Sehun. Me-mereka menuliskan percobaan bunuh diri,"_ kata Luhan terisak. " _Shit! Shit! Apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Sehun sebenarnya?!_ " seru Luhan frustasi, menyesal, merasa begitu bersalah. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mencoba menahan amarahnya, amarah yang ia tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu, lalu ia meremas bahu Luhan pelan dan mengusak rambut cokelat-kemerah pria itu dengan lembut. "Jangan katakan ini pada Shixun, minta maaflah pada Sehun langsung begitu misi ini selesai," kata Kris tetap tenang meski tangannya juga bergetar karena amarah.

Sejujurnya ia ingin mengamuk. Ia ingin menghajar Luhan saat ini atas kesalahannya pada Sehun apapun itu, tapi bagaimana ia bisa menghajar sahabatnya itu jika Luhan saja tampak begitu hancur begitu menyadari kesalahannya?

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tak lagi menahan tangisnya. Tangis penyesalan. Tangis penuh amarah. Tangis penuh kebencian pada dirinya sendiri. Tangis penuh kekecewaan, pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan menutup matanya, menghela nafas dalam. _Tuhan, kami sudah terlalu menyakiti Sehun sejak dulu, beri kami satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Hanya satu kesempatan, untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan Sehun yang kami renggut secara egois,_ batin Kris. _Hanya satu kesempatan._

 **e)(o**

 **6 Bulan setelah perpisahan di** **Sheremetyevo – Seoul.**

Sehun menghela nafas lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi kerjanya. 72 jam ia mendekam di ruang kantornya ini. Ia tidur di sofa 2 jam perhari sebelum kembali bekerja. Beberapa bulan ini sangat berat baginya. Butuh hampir 4 bulan untuk membuat Xiumin percaya padanya bahwa tujuan Zurugawt Corp. masuk ke Jenguk Grup untuk merebutkan kembali Jenguk Grup atas perintah Kim Youngmin. Untungnya Jongdae lebih mudah untuk diajak duduk bersama dan bicara sehingga sangat membantu dalam meyakinkan Xiumin meski mereka harus sempat mengalami cukup banyak kerugian dalam 4 bulan ini.

Tidak hanya itu, bahkan setelah meyakinkan Xiumin, rencana mereka masih bisa bocor kepada CEO Heigh membuat kerugian mereka semakin bertambah. Xiumin kembali mencurigai Sehun, hingga akhirnya keduanya mencoba menguji orang-orang mereka masing-masing. Xiumin memberi info proyek palsu pada Jongdae, hanya pada Jongdae untuk melihat apakah info bocor atau tidak, kenyataannya tidak, itu artinya Jongdae bukanlah pengkhianatnya.

Sehun menguji Baekhyun dan Suho, sebagai orang kepercayaannya yang mendampinginya melawan CEO Heigh. Baekhyun juga lolos, bukan dia pengkhianat diantara mereka, tapi Suho… Suho tak lolos. Ia membocorkan proyek palsu itu pada CEO Heigh dan berikutnya proyek palsu yang Sehun berikan pada Baekhyun juga lolos. Ketika Sehun bertanya apakah Baekhyun ada memberitahu seseorang tentang proyek itu, Baekhyun menjawab bahwa ia meminta maaf pada Sehun dan sejujurnya ia memberitahu Suho tentang proyek palsu itu.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Suho-lah yang mengkhianati mereka. Suho yang membocorkan semua rencana mereka pada CEO Heigh.

 **A•R**

 **FLASHBACK 2 Weeks Ago**

" _Aku tak heran. Mungkin Suho-hyung masih tak terima ia tak mendapatkan Jenguk Grup,"_ _kata Jongdae dalam rapat tertutup mereka, hanya Sehun, Xiumin, dan Jongdae. "Berhubung Samchon berusaha untuk merebut kembali Jenguk Grup, mungkin Samchon juga menawarkan posisi tinggi untuk Suho-hyung di Jenguk Grup sehingga Suho-hyung berpindah pihak."_

" _Tapi aku bingung kenapa Baekhyun memberitahu Suho?" tanya Xiumin heran._

" _Aku punya tebakan, tapi aku tak ingin mengatakannya tanpa bukti. Keduanya cukup berbeda sejak kami kembali ke Rusia," komentar Sehun datar, matanya menerawang._

" _Mereka tidur bersama, kan? Baekhyun dan Suho. Mereka bermain dibelakang Kyungsoo," kata Jongdae mendengus._

 _Dahi Sehun sedikit berkerut. "Itu tuduhan yang serius, Hyung," protes Sehun._

" _Tapi itu juga tebakanmu, kan?" tanya Xiumin menatap si paling muda diantara mereka. "Kau juga bisa menebak Suho dan Baekhyun tidur bersama, dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kau masih mencari bukti."_

" _Aku hanya tak ingin mengada-ada," jawab Sehun menghela nafas._

" _Aku melihat mereka keluar-masuk hotel berjarak 45 menit dari kantor kalian. Tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh Kyungsoo. Aku sudah terlalu sering menangkap basah mereka 5 bulan ini," kata Jongdae. "Aku memiliki terlalu banyak bukti, orangku sudah mengikuti mereka."_

" _Kau memberitahu Kyungsoo-hyung?" tanya Sehun datar, namun matanya menunjukan kewaspadaan, kepanikan, kecemasan._

" _Tentu saja tidak," jawab Jongdae menghela nafas. "Aku tak berani untuk melihatnya menangis karena ini. Bukti itu hanya kusimpan rapat-rapat."_

" _Kyungsoo bukan pria bodoh, ia pasti tahu sesuatu telah terjadi antara Suho dan Baekhyun. Apa dia tak ada menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Hun?" tanya Xiumin pelan._

 _Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa Kyungsoo-hyung berusaha bersikap bahwa semua baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun menghela nafas._

" _Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun, apakah ia tak menyadari Suho hanya memanfaatkannya untuk mengorek info darimu? Suho menyadari Baekhyun orang kepercayaanmu, ada sesuatu yang hanya kau katakan pada Baekhyun dan tidak padanya. Ia meniduri Baekhyun untuk mengorek info darinya. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar tak menyadari itu?" tanya Xiumin heran._

" _Aku juga tak tahu, Hyung," kata Sehun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. "Dilihat 5 bulan telah berlalu dan mereka masih melakukannya, kurasa ia tak tahu sama sekali. Aku hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun-hyung bisa mengkhianati Kyungsoo-hyung."_

" _Jadi kita akan biarkan saja seperti ini?" tanya Jongdae. "Sejujurnya aku sudah lelah menutup mata dengan perselingkuhan mereka, tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk membukanya pada Kyungsoo."_

" _Kita sudah dewasa, ada hal-hal yang tidak boleh kita lewati batasannya. Lebih baik kita tunggu hingga Kyungsoo yang bicara, jika Kyungsoo bertanya kita akan beritahu tanpa menutupi apapun," kata Xiumin menyarankan._

 _Sehun kembali menghela nafas, tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar ialah yang didatangi Kyungsoo pertama menyangkut perselingkuhan ini. "Aku mengerti, Hyung," kata Sehun pelan, menyetujui saran Xiumin._

 **e)(o**

Kyungsoo masih tak mengajaknya bicara, tapi Sehun tahu Hyungnya tersayang yang satu itu jelas mengetahui sesuatu. Sehun hanya tak tahu sejauh mana Kyungsoo tahu tentang Suho dan Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan, Kyungsoo mendatanginya untuk bicara masalah ini agar bisa selesai atau membiarkan keadaan tetap seperti ini, dimana semua orang menutup mata terhadap Suho dan Baekhyun.

Jika bisa, Sehun hanya ingin semua ini selesai tanpa setetes air matapun terjatuh dari pria sebaik Kyungsoo-hyungnya itu. Tapi jelas itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Sehun berharap ia bisa mendiskusikan ini dengan Krystal dan Taemin, tapi ia tak ingin mengganggu keluarga kecil yang baru memiliki tambahan keluarga baru itu. Ya, Krystal sudah melahirkan 4 bulan yang lalu, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat bernama Lee Taejoon. Sehun tak bisa menahan tangis harunya ketika melihat sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu melahirkan tanpa masalah suatu apapun.

Kondisi semakin buruk dan buruk setelah Krystal melahirkan, Sehun dan Taemin setuju untuk mengamankan Krystal dan Taejoon ke China sebulan setelah Taejoon lahir dengan persiapan yang matang dan menggunakan Jet Pribadi Sehun. Tentu Taemin harus ikut dengan Krystal meski Krystal dan Taemin sudah setuju bahwa Taemin tinggal di Korea bersama Sehun, untuk menjaga Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun, ia seorang CEO yang bisa menjadi keras kepala pada waktunya, jadi ia berhasil menyuruh Taemin pergi bersama Krystal dan Taejoon ke China, dibawah naungan Keluarga Wu.

Sang CEO muda memutar kursinya hingga menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul, begitu indah terlihat dengan lampu-lampu yang hidup. Ia merindukan Shixun, ia merindukan Kai, ia merindukan teman-temannya di Rusia. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Apakah misi mereka sudah selesai?

Apakah Shixun akan pulang sesuai janjinya?

Apakah… Kai akan pulang juga?

 _Mungkin bagi Kai semua sudah selesai. Semua hanya sebatas waktuku di Rusia. Tak ada kelanjutan lagi setelah itu. Karena jalan kita sudah berbeda,_ batin Sehun tersenyum miris.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka membuat Sehun memutar bangkunya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun dan Seulgi sudah pulang sejak sore, mungkin Sehun satu-satunya yang berada di lantai ini. Ia terkejut menemukan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan 2 mug di tangannya.

"Hei," sapa Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah pada adiknya. "Aku membuatkanmu kopi, semoga saja bisa seenak yang Seulgi biasa buat," katanya meletakan kopi Sehun di mejanya.

"Kau belum pulang, Hyung," kata Sehun menyeruput kopinya. Rasanya pas, sama persis dengan biasa yang Seulgi buatkan untuknya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan menatap ke mugnya, tak menjawab Sehun. "Apa kau sibuk? Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku sedang istirahat," jawab Sehun bangkit berdiri. "Duduklah disini, Hyung," kata Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan dan mendudukan Hyungnya itu di kursinya. Ia mengambil kursi lainnya dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo, menghadap ke pemandangan malam kota itu.

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang begitu nyaman diantara kedua pria itu. Hanya hening dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapan mereka sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman mereka.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Tentang apa yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menatap kopinya. Dadanya terasa berat untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kyungsoo. _Mungkin aku juga sama seperti Jongdae-hyung. Kami terlalu pengecut untuk melihat Kyungsoo-hyung menangis,_ pikir Sehun.

"Aku berharap seseorang memberitahuku, bahwa apa yang kurasakan, kulihat adalah hal yang salah. Bahwa semua itu hanya karena aku terlalu mencintai Joonmyeon dan hanya sekedar kecemburuan buta yang bodoh," kata Kyungsoo memulai, tak menatap Sehun sedikitpun. "Aku berusaha menutup mataku, tapi hatiku tak mengizinkannya."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, sebelum memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teremas dan menyakitkan, Kyungsoo menangis. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

"Berapa lama kau tahu ini, Hyung?" tanya Sehun lirih.

"Sejak awal."

Sehun terkejut namun juga tak terlalu terkejut. Kyungsoo adalah pria yang cerdas dan peka terhadap situasi. Tak heran jika Hyungnya ini bisa menebak dari awal. Jika Kyungsoo baru menunjukkan ia menutup mata tentang ini 2-3 bulan terakhir, itu artinya Kyungsoo terlalu pintar berakting untuk menutupi perasaannya.

 _Mungkin karena Kyungsoo-hyung sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini makanya ia menunjukan bahwa ia sudah tahu tapi tak mengambil tindakan. Baekhyun-hyung dan Suho-hyung terlalu sibuk dengan hubungan mereka sampai tak menyadari ini_ , batin Sehun.

"Berapa lama kau tahu ini, Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo menengok pada Sehun dengan air matanya dipipinya.

Sehun mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut meski air mata itu tak berhenti mengalir. "Aku menebak-nebak cukup lama, tapi baru mendapatkan buktinya 2 minggu yang lalu dari Jongdae-hyung."

Kyungsoo bergumam mengerti dan menurunkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau memelukku," bisik Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah diantara air mata yang terjatuh.

Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu meletakan mugnya di meja dan pergi ke area sofa. Sehun menarik salah satu sofa panjang disana ke samping meja kerjanya dan memutarnya menghadap ke arah kaca transparan itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa itu dan bergeser, memberikan tempat bagi Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah Hyung ingin kupeluk?" tanya Sehun menepuk-nepuk sofa itu.

Kyungsoo tertawa. Ya, ia tertawa meski air matanya mengalir. Pria itu meletakan mugnya di meja kerja Sehun dan pindah ke sofa. "Kau benar-benar tak berubah, Sehunnie. Selalu memperlakukan orang dengan manis," kata Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya ke pelukan Sehun.

"Hanya untuk Hyungku yang kusayang," kata Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang bersimbah air mata lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat dengan kedua lengan kurusnya, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kecil Kyungsoo dan menatap pemandangan malam Seoul itu.

"Jadi Jongdae sudah tahu juga tentang ini," kata Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya atau melepaskan pelukannya. "Minseok-hyung juga tahu," tambah Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam mengerti.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa mereka melakukan ini, Hyung?" tanya Sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku sudah menjadi pacar Suho hampir 10 tahun lamanya, Sehunnie. Aku mengenal dia jauh lebih baik dari yang kalian kira."

Sehun terdiam mendengar itu dan memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Kau tahu, kami berencana untuk menikah setelah ia diangkat menjadi CEO Jenguk Grup atau setidaknya COO. Sayangnya takdir berkata lain dan semuanya kacau. Ia memintaku untuk menunggu. Entah menunggu sampai kapan karena telah 5 tahun berlalu ia masih belum melamarku. Aku tak meragukannya, karena aku tahu ia tak pernah bermain dibelakangku," kata Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar. "Joonmyeon sangat menginginkan Jenguk Grup, Sehunnie. Itu sudah menjadi ambisinya bahkan ketika ia masih remaja. Aku tahu suatu saat ini akan terjadi, ia meniduri Baekhyun atau Seulgi sebagai pelumas untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan berhubung ia tak bisa menidurimu karena bahkan kau tak suka disentuh orang lain."

Kyungsoo kini terisak sekarang dan Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain memeluk Hyungnya dengan erat. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengarnya. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau masih bersamanya, Hyung? Suho-hyung tak pantas mendapatkanmu," kata Sehun lirih dan perlahan air matanya tak lagi tertahankan.

"Karena aku mencintainya, sesimpel itu. Bukankah itu juga yang kau rasakan pada Jongin? Bukankah itu alasannya kau memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai semuanya kembali meski waktu kalian hanya 10 hari?" kata Kyungsoo lembut mengusap rambut Sehun.

Sehun terdiam mendengar itu. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir. Karena apa yang Kyungsoo katakan memang benar, 6 bulan ini ia mulai bisa merasakan. Ia mulai merindukan Shixun dan Kai. Ia bisa merasakan sakit karena terlalu merindukan mereka. Ia tak tahu apakah ia sudah kembali jatuh cinta pada Kai atau belum, tapi yang pasti ia merindukan pria itu. Sangat merindukannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak berdiam diri lagi," kata Kyungsoo pelan tapi pasti. "Jika memang Joonmyeon akan terus terobsesi dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai ambisinya, maka aku yang akan mundur dari hidupnya. 10 tahun sudah terlalu lama, bukan begitu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Mendukung keputusan Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati. Hyungnya itu sangat tegar dan bijaksana, Sehun hanya bisa berharap jika memang hubungannya dengan Suho harus berakhir, Kyungsoo bisa menemukan pria yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih baik. Pria yang menghargainya, menjaganya, dan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang ratu. Pria yang pantas mendapatkannya.

 _Aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo-hyung. Aku akan menemanimu menghadapi semua ini, aku berjanji,_ batin Sehun bersumpah.

• **TBC•**

 **NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO TT**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAAA~~~**

Hikseu hikseu udah lama banget yaaa cerita ini gak di update TT

Maapkeun ya, baru nemu feelnya. Dan aku rada stuck untuk nyambunginnya. Jadi maapkeun yaaa kalau feelsnya kurang atau terlalu aneh mungkin juga karena alurnya kecepetan di chap ini(?)

Di chap ini fokusnya malah SuBaek ama SuSoo ya, gak papalah ya kan mereka juga karakter penting di cerita ini hehehe. BTW, AKU SEDIH SENDIRI IH NULIS KYUNGSOO DIGINIIN TT /apasih thor -_-/

Pokoknya mohon kritik sarannya yaaa :D

Dan ini udah mulai masuk ke klimaks ceritanya. Mungkin cuman perlu 4-5 chap dan akhirnya cerita ini tamat HEUHEUHEUHEU.

 **SPOILER NEXT CHAP:** XunHun – KaiHun kembali bertemuuuuuu xD

SEMOGA MASIH MINAT YAAAA :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:** Seharian ini update 3 FF (1 FF di watty) jangan bosan padaku yak HEUHEUHEU. Aku lagi punya waktu kosong seharian kupake buat nulis doang xD


	16. 15 A New Round

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A NEW ROUND.**

Sehun menunggu di Bandara dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Hari ini Shixun akan pulang dan ia sedang menunggu ke datangan adik kembarnya itu. _Dan ada Kai juga…_

Pikiran Sehun kembali pada perpisahan mereka 6 bulan lalu di Rusia. Shixun marah besar pada Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan karena kesalahan masa lalu mereka pada Sehun. Shixun jelas membuat agar Kai atau Chanyeol ataupun Luhan tidak bisa dekat-dekat Sehun waktu itu.

 _Semoga saja mereka sudah baikan,_ pikir Sehun.

"Hyung!"

Seruan dari suara yang sangat di kenalnya itu membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menemukan Shixun berjalan di arahnya dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terbentang lebar. Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan langsung berlari melemparkan diri ke pelukan adik kembarnya itu. Melihat Shixun dihadapannya justru membuat Sehun menyadari seberapa besar ia merindukan Shixun.

Shixun memeluk erat tubuh ramping Sehun, mengangkatnya sedikit dan berputar-putar membuat Sehun tertawa dan memeluk adiknya lebih erat, tak ingin terjatuh. "Aku merindukanmu, Hyung," bisik Shixun menurunkan tubuh Sehun, menatap wajah Hyungnya dengan penuh kerinduan dan damba.

Sehun tersenyum dan membenarkan poni Shixun dengan lembut. "Selamat kembali pulang," kata Sehun membuat Shixun menatapnya terkejut sebelum tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aku pulang," bisik Shixun membuat kakaknya itu tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat lagi.

Suara deheman menginterupsi momen mereka. Sehun menengok dan memperhatikan rombongan Shixun. Ada banyak mungkin jumlahnya 10-12 orang, Irene satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pada teman-temannya itu.

"Senang melihat kalian kembali," sapa Sehun masih terdengar sedikit datar.

Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Tao membalas sapaan Sehun itu, sayang mereka tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Sehun karena Shixun menghalangi mereka. Mata Sehun menatap mata Kai yang menatapnya intens. Ia melirik Shixun yang sibuk berdebat dengan Tao dan tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Sehun kembali menatap Kai dan tersenyum padanya, menyambutnya pulang. Kai membalas senyumnya dengan mulut yang mengucapkan _'aku pulang'_ tanpa suara.

 **e)(o**

Seminggu telah berlalu begitu cepat sejak kembalinya Kai ke Korea. Kai sudah mengajukan pengunduran dirinya sebagai Agen sekaligus menyerahkan laporan misi terakhirnya di Rusia. Ia menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tak terlalu mahal dan mulai melamar berbagai pekerjaan, menjadi polisi salah satu pilihannya.

Kai masih sulit bertemu dengan Sehun, Sehun tampak disibukan dengan pekerjaannya dan penjagaan Shixun sangatlah ketat sehingga ia tak bisa mendekat pada Sehun sama sekali. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuket bunga untuk Sang CEO Oh itu berisikan sebuah ajakan makan siang dan nomor teleponnya.

Sehun langsung menghubunginya saat itu juga, begitu menerima buket bunga dari Kai. Sayangnya Kai harus menerima kekecewaan karena Sehun memberitahu bahwa ia tak bisa datang, namun ia berjanji ia bisa meluangkan waktu 3 hari lagi untuk makan malam.

Dan hari itu adalah hari ini.

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya sejak bangun di pagi hari. Ia memiliki panggilan interview pagi ini dan itu berjalan cukup baik, Kai sangat percaya diri akan mendapatkan perkejaan itu minggu depan. Setelah interview, ia membereskan seluruh apartemennya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengundang Sehun makan malam di apartemennya.

Sehun datang tepat pukul setengah 8 malam, seperti yang ia janjikan. Pria manis itu menggunakan setelan formalnya seperti yang biasa ia kenakan ke kantor, tapi Sehun terlihat segar seperti habis mandi. _Sial aku benar-benar merindukannya, boleh aku menciumnya? Kurasa tidak._

"Aku sempat mandi dulu di kantor sebelum ke sini," kata Sehun menyadari kebingungan Kai.

Kai tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar itu. "Kau masih terlihat kelelahan, hari yang berat?" tanya Kai cukup cemas menyadari lingkar mata diwajah— _kekasih?_ _Teman? Apa hubunganku dengan Sehun sebenarnya?_ —Sehun.

"Lumayan," jawab Sehun tersenyum kecil dan memasuki apartemen Kai yang tak sebesar dan semewah apartemen Baekhyun atau Suho dan Kyungsoo, atau teman-temannya yang lain. "Kau tinggal dengan baik," kata Sehun menatap isi apartemen Kai yang sudah tertata rapih.

Kai tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sewanya tak terlalu mahal dan lingkungannya nyaman. Aku menyukainya," jawab Kai setuju. "Lebih baik kita langsung makan, aku tak ingin kau kelaparan," kata Kai mengedipkan satu matanya pada pria manis itu.

Sehun sedikit merona dan mengangguk, mengikuti Kai ke dapur. Dapur itu sudah dirubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang romantis dan sederhana, ada vas bunga berisi sekuntum mawar merah di _kitchen island_ dimana hidangan makan malam mereka tersedia, penerangan tak terlalu remang hingga mereka tak bisa menggunakan lilin. Sehun tak keberatan sebenarnya.

"Aku tak tahu kau bisa begitu romantis," kata Sehun menggoda Kai.

"Hanya untukmu, Sayang," jawab Kai menyeringai melihat Sehun merona karena nama panggilan yang Kai berikan itu.

Kai menuntun Sehun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi sebagaimana memperlakukan Tuan Putri. Ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Sehun, mengisi gelas Sehun dengan _wine_ murah yang bisa ia temukan di Korea.

"Terima kasih," kata Sehun pelan merona malu dan tersenyum karena semua perlakuan spesial Kai.

Kai balas tersenyum, hatinya membucah bahagia melihat bagaimana orang yang ia cintai merona dan tersenyum padanya. Melihat _Sehunnya_ merona dan tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu ini tidak bisa dibandingkan makan malam mewah nan spektakuler yang pernah Sehun alami, tapi melihat senyum di wajah Sehun sekarang ini, Kai berani bertaruh makan malam ini termasuk 10 makan malam terbaik dalam hidup Sehun.

"Kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini, ada masalah?" tanya Kai sedikit cemas, mengamati Sehun yang mulai memakan makanannya.

"Pekerjaanku sedang mengalami masa sulit, tapi kami sedang mencari jalan keluarnya," kata Sehun tersenyum tak ingin mencemaskan Kai. "Dan aku— um, aku ikut terapi rutin ditemani Shixun. Kau tahu untuk—"

"Itu sangat bagus, Sehun," kata Kai menyela, tahu Sehun tak merasa nyaman untuk menyebutkan kekurangannya itu, penyakit mentalnya. Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan lembut, hatinya merasa begitu bangga melihat orang yang ia cintai ini berjuang melawan kekurangannya.

 _Sehun bisa memilih untuk tetap menjadi dingin dan takkan tersakiti, namun ia memilih untuk menjadi sembuh seperti orang normal meski ia tahu ia akan merasakan sakit,_ batin Kai memandang memuja pada pria manis itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Katamu hari ini kau ada interview?" tanya Sehun memandang Kai dibalik bulu matanya.

Kai tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku bisa bilang aku cukup percaya diri dengan hasilnya," jawab Kai. "Aku dapat panggilan interview lagi di tempat lain, lusa."

Sehun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Itu kabar yang sangat bagus!" kata Sehun senang.

Mereka makan malam sambil mengobrol. Saling bertukar cerita. Kai merasa mereka seperti pasangan kekasih normal lainnya. Bukan seorang CEO dan seorang pengangguran yang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Rasanya menyenangkan hidup normal seperti ini, membicarakan interview kerja, terapi Sehun, dan keseharian lainnya. Kai merasa ia tak masalah menjalani kehidupan seperti ini selama Sehun berada di sisinya.

Setelah mereka makan, Sehun memaksa bahwa ia yang akan mencuci piring dan Kai tak bisa menolak apalagi ketika Sehun cemberut dengan menggemaskan begitu. Setelah beres, Kai mengajak Sehun untuk menonton film bersama. Kai bertanya apakah tidak masalah jika ia memeluk Sehun dan Sehun mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, mereka berakhir dengan Kai berbaring di sofa dengan Sehun dibagian dalam sofa. Kepala Sehun beristirahat di dada bidang Kai sementara tangan Kai merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun dan tangan lainnya terlipat membantali kepalanya sendiri.

"Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menanyakan ini, tapi aku mencoba mengambil kesempatanku yang sedikit ini," kata Kai tiba-tiba bicara, jelas tahu film yang mereka tonton itu membosankan dan Sehun tak terlalu fokus menonton.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, meletakan dagunya diatas dada Kai dan menatap pria tan itu dengan bingung. "Menanyakan apa?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai menatap tepat ke mata Sehun.

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna, jelas tampak begitu terkejut. Terlihat tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya Kai akan mengatakan ini.

Kai hanya tersenyum sendu melihat reaksi Sehun. "Tidak apa, kita bisa mencoba pelan-pelan. Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang," kata Kai mengerti.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap dada bidang Kai yang terbalut kemeja –Kai juga memakai pakaian formal untuk makan malam mereka hari ini–. Wajahnya merona malu dan jari-jari kurusnya bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Kai.

"A-aku mu-mungkin tak se-sesuai ekspektasimu. A-aku akan sibuk bekerja dan terapi, ta-tapi aku akan mencoba," bisik Sehun pelan lalu menatap wajah tampan Kai dengan malu-malu. "A-aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Jongin."

Kini Kai yang menatap Sehun terkejut. Ia siap menerima penolakan berhubung pendekatannya dengan Sehun tidak terlalu berjalan lancar karena Shixun menghalangi, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Sehun benar-benar menerimanya. _Menerimaku meski aku hanyalah pria yang baru berhenti menjadi Agen dan tak memiliki pekerjaan,_ pikir Kai. _Menerima aku apa adanya_.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" bisik Kai tak bisa menahan perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya itu.

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu dan Kai tak menunggu lebih lama lagi. Mencium bibir yang terus mencuri perhatiannya malam ini dengan dalam. Ia melumat bibir Sehun bergantian, terasa begitu manis bercampur dengan rasa _wine_ yang mereka cicipi ketika makan malam. Ia melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun dan mengajak bermain lidah pria manis dalam pelukannya itu, merasa melayang-layang diatas awan ketika mendengar lenguhan Sehun.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Sehun mencengkram kemejanya dengan erat dan bagaimana pria itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Kai menarik lidahnya dari mulut Sehun dan menghisap bibir manis itu terakhir kalinya baru melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata sayu dan terengah-engah, begitu menggairahkan dengan bibirnya yang basah. Kai sangat ingin memakan Sehun malam ini, mencicipi setiap jengkal tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan seksual yang membuat pria itu menjerit hingga pagi, membuat suaranya serak dan tak bisa berjalan. Percayalah, Kai sangat ingin. Tapi ia tahu ia harus menahan diri, karena kondisi Sehun. Karena _kesalahannya_ dimasa lalu. Namun Kai tak bisa melepaskan Sehun dari pelukannya, setidaknya tidak malam ini. Ia hanya ingin memeluk Sehun hingga terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Menginaplah disini," pinta Kai menatap Sehun yang masih terengah-engah.

Seperti dugaannya, Sehun tampak terkejut. Dan panik.

"Aku takkan melakukan apapun, aku janji. Aku hanya ingin memelukku. Hanya memelukmu tidak yang lain. Aku janji. Biarkan aku memelukmu," bisik Kai terdengar seperti memohon, mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah.

Wajah Sehun begitu datar, namun matanya tetap begitu hidup. Menunjukan kepanikan dan tampak begitu banyak pertimbangan. Jelas kesulitan untuk memutuskan. Kai tak ingin membebani Sehun, sungguh tak ingin, tapi ia tak ingin melepaskan Sehun malam ini. Ia tak bisa.

"Ba-baiklah," bisik Sehun pelan.

Kai tersenyum lega mendengar itu dan kembali mencium kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, sayang," bisik Kai membuat Sehun merona.

 **A•R**

Kai terbangun dan menemukan Sehun sedang menata sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya menikmati pemandangan itu, hal yang sudah ia impikan selama lebih dari 5 tahun ini. Sehun tak lagi menginap di apartemennya selain ketika makan malam mereka, tapi Sehun selalu mampir setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantornya untuk membuatkan Kai sarapan. Kai jelas tak ragu memberitahu kode apartemen pada kekasihnya itu.

"Pagi," sapa Kai memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun dari belakang dan mengecup pipi pria manis itu.

Sehun merona, meski Kai sering memeluknya dan mencium pipi ataupun bibirnya, pria itu masih saja tetap merona dan itu adalah pemandangan yang tak pernah bosan untuk Kai lihat.

"Pagi," balas Sehun malu-malu. "Apa kau siap untuk interviewmu hari ini?" tanya Sehun menatap Kai yang duduk di sampingnya dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedikit keberuntungan dari kekasihku ini pasti bisa membantu," kata Kai menyeringai nakal dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Sehun semakin merona mendengar itu. "A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya.

"Ciuman keberuntungan cukup," jawab Kai santai, menikmati bagaimana pipi putih mulus Sehun itu merona mendengarnya dan pria itu tak berani menatapnya.

"Kau harus cepat makan, nanti bisa terlambat," gumam Sehun mengubah topik dan menyuapi Kai.

Kai jelas tak menolak dan langsung membuka mulutnya. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Sehun yang berhasil membuat paginya begitu terasa indah. Mereka membicarakan jadwal mereka hari ini dan berjanji mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti ketika makan malam.

Saat Kai, Sehun menyiapkan pakaian interview untuknya. Hati Kai merasa sangat bahagia saat ini melihat bagaimana Sehun ada bersamanya dalam kesederhanaan ini. Sehun tak mengeluh ataupun berkomentar apa-apa, justru Sehun terlihat sangat mendukungnya untuk terus semangat mencari kerja dan siap mendengarkan kabar Kai tentang interviewnya. Mereka justru terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah daripada sepasang kekasih, dan Kai takkan meminta lebih dari ini.

 _Hidup sederhana seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup, asalkan bersama Sehun_ , pikir Kai mengamati Sehun yang sedang memilihkan dasi untuk Kai.

Ketika Sehun berbalik dan menatap Kai yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, ia kembali merona malu terlebih melihat tubuh seksi Kai yang berotot itu.

"A-aku menyiapkan pakaianmu," katanya malu-malu, mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat seringaian Kai yang jelas mengatakan ia menyadari Sehun menatap tubuhnya.

Kai berjalan dan memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun lalu mengecup pelipisnya. "Terima kasih, Sayang," kata Kai dan Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang tampak begitu manis bagi Kai.

"Aku akan tunggu di ruang tv," kata Sehun pelan dan beranjak pergi.

Kai sejujurnya masih ingin memeluk Sehun lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tahu ia akan terlambat interview jika terlalu berlama-lama. Ia segera langsung berpakaian dan mengambil dasi yang Sehun pilihkan itu lalu keluar. Sehun sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas yang harus dibawanya untuk interview, tampak begitu fokus seperti seorang istri yang teliti. Lagi, ini membuat kehangatan di dada Kai ketika melihatnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat serius, CEO Oh," goda Kai membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut karena kedatangannya.

"Aku hanya memeriksa ulang," kata Sehun cemberut dan mengambil dasi yang Kai pegang. Ia menghindari tatapan Kai ketika ia mulai memakaikan dasi Kai itu.

"Oh, ya? Dan apakah ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Kai pelan, rendah, menikmati kedekatannya dengan Sehun saat ini.

Sehun menggeleng. "Semua sudah lengkap," jawab Sehun merapihkan kerah Kai setelah menyimpul dasinya. Pria manis itu menatap wajah Kai sebentar lalu mencium lembut bibir Kai.

Kai tak menutup matanya, ia terlalu terkejut ketika Sehun menciumnya. Ia bisa melihat mata Sehun yang tertutup dan pipi Sehun yang merona, bahkan Kai bisa merasakan debaran keras jantung Sehun karena dada mereka saling menempel satu sama lain.

Sehun menarik wajahnya dan menunduk malu. "Itu ciuman keberuntungan," bisik Sehun malu-malu.

Kai tak bisa menahan dirinya dan menangkup wajah Sehun agar menatapnya lalu menciumnya dengan dalam. Mencurahkan semua perasaannya, rasa terima kasihnya, kebahagiaannya karena memiliki Oh Sehun di sisinya. Ia melumat bibir Sehun dan menikmati bagiamana suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir mungil itu, menikmati bagaimana Sehun memegang tangannya erat tanda ia juga menikmati ciuman itu.

Ketika Kai melepaskan bibir Sehun, ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari wajah Sehun yang merona dan sedikit terengah itu. Begitu cantik dan Kai ingin waktu berhenti agar ia bisa menikmati pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat mencintai Oh Sehun dan ia akan melakukan apapun demi Sehun terus berada disampingnya.

"Ki-kita harus berangkat sebelum terlambat," bisik Sehun menunduk, memperhatikan kemeja mereka yang masih rapih. Untunglah Sehun memegang tangan Kai ketika berciuman tadi, jika tidak ia pasti sudah meremas kemeja Kai dan itu bukan hal baik.

"Ya, kita tak boleh terlambat," kata Kai sedikit serak dan mengecup kembali bibir Sehun dengan lembut sebelum mengambil tasnya yang sudah rapih berisi dokumen interviewnya.

Sehun membawa mobil sendiri ke sini. Mereka setuju Kai yang akan membawa mobil Sehun hari ini. Jadi Kai mengantar Sehun dulu ke kantornya lalu pergi ke tempat interviewnya, lalu Kai akan menjemput Sehun pulang sekalian makan malam pukul 7 nanti.

"Semoga beruntung," bisik Sehun mengecup pipi Kai sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut. "Jangan lupakan makan siangmu," katanya mengingatkan.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil lalu pergi keluar dari mobil itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar dan dingin, sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan ketika bersamanya itu. Hal itu membuat Kai lebih merasa spesial lagi, sangat merasa spesial karena Sehun membuka diri pada Kai.

Setelah tak lagi bisa melihat bayangan Sehun, Kai melajukan mobilnya ke tempat interview. Interviewnya kali ini disebuah perusahaan yang tak begitu besar namun sedang berkembang, mereka menawarinya posisi dibagian keuangan. Sejujurnya Kai tidak terlalu ingat apakah ia pernah melamar ke perusahaan ini, tapi ia takkan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk masa depannya dan Sehun.

Mereka mengarahkannya ke lantai paling atas tempat pimpinan perusahaan. Lagi, ini membuat Kai bingung karena seharusnya ia di interview oleh bagian SDM baru ke pimpinan di atas. Ia mencoba tak terlalu memikirkannya dan menunggu ketika disuruh menunggu. Sekitar 15 menit, ia dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan pimpinan perusahaan itu, tapi yang ia temukan di dalam cukup mengejutkannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Anakku_ ," sapa ayahnya, Kim Youngmin, yang duduk di kursi pimpinan perusahaan itu.

Dan Kai tak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan gedung itu. Meninggalkan semua itu dibelakangnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

 **e)(o**

 **A FEW WEEKS AFTER THE AGENTS BACK.**

Shixun dan Sehun memasuki mobil mereka. Mereka baru selesai menjalani terapi rutin Sehun dan sang terapis cukup terkejut dengan kemajuan Sehun dalam beberapa minggu ini. Ketika pertama kali terapi, Sehun merasa sesak nafas hingga ketika libidonya dipancing dengan film dewasa. Pada pertemuan kedua, Sehun muntah-muntah karena jijik tapi setidaknya ia tak pingsan lagi. Dan perkembangan Sehun terus meningkat di setiap pertemuannya.

Sehun memiliki sesi terapi 2 kali seminggu untuk mengatasi trauma seksualnya dan 2 kali seminggu dengan Yixing untuk mengatasi masalah berekspressinya. Dan Shixun selalu hadir menemani Sehun menjalani setiap terapi itu. Si Bungsu Oh itu mengambil cuti dari Markasnya dan fokus mendampingi terapi Sehun.

Tidur bersama dengan Shixun jelas merupakan obat paling manjur untuk mengurangi mimpi buruknya. Sehun kini tak harus meminum obat tidur untuk menghindari mimpi buruknya lagi. Terkadang mimpi buruk itu datang, namun tak setiap malam dan Sehun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dengan Shixun bersamanya.

 _Meskipun kondisiku membaik, tapi Jenguk Grup tidak,_ pikir Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Shixun melirik Sehun yang menghela nafas sambil menyalakan mobilnya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Hanya teringat masalah pekerjaan," jawab Sehun.

Shixun terlihat cemas mendengar itu. "Semakin memburuk?" tanyanya.

"Semakin memburuk," jawab Sehun mengangguk.

"Masih soal Jenguk Grup?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Kyungsoo-hyung telah bicara dengan Suho-hyung. Suho-hyung memilih untuk mundur urusan Jenguk Grup dan fokus dengan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo-hyung. Baekhyun-hyung masih tutup mulut soal ia dan Suho-hyung, aku masih tak mengerti dengan jelas situasinya," jawab Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

Shixun sudah tahu semua tentang masalah Jenguk Grup. Jelas, Sehun mempercayai Shixun dan mengatakan semuanya termasuk skandal Baekhyun dan Suho. Shixun juga kini mulai mengambil kelas Managemen Bisnis Pribadi dan mulai sedikit-sedikit membantu Sehun mengurus Huntak Grup.

"Hubungan pribadi Baekhyun-hyung berpengaruh dengan Jenguk Grup? Maksudku, kau bilang Suho-hyung sudah mundur dari mata-mata Jenguk Grup, jadi kurasa itu tak lagi penting," kata Shixun sedikit bingung.

"Itu benar. Masalahnya, meski Suho-hyung _mengatakan_ mundur, info ini masihlah bocor ke CEO Heigh. Jenguk Grup baru mengalami kerugian lagi minggu ini. Minseok-hyung dan Jongdae-hyung benar-benar waspada pada Huntak Grup, mereka mungkin berpikir aku atau Baekhyun-hyung yang mengkhianati Jenguk Grup," kata Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam nadanya.

Shixun terdiam sejenak mendengar itu, mantap jalan lurus di depannya. "Apa ada yang kau curigai?"

"Aku tak yakin. Aku ingin mempercayai Suho-hyung benar-benar menyerah dengan Jenguk Grup dan menyudahi skandalnya dengan Baekhyun-hyung, tapi dengan semua kebocoran informasi ini… entahlah," kata Sehun ragu.

Shixun melirik Hyungnya yang mengerutkan keningnya tampak begitu berpikir dalam, begitu terbebani dengan masalah ini. Namun ia tahu ia tak bisa membantu apa-apa selain mendengarkan, setidaknya tidak untuk masalah Jenguk Grup ini. Ia hanya bisa membantu memonitor beberapa proyek yang Huntak Grup jalankan untuk meringankan pekerjaan Hyungnya itu.

Si Bungsu Oh itu mengambil tangan Sehun dan meremasnya lembut, membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung. "Tenang saja, Hyung. Semua akan selesai, pikirkan pelan-pelan dan kita akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya," kata Shixun menenangkan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar itu dan mengecup pipi Shixun sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki Shixun untuk kembali mendampinginya disaat seperti ini.

 **A•R**

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Rahee bermain dengan Kai. Rahee tampaknya sudah langsung menyukai Kai meski baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pamannya yang satu itu.

Hari ini Sehun cukup kosong dan berniat untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari semua masalah perusahaannya, ia ingin menghabiskan seharian bersama Kai berhubung Shixun sedang sibuk dengan kelas Manajemen Bisnis Pribadinya dan tak bisa menemani Sehun. Baru setengah jam bersama Kai, Sehun menerima pesan dari kakak perempuan Kai yang mengajaknya main ke rumah karena Rahee sudah ribut ingin bertemu Sehun, jadi Sehun sekalian mengajak Kai untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya itu.

Kai merasa cukup canggung ketika pertama kali bertemu Noona-nya setelah 5 tahun pergi tanpa pemberitahuan. Jungah juga tampak begitu canggung dengan keberadaan Kai dan tak terlalu banyak bicara dengan adiknya itu. Sehun menyadari itu semua, ia tahu kedua saudara itu masih butuh waktu.

"Jadi kau dan Jongin sekarang…?" tanya Jungah duduk disamping Sehun dan memberikan pria manis itu secangkir teh hangat.

Sehun merona mendengar pertanyaan itu dan mengangguk kecil. "Kami— um, baru memulai," jawab Sehun gugup.

"Jadi kau dan Soojung benar-benar tak ada apa-apa? Soojung hanya milik Taemin?" tanya Jungah masih ragu dan tampak tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang Soojung seperti saudaraku, aku tak mencintainya secara romantis," jawab Sehun masih sulit mengerti kenapa orang-orang berpikir ia mencintai Krystal secara romantis.

Jungah bergumam mengerti dan mengamati adiknya itu bermain dengan anaknya. "Jongin berubah," komentarnya.

Sehun menatap Jungah dengan bingung mendengar komentar tiba-tiba itu.

"Dengan konteks yang baik tentu saja. Kurasa itu pengaruh darimu," tambah Jungah menjelaskan dan tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang merona mendengar itu.

"I-itu bukan karenaku," gumam Sehun jelas-jelas malu.

Jungah mencubit pipi Sehun sangking gemasnya sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana keadaan Jenguk Grup?" tanya Jungah mengganti topik.

Sehun menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Masih tak membaik?" tanya Jungah prihatin, bisa membaca dari reaksi Sehun.

"Sama sekali tak membaik," jawab Sehun mengkonfirmasi. "Jenguk Grup baru mengalami kerugian lagi kemarin karena info yang bocor pada CEO Heigh, aku sedang mencarikan mitra untuk _merger_ dengan Jenguk Grup. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa yang harus kucurigai dan Minseok-hyung juga Jongdae-hyung mulai kehilangan kepercayaannya padaku."

Jungah meremas lengan kurus Sehun dan jelas tampak simpatik dengan keadaan itu. Ia tahu jelas yang Sehun inginkan adalah menjaga Jenguk Grup untuk tetap utuh dan tak jatuh ke tangan Kim Youngmin dan CEO Heigh, sayang sekali malah kini seperti senjata makan tuan dan Sehun yang dicurigai.

"Kau sama sekali tak tahu siapa yang kau curigai?" tanya Jungah pelan.

Sehun menggeleng lemah. "Awalnya aku masih curiga Suho-hyung, tapi aku tak memiliki bukti sampai sekarang dan aku tak bisa terus-terusan mencurigainya."

"Kau menceritakan ini pada Jongin juga?"

"Tidak. Hanya secara garis besar tentang keadaan Jenguk Grup, tidak detil karena kurasa Jongin takkan tertarik," jawab Sehun cukup heran dengan pertanyaan wanita itu.

Jungah bergumam mengerti kembali mengamati Jongin dan Rahee, tapi menurut Sehun ada sesuatu yang wanita itu tak katakan padanya, seakan menyimpannya untuk kebaikan Sehun sendiri.

"Noona? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Jungah menatap Sehun, ekspressi tampak tak terbaca dengan senyum –sendu?–. "Berhati-hatilah pada Jongin, Sehun-ah. Aku tak ingin kau kecewa," kata Jungah pelan, kriptik.

Sehun hanya memandangnya bingung dan tak mengerti. _Berhati-hati dengan… Jongin?_

• **TBC•  
NO EDIT. MAAPKEUN TYPO T^T**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAA~~~  
tanpa kalian apalah arti fic ini :')**

DAAAAAAN REUNI KAIHUN-XUNHUN~~~  
gimana KaiHun nya? Kurang feelnya yaaa? Maapkeun, aku gak tahu kenapa rada susah buat bikin momen KaiHun dengan kondisi Sehun di fic ini T^T  
Aku bakal lebih berusaha lagi balikin nuansa KaiHun di fic ini hehehe

Ini sudah semakin mendekati ending~  
Aku usahakan untuk tamatin ini sebelum aku Hiatus, mungkin tinggal 2-3 chapter lagi xD  
Semoga masih tertarik yaaaa :3

Mohon reviewnya semuaaaa :D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S:** disini tak ada XiuHun (Xiumin Sehun) tapi adanya XUNHun (Shixun-Sehun) hehehehe


	17. 16 Edge

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: EDGE.**

"Kita tak bisa meneruskan ini, kerugian kita terlalu banyak dan CEO Heigh terlalu licin untuk bisa kita tangkap," kata Minseok menghela nafas keras dan memijat keningnya.

Jongdae hanya terdiam dan tenang, tampak berpikir. Sehun sendiri merasa bersalah. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa siapapun yang membocorkan ini adalah orang dari Huntak Grup. Entah Baekhyun ataupun Suho.

"Kita bahkan sampai sekarang tak tahu siapa yang membocorkannya," gumam Sehun.

"Kyungsoo ada bicara lagi denganmu? Tentang Suho dan Baekhyun maksudku," tanya Jongdae pada Maknae mereka itu.

Sehun menggeleng. "Terakhir Kyungsoo-hyung hanya bilang ia dan Suho-hyung akan fokus memperbaiki hubungan mereka, Suho-hyung berjanji padanya untuk menghentikan semuanya dan juga soal Baekhyun-hyung. Baekhyun-hyung sendiri masih tutup mulut soal itu," kata Sehun menghela nafas.

"Mungkin Baekhyun berpikir masalah ini sudah selesai dan tak perlu mengungkitnya lagi. Ia menutup mata dengan kejadian ini," kata Jongdae.

"Itu benar. Akan mudah untuk Baekhyun dengan menutup mata seperti itu," kata Minseok setuju lalu menatap Sehun. "Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Jongin."

Sehun merona malu mendengar itu. Ia masih tak terbiasa ketika orang-orang mengomentari atau menanyakan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Minseok dan Jongdae bertukar lirikan. "Sehunnie, apa kau memberitahu Jongin tentang semua ini?" tanya Jongdae perlahan.

Sehun mengerutkan kening karena pertanyaan yang familiar itu. Minggu kemarin Jungah yang bertanya sekarang Jongdae? Ada apa dengan Jongin sampai mereka mempertanyakan itu? _Mereka tak mungkin mencurigai Jongin, kan?_

"Sehunnie?" panggil Minseok.

"Aku menceritakannya pada Jongin, tapi secara garis besar. Kenapa kalian menanyakan ini, Hyung?" tanya Sehun benar-benar bingung.

Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Waktunya terlalu tepat, Sehunnie. Ia menetap di Korea dan ia adalah anak Paman. Ia yang seharusnya menduduki posisiku," jawab Minseok.

"Tapi Jongin tak menginginkan posisimu, karena itu ia pergi," balas Sehun berusaha tak terdengar defensif.

"Itu 5 tahun lalu, mungkin sekarang ia menginginkan posisi ini."

Sehun menggeleng. Hyungnya terlalu mengada-ada, Jongin tak menginginkan Jenguk Grup, ia tak tertarik dengan semua itu. Dan Jongin sudah memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. "Itu tuduhan yang serius, Hyung," kata Sehun tak setuju.

"Sehun, kau bilang Jongin bekerja, kan? Dimana ia bekerja?" tanya Jongdae.

"Aku tak terlalu tahu, Jongin tidak terlalu suka pekerjaannya dibicarakan karena itu hanya membuatnya terbebani. Yang kutahu ia bekerja dibagian keuangan di perusahan yang tak terlalu besar."

Minseok dan Jongdae bertukar lirikan, Sehun menangkap itu. Sehun tahu mereka mencurigai Jongin dan itu hal yang sulit diterimanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kalian mencurigai Jongin? Ia tak memiliki akses tentang proyek-proyek dan strategi kita untuk menyingkirkan CEO Heigh. Apa yang bisa ia bocorkan jika ia tak memiliki info itu?" tanya Sehun menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia tidur dengan Baekhyun?" kata Minseok membuat Jongdae menyikutnya.

Dada Sehun terasa tertusuk pisau mendengar itu. Ketakutan mulai timbul di dalam dirinya bahwa apa yang Minseok katakan benar terjadi. _Benarkah Jongin akan melakukan hingga seperti itu? Meniduri Baekhyun-hyung hanya untuk bersekongkol dengan ayahnya? Jongin takkan melakukannya, kan?_

 _Tapi… aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan seksual Jongin. Meniduri Baekhyun-hyung akan menjadi jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan info itu dan sebagai pelepasannya._

"Sehun, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud bicara begitu," kata Minseok segera berlutut dihadapan Sehun dan mengusap air mata pria manis itu. "Maafkan, Hyung, ok? Hyung hanya asal bicara. Itu tak benar," kata Minseok lagi, merasa bersalah.

Sehun bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ia menangis. Ia terlalu terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dan terlalu tersakiti karena ia bisa dengan jelas membayangkan apa yang Minseok katakan dalam benaknya dengan jelas.

Minseok memeluk erat Sehun dan mengusap punggungnya. "Maafkan Hyung, Hun. Jangan dipikirkan, Hyung yang bodoh mengatakan hal asal seperti itu," kata Minseok segera karena Sehun tak berhenti menangis malah mulai terisak.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi," kata Sehun sambil terisak.

"Hyung takkan mengatakan itu lagi. Maafkan, Hyung, ok?" kata Minseok melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil sedikit cegukan.

"Hyung akan belikan Bubble Tea cokelat untukmu sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi, ok Hun?" tanya Jongdae mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk bagai anak kecil yang patuh membuat kedua Hyungnya itu tersenyum.

 **e)(o**

 **TOKYO.**

Shixun memasuki sebuah rumah megah dan mewah di tengah kota Tokyo itu. Para pelayan memberikan hormat padanya dan seorang kepala pelayan yang memandunya ke sebuah pintu ganda mewah berwarna cokelat gelap.

Shixun tak bisa menahan dengusannya ketika menatap ke sekeliling rumah itu. Ayah dan Kakeknya tak pernah berubah, selalu hidup dengan kemewahan dan kemegahan. Sangat berbeda dengan Sehun dan Shixun yang menyukai kesederhanaan seperti mendiang ibu dan nenek mereka.

Ya, Shixun sekarang sedang berada di rumah ayah dan kakeknya di Jepang. Sejak Sehun mengambil alih penuh Huntak Grup Korea, ayah dan kakeknya tinggal di Jepang dan mulai fokus memperkuat kondisi Huntak Grup Jepang yang usianya masih tergolong muda, 8 tahun. Itu sebabnya Shixun harus rela meninggalkan Sehun selama tanpa pengawasannya untuk menemui ayah mereka, karena Shixun memiliki _penawaran_.

"Tuan Besar mempersilahkan Anda masuk, Tuan Muda Shixun," kata si kepala pelayan membukakan pintu ganda itu dan mempersilahkan Shixun untuk masuk.

Shixun melangkah masuk, menemukan ayahnya duduk dibalik meja mahoni mewah yang mirip dengan yang ada di ruang kerja Sehun di rumah mereka –yang dulunya juga adalah ruang kerja ayah dan kakek mereka–.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu kembali denganmu, _Shixun_ ," kata Tuan Oh dingin menyambut Sehun.

 _Oh, percayalah, aku juga tak ingin bertemu denganmu juga. Bagaimana jika kubunuh saja kau sekarang juga?_ Pikir Shixun sarkastis. "Kulihat kau masih bernafas, _Abeonim_ ," balas Shixun sama dinginnya.

"Masih kurang ajar seperti biasanya. Beruntung aku memiliki Sehun sebagai penurusku."

"Ya, beruntung kau memiliki anak seperti Hyung. Tapi kau malah memperlakukannya seperti mesin uang," balas Shixun penuh kebencian.

Ayah si kembar Oh itu bersandar pada kursi kulit hitam nan mewahnya dan menatap anaknya dengan datar. "Sikap overprotektif dan posesifmu pada Sehun masih belum menghilang juga ternyata. Aku semakin merasa itu sudah melewati _batas normal_ ," kata Tuan Oh menekankan dua kata terakhir itu.

Shixun menegang mendengar itu. Tidak, ayahnya takkan tahu, kan? _Tidak ada yang tahu_ _dan takkan ada yang akan tahu,_ pikir Shixun menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mencintai Sehun, huh? Lebih dari seorang saudara," dengus Ayahnya mengejek.

Shixun berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak meledak. "Apa itu penting? Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur aku tak membawa Sehun kabur berhubung ia adalah satu-satunya mesin uang primermu saat ini," balas Shixun mendengus.

"Tebakanku benar, untung aku segera menyingkirkanmu dari keluarga ini 7 tahun lalu."

Shixun bernafas dalam, berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan itu. Ia tahu pria ini takkan membebaskannya begitu saja untuk mengejar impiannya, tujuan utamanya adalah menjauhkannya dari Sehun. Agar Sehun hanya fokus bekerja dan menjadi mesin uangnya seperti sekarang, seperti yang pria ini inginkan.

Si Bungsu Oh itu duduk dihadapan ayahnya dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. "Mulai sekarang aku akan mengambil alih Huntak Grup, bebaskan Sehun untuk menjalani hidupnya," kata Shixun langsung pada intinya.

Tuan Oh itu mendengus. "Kau pikir aku akan menyetujui itu? Kau bahkan hanya lulusan SMA dengan nilai pas-pasan. Kau tak lebih baik dari Sehun, Huntak Grup akan hancur ditanganmu," katanya meremehkan.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya jika kau tak memberikannya padaku," kata Shixun serius.

Tuan Oh menatap anak bungsunya sejenak, tahu bahwa ancaman itu bukanlah ancaman kosong belaka. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Oh Shixun?" tanyanya datar.

"Kebebasan Sehun," jawab Shixun langsung. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan, Sehun bebas untuk meraih kebahagiaannya. Sehun berhenti mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi orang lain.

Tuan Oh terdiam sejenak mendengar itu sebelum menghela nafas. "Kita bikin perjanjian. Jika setelah kau memegang Huntak Grup dan perusahaan kita mengalami defisit hingga batas tertentu, Sehun akan kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai CEO."

" _Deal_."

Tuan Oh mengangguk kaku.

"Setelah masalah yang satu ini selesai, aku akan langsung memegang Huntak Grup."

"Akan kupersiapkan pengumumannya."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Shixun bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi, tanpa memberi salam pada ayahnya itu.

"Shixun."

Si Bungsu Oh itu menengok.

"Jangan biarkan Sehun dengan Kim Jongin, ia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pria itu."

Shixun terkejut mendengar itu. Ia tak menduga bahwa ayahnya tahu soal Sehun dan Kai. Sehun berusaha menutupi hubungannya dengan Kai dari Shixun, tapi Shixun jelas mengetahuinya. Ia sering mengikuti Sehun diam-diam tentu saja. Tapi sampai ayahnya tahu Kai hanya pria brengsek yang rusak dan tak pantas mendapatkan Sehun, itu benar-benar diluar perkiraan Shixun.

"Kuusahakan," jawab Shixun datar dan pergi darisana.

 **e)(o**

Tuan Oh menatap anak bungsunya itu keluar dari ruangannya dan pintu ganda itu kembali tertutup rapat. Menyisakan keheningan di ruangan mewah nan luas itu. Pria paruh baya itu menatap foto istrinya yang terpanjang di meja kerjanya itu.

"Shixun benar-benar mencintai Sehun, Jihyun-ah. Itu memang tak wajar, tapi setidaknya ia siap melakukan apapun agar Sehun bisa bahagia," katanya menatap foto itu dengan kesenduan dan kerinduan yang dalam.

Pria itu mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Matanya terpejam menikmati keheningan disekitarnya.

"Mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan sangat baik, seperti yang selalu kau ajarkan," katanya lagi masih degan mata terpejam. _Aku merindukanmu, Jihyun-ah._

 **e)(o**

 **SEOUL.**

Kai mengerutkan kening mendengar bunyi intercom apartemennya. Tidak ada yang datang berkunjung selain Sehun berhubung hubungannya dengan sepupunya atau bahkan Noonayanya sendiri sama sekali tidak baik. Dan Sehun memiliki kode apartemen ini jadi seharusnya Sehun tak perlu menekan bel. Pria tan itu membuka pintu memeriksa intercomnya dan cukup terkejut mendapati Kris yang mengunjunginya. Kai langsung membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku terkejut kau mengunjungiku," kata Kai mempersilahkan Kris masuk.

"Hanya ingin melihat kondisimu," jawab Kris masuk dan memberikan sebotol wine pada Kai sebagai hadiah kunjungannya. "Kau hidup cukup baik," komentarnya melihat apartemen Kai yang tak terlalu mewah itu.

"Ini tempat terbaik yang bisa kutemukan dengan keterbatasan tabunganku," jawab Kai santai meletakan wine yang Kris bawa ke dapur. "Darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" tanya Kai duduk di sofa dengan 2 kaleng bir dingin dan memberikannya pada Kris yang duduk di sofa lainnya.

Kris mengangkat bahunya santai. "Kita agen intelejen, tak sulit menemukanmu. Kau bukannya hidup mengasingkan diri dengan identitas baru," jawab Kris.

Kai menatap Kris datar, tanda ia tahu Kris berbohong. Pria itu takkan repot-repot mencari info dirinya di database yang sebanyak itu.

Kris menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku tahu dari Sehun," jawab Kris mengaku membuat Kai mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau menyukainya? Hidup seperti ini?" tanya Kris membuka minumannya.

"Lebih dari yang kuduga sebelumnya. Hidup santai seperti ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau bekerja sekarang?"

Kai mengangguk sambil bergumam, membuka kaleng birnya dan meneguknya. "Bagaimana denganmu dan yang lainnya?"

"Baik. Kami baru menyelesaikan misi di Jepang dan kembali 3 hari yang lalu, bos memberikan libur seminggu. Seperti yang kau tahu, Shixun masih mengambil cuti."

Kai bergumam mengerti.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Hanya bagian keuangan di sebuah perusahaan," jawab Kai setelah menegak birnya.

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar itu. "Kupikir kau tak berminat dibidang itu, tak kusangka kau bekerja seperti itu."

"Pekerjaan sementara, jika bosan aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Gajinya lumayan," jawab Kai santai.

"Kau bisa menjadi polisi dan kau tahu itu. Bos bahkan memberikan surat rekomendasi sebelum kau keluar. Kenapa kau malah tidak menjadi polisi, Kai?"

"Apa maksud pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kai gusar.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kai mendengus. "Kita semua menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau tahu jelas itu."

"Begitukah?"

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang, Kris? Aku tahu bukan hanya melihat bagaimana aku hidup. Ini pasti menyangkut Sehun, bukan begitu?" tanya Kai sudah lelah dengan pembicaraan ini. _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kris bicarakan?_

"Kenapa kau berpikir ini menyangkut Sehun?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Hanya tebakan."

Kris hanya terdiam sejenak lalu meneguk birnya. "Aku ingin bicara kejadian sekitar 6 tahun lalu di London. Sebelum kau, Luhan, dan Chanyeol kembali ke Korea," kata Kris mengamati ekspressi Kai.

Tubuh Kai kaku seketika mendengar itu. _Bagaimana— bagaimana Kris bisa tahu? Apa Shixun yang memberitahunya?_

"Luhan sedikit mengingatnya dan mengatakan padaku. Kau yang _mengajak_ mereka berpesta di apartemenmu dan Sehun. Ia mengatakan _kau_ satu-satunya yang menawarkan untuk tetap sadar dan berjaga," kata Kris datar dan menekankan beberapa kata.

Kai hanya duduk kaku mendengarkan. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan mengingat hari itu. Ia berpikir takkan ada yang ingat dan ia terus bersembunyi dari kesalahan bodohnya itu. Ia berpikir ia bisa terus bahagia bersama Sehun dan melupakan masa lalu kelam itu.

" _Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun malam itu,_ Kai? Aku tahu kau satu-satunya yang sadar saat itu. Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau membiarkan itu terjadi?"

Mulut Kai terkatup rapat, tak mampu berkata-kata. Jantungnya bertalu keras, tubuhnya kaku, dan wajahnya pucat. Ia pengecut dan ia tak ingin menghadapi ini, tapi ia tahu saat ini ia tak bisa kabur lagi. Ia tak bisa bersembunyi lagi.

Kris masih menatap sahabatnya, menunggu jawab. Ia terlihat takkan pergi jika tak mendapatkan jawaban itu.

"A-aku membiarkan Lu-Luhan dan Chan-Chanyeol mem-memperkosa Sehun. Tidak seluruhnya, mereka tak me-memasuki Sehun, Se-Sehun masih me-memakai boxernya. Mereka se-semacam _dry humping_ ," jawab Kai bergetar, menutup wajahnya tampak frustasi.

Kris terdiam kaku mendengar itu. Jelas tak pernah siap mendengar kebernaran yang mengerikan itu. Tangannya terkepal erat dan pria tinggi itu menarik Kai untuk berdiri dengan kasar dan menonjoknya keras.

Kai tak melawan. Ia terjatuh ke lantai dan ia bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya, pipinya terasa begitu sakit dan ia tahu pasti akan timbul lebam disana. Ia tak membalas atau melawan, ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak Sehun ketika menerimamu kembali," kata Kris dingin. "Tapi kalau kau berpikir kau bisa terus berpura-pura melupakan kejadian itu, maka kau benar-benar tak layak untuk mendapatkan Sehun. Kau pikir Sehun bodoh dan takkan menyadari bahwa kau _tidak mabuk?_ "

Kai bagai disiram air dingin begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Sehun akan _menyadari_ bahwa ia tak mabuk. Ia tak pernah memikirkan itu sama sekali.

"Berhentilah menjadi pengecut dan bertanggungjawablah atas kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Buktikan bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan Sehun dengan _benar_ sebelum orang lain mengambilnya dari sisimu selamanya," kata Kris dingin penuh peringatan dan pergi dari sana.

Kai hanya berbaring di lantai apartemennya itu dengan wajah yang terasa sakit karena pukulan Kris. Setetes air mata gagal di tahannya. _Sebuah penyesalan._

 **e)(o**

Sehun memasuki apartemen Kai dan menemukan pria tan itu berbaring di lantai di dekat sofa. Pria manis itu jelas terkeju dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya, ia berpikir Kai pingsan, tapi ternyata pria itu hanya tertidur. Sehun jelas terkejut melihat lebam di pipi Kai dan juga darah kering dari hidung dan ujung bibirnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Jongin sebenarnya?_ Batin Sehun bingung.

Pria kurus itu berusaha memindahkan Kai ke sofa, sedikit kesulitan karena ternyata Kai sangat berat dan Sehun sendiri tak memiliki otot sama sekali. Kai sampai terbangun karena usaha Sehun yang berlebihan namun tak menghasilkan apapun itu.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," kata Sehun merasa bersalah dan sedikit cemberut.

Kai mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun merona. "Tidak masalah, aku sudah tidur cukup lama," jawab Kai pindah ke sofa dengan sendirinya dan menarik Sehun agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sehun cemas menyentuh lebam dipipi Kai namun langsung menarik tangannya begitu Kai meringis.

"Hanya argumen dengan seorang teman, bukan hal besar," jawab Kai membuat Sehun mengerutkan kening karena Kai tak bicara sejujurnya saat ini. Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau akan tahu jika sudah saatnya," kata Kai tersenyum menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, merasa tenang karena Kai tak menyimpan rahasia itu selamanya. Pria manis itu bangkit dari pangkuan Kai membuat Kai mengerang pelan tak setuju. "Aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu," kata Sehun memberitahu Kai sambil tersenyum kecil dan pergi mencari es, baskom air, dan kotak _first aid kit_.

Beberapa menita berikutnya, Sehun kembali dengan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan dan mulai mengobati luka Kai sambil duduk dipangkuan pria itu –Kai yang memaksa tentu saja–. Sehun meminta Kai memegang kompres es di pipi lebamnya itu sementara Sehun membersihkan darah kering dan luka diujung bibirnya itu.

Sehun berusaha mengabaikan rona di wajahnya karena tatapan intens Kai pada wajahnya dan berusaha fokus untuk mengobati luka Kai. Itu sulit dilakukan bagi Sehun karena bibir Kai sendiri benar-benar distraksi terbesar baginya. Ia semakin ingin mencium Kai karena melihat bibir tebal nan seksi itu.

Kai tertawa kecil seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sehun hanya dari wajah datarnya itu, membuat Sehun merona. "Jangan tertawa!" kata Sehun memukul dada Kai pelan malah membuat pria tan itu tertawa lebih keras.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan," kata Kai mengecup pipi mulus Sehun dan merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya masih memegangi es dipipinya.

Sehun memukul bahunya pelan. "Gombal," gumamnya malu lalu kembali fokus memberikan obat merah diluka Kai itu.

Setelah mengobati luka Kai, Sehun kembali membereskan semuanya dan membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka. Seperti biasa, setelah makan malam mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai di sofa dengan Sehun dipelukan Kai sambil menonton acara TV. Hanya menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Tapi sejujurnya Sehun masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Xiumin pagi ini. Ia takut jika itu benar, ia tak siap mendengar kebenaranya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa menerima kenyataan jika memang Kai tidur dengan Baekhyun hanya untuk memuluskan jalannya mengambil alih Jenguk Grup.

Aneh. Semua ini terlalu aneh. Sangat tak masuk akal jika Kai melakukan ini semua. Kai sama sekali tak tertarik dengan Jenguk Grup, Sehun yakin itu. Tak ada alasan Kai untuk mengambil alih Jenguk Grup apalagi sampai bekerja sama dengan ayahnya sendiri. Sehun tahu jelas Kai sangat tak menyukai ayahnya sendiri. Sekalipun Kim Youngmin mencoba menggunakan Kai, Kai pasti akan menolak. Karena Kai takkan mau bekerja sama dengan Kim Youngmin apalagi untuk mendapatkan Jenguk Grup yang tak ia inginkan. Kai bahkan tak mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan sepupu-sepupunya, ia hanya mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Noonanya. Jadi jelas tak mungkin Kai terlibat dari masalah ini.

 _Tapi kenapa semua ini terasa begitu membebaniku?_ Batin Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang menatap TV dengan pandangan kosong, seakan pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. _Kenapa mereka semua mencurigai Jongin padahal Suho-hyung juga patut dicurigai?_

 _Haruskah aku bertanya atau memancing Jongin untuk bicara?_

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Jongin-ah?" panggil Sehun pelan.

Kai tak merespon, masih tampak terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan ini cukup mencemaskan Sehun. Pria manis itu meremas lengan Jongin pelan dan itu berhasil menarik perhatian pria tan itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tampak banyak pikiran," kata Sehun cemas.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Hanya soal pekerjaan," jawab Kai tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sehun, tanda ia tak ingin Sehun mencemaskannya.

Sayangnya itu tak mempan. Sehun terlanjur mengkhawatirkan Kai. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Bukan hal besar, Hun-ah," jawab Kai menghela nafas dan mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kurus Sehun.

Suasana hening sejenak. Sehun hanya mengamati Kai sedangkan pria itu mengabaikan tatapan Sehun dan menatap TV yang menyala. Sehun jelas tahu Kai menghindari pembicaraan ini dan ini semakin aneh bagi Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tak pernah bicara soal pekerjaanmu, Jonginnie. Dimana kau bekerja?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung itu.

"Bisakah kita tak membahas ini, Hun? Aku lelah."

Sehun duduk tegak, lepas dari pelukan Jongain dan menatap kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa kau menghindari untuk membahas ini?" tanya Sehun semakin heran dan bingung.

"Aku lelah, Hun! Apa sulit untuk kau mengerti?" bentak Kai tiba-tiba membuat Sehun terkejut.

Sehun menatapnya takut dan tampak tak menyangka Kai akan membentaknya seperti itu. Ia hanya bertanya karena ia mencemaskan Kai dan ia bingung kenapa Kai jarang sekali bicara soal pekerjaannya. Apakah ia salah? Kai menutupi sesuatu darinya dan itu membuat Sehun panik, cemas, bingung, dan frustasi.

 _Apakah Jongin benar-benar meniduri Baekhyun? Ti-tidak mungkin, kan?_

Kai mengambil nafas dalam dan bangkit dari sofa. Pria tan itu mematikan tv dan menatap Sehun datar. "Pulanglah, aku lelah dan tak ingin diganggu," kata Kai dingin dan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintu itu cukup keras membuat Sehun berjengkit mendengarnya.

Air mata Sehun perlahan mengalir ketika kesunyian apartemen itu melingkupinya. Bukan hanya Kai yang lelah, Sehun juga. Tapi kenapa Kai tiba-tiba bersikap begini? Mereka baik-baik saja ketika Sehun baru datang, tapi kenapa Kai tiba-tiba berubah hanya karena Sehun _bertanya_ padanya?

 _Jongin-ah, kenapa kau begini? Apa karena kau bosan padaku? Kau… tak meniduri Baekhyun-hyung hanya karena aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu, kan?_ batin Sehun dan menutup matanya, merasakan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

 _Kumohon jangan. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika itu terjadi. Kumohon jangan. Aku tak siap hatiku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya._

• **TBC•  
NO EDIT, MAAPKEUN TYPO.**

 **MAKASIH BANYAAAAAAK REVIEWNYAAAAAAA~~  
** Ternyata banyak yang sudah give up sama cerita ini :( reviewnya menurun drastis di beberapa chap belakang ini :( sedih akutuh :(  
Tapi aku tetep bersyukur masih ada yang setia ngikutin cerita ini^^ makasih banyaaaak yaaa :D

NEXT CHAP mungkin juga chap terakhir. Apa ini berakhir happy ending atau bittersweet ending? HEUHEUHEUHEU

Semoga aja bisa up pas tanggal 8 hari terakhir sebelum aku hiatus dr fandom KaiHun hehehe

Mohon reviewnya semuaaaa~~  
ku lopek lopek pada kaliaaaansss~~~

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: drink a coffee around midnite just for writing 5 fics. Yes, that's how much I love you all, my babies readers~~~**


	18. 17 Closure Pt 1

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: CLOSURE PT. 1**

Ini sudah seminggu sejak Kai tak sengaja membentak Sehun. Kai tak menghubungi Sehun sejak saat itu. Ia hanya mengirimkan pesan minta maaf pada Sehun dan mengatakan ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia meminta Sehun untuk tidak menghubunginya sementara waktu. Sehun menyetujuinya dan tak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut. Kai tahu ia jelas menyakiti Sehun dengan sikapnya, tapi Kai butuh waktu untuk menata kembali pikirannya.

Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Kris, ia sulit untuk bisa fokus melakukan apapun. Perkataan Kris terus terngiang dalam benaknya dan itu hal yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia ketahui. Ia tak ingin tahu bahwa Sehun menyadari ia tak terlalu mabuk malam itu. Ia hanya ingin melupakan masa lalu dan membangun masa depan bersama Sehun. Hanya itu, hanya sesederhana itu. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan Sehun.

Kai tahu ia tak layak mendapatkan Sehun. Ia yang _dulu_ tak layak untuk mendapatkan Sehun dan ia berusaha menebusnya sekarang. Ia berusaha agar ia bisa layak mendampingi Sehun sekarang, mereka memulai semuanya dari awal. Tapi apakah dirinya yang sekarang _benar-benar_ sudah layak mendapatkan Sehun? Kai tahu jawabannya dan ia tak menyukai itu.

Seminggu ini terasa bagai neraka bagi Kai. Ia begitu frustasi dengan semua yang terjadi dan semua pikirannya hingga pada akhirnya ia kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya. Tiap malam ia pergi ke bar, merokok dan mabuk-mabukan lalu kembali ke apartemennya ketika subuh lalu tidur hingga siang, kembali mabuk, tidur, lalu kembali ke bar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, tetangga," sapa seorang pria yang tinggal disamping apartemen Kai itu dengan seduktif, ingin menggoda Kai.

Hari masih cukup pagi dan Kai baru kembali dari Bar. Alkohol tercium kuat dari bajunya namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk berjalan pulang sendiri. Kai hanya menatap tetangganya itu datar, tak membalas sapaannya.

"Kau jarang mengobrol denganku," katanya sedikit merajuk, mendekati Kai dan membelai dada Kai dengan menggoda. Ia lebih pendek dari Kai, hanya sedagu pria tan itu.

Lagi, Kai hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak merespon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain untuk menghangatkan hubungan kita yang dingin," bisiknya ditelinga Kai dan langsung mencium bibir tebal Kai itu.

Kai jelas terkejut pria dihadapannya ini begitu berani menciumnya tanpa izin, tapi belum sempat ia mendorong pria itu menjauh, seseorang telah dengan kasar menarik tubuh itu dari Kai. Orang itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun berwajah datar dan dingin, namun matanya mengatakan segalanya. Kekecewaan, kecemburuan, amarah… _terluka_.

"Se-Sehun…"

Pria putih susu itu melirik tetangganya sekilas yang masih tampak terkejut lalu kembali menatap Kai. Ia tak berkata apapun dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan keduanya. Kai langsung menyusul kekasihnya itu dan menarik tangannya begitu pria itu hendak menekan tombol lift.

"Sehun, dengarkan aku. Dia yang tiba-tiba menciumku, aku sama sekali tak merayunya," kata Kai cepat, menjelaskan situasinya.

Wajah Sehun masih begitu datar namun matanya tak menutupi semua emosinya. "Ini Korea, Jongin. Orang tak mencium orang lain dengan tiba-tiba."

"Aku bicara jujur! Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?!" bentak Kai yang emosinya sedikit tak terkontrol karena alkohol di dalam darahnya itu.

"Kau mengatakan kau butuh waktu, Jongin. Aku memberikanmu waktu dan menahan diriku untuk tak menghubungimu. Aku mencemaskanmu seminggu ini, tapi apa kabar yang kudapat? Kau menghabiskan setiap malammu di bar untuk mabuk! Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata kau juga meniduri orang lain hanya karena aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan seksualmu!" kata Sehun meninggikan suaranya dan perlahan air mata mulai mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

Kai menatap Sehun terkejut. Ia terkejut Sehun tahu ia kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi mendengar Sehun berpikir ia akan meniduri orang lain. Kai takkan melakukan itu! Ia akan menunggu hingga Sehun siap dan lebih baik mati daripada harus mengkhianati Sehun!

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Aku akui aku memang mabuk dan merokok, tapi aku tak meniduri sembarang orang, Sehun! Aku tidak melakukan itu karena aku adalah kekasihmu!" seru Kai tak terima Sehun menuduhnya berselingkuh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya ketika hal pertama yang kulihat setelah seminggu kau tak menghubungiku adalah kau mencium pria lain," kata Sehun kecewa dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"Dia yang menciumku, bukan aku yang menginginkan itua, Sehun," balas Kai marah, namun tampaknya Sehun sulit untuk mempercayai itu.

Dan itu adalah batasan terakhir Kai. Ia tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya. Pria tan itu berbalik dan melangkah cepat ke apartemennya, melihat tetangganya itu masih menunggu di depan apartemennya. Kai segera menghampirinya dan menonjoknya dengan keras hingga pria itu terjatuh ke lantai. Kai menjambak pria itu kasar, menyuruhnya kembali berdiri membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Beraninya kau, Jalang! Beraninya kau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Sehun!" seru Kai kembali menonjok pria itu hingga terjatuh. "Musnah kau, Pecundang sialan! Akan kulenyapkan kau hingga seluruh keluargamu!" seru Kai mengamuk dan menendangi tubuh pria itu dengan brutal, mengabaikan semua rintihan dan jerit kesakitan pria itu.

Kai tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, ia tak bisa berhenti hingga sebuah pelukan hangat familiar itu menariknya masuk ke apartemennya dan bibir yang begitu ia rindukan seminggu ini langsung menciumnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ciuman itu brutal, ia melumat kasar bibir manis Sehun seakan ingin melumat habis seluruh tubuh Sehun. Hasrat yang begitu tinggi, amarah yang terkendali, dan cinta yang mendalam membuat ciuman ini jauh berbeda dari ciuman-ciuman mereka yang sebelumnya. Kai tahu ia harus mengendalikan dirinya, ia harus memperlambat semua ini agar Sehun tak tersakiti, tapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya. Ia membutuhkan Sehun saat ini, ia harus memiliki Sehun saat ini juga.

Tubuh kurus Sehun tersentak kasar menutup pintu apartemen Kai, namun tangan kekar Kai melindungi punggung dan kepala Sehun dari benturan keras itu. Kai semakin melumat kasar bibir Sehun dan melesakan lidahnya ke mulut manis itu sementara ia bisa merasakan cengkraman erat Sehun di kaos dadanya itu.

Kai melepaskan bibir Sehun begitu merasakan paru-parunya terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen, ia menatap kekasihnya yang merona dan mulutnya terbuka untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya menatap Kai dengan berbagai macam emosi yang begitu meluap-luap, namun yang membuat Kai tertegun adalah melihat cinta yang begitu besar, begitu tulus, begitu murni dimata indah Sehun yang menatapnya itu.

Pria tan itu langsung menangkup bokong padat Sehun dan tiba-tiba mengangkatnya, membuat Sehun memekik terkejut dan refleks memeluk leher Kai dengan tangan kurusnya dan kedua kaki jenjangnya melingkar erat di pinggang Kai. Kai langsung kembali mencium Sehun kali ini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya dan kakinya melangkah membawa kedua insan itu menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia membaringkan Sehun di tempat tidurnya dan menopang dirinya agar tak meniban kekasihnya itu. Lagi, emosi yang meluap-luap di mata Sehun masih begitu jelas dan tak pudar. Kai melihat ada kebingungan, ketakutan, ekspektasi— hasrat? Kai tak tahu, Kai sama sekali tak tahu. Tapi ia sangat membutuhkan Sehun saat ini meski akal sehatnya memperingatinya bahwa Sehun belum siap untuk saat ini.

"Jo-Jong— Jongin, tu-tunggu—" kata Sehun bergetar, memegang kedua tangan Kai yang mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan. Aku takkan menyakitimu. Kumohon— izinkan aku, Sehun. Izinkan aku menunjukan cintaku, izinkan aku bercinta denganmu," bisik Kai terdengar lebih seperti memohon, kepalanya terasa berkabut namun ia bisa melihat Sehun dengan jelas, ia bisa mendengar Sehun dengan jelas, ia bisa _merasakan_ Sehun dengan jelas.

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya menangkup wajah Kai dengan lembut dan mencium Kai dengan lembut, dengan penuh cinta, dengan kepedulian yang besar. Sesuatu yang begitu bermakna besar bagi Kai, sesuatu yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Sehun.

"Bercintalah denganku, Jonginnie," bisik Sehun bergetar namun menatap tepat ke dalam mata Kai.

Kai benar-benar terpana melihat kekasihnya itu. Ia jelas masih bisa melihat ketakutan itu dimata Kai, ia tahu Sehun belum siap, tapi Sehun memberanikan diri untuknya. Sehun lagi-lagi mengatasi kelemahannya, mengalahkan kelemahannya _demi Kai_. _Demi cintanya pada Kai._

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun," bisik Kai berulang-ulang, mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun penuh cinta hingga ke bibir penuh candu kekasihnya itu sementara jari-jarinya membuka kancing baju Sehun dengan cepat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jonginnienghh~" perkataan Sehun berubah menjadi lenguhan begitu Kai mulai menciumi, menggigit-gigit kecil, lalu menghisap leher Sehun memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di leher jenjang itu.

Kai melepaskan kemeja Sehun dan bibirnya menciumi dada Sehun. Matanya menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, semakin membuatnya keras mendengarkan lenguhan dari mulut Sehun. Tangan Kai tak berhenti untuk membuka celana Sehun sementara bibirnya mulai menyerang puting Sehun yang begitu menggoda.

"Ngghh~ Jonghh~" desah Sehun merasakan Kai menggigit putingnya dan menariknya dengan giginya.

Kai terus menikmati tubuh bagian atas Sehun itu sementara tangannya tak sabaran menelanjangi Sehun. Ia menarik celana serta celana dalam Sehun sekaligus dan melemparnya dengan asal. Membuat Sehun berbaring telanjang di tempat tidurnya. Kai menarik tubuhnya dan berdiri, menatap tubuh telanjang Sehun dengan lapar sambil melepaskan kaosnya sendiri.

Wajah Sehun merona dan kulitnya terasa sensitif serta tergelitik menyadari tatapan lapar nan intens dari Kai itu. Tapi mata Sehun juga teralihkan dari tubuh berotot Kai yang sudah terekspos itu, begitu indah dan seksi bagai dewa yunani. Begitu sempurna, berbeda dengan tubuh kurus Sehun yang begitu rata.

Kai hanya meninggalkan boxer ditubuhnya –ia tak ingin Sehun takut dan langsung menghentikan ini semua karena melihat betapa besarnya junior Kai itu– dan langsung kembali berada diatas Sehun. Ia menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau sangat cantik, Sehunnie," bisik Kai memuja, menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. "Sangat, sangat cantik. Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu hingga saat ini datang," bisiknya begitu tulus dan penuh emosi yang mendalam. " _Oh, God,_ aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya lagi dan kembali melumat bibir Sehun.

Sehun langsung memeluk leher Kai dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut namun penuh ekspektasi dan hasrat yang terpendam. Ia balas mencium Kai berharap ia bisa menunjukan pada kekasihnya betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Tangan besar dan kasar Kai menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan lembut mengurangi ketakutan dalam diri Sehun. Sehun kembali melenguh ketika merasakan tangan Kai meremas bokongnya.

"Aku tak punya pelumas," kata Kai melepaskan bibir Sehun. Ia membawa 3 jarinya ke bibir Sehun membuat pria manis itu bingung. "Hisap dan basahi jariku, Sehunnie. Itu akan membantu mengurangi sakitnya nanti."

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan memegang tangan Kai dengan kedua tangannya, memasukan jari-jari Kai ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya menjilat dan memutari jari-jari Kai, matanya yang sayu menatap Kai malu-malu seakan ingin membaca dari reaksi Kai apakah ia melakukannya dengan benar atau tidak.

" _Demi Tuhan, Sehunnie._ Kau begitu seksi," bisik Kai serak menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya dimana Sehun menghisap dan menjilati jari-jarinya. Ia sangat ingin mengganti jari-jarinya dengan juniornya, tapi ia tahu ini belum saatnya.

Sehun merona mendengar pujian itu dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan Kai yang membuka lebar kedua kakinya memamerkan lubang pink mungil yang tak pernah terjamah itu. Sehun memekik tertahan ketika merasakan jilatan di lubangnya itu.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Sehun untuk memegang bokongnya sendiri dan melebarkannya. "Tahan, Sehunnie. Aku ingin kau menahannya dan tetap membuatnya terbuka untukku. Bisa kau lakukan itu, _baby?_ " bisik Kai mengecupi dan menandai paha mulus Sehun.

Sehun sangat malu melakukan itu, tapi ia tak ingin mengecewakan Kai dan langsung mengangguk-angguk dengan patuh.

" _Good boy,_ " kata Kai memuji membuat mata Sehun melebar mendengarnya, membawa kebanggaan dan kepuasan tersendiri bagi tubuhnya membuat penisnya semakin mengeras.

Kai menyeringai, jelas menyadari semua itu tapi ia tak berkomentar, tidak sekarang. Pria tan itu kembali membawa jari-jarinya ke mulut Sehun meminta Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Wajah Kai kembali merendah mendekat pada lubang Sehun dan mulai menjilati dan menghisapnya, membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan karena jari-jari Kai di mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat, Sehunnie," erang Kai penuh nafsu kembali memakan lubang Sehun dan mencoba menerobos masuk dengan lidahnya itu.

Sehun mendesah keras merasakan sensasi nikmat yang aneh akibat perlakuan Kai pada lubangnya itu. Ia baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi seperti ini membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan terasa panas.

"Jongmffh~~" desah Sehun keras merasakan lidah Kai bergerak-gerak dilubangnya, menyentuh dindingnya yang sensitif. "Anghhh~~~" Sehun kembali mendesah keras, melepaskan jari-jari Kai dari mulutnya begitu Kai menghisap lubangnya.

Kai membawa tangannya yang sudah basah oleh saliva Sehun itu menuju lubang yang sedang ia lumat habis-habisan itu. Satu jarinya membelai lubang pink itu membuat Sehun memekik terkejut. Dengan sangat perlahan, Kai mulai memasuki satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sehun yang sudah basah dengan salivanya itu.

"JONGIN!" seru Sehun memekik terkejut dan takut merasakan sesuatu memasukinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sehunnie. Tenang," bisik Kai mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun penuh sayang dan menggerakan jarinya dengan pelan keluar-masuk lubang Sehun itu. "Apakah sakit, _baby?_ " tanya Kai lembut menatap wajah Sehun penuh cinta.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, memaksa dirinya untuk tenang dan fokus merasakan jari yang bergerak di dalamnya. Rasanya tidak sakit, ia hanya takut karena tak terbiasa. "Ti-tidak, Jonginnie," bisik Sehun pelan, malu-malu.

"Kau begitu indah, Sehunnie _baby_ ," kata Kai kembali melumat Sehun dan memasukan satu jarinya yang lain ke dalam Sehun membuat kekasihnya terkejut.

Kai tak menghentikannya, ia mencumbu Sehun dan membiarkan tubuh Sehun terbiasa dengan keberadaan jarinya. Ia memasukan jari ketiganya ke dalam membuat Sehun melenguh dan merintih kesakitan sedikit.

"Jong~ Jonghh~," desah Sehun menatap Kai dengan sayu, menerima setiap sodokan jari-jari Kai di dalam lubangnya. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkram erat bokong padatnya, membuka dirinya pada Kai.

"Lubangmu benar-benar panas dan ketat, _baby._ Mencengkram jari-jariku dengan erat," bisik Kai mulai menusuk lubang Sehun lebih keras dan dalam.

"JONGIN!" seru Sehun begitu bagian terdalam lubangnya itu tersentuh oleh Kai itu.

"Disana, hmm?" Kai menyeringai dan mulai menyentuh tempat yang sama berulang-ulang membuat Sehun mendesah keras hingga kepalanya menggeleng kuat karena sensasi nikmat yang begitu membuatnya kewalahan itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sehun merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya dan menyemburkan spermanya karena semua kenikmatan yang Kai berikan itu. "JONGINNIE!" jerit Sehun begitu nikmat ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

Kai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keindahan yang terpampang di depannya itu. Wajah klimaks Sehun begitu meransangnya, lubang Sehun masih berkedut-kedut meremas jari-jarinya paska orgasme, dada kotor penuh sperma Sehun yang naik turun karena terengah-engah semakin membuat hasratnya tak lagi tertahankan. Kai segera menarik jari-jarinya dari lubang Sehun dan membuka celananya. Ia mengambil sperma Sehun dan mengolesi juniornya, hingga licin dan basah lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang Sehun yang berkedut itu.

Kai perlahan memasuki Sehun dengan kebanggannya, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kepala Sehun untuk menopang tubuhnya dan matanya dengan intens mengamati ekspressi Sehun.

"Jong–Jonginnie! Sa-sakit!" seru Sehun merasakan benda besar, keras, dan hangat itu memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua. Rasanya sangat sakit dan ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Shhh~ Sehunnie, sayangku, rileks. Rilekskan tubuhmu, _baby_ ," bisik Kai menciumi pipi Sehun sementara tangannya menggapai penis Sehun dan mulai menggerakan tangannya naik turun, mencoba memberikan Sehun kenikmatan itu kembali.

Itu berhasil, Sehun mulai merasakan kenikmatan itu ketika penis Kai berhasil menerobos masuka hingga menyentuh titik nikmatnya membuatnya melenguh keras.

Kai melepaskan penis Sehun dan mencengkram pinggang ramping Sehun, merasakan lubang Sehun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan juniornya itu. "Kugerakan sekarang, ok?" tanya Kai serak, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan gelap penuh nafsu dan cinta.

"Eung~ ge-gerakan sekarang, Jongh~" lenguh Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

 _Sial, dia begitu polos dan seksi disaat bersamaan,_ pikir Kai menatap kekasihnya itu. Ia menarik panggulnya pelan dan kembali mendorongnya, memaju-mundurkan dengan gerakan pelan namun memastikan menyentuh titik nikmat Sehun.

Sehun mendesah dengan nikmat, matanya terpenjam merasakan sensasi itu, pipinya merona dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Sangat seksi namun imut bagi Kai. Begitu membangkitkan gairah. Kai tak bisa menahan gairahnya lebih lama lagi dan mulai menghentakan panggulnya dengan keras membuat Sehun memekik terkejut dengan perubahan tempo itu.

"Jonginnie! Jonginnie! Jonginnie!" Sehun mendesahkan nama Kai dengan keras disetiap hentakan kasar Kai. Tangan kurusnya melingkar dileher Kai, ingin merasakan tubuh Kai begitu dekat dengannya.

Kai melumat bibir Sehun penuh nafsu dan cinta, menandai leher Sehun sementara terus memompa ke dalam tubuh Sehun dengan keras dan cepat. Jepitan di lubang Sehun terasa sangat nikmat memicu klimaksnya untuk datang.

"Jonginnie! Se-Sehunnie ingin—"

"Sedikit lagi, _baby._ Tahan sebentar lagi. Kita keluarkan bersama, _baby_ ," bisik Kai semakin brutal membobol lubang Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun melengkung dengan indahnya dan menjerit kenikmatan karena titik sensitifnya terus-terusan disentuh dengan brutal oleh penis Kai itu.

"JONGINNIE! JONGINNIE!"

"Sekarang sayang. Keluarkan sekarang, _SEHUN_ ," kata Kai memerintah dan menghentakan panggulnya dengan kasar hingga penisnya masuk begitu dalam dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Sehun.

"JONGINNIE!" Sehun menyemburkan spermanya menjeritkan nama Kai, mencapai orgasme keduanya dan tubuhnya melengkung sempurna.

Sehun berbaring dan terengah-engah, sedikit melenguh ketika Kai menarik penisnya keluar. Kai berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk pinggang Sehun hingga tubuh keduanya merapat, begitu posesif.

"Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun, sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kai di telinganya, begitu tulus.

Mata Sehun terpejam, terlalu lelah dengan olahraganya barusa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai dan bergumam; "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jonginnie."

Kai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang mulai teratur di dadanya itu. Satu tangannya memainkan rambut Sehun dan ia tahu Sehun sudah terlelap karena kelelahan sekarang. Kabut menghilang dari benak Kai dan ia bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ia kini telah menemukan jawaban yang selama seminggu ini ia cari.

 **e)(o**

Sehun terbangun dalam balutan selimut yang lembut sendirian. Ia berusaha duduk namun meringis kesakitan begitu merasakan lubangnya perih dan punggungnya sakit. Tubuhnya tidak lengket sama sekali, Kai pasti sudah memandikannya ketika ia tertidur tadi. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos Kai yang besar tanpa celana dan Sehun bersyukur karena itu, ia merasa jika memakai celana malah membuat lubangnya semakin perih karena gesekan dengan kain itu.

"Oh, kau sudah terbangun," kata Kai begitu memasuki kamarnya dengan segelas air dan sepapan obat.

Wajah Sehun sontak memerah mengingat olahraga mereka pagi ini. Ia tak berani menatap wajah Kai dan hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil.

Kai tertawa pelan ketika menghampirinya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya penuh sayang lalu duduk di hadapan Sehun. "Ini _pain killer,_ minumlah dulu untuk mengurangi perihnya," kata Kai memberikan obat itu pada Sehun.

Sehun langsung menurut dan meminum obat itu. Menutup matanya merasakan perih dilubangnya mulai berkurang dan punggungnya terasa lebih baik. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Kai yang mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu," kata Kai meletakan gelas itu di meja nakas.

"Kita harus bicara, Jongin," kata Sehun pelan menundukan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya yang bergerak dengan gelisah. _Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, pada kita,_ batin Sehun.

Kai mengangkat dagu Sehun untuk kembali untuk menatapnya. "Aku tahu, Sayang. Tapi kau perlu makan dulu, kita bicara setelah makan," kata Kai lembut dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk menurut dan memeluk leher Kai, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher kekasihnya itu. "Gendong," pinta Sehun berbisik, sedikit merengek.

Kai tertawa mendengar itu. "Tentu saja, _baby_ ," kata Kai mengangkat tubuh kurus Sehun dengan mudahnya dan membawanya ke dapur. Ia mendudukan Sehun dengan hati-hati di salah satu kursi itu. "Aku hanya memesan _jjajangmyeon,_ apa kau mau ganti yang lain, Sayang?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menggeleng dan menarik salah satu mangkuk _jjajangmyeon_ itu ke arahnya. Keduanya makan dengan tenang, sesekali Kai menanyakan apakah Sehun masih merasakan sakit atau tidak, mengambilkan Sehun minum, dan melayani Sehun sepenuhnya.

Setelah makan, Kai mencuci piring lalu kembali menggendong Sehun ke sofa, mendudukannya dengan hati-hati tak ingin Sehun sakit. Kai duduk dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan intens, berbagai macam emosi tercetak dimatanya yang sulit Sehun artikan.

"Sehun, akulah yang membocorkan semuanya pada CEO Heigh untuk mengambil alih Jenguk Grup," kata Kai mengakui.

Hal itu membuat Sehun membeku. Hatinya langsung hancur dan dadanya terasa sesak. Bayangan Kai meniduri Baekhyun menyelinap dalam benaknya dan itu semakin memperburuk semuanya. _Sakit. Sangat sakit._

"Ketika interview itu, saat kau menyiapkan interview pagi itu untukku, ternyata itu hanya panggilan palsu dan ternyata ayahku yang memanggilku. Aku langsung berbalik pergi, aku sudah tahu maksud semua ini terlebih sebelumnya kau menceritakan padaku masalah Jenguk Grup dan jelas aku takkan mau menjadi pionnya. Aku _berniat_ pergi, Sehun, tapi ia mengatakan _sesuatu_ ," kata Kai dan suaranya mulai bergetar diakhir.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Sehun hampa.

"Ia tahu tentang kita, ia tahu aku mengejarmu, ia tahu aku mencintaimu. Lalu ia mengatakan aku takkan layak bersanding denganmu dengan semua reputasimu sebagai CEO Oh. Bahwa tak layak bagiku jika kau yang menafkahi _kita_ apalagi jika aku bekerja hanya sebagai pegawai kantoran rendah dengan gaji kecil. _Aku tak layak untukmu_ , Sehun, dan aku menyadari itu. Aku termakan oleh omongannya dan menyetujui menjadi pionnya, aku berharap jika aku mendapatkan Jenguk Grup, setidaknya aku lebih layak mendampingimu," kata Kai dengan tangan yang terkepal erat dan begetar menahan marah. Marah pada ayahnya, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Rasa malu dan penyesalan tercetak jelas diwajahnya ketika mengakui semua itu.

Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai, mencium pipinya penuh sayang berharap getaran dalam tubuh Kai berkurang. Lengan berotot Kai langsung memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan wajahnya terbenam dibahu Sehun. _Kai menangis._

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pria yang layak mendampingimu, _egoku_ membuatku ingin membuktikan diri, _egoku_ menginginkan posisiku berada diatasmu. Maafkan aku menghancurkan segala yang kau bangun untuk perusahaan keluargaku. Maafkan aku, Hun," kata Kai berbisik parau penuh penyesalan.

Sehun hanya memeluk Kai dengan erat. Kai terlalu mencintainya. Kai terlalu mencintainya hingga ia ingin menjadi pria yang layak bagi Sehun namun dengan cara yang salah. Air mata Sehun perlahan mengalir karena dadanya terasa teremas kencang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Bahagia dan hancur hati.

Ia bisa memaafkan jika Kai melakukan ini asal Kai membantu menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia bisa. Tapi ia tak bisa memaafkan jika Kai meniduri Baekhyun. Ia tak yakin ia pernah bisa memaafkan yang satu itu.

Kai melepaskan tubuh Sehun dan menangkup wajahnya, membuat keduanya saling menatap. "Sehunnie, katakan sesuatu," bisik Kai memohon.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan semua info itu, Jongin? Apa kau meniduri Baekhyun-hyung?" tanya Sehun hampa, tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya.

Kai terkejut mendengar itu. "Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, Sehun?" tanyanya tak bisa menekan nada marahnya.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terisak keras. Hatinya terasa sakit karena bayangan Kai dan Baekhyun terus menghantui benaknya. "Suho-hyung meniduri Baekhyun-hyung untuk mendapatkan informasi, Jongin. Dan Min-Minseok-hyung bilang kemungkinan kau juga begitu," kata Sehun terisak.

Kai ingin marah, ia sangat ingin marah karena Sehun meragukan kesetiaannya. Tapi ia tahu itu juga salahnya, itu karena _masa lalunya_ yang bobrok hingga semua orang berpikir begitu. Ia tak boleh marah dan memperburuk keadaan, ia hanya perlu meluruskan.

Kai menurunkan tangan Sehun dan kembali mengangkat wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya, menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya penuh sayang. "Aku tidak meniduri Baekhyun, Sehunnie. Aku bisa kembali mabuk-mabukan dan merokok, tapi satu yang tak bisa kulakukan adalah menyentuh orang lain. Aku tak bisa berselingkuh denganmu," kata Kai lembut dan menatap mata Sehun agar kekasihnya tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"La-lalu darimana?" tanya Sehun masih sedikit terisak.

"Kau ingat hari itu aku kembali memintamu menginap? Kau membawa laptopmu untuk bekerja sebentar sebelum tidur. Aku menyadap laptop dan ponselmu ketika kau tertidur, jadi aku tahu semua rencanamu. Semua yang bahkan Baekhyun tak ketahui," kata Kai menjelaskan.

"Me-menyadap," kata Sehun terbata, terlalu terkejut karena pikiran itu tak terpikirkan sama sekali.

Kai tersenyum sendu dan mengusap pipi Sehun. "Aku ini mantan seorang Intelejen, Sehunnie. Pekerjaan seperti itu mudah bagiku," kata Kai. "Aku minta maaf atas semua ini, Sehun. Aku menyadari ini semua salah, aku tak bisa melanjutkan ini lagi. Aku akan membantu kalian membalikan keadaan."

Sehun menangkup wajah Kai dan mencium kekasihnya itu lalu memeluk leher Kai erat. "Bodoh," gumam Sehun serak, kembali menangis kali ini karena kelegaan. "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu aku takkan peduli apapun pekerjaanmu atau berapapun gajimu. Aku akan bahagia asalkan bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Kim Jongin," kata Sehun, air matanya mengalir deras ketika mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya.

"Aku tahu sekarang, _baby._ Aku sudah sadar hal itu saat ini. Maafkan kebodohanku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku dengan tulus, Sehunnie. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun," kata Kai membisikan semua perasaannya di telinga Sehun, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sehun dan membawa pria manis itu ke pangkuannya.

Sehun sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan mencium Kai dengan lembut. Kai langsung membalas ciumannya. Begitu lembut dan dalam, tidak terburu-buru atau penuh nafsu. Mereka hanya mengekspressikan cinta mereka yang tak cukup digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana untuk menjebak Heigh dan ayahmu," kata Sehun setelah Kai melepaskan bibirnya.

"Aku akan berikan semua infonya padamu," kata Kai mengangguk. "Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku padamu, Sehun. Aku akan membayar kesalahanku hingga aku bisa menjadi pria yang layak bagimu," kata Kai menatap ke mata Sehun.

Ada kesenduan, tekad yang bulat, dan cinta yang begitu dalam dimata Kai. Semuanya hanya untuk Sehun. Tapi Sehun bingung kenapa ada kesedihan dimata Kai ketika mengucapkan janjinya itu. Sehun memutuskan untuk tak berpikir terlalu jauh dan hanya menutup matanya, menikmati ketika Kai mulai kembali melumat bibirnya.

• **AR•**


	19. 18 Closure Pt 2

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CLOSURE PT. 2**

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu dan terasa begitu berat bagi Sehun. Ia, Shixun, Minseok, Jongdae, dan Kai sering lembur untuk membalikan keadaan Jenguk Grup. Sejauh ini mereka sudah mendapatkan kembali 25% dari semua kerugian mereka yang disebabkan CEO Heigh, berkat semua info dari Kai tentu saja. Dan mereka masih terus merebut kembali kerugian mereka sebelum menjebloskan CEO Heigh dan Kim Youngmin ke penjara.

Bukan hanya itu, sudah 3 hari ini kepala Sehun terasa begitu pusing dan ia sering muntah. Ia mulai menjadi pemilih soal makanan dan juga wangi parfum orang-orang disekitarnya. Minseok, Jongdae, Shixun, dan Kai sudah 2 kali ganti parfum dalam 3 hari ini hanya karena Sehun tak suka mencium parfum yang mereka kenakan. Mereka jelas tak bisa menolak perintah Sehun apalagi Sehun menyuruh mereka dan terlihat menggemaskan dengan wajah cemberutnya itu.

"Kita ke dokter hari ini," kata Shixun tegas begitu selesai menangani Sehun yang muntah pagi itu. "Jangan membantah, Hyung. Kalau perlu aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah sakit. Kau ingin itu terjadi?"

Sehun cemberut dan memukul dada Shixun kesal karena ancaman adiknya itu. "Baiklah, tapi kau tak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian!" kata Sehun memperingatkan.

Shixun tersenyum, ia merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun dan mengecup pelipis Hyungnya yang sedikit berkeringat itu. "Tidak akan, Hyung. Aku tak mau kau diculik karena kau terlalu menggemaskan," kata Shixun bercanda.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan!" protes Sehun cemberut kembali memukul dada Shixun.

Shixun hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

Keduanya kembali tidur sebentar karena waktu masih menunjukan pukul 4 subuh. Begitu bangun keduanya langsung siap-siap untuk ke dokter. Shixun mengabari yang lainnya mengatakan ia dan Sehun mungkin datang terlambat atau tidak datang sama sekali karena ada urusan mendadak —Sehun melarangnya memberitahu mereka ke dokter karena tak ingin membuat yang lain cemas, tentu saja Shixun langsung menurut—. Dan setelah itu si kembar Oh langsung menuju ke rumah sakit.

Mereka mengisi form, menunggu dokter sebentar, lalu masuk menemui dokter. Sehun menjelaskan keluhan kesehatannya, dokter mengambil darahnya dan mengatakan mereka untuk menunggu sekitar 30 menit hingga hasil lab keluar, baru kembali menemui dokter mereka kembali. Ternyata, kabar yang dibawa sang dokter benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Selamat, Sehun-sshi. Anda sedang hamil," kata si dokter tersenyum ramah.

Kedua kembar itu membeku mendengar itu. Jantung Sehun bertalu keras mendengar kabar itu. Kabar yang tak pernah diduganya. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa pria bisa hamil, _ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ia bisa hamil_. Ia pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mengadopsi anak bersama Kai nantinya karena ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Kai, tapi kabar ini begitu mengejutkan.

"Hamil?" tanya Shixun kosong, bagai mendengar kabar kematian.

Sehun menatap adiknya, jelas terkejut dengan reaksi Shixun itu. Apa Shixun benci karena Sehun hamil? Kenapa reaksi Shixun seperti ini?

"Ya, benar. Sehun-sshi termasuk segelintir pria yang bisa mengandung. Itu merupakan keajaiban. Tapi perlu anda ketahui, sebagai seorang pria, kehamilan bukanlah hal yang lazim sehingga kandungan Anda jauh lebih rentan daripada wanita. Anda harus menjaga kandungan Anda baik-baik dan rutin untuk kontrol, Sehun-sshi," kata Sang dokter menasehati.

"Sa-saya mengerti, dokter. Te-terima kasih banyak," kata Sehun sulit berbicara karena kabar bahagia ini, terlalu bahagia hingga ia tak tahu harus seperti apa. Bahagia dan bingung, masih sulit percaya bahwa keajaiban ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Anda bisa mulai memeriksakan kandungan Anda di minggu keempat, saya akan merekomendasikan dokter kandungan terbaik disini berhubung kondisi Anda bisa sangat rentan."

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter. Saya akan memeriksakannya sesuai saran dokter," jawab Sehun, melirik adiknya yang hanya duduk dan terlihat hampa.

"Baik kalau begitu Anda boleh keluar sekarang, jaga kesehatan Anda, Sehun-sshi. Anda juga, Shixun-sshi," kata si dokter ramah.

"Ah, ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, dokter," kata Sehun berdiri dan menarik Shixun bersamanya, memberi salam pada si dokter dan keluar.

Shixun masih tak bicara apa-apa bahkan ketika mereka sampai dimobil. Seakan adiknya itu hilang dalam dunianya sendiri. Sehun yang menyetir kali ini dan mereka menuju rumah, jelas Shixun tidak bisa bekerja dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Adik kembarnya itu masih tidak mengatakan apapun bahkan ketika mereka tiba di rumah. Sehun menuntun Shixun untuk ke kamar dan mendudukan adiknya dikasur mereka. "Xunnie, bicaralah sesuatu," bisik Sehun memohon.

"Kau hamil," kata Shixun hampa.

Sehun menunduk, menatap perut ratanya, dimana calon kehidupan ada disana. "Aku hamil," kata Sehun mengulang, mengelus perut ratanya penuh sayang, air mata haru dan kebahagiaan mulai memenuhi pelupuknya. _Aku hamil anak Jongin,_ batin Sehun bahagia.

Tangan Sehun ditarik hingga ia duduk dipangkuan Shixun, membuat pria manis itu memekik terkejut. Namun yang benar-benar tak terduga adalah ketika Shixun mencium bibirnya. Mata Sehun membola merasakan bibir adiknya dibibirnya, menciumnya dengan dalam. Tangan Shixun memeluk pinggangnya erat hingga tubuh mereka merapat.

Sehun mendorong bahu Shixun dan menggerakan badannya, berharap bisa lepas dari pelukan Shixun yang erat itu. Ini salah. Ini sangat-sangat salah. Seharusnya mereka tak lagi melakukan ini, seharusnya ini semua sudah berhenti sejak belasan tahun lalu, sejak 20 tahun lalu. Seharusnya Shixun tak lagi mencium Sehun.

"Shi-Shixun— apa yang—" Sehun menatap adiknya tak percaya dengan nafas berat begitu Shixun melepaskan bibirnya. Matanya mencari-cari jawaban dimata Shixun. Mata Shixun penuh dengan berbagai macam emosi, kesedihan, rasa frustasi, marah, dan _sesuatu yang lain_. Yang selalu ada di dalam mata Shixun ketika menatapnya, sesuatu yang tak pernah Sehun tahu apa artinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Bukan sebagai adik tapi sebagai pria," kata Shixun mengatakan sambil menatap ke dalam mata Sehun, ingin Sehun menyadari seberapa besar perasaannya yang telah ia pendam selama lebih dari 20 tahun.

Sehun jelas terkejut mendengar itu. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai itu, tapi melihat mata Shixun, kini semuanya terasa jelas. Seakan titik-titik rancu di masa lalu telah terkait satu sama lain membentuk sebuah rangkaian. Kini terjawab kenapa Shixun suka menciumnya, kini terjawab kenapa Shixun begitu posesif padanya, kini terjawab kenapa Shixun begitu marah ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kai sebelas tahun lalu, kini terjawab… bahwa _sesuatu yang lain_ dalam pandangan Shixun adalah cintanya yang telah lama ia pendam untuk Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak kecil dan perasaan itu semakin menggila ketika kita remaja, kau terlihat begitu cantik dan sulit bagiku untuk menekan perasaanku, _hasratku_. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi, agar aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Tapi nyatanya itu tak merubah apapun. Bahkan ketika bertemu kembali di Rusia, meskipun wajahmu begitu dingin, aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya seberapapun _tak normalnya_ perasaanku ini. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung," kata Shixun mengakui semuanya.

Sehun tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab hal itu. Hatinya hancur mendengar pengakuan Shixun, hatinya hancur karena tahu hati Shixun hancur mengetahui Sehun takkan pernah membalas perasaannya. Sehun menyayangi Shixun sebagai adik, sangat menyayanginya, namun Kim Jonginlah satu-satunya pria yang Sehun cintai. Dan itu takkan berubah.

"Aku tahu kau jijik padaku—"

Sehun langsung memeluk Shixun dengan erat begitu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Shixun. Isak tangisnya mulai tak tertahankan dan ia hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Hatinya terasa teremas dan begitu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan karena ia begitu menyayangi Shixun dan tak ingin ia tersakiti. Sayang takdir berkata lain, karena hati Shixun akan terus tersakiti selama Sehun tak membalas perasaannya.

"Aku tidak jijik padamu," kata Sehun disela-sela isakannya. "Aku takkan pernah jijik padamu, Shixun," ulang Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Shixun.

Shixun bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, Sehun masih terisak dipangkuannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sementara satu tangannya memainkan rambut halus Sehun, menunggu Hyungnya itu berhenti menangis. "Jangan menangisiku, Hyung. Aku tahu kau takkan pernah membalas perasaanku. Aku sudah mengetahui itu sejak dulu, jadi jangan menangisiku."

Meski Shixun mengatakan itu, nyatanya sulit bagi Sehun untuk berhenti menangis. Hatinya sangat sakit membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Shixun selama bertahun-tahun ini. Sehun jelas tahu bagaimana sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia mengalami itu 7 tahun lamanya hingga hatinya mendingin dan tak merasakan sakit itu lagi. Sehun tahu jelas bagaimana menyakitkannya itu, selama 7 tahun menangisi Kai diam-diam. Tapi Shixun berbeda, ia telah mencintai Sehun dari mereka kecil, bukan hanya 7 tahun, mungkin belasan tahun, mungkin juga lebih dari 20 tahun lalu ketika umur mereka masih 5 tahun dan Shixun menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya, ia memendam rasa begitu lama dan terus mencintai Sehun. Ia berada disamping Sehun meski ia tak bisa memiliki Sehun.

 _Shixun sudah terlalu menderita, aku tak ingin Xunnie terus menderita. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan kalau yang kucintai adalah Jongin dan aku mengandung anak Jongin?_ batin Sehun.

Seandainya Sehun tak kembali bertemu kembali dengan Kai, seandainya Kai tak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sehun, seandainya Sehun tahu perasaan Shixun sebelum ia jatuh cinta lagi pada Kai… maka Sehun akan menerima perasaan Shixun. Meski ia tidak mencintai Shixun, ia akan menerima perasaan Shixun karena ia terlalu menyayangi Shixun, karena ia ingin Shixun bahagia. Meskipun _incest_ bukanlah hal yang normal, bukanlah hal yang bermoral, Sehun akan melakukan itu demi Shixun. Demi kebahagiaan Shixun.

 _Tapi sekarang adalah kenyataan, bukan lagi seandainya,_ pikir Sehun memejamkan matanya dan semakin memperat pelukannya dileher Shixun, wajahnya masih terbenam dibahu Shixun.

"Tak perlu menjawab, Hyung. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Jadi berhentilah menangis," kata Shixun mengusap punggung Hyungnya yang bergetar karena isak tangisnya.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, wangi tubuh Shixun yang begitu khas dan maskulin memasuki indra penciumannya, menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa aman. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya, berusaha menghentikan isakannya.

"Kenapa keluarga Oh harus menderita cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" gumam Sehun merengek dengan suara paraunya.

Shixun tertawa mendengar itu dan Sehun menyadari ia menyukai mendengar Shixun tertawa, ia suka berada dipelukan Shixun ketika adiknya itu tertawa. "Entahlah, mungkin karena keturunan? Apa Hyung tahu ayah diam-diam mencintai ibu selama belasan tahun dan akhirnya mereka menikah karena dijodohkan?" tanya Shixun tertawa geli.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, terkejut mendengar hal itu. "Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu!" kata Sehun tak percaya.

"Ibu baru mulai mencintai ayah ketika mereka mulai menikah. Oh, bahkan kakek mencintai nenek diam-diam selama beberapa tahun hingga akhirnya mereka jadian dan menikah. Pernikahan mereka sempat ditentang, tapi kakek berjuang untuk nenek hingga akhirnya tak ada jalan lain selain menerima nenek di keluarga Oh," kata Shixun menceritakan dengan geli.

"Bohong! Darimana kau tahu itu?!" tanya Sehun masih sulit percaya omongan Shixun itu.

Shixun menyeringai dengan bangga. "Tentu saja aku mendesak ibu dan nenek untuk cerita."

Sehun cemberut mendengar itu. "Itu tak adil, aku baru tahu sekarang," protesnya merengek.

Si Bungsu Oh hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Hyungnya yang begitu menggemaskan itu. Perlahan matanya turun ke bibir Hyungnya dan wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Sehun. Sehun jelas menyadari itu, tubuhnya hanya terdiam dengan kaku dan matanya terpejam erat. Detik berikutnya bibir Shixun menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut, lalu melumat bibirnya. Sehun tak melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya diam dan tak membalas ciuman Shixun, jari-jarinya meremas baju dibagian bahu Shixun dan matanya masih terpejam dengan erat.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan begitu Shixun berhenti menciumnya, ia menemukan Shixun menatapnya penuh kesenduan dan cinta yang besar. Begitu besar hingga menyesakan Sehun. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu meski cintaku tak pernah berbalas. Kumohon jangan menjauhiku, Hyung. Jika perlu, anggap saja pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi," kata Shixun mengusap-usap pipi Sehun yang masih tersisa jejak air mata yang belum mengering.

"Xunnie…"

"Aku serius, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku tak ingin ada yang berubah diantara kita, tapi aku terlalu lelah menyimpan perasaan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu saja," kata Shixun serius.

Sehun menunduk. "Maafkan aku," bisik Sehun menyesal dan tetesan air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya itu.

"Jangan minta maaf, Hyung. Ini bukan salahmu. Berhenti disini, ok? Kita takkan perlu membahasnya lagi."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan hendak kembali bicara, namun melihat wajah Shixun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun tahu semakin mereka membahas ini justru Shixun semakin tersakiti, jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa pagi ini cukup melelahkan, kau ingin tidur atau jalan-jalan?" tanya Shixun menyeka air mata Hyungnya itu.

Ketika Shixun menanyakan itu, kantuk mulai mendatangi Sehun dan pria manis itu menguap lebar membuat Shixun tertawa kecil. "Tiba-tiba aku mengantuk," kata Sehun mengusap matanya, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Aku bisa lihat itu," kata Shixun tertawa. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur, Hyung," katanya mengubah posisi mereka.

Shixun berbaring, satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Sehun dan kepala Sehun beristirahat di dada bidang Shixun sedangkan tangan Shixun lainnya mengambil tangan Sehun dan memainkan jari-jari kurus itu. Sehun bisa mendengar detak jantung Shixun dengan jelas, kini Sehun baru menyadari bahwa detak jantung Shixun selalu lebih cepat darinya ketika mereka berdekatan. Apa ini karena Sehun? Karena Sehun sendiri selalu merasakan itu ketika bersama Kai.

Detak jantung Shixun cepat dan beritme, begitu menangkan Sehun bagai sebuah nina bobo. Jari-jari Shixun yang memainkan jari-jarinya membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Sehun tahu tak lama baginya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **e)(o**

Shixun menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Sehun sudah terlelap, kejutan emosional yang diterimanya pagi ini jelas membuat tubuhnya lelah. Apalagi ia sedang mengandung saat ini.

 _Mengandung._

Sehun sedang mengandung dan Shixun yakin itu adalah anak Kai. Pria bedebah sialan itu benar-benar mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan menghamili Sehun. _Sehunnya_. Shixun sangat ingin membunuh Kai saat ini, hasrat membunuh mantan sahabatnya itu sangat tinggi apalagi begitu mengetahui Sehun hamil. Justru hal itulah yang membuat Shixun mengurungkan niatnya membunuh Kai.

 _Sehun pasti akan syok dan depresi jika Kai mati, itu malah berpotensi membuat Sehun keguguran karena kandungan Sehun yang rentan. Aku memang membenci Kai hingga ingin membunuhnya, tapi aku takkan bisa membenci darah daging Sehun meski itu juga anak Kai. Aku pasti akan mencintai anak itu seperti anakku sendiri,_ pikir Shixun menghela nafas panjang.

 _Mungkin aku bisa membunuh Kai setelah Sehun melahirkan. Orang itu tak pantas hidup sama sekali._

Shixun menatap Sehun yang tertidur lelap di dadanya, jari-jari mereka bertaut dan pinggang ramping Sehun terasa begitu pas dipelukannya. Pria tampan itu menciumi rambut Hyungnya penuh sayang, menghirup wangi yang begitu ia sukai, membuatnya tenang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Tetaplah kuat dan lahirkan anak ini dengan sehat," bisik Shixun yang terbenam rambut halus Sehun. _Setelah itu aku akan membunuh Kai dan membuatmu mengandung anak-anakku. Kita akan membentuk keluarga yang sempurna. Kita selalu berdua sejak awal, takkan kubiarkan orang lain merusak dunia kita._

 **e)(o**

Sehun terbangun ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Shixun langsung ikut terbangun begitu menyadari Sehun bergerak di dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, Hyung, kau sudah bangun," kata Shixun terlihat sangat mengantuk, tapi ia tetap mengecup pelipis Sehun dengan sayang dan berusaha tetap sadar. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" gumamnya bertanya kembali memjamkan matanya.

"Bubble tea," gumam Sehun memeluk tubuh berotot Shixun dan kembali meletakan kepalanya di dada Shixun sambil mengamati Shixun yang masih belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Hmmm," gumam Shixun mengerti masih tak membuka matanya.

"Xunnie, aku ingin bubble tea," rengek Sehun kini mulai tak sabaran. Ia benar-benar butuh bubble tea sekarang, 3 gelas! Tidak, mungkin 5! Harus! Sekarang juga! "Xunnie!" rengek Sehun memukul bahu adiknya keras agar terbangun itu.

Shixun mengerang karena pukulan Sehun itu, perasaannya saja atau pukulan Sehun terasa lebih sakit dari biasanya? _Aish, kekuatan ibu hamil memang berbeda,_ pikir Shixun meringis. Shixun mau tak mau membuka matanya dan menengok ke balkon kamar mereka lalu kembali mengerang. "Hyung, ini sedang hujan deras, mungkin akan berubah menjadi badai! Kenapa kau ingin minum bubble tea dingin," erang Shixun.

Sehun cemberut. Ini memang bulan Juli dan curah hujan sedang tinggi di Seoul. Tapi tetap Sehun ingin bubble tea sekarang dan ia sangat ingin memakan siapapun yang dilihatnya jika ia tak mendapatkan bubble teanya. "Aku ingin bubble tea," kata Sehun cemberut, menatap tajam Shixun. "Antarkan aku membeli bubble tea!" suruh Sehun sedikit merengek.

Shixun menatap Hyungnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu, membuatnya tak bisa menolak permintaan Hyung tercintanya itu. "Bayar uang muka dulu padaku, kau sudah tahu harganya," kata Shixun menyeringai.

Sehun langsung merona menyadari apa yang Shixun minta, ia langsung menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mau, nanti kau semakin menyukaiku."

Shixun tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Hyungnya itu. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak perlu beli bubble tea, ya," kata Shixun menggoda Sehun.

Sehun cemberut mendengar itu dan memukul bahu Shixun dengan keras lalu langsung mengecup kilat bibir Shixun itu. Pria manis itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona di dada Shixun. "Sudah," kata Sehun malu-malu, mengintip ekspressi Shixun.

Si Bungsu Oh itu masih berbaring mematung, ciuman itu begitu singkat dan begitu polos bagi standar Shixun, tapi tetap saja Shixun bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Sehun dengan jelas. Perlahan membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Hyung," panggil Shixun sedikit serak dan lebih dalam.

"Eung?" tanya Sehun bingung menangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Shixun.

"Kita harus segera berangkat sebelum aku tegang."

Sehun langsung duduk dengan tegak dengan wajah yang merona malu hingga ke kupingnya, mengerti benar maksud Shixun itu. Si Sulung melihat boxer Shixun sedikit menonjol membuatnya memekik terkejut dan ngeri.

"MESUM!" seru Sehun memukul keras perut berotot Shixun dengan tinjunya dan langsung melompat kabur dari tempat tidur mereka, meninggalkan Shixun yang mengerang kesakitan karena kebrutalan Sehun itu.

 **A•R**

Hari ini begitu penuh dengan kejutan bagi Sehun, baik maupun buruk. Ia menemukan dirinya hamil anak Jongin dan mengetahui bahwa adik kembar mencintainya dengan tidak wajar. Keinginan ngidamnya mulai aneh-aneh membuat Shixun cukup kewalahan menangani Sehun seharian ini.

Setelah mereka bangun tidur siang, Shixun menuruti Sehun yang menginginkan bubble tea meski sedang hujan deras. Setelah minum 5 gelas bubble tea –Shixun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat Hyungnya itu, mengingatkan untuk berhenti minum karena kadar gulanya terlalu tinggi dan bisa membahayakan bayinya. Tentu saja itu diabaikan oleh Sehun yang menikmati waktu dalam hidupnya–, Sehun mengatakan ingin hujan-hujanan.

Shixun berusaha mencegah Sehun, tapi Hyungnya itu malah menatapnya memelas dan tampak ingin menangis karena dilarang hujan-hujanan. Pada akhirnya Shixun segera mencari penjual mantel hujan terdekat dan membelikan mantel hujan yang tebal dan sepatu boot untuk Sehun agar Hyungnya tak sakit. Tentu saja ia harus ikut hujan-hujanan dengan Hyungnya itu.

Tidak hanya sampai situ, sehabis hujan-hujanan, Sehun mengatakan ingin makan di resotran Prancis di pinggiran kota yang membutuhkan waktu satu jam berkendara untuk menempuhnya. Shixun benar-benar ingin menolak dan mengajak Sehun ke restoran mewah bergaya Prancis yang jaraknya 10 menit dari tempat mereka bermain hujan, tapi tentu saja Sehun selalu menang dengan pandangan memelasnya itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka pulang ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan semua keinginan Sehun sudah terpenuhi. Siapa sangka ada tamu yang menanti mereka di rumah untuk membawakan kabar yang mengejutkan.

"Ma-maaf?" tanya Sehun berharap pendengarannya bermasalah, menatap terkejut kedua tamu dadakannya itu.

"Kim Jongin-sshi menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi atas tindakan kriminal seksualnya yang dilakukannya pada Anda sekitar 6 tahun lalu di London, Sehun-sshi. Jongin-sshi sekarang menjadi tahanan sementara hingga pengadilan memutuskan hukuman yang pantas ia terima. Ada beberapa dokumen laporan juga pertanyaan yang perlu kami tanyakan sebelum kami mempersiapkan sidang perdana kasus ini minggu depan," kata si petugas kepolisian itu memberitahu kembali lebih jelas dan lebih perlahan menyadari ini jelas kabar yang sulit diterima oleh Sehun.

Dunianya terasa berputar dan dijungkir-balikan mendengar itu. Kepalanya begitu pusing dan badannya tiba-tiba lemas. Titik-titik hitam mulai memenuhi visinya dan terakhir yang Sehun dengar adalah suara Shixun yang memanggilnya.

 **A•R**

Ketika Sehun kembali terbangun, waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam, ia berbaring di ranjangnya dan Shixun duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan laptop dipangkuannya, mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Xunnie," bisik Sehun serak.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Hyung," kata Shixun langsung meletakan laptopnya di meja nakas dan merapat pada Hyungnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Dokter bilang kau terlalu syok hingga pingsan, itu tak baik untuk kandunganmu yang masih terlalu muda," kata Shixun mengusap-usap rambut Hyungnya.

Begitu mendengan soal kandungannya, Sehun refleks mengelus perut ratanya dan matanya mulai berair. "Jonginnie…" isaknya kembali mengingat kabar yang diterimanya beberapa jam lalu.

Shixun langsung memeluk Hyungnya itu dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Tenang Hyung, ia hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Biarkanlah ia melakukan itu sebagai seorang pria. Kau harus menghargainya," kata Shixun menenangkan.

"Aku tak ingin ini terjadi," kata Sehun terisak.

"Kau harus menerima ini semua. Ini keputusan Kai."

Sehun semakin terisak dan memeluk Shixun erat. "A-aku tak bisa, Xunnie. Aku tak bisa menghadapi kasus ini, aku tak bisa berada dipengadilan untuk menuntutnya."

"Aku akan mewakilimu. Aku akan urus ini semua, Hyung. Kau cukup fokus menjaga kandunganmu dan mengambil kembali Jenguk Grup. Aku yakin Kai juga pasti masih bisa membantu meski di dalam sel."

Isakan Sehun semakin tak terkendali mendengar kata-kata Shixun yang terakhir itu. Hatinya hancur membayangkan Kai berada di penjara.

"Hyung, berhentilah menangis, kumohon," bisik Shixun mengecupi rambut Sehun penuh sayang, ia jelas takut kandungan Sehun terancam karena _rollercoaster_ emosi yang ia alami seharian ini. "Kau harus kuat, Hyung. Apapun yang terjadi ke depannya, aku akan terus mendampingimu meski Kai tak disampingmu. Pengadilan juga pasti meringankan hukumannya berhubung ia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri," kata Shixun mencoba menenangkan.

Mendengar perkataan Shixun itu sedikit banyak menenangkan Sehun dan membuat isakannya berkurang. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Sehun untuk menghentikan isakannya sepenuhnya dan mengendalikan dirinya. Shixun benar, ia harus menjadi kuat demi bayinya.

 _Demi bayiku dan Jongin,_ batin Sehun mengelus-elus perut ratanya. _Dan ada Shixun yang selalu bersamaku, semua akan baik-baik saja,_ pikir Sehun menguatkan dirinya.

Shixun mengangkat wajah Sehun dan mengusap air mata Sehun dengan lembut. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Hyung? Kau lapar?" tanya Shixun lembut.

"Mau lasagna," gumam Sehun. "Aku ingin makan lasagna buatan Kyungsoo-hyung," katanya lagi cemberut merasakan perutnya sudah lapar lagi.

Shixun mengerang mendengar itu. "Kyungsoo-hyung sudah tertidur jam segini, Hyung. Tak mungkin membuatkanmu lasagna," katanya. "Serius, Hyung, kau baru seminggu hamil permintaannya sudah aneh-aneh. Apa jadinya bulan-bulan ke depannya," gumam Shixun menggeleng.

Sehun cemberut mendengar itu. "Kau lelah mengurusku," katanya menuduh dan matanya kembali berair.

"Tidak, Hyung, tidak," kata Shixun cepat sebelum Sehun kembali menangis lagi. "Okay, maafkan Xunnie, Hyung. Maaf, ya? Xunnie takkan bicara seperti itu lagi," kata Shixun meminta maaf dan mengecupi seluruh wajah Sehun membuat Hyungnya itu terkikik geli. Terahkir ia mengecup bibir Sehun kilat.

"Aku akan maafkan setelah aku makan lasagna Kyungsoo-hyung," kata Sehun.

Shixun mengerang mendengar itu dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia harus membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan Sehun lasagna selagi Shixun dan Sehun menuju ke sana. Untungnya Kyungsoo tak banyak protes dan langsung mengiyakan permintaan Shixun itu.

Kyungsoo dan Suho adalah orang kedua dan ketiga yang tahu tentang kehamilan Sehun. Mereka mengatakan akan tutup mulut hingga Sehun sendiri yang mengumumkan pada yang lainnya setelah memberitahu Kai.

 _Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sehun berniat memberitahu Kai setelah putusan pengadilan atas hukuman yang Kai terima._

 **A•R**

Sebulan terlalu terasa cepat namun juga lambat. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk menetapkan apakah ia menyukai sebulan penuh _rollercoaster_ ini. Ia fokus menjaga kandungannya dan mengurus masalah Jenguk Grup, Shixun mengurus kasus Kai dan Kai sendiri membantu menjatuhkan CEO Heigh dan Kim Youngmin dari selnya. Pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mengambil kembali semua kerugian mereka serta bunganya dan memproses kedua orang itu dijalur hukum.

Suho mengurus Huntak Grup diluar urusan Jenguk Grup dibantu dengan Shixun, Baekhyun, Seulgi, dan Kyungsoo, sangat meringankan pekerjaan Sehun sehingga ia tak terlalu lelah dan kandungannya tak terancam. Shixun juga selalu mendampingi Sehun melewati masa awal-awal kehamilannya. Krystal, Taemin, dan Taejoon datang ke Korea begitu mengetahui kabar Sehun hamil, mereka tinggal di Korea seminggu untuk menjaga Sehun sementara Shixun sibuk mengurus yang lain.

Pada akhirnya, dikehamilan Sehun yang menginjak 6 minggu ini, semua teman-temannya sudah tahu kecuali anak dari bayinya. Hanya Kai yang tak tahu soal kabar kehamilan Sehun ini dan Sehun sendiri tak kuat jika harus mengunjungi Kai. Emosinya terlalu rapuh untuk melihat kondisi orang yang ia cintai itu.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda, pagi ini ia akan menghadiri persidangan Kai. Persidangan terakhir Kai. Kemarin ia dan Shixun sudah ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandungannya dan bayinya begitu sehat, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menghadiri persidangan hari ini.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" tanya Shixun ragu memakaikan Sehun jaketnya agar tidak kedinginan.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ini persidangan terakhir, aku ingin hadir dan mendengar sendiri keputusan hakim," kata Sehun menenangkan adiknya.

Shixun mengangguk dan tak lagi membantah. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang tertinggal, si kembar menuju ke pengadilan bersama. Persidangan itu berlangsung sangat lama bagi Sehun meski sebenarnya berjalan selama 30-45 menit. Sejak matanya menangkap sosok Kai yang memasuki ruang sidang, ia berusaha menahan air matanya dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menghambur kepelukan Kai. Sehun baru menyadari betapa ia sangat merindukan Kai.

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan, Kim Jongin-sshi akan dijatuhi hukuman 3 tahun penjara," kata si Hakim lalu mengetuk palu 3 kali.

Air mata Sehun mengalir deras mendengar itu. Ia tak lagi mendengarkan apa kata hakim berikutnya soal tetek-bengek banding atau apapun itu. Matanya hanya terfokus pada Kai dan mata Kai juga hanya tertuju padanya. Ketika petugas membawa Kai untuk keluar pengadilan menuju tempat tahanan, Sehun tak lagi menahan dirinya dan memeluk Kai erat sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," bisik Kai parau.

"Aku merindukanmu," aku Sehun. "Dan aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal," kata Sehun terisak.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kai serak.

Hanya itu pembicaraan mereka, begitu singkat karena petugas langsung membawanya pergi keluar. Lagi, Sehun hanya bisa menangis terisak dipelukan Shixun.

Satu jam berikutnya, Sehun menjadi pengunjung pertama Kai di tempat tahanan itu. Ia tak bisa menyentuh Kai karena mereka terhalang oleh kaca. Kai sudah mengenakan baju tahanannya dan tampak tak terlalu terawat, membuat Sehun kembali menangis.

"Kau tahu, Sehunnie? Mencintaimu adalah bagian terbaik dalam hidupku," kata Kai memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku tak tahu kenapa saat itu aku begitu bodoh untuk menyangkalnya hingga melukaimu begitu dalam. Aku sangat merasa bersalah atas semua itu," kata Kai parau.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Jongin. Kau tak perlu seperti ini," kata Sehun menangis.

"Ya, aku perlu, Sehun. Ketika aku melakukan itu— semua itu sudah kurencanakan dari awal. Aku tak mabuk. Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku menyakitimu dengan sengaja, Sehun. Aku tak bisa lepas dan hidup sebagai pengecut hanya karena kau memaafkanku. Aku harus menebusnya, sebagai seorang pria. Agar aku layak untuk memulai kembali denganmu setelah semua ini berlalu," kata Kai serius.

Sehun terisak mendengar tulusnya pengakuan Kai itu. "A-aku sudah tahu kau tak mabuk saat itu, Jongin. Dan aku tetap memaafkanmu," katanya terisak.

Kai tersenyum sendu. "Aku tahu. Kau selalu memaafkanku, seperti seorang malaikat," kata Kai. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun. Atas semua yang kulakukan padamu selama ini. Aku sangat menyesali semuanyaa."

"Aku tahu," kata Sehun terisak.

"Jangan temui aku lagi, Sehun."

Perkataan Kai jelas membuat Sehun terkejut. Apakah Kai memutuskan hubungan mereka? Apa Kai sudah lelah dengannya? "Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir menderas.

"Shhh, dengarkan aku, _baby,_ kumohon jangan langsung berasumsi," kata Kai lembut menyentuh kaca di depannya, berharap bisa menyentuh wajah Sehun dan mengusap air matanya. "Aku tak ingin kau menderita dan mengunjungiku disini. Aku ingin kau bebas, Sehun. Cintai orang yang kau pantas kau cintai, hingga suatu saat aku keluar dari sini dan menjadi pria yang pantas kau cintai, aku akan kembali mencoba mengambil hatimu kembali. Aku takkan memaksamu, tapi aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Sehun, dan aku ingin kau bahagia. Bebaslah, Sehun. Relakan aku menebus kesalahanku disini dan membentuk diriku untuk menjadi seorang pria yang pantas kau cintai."

Sehun tak bisa menahan tangisnya mendengar semua itu. Ia tahu jelas, Kai sudah jauh berubah. Ia kini bertanggungjawab untuk menebus kesalahannya. Dan Sehun juga harus bisa kuat dan bersabar sementara Kai berjuang untuk memperbaiki dirinya disini. Kai benar, ia harus merelakan Kai mendekam ditempat ini.

 _Demi kebaikan Kai sendiri, demi masa depan mereka._

"A-ada hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Jongin," kata Sehun bergetar, mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kai melalui celah yang ada.

Kai mengambil foto hitam-putih itu dengan tangan bergetar dan menatapnya tampak tak percaya. "I-ini—"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir. "Aku hamil, Jongin. Anakmu," kata Sehun memberitahu.

Air mata Kai tak lagi tertahankan mendengar kabar bahagia itu. " _Demi Tuhan,_ Sehun," kata Kai tampak begitu tak percaya namun sangat bahagia. "Terima kasih, Sehun. Terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Oh, _Tuhan_ , terima kasih banyak, Sehun," bisik Kai tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya. Ia benar-benar sangat ingin memeluk dan mencium Sehun dengan dalam mendengar kabar itu, tapi sayang ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu selama 3 tahun ke depan.

"Karena itu, aku akan menunggumu. Bersama dengannya, kami akan menunggumu pulang," bisik Sehun mengelus perut ratanya. "Kami akan menunggumu pulang, Jongin."

Air mata Kai mengalir deras mendengar itu. "Terima kasih, Sayangku. Aku pasti akan kembali pulang, kepelukanmu dan anak kita."

• **END•**

 _Mungkin ini bukanlah akhir terbaik untuk Jongin dan Sehun, tapi ini merupakan awal yang baik untuk mereka memulai kembali cerita mereka. Tanpa dibayangi penyesalan dan masa lalu yang buruk. Mereka bisa memulai kembali kisah mereka dengan murni dan bersih, seperti kertas kosong yang siap dituliskan cerita-cerita kehidupan mereka ke depannya._

• **3 Years Later•**

Kai keluar dari gedung yang sudah menahannya selama 3 tahun itu. Tas ranselnya berisi dengan barang-barang yang berharga baginya. Foto-foto usg anak pertamanya dan foto-foto pertumbuhan Taeoh, anaknya itu selama 2 tahun lebih ini. Semua Sehun kirimkan padanya selama ia dipenjara melalui Kris. Sehun tak mengunjunginya sama sekali seperti yang telah Kai minta darinya.

 _Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Ia juga sangat merindukan Taeoh._

Mata Kai langsung menangkap kedua sosok yang mengisi hatinya dan benaknya ketika menghadapi hari-hari sepinya dipenjara. Pria manis itu menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berumur 2 tahun lebih dan tersenyum dengan cantiknya kepadanya dibawah sinar matahari.

Sehun dan Taeoh menjemputnya.

Kai langsung berlari menghampiri keduanya dan memeluknya erat, berhati-hati agar tak menyakiti Taeoh. Kai mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Sehun dan kekasih hatinya itu langsung memeluk lehernya erat dan menciumnya dengan dalam, mencurahkan kerinduannya selama ini begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Selamat pulang ke rumah," bisik Sehun menatap Kai dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehunnie-ku sayang," bisik Kai kembali mengecup bibir manis Sehun. Oh, Tuhan, ia benar-benar merindukan bibir ini. "Aku pulang," balas Kai kembali mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum beralih pada Taeoh yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Appa?" tanya Taeoh bingung menatap Kai.

Air mata Kai tak tertahankan mendengar itu dan mengangguk. "Ya, ini Appa, Taeoh sayang. Appa sudah pulang," kata Kai menciumi kepala anaknya itu hingga ke wajahnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Appa! Geli!" seru Taeoh terkikik dan memeluk leher Kai dengan erat.

Kai benar-benar menangis harus mendengar tawa anaknya itu. Anaknya begitu sehat dan tampan. Satu tangan Kai meraih Sehun, memeluk pinggangnya hingga merapat padanya. Ia menciumi pipi Sehun hingga ke bibir pria manis itu. "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kai tak melepaskan bibirnya dari kulit mulus Sehun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan Taeoh."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin," kata Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Taeoh juga sayang Papa dan Appa!" seru Taeoh lalu terkikik geli.

Kai memeluk erat Taeoh dan Sehun, _keluarganya._ Alasannya untuk memulai hidupnya kembali. Sumber kebahagiaannya. Ini semua sudah cukup. Mereka bisa memulai kembali kisah mereka, keluarga mereka.

• **OTHOR'S NOTE•**

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAIIIIII!  
** Sebenarnya ini jauh lewat _deadline_ -ku sendiri. Kupikir aku bisa up ini sama epilogue sebelum aku hiatus. Dimana bener-bener _happy ending_ -nya. Tapi akhirnya aku mutusin buat up final chap ini aja dengan _bittersweet_ _ending_.

DAN YEP, ini berakhir dengan KaiHun. Kali ini Kai udah ngebuktiin dirinya supaya dia layak buat Sehun, dia nebus kesalahannya dimasa lalu dan sekarang mereka bisa mulai kisah mereka dengan benar kali ini hehehe

Semoaga kalian puas dengan ini yaaaa :D

Terima kasih atas dukungan dan kesetiaannya untuk mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir~~~  
It mean so much for me :'D

 **-willis.8894**

 **P.S: Another storay will be up today! xD**


	20. Explanatory Note

**EXPLANATORY NOTE:**

Saya cuman seorang yang suka menulis. Pertama saya tertarik menulis karena melihat kakak saya menulis dan saya mulai mencoba menulis diumur yang cukup dini.

5 tahun lalu saya mulai memposting beberapa karya saya di FFn. Ketika mendekati akhir liburan semester menuju tingkat kedua, saya menghabiskan waktu saya menulis sebuah FF Harry Potter yang tak saya sangka mendapat respon yang cukup baik. Saya update hampir setiap hari, tapi sayangnya dipertengahan cerita itu, saya harus kembali ke Surabaya untuk kuliah.

Saya berpikir untuk terus lanjut menulis di Surabaya, tapi sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dengan 4 organisasi yang berbeda –tentu saja salah satu klub jurnalis. That's club is cool!– membuat saya tak sempat untuk melanjutkan cerita itu. Para pembaca mulai memborbardir sosmed saya dan lain-lain. Itu membuat saya bangga, _pada awalnya_.

Saya mulai merasa _banyak yang salah_ ditulisan saya ketika salah satu pembaca mengatakan kurang lebih seperti ini;

"Aku marathon baca ini dari semalem dan baru tidur jam 6 pagi! Aku suka banget cerita ini blablablablabla"

Waktu saya membaca itu, saya mulai berpikir: _"What the hell?! Buat apa anak ini ngorbanin waktu tidurnya cuman buat baca cerita yang gak bermakna dan cuman bikin baper pembacanya? Buat apaan? Waktu tidur lebih berharga daripada baca FF itu!"_

Kehidupan kampus saya sangatlah padat dan saya hanya bisa tidur 3-4 jam perhari karena tugas dan tanggungan dari organisasi –buat laporan, proposal, lpj, pengajuan dana, apapun itu–. Dan ketika itu saya sadar buat apa sebuah cerita memiliki plot bagus, _feels_ yang bagus, tapi intinya kosong? Jadi, itulah yang membuat saya merubah cerita saya seluruhnya.

Dan saya berharap kalian semua bisa menemukan inti, sesuatu yang baik ketika kalian membaca cerita ini. Mungkin endingnya gak terlalu bagus, tapi memang inilah ending yang kupikirkan sejak awal :'D

Okay, itu untuk poin pertama, panjang, yah? Eh, kok tulisannya jadi berubah gak baku gini?Gak papa, ya hehehehehe

Poin kedua, sejujurnya aku mantan seorang homophobic alias antigay. Aku menentang gay di kehidupan nyataku. Pairing KaiHun ini yang membuatku mulai menerima gay, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ama pasangan maknae ini HEUHEUHEUHEU.

Aku mulai suka KaiHun dari 2015. Tapi aku gak langsung nulis KaiHun. Perlu waktu 2 tahun bagiku untuk memberanikan diri menulis cerita gay, menulis KaiHun dan itu dimulai dari FF AR yang baru tamat. Mungkin bagi kalian itu bukan hal besar, tapi bagiku membuat keputusan untuk menulis sesuatu (dalam hal ini menulis cerita gay) adalah hal yang sangat besar. Karena aku selalu menulis sebaik yang kubisa dan dari hati yang terdalam /eaaak, apasih thor lebay amat/ (lebay iya tapi itu benar T^T) Karena aku cinta KaiHun dan aku cinta menulis (yang gak pernah didukung sama keluargaku), aku akhirnya memutuskan buat nulis di fandom KaiHun.

Dan aku tahu aku masih banyak kekurangan dalam menulis –baik cerita gay maupun ff straight– dan mungkin juga nulis gay bukanlah bakatku sama sekali.  
Jadi selama aku hiatus dari fandom KaiHun ini, aku akan terus coba untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Tapi kalau aku merasa memang gak membuatku puas, kurasa aku bakal men-discont ff-ff KaiHun-ku ini dan berhenti nulis gay. Hehehehe.

Intinya, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYAAAAA  
tulisanku banyak gak sempurna tapi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya semuaaaa.  
Ini merupakan hal besar bagiku~~~  
Benar-benar hal besar bagiku karena dukungan yang kudapet cuman dari pembaca, di real life aku selalu ditentang buat nulis karena itu buang waktu (apalagi kalau mereka tau aku nulis cerita gay, mungkin namaku diapus dari KK T^T karna keluargaku homophobic) :'( ingin rasanya berhenti nulis tapi aku terlalu mencintai menulis :'3 rasanya kepalaku mau meledak kalau aku gak nulis hehehehe :')  
POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIH TERIMA KASIIIIIIIIH BANYAAAAAAK UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA YANG SELALU MEMBUATKU SEMANGAT BUAT NULIS :'D

KEEP LOVING JONGHUN/KAIHUN, GUYS!  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME :3 KU LOPEK KALIAAAAANSSSS~~~~~

 **-willis.8894**


End file.
